Gadis Pencuri
by Ran Megumi
Summary: [AU] Menghadapi gadis berkelas dan menawan adalah hal biasa bagi pria mapan tanpa kekurangan Hyuuga Neji. Namun bagaimana jika ia di hadapkan pada seorang gadis pencopet? Terlebih lagi, dua sosok yang mempertemukan mereka adalah sosok yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. /"Kami adalah anak kalian di masa depan."/ (Romance dengan sedikit sentuhan spiritual) Mind to Read?
1. Chapter 1

**Gadis Lampion**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OOC, Typo, Bad FF, dll**

 **Rated: T**

 **Okelah, pertama Ran mau minta maaf buat para reader yang menunggu fanfic Tell Me. Ran udah merasakan sedikit feel kok buat ff itu. Jadi mohon bersabar ya ^0^. Dan untuk ff ini , seperti biasa fanfic baru dengan alur hancur dan tittle seadanya XD Tadinya Ran mau bikin one-shoot. Tapi nggak tau kenapa malah jadi multi-chapter. Mungkin Ran fikir akan terlalu panjang kalo di jadiin one-shoot :D. Dan anggap aja ini ff buat memperingati ultah Neji *telat bet lu Ran* XD. Okelah nggak mau banyak cincong, baca aja. Wajib review dan Ran harap nggak ada yang namanya flame si sini ;))**

Rutinitas sebagian orang setiap pagi memang berbeda-beda. Beberapa orang mungkin bisa sedikit lebih santai jika pekerjaan mereka hanyalah sebagai karyawan. Tapi berbeda dengan Hyuuga Neji. Pemilik tunggal Hyuuga Corp itu selalu memiliki kesibukan di setiap paginya. Tentu saja sebagai Direktur utama ia harus sigap dalam menghadapi masalah. Barang kesalahan kecil saja, terkadang ia harus turun tangan sendiri menanganinya. Maklum, ia khawatir perusahaan yang di dirikan mati-matian oleh mendiang Ayahnya akan hancur jika ia lengah sedikit saja. Di era Ayahnya dahulu, masih sedikit perusahaan yang mendirikan mall. Dengan kata lain, hanya Hyuuga Corp lah yang memiliki ide cemerlang itu. Tapi sekarang, di satu tempat yang sama bisa ada dua mall dari perusahaan yang berbeda. Sangat menggelikan bukan?

Khusus hari ini dan hanya hari ini, Neji bisa sedikit santai karena pekerjaan yang ia emban telah selesai. Hari ini bukan hanya hari libur baginya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, semua pekerja libur dan menikmati waktu luangnya bersama keluarga mereka. Mungkin mereka akan pergi ke taman hiburan atau jika ingin lebih irit, mereka bisa pergi ke festival lampion yang selalu di adakan 6 bulan sekali di pinggiran Tokyo. Tapi Neji? Dia tidak memiliki siapapun untuk menemaninya ke tempat-tempat itu. Bukannya Neji tidak laku, banyak puluhan bahkan ratusan karyawan dan anak-anak dari relasinya menggilai dirinya. Namun sejauh ini satupun tidak ada yang menarik minatnya. Putri para relasinya cantik-cantik, mereka berkelas dan juga sangat menawan. Namun sayang, gadis manja seperti mereka yang hanya tau menghabiskan harta orangtua bukanlah tipe Neji. Lalu karyawan-karyawannya. Jika Neji mau, ia bisa dengan mudah menikahi gadis-gadis tersebut yang bahkan mungkin rela untuk di madu demi bersanding dengan dirinya. Tapi sekali lagi mereka bukanlah tipe Neji. Sederhana, Neji tidak terlalu muluk-muluk untuk kriteria gadisnya. Baik, memiliki senyum yang bisa membuatnya terbang ke surga, dan yaah- sedikit sifat bad girl akan membuat hidupnya terasa lebih seru.

Baiklah, sudah selesai basa-basinya. Kini Neji benar-benar tidak tau harus apa. Di rumah sebesar ini hanya ada dirinya dan 2 orang pembantu serta seorang sopir pribadi juga 1 penjaga rumah. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia bisa kerumah Hinata sepupunya. Tapi, dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang bersama suami dan anaknya. Neji tidak sejahat itu mengusik hari libur yang Naruto rasakan bersama keluarganya. Hanabi? Akhir-akhir ini santer terdengar sepupunya yang beranjak remaja itu berkencan dengan cucu pejabat dari klan Sarutobi. Entah kabar itu benar atau tidak. Yang jelas, saat terkhir ia bertemu dengan Hanabi, ia memakai sebuah kalung emas putih berbentuk burung merpati yang katanya pemberian dari laki-laki yang ia ketahui bernama Konohamaru.

Ting tong..

Bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. Neji yang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga segera berjalan menuju pintunya. Sesaat ia melihat pembantunya berlari hendak membuka pintu. Namun Neji melarangnya hanya dengan isyarat. Setelah pembantunya pergi, ia segera membuka pintu dan melihat seorang bocah kecil perempuan berdiri di sana dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Kedua tangannya mengapit tumpukan kertas yang tidak Neji ketahui kertas apa itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Neji heran sembari menatap pagar kokoh di depan rumahnya.

"Maafkan aku Nii-san, aku melompati pagarmu tadi. Sebab sejak tadi aku berteriak tidak ada satu orang pun yang menjawab." Jelasnya sedikit takut.

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Katanya memberikan secarik kertas pada Neji. "Datanglah ke festival lampion malam ini. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dan di jamin kau akan terhibur di sana." Imbuhnya setelah Hyuuga itu menerima kertas pemberiannya.

Pria itu tertawa geli. Sementara sang bocah hanya diam menatap Neji yang tidak juga berhenti tertawa.

"Kau sampai melompati pagar rumahku hanya untuk memberikan ini padaku? Kau sangat hebat." Puji Neji mengusap kepala bocah itu.

"Aku melompati semua pagar rumah di komplek ini untuk memastikan kertasku sampai di depan pintu rumah dan kertasku tidak tertiup angin. Maka dari itu aku membawa sekantong kecil batu." Jelasnya sembari menunjukkan kantong kain kecil berwarna hijau tua.

"Berapa bayaran yang kau terima setiap kau mengantarkan semua ini?" Neji mengayunkan kertas genggamannya di udara.

"Setiap satu lembar kertas itu bernilai 10 sen untukku. Jadi jika aku berhasil mengedarkan 2000 lembar kertas, aku akan mendapat 20.000 dan untuk sangat lumayan untukku." Jelasnya riang penuh senyuman.

Neji terperanga melihat senyum manis bocah itu. Satu kriteria Neji ada pada bocah ini. Tapi apa masuk akal jika seorang pria berusia 24 tahun menikahi gadis yang sepertinya baru berusia 10 tahun itu. Bisa-bisa ia akan di cap sebagai pelaku pedofil oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Nii-san, datanglah kesana. Aku jamin pasti menyenangkan. Banyak orang, banyak makanan. Dan juga lampion-lampion itu, mereka sangatlah..."

Neji jongkok dan menatap lurus bocah di hadapannya. Seketika sang bocah terdiam melihat tatapan teduh pria dewasa di hadapannya. "Aku akan pergi asal kau yang menemaniku." Kata-kata dari Neji sukses membuat bocah itu terkesiap.

"Nii-san..."

"Well, kau datang di saat yang tepat. Saat aku merasa jadi pengangguran, kau memberiku brosur ini. Dan aku tidak memiliki siapapun untuk kuajak kesana. Jadi bagaimana, kau mau?"

"Nii-san, kau yakin akan mengajakku? Teman-temanku bilang aku ini bocah nakal dan tukang makan. Kau masih mau mengajakku?" Katanya polos.

"Akan kutanggung resikonya." Balas Neji cepat.

* * *

Malam Festival Lampion

"Kun-nii, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu!" Seru suara cempreng masuk kerumah doyong yang luasnya tak lebih dari 5 meter persegi.

Si pemilik nama yang tadinya meringkuk di atas kursi bambu yang di lapisi kain kumal segera turun dan menatap seorang gadis yang ia kenal mendekatinya dengan membawa serta beberapa kantong plastik di tangannya.

"Apa itu makanan? Tepat sekali. Dari tadi perutku meronta kelaparan." Tukas bocah bernama 'Kun' itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Berkat festival lampion malam ini, aku mendapatkan banyak penghasilan." Katanya duduk di samping Kun.

"Berapa orang? Apa mereka kaya?"

"Hm, kira-kira 7 atau 8 orang. Dari penampilannya mereka terlihat biasa saja. Tapi ketika kudapatkan dompetnya, tidak ada yang buruk." Ujarnya kemudian terkekeh.

"Lalu, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak ada yang tau. Situasinya aman dan aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sumringah.

"Setelah makan, apa aku boleh ikut mencopet bersamamu?" Tanya Kun ragu.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus hati-hati dan waspada. Banyak sekali aparat yang berjaga di tempat festival. Mereka memperketat pengamanan lebih ketat dari tahun lalu. Huuh, bagi pekerja lepas sepertiku, mereka sangat merepotkan." Keluhnya menatap pintu reot yang masih terbuka dengan tatapan malas. "Lagipula, kita harus gencar mencari uang agar aku bisa mengiklankanmu di surat kabar. Dengan begitu kau bisa secepatnya bertemu dengan orang tuamu." Gadis itu mengulas senyum pada Kun.

"Ehmm, soal itu..."

"Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan lagi. Cepat habiskan. Sepertinya acara lampion akan di buka lebih awal karena prediksi cuaca yang sepertinya akan turun hujan. Kita harus sigap dan tidak boleh lengah."

"Aku tau, Tenten Nee-chan."

 **oOo**

Neji berjalan beriringan dengan seorang bocah perempuan kecil yang ia gandeng sejak turun dari mobil. Setelah gadis itu memberikan brosur dan menyetujui untuk ikut dengannya, Neji segera mengajak bocah tersebut untuk membeli pakaian yang pantas untuk bocah itu kenakan pada malam ini. Dan pilihan bocah tersebut jatuh pada sebuah kimono berwarna merah terang berhiaskan bunga-bunga berwarna kuning dan oranye. Sedangkan untuk rambutnya, pelayan di rumah Neji menyarankan agar rambutnya di gelung lalu di tusuk dengan sebuah benda yang mirip sumpit. Pelayan Neji berkata 'Gadis kecil akan terlihat manis jika menggunakan kimono dan memamerkan leher jenjangnya.' Jadilah penampilan gadis kecil yang Neji temui dalam keadaan kusut menjadi gadis kecil manis dan sangat lucu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tau siapa namamu?" Tanya Neji merunduk.

"Namaku Tenichi."

"Aku Hyuuga Neji." Kata Neji tersenyum.

"Aku tau. Pelayan di rumah tadi memanggilmu 'Neji-sama'." Kata Tenichi membuat Neji diam sesaat.

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tau. Biasanya aku akan membagikan selebaran pada para pengunjung untuk datang lagi ke festival lampion besok malam. Tapi dengan pakaian seindah ini, kurasa aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Untuk malam ini, kau akan melihat lampion-lampion indah di kursi paling depan."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Tenichi dengan wajah berbinar.

"Tentu saja setelah aku membeli tiket masuknya." Jawab Neji menarik Tenichi menuju loket.

Baru saja tangan Neji hendak meraih dompet di saku belakangnya, tanpa di sadari seseorang menabrak punggungnya dari belakang. Meski menggunakan topi, namun Neji tetap tau bahwa yang menabraknya adalah seorang gadis. Terlihat dan bulu matanya yang lentik dan juga iris hazelnya ketika bertemu dengan mata lavendernya.

"Maaf." Katanya singkat lalu berlalu tanpa menunggu Neji membuka mulut.

"Nii-san, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tenichi memandang Neji yang masih terpaku pada gadis tersebut yang semakin menjauh.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tenichi." Neji beralih pada Tenichi.

Telapak tangannya merogoh saku belakangnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika Neji tidak mendapati benda berbalut kulit itu tidak ada di sana. Matanya mendelik terkejut dan segera merogoh dompet di saku yang lainnnya. Nihil. Dompet yang ia beli dari Belgia tersebut tidak ada di sana.

"Neji-nii..." Lirih Tenichi.

'Gadis itu.'

 **TBC**

 **Keep or Delete?**

 **RnR Minna-san \\(^-^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gadis pencuri**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Typo, hancur, dan segalanya yang buruk**

 **Rated: T**

 **AU/OOC *maybe***

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Tenten berlari kesudut gang yang hanya muat di lewati satu orang. Matanya yang melebar dalam kegelapan sedikit mengecil ketika melihat sosok yang ia cari berdiri di ujung gang. Hanya sebuah bola lampu berwarna kuning yang menerangi jalan itu.

"Kun!" Seru Tenten setelah bocah itu berbalik.

"Bagaimana Tenten Neechan?"

"Aku berhasil! Lihat, aku mendapatkan dompet yang sangat tebal." Seru Tenten mengayunkan dompet hitam kehadapan Kun.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan apapun. Kau benar, terlalu banyak aparat berjaga di sana. Dan aku juga takut melakukannya." Lirih Kun menunduk.

Tenten tersenyum teduh menatap Kun yang tidak berani mendongak. Tangan kanannya meraih dagu Kun lalu menatap lurus ke iris lavender bocah di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sangat wajar jika kau takut. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan marah padamu."

"Terimakasih Tenten Neechan." Lirih Kun.

Gadis itu segera mengambil barang jarahannya dari saku belakangnya dan membuka lipatan dompet tersebut. Awalnya Tenten tertawa melihat dompet tebal tersebut. Namun tawanya berganti muka masam setelah mendapati hanya kartu-kartu di dalamnya. Satu-satunya yang menarik perhatian Tenten hanyalah dua lembar uang ratusan di sana.

"Kenapa Tenten-chan?"

"Apa ini?! Hanya ada dua lembar uang di dalam dompet setebal ini?" Sebelah alis Tenten mengangkat heran. "Selain itu isinya hanyalah kartu nama, kartu pengenal, dan juga atm. Aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini." Imbuhnya menghela lalu memasukkan semua kartu-kartu tersebut dan membuang dompetnya kebelakang.

"Memang seperti itulah kami mengisi dompet kami. Bukan hanya untuk meringankan beban kami, tapi juga untuk melindungi hasil jeripayah kami dari orang sepertimu."

Suara bariton dari belakang mengejutkan kedua manusia tersebut. Tenten yang menghadap ke tembok segera berbalik. Ia mendelik dompet yang ia lempar jatuh tepat di bawah kaki pria yang baru saja bersuara tersebut.

"K-kau? S-siapa kau?" Tanya Tenten gemetaran.

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' padaku dan kau sudah melupakanku?"

Tenten terpaku pada posisinya. Wajah pria itu tidak terlihat karena tempat pria itu berdiri di tempat minim cahaya lampu.

"Nee-chan..." Lirih Kun bersembunyi di balik tubuh Tenten.

"Tenang Kun, kita akan baik-baik saja."

Pria itu membungkuk sesaat guna mengambil dompetnya lalu perlahan maju dan sedikit demi sedikit memperlihatkan wajahnya. Tenten masih tidak merasa aneh melihat pria ini. Sampai pada akhirnya, wajah pria berperawakan tinggi tersebut tampak sepenuhnya.

Rambut cokelat panjang yang terurai kebawah dan sedikit di kuncir di bagian ujungnya, kemeja putih serta celana hitam yang membalutnya sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya. Fokus perhatian iris hazel itu terpaku pada mata lavender yang sama sekali tidak asing baginya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tenten, Neji juga merasakan hal yang sama. Iris lavendernya menatap lurus kearah manik hazel yang tak jauh darinya. Percaya tidak percaya, mata hazel berkilau itu baru saja ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu di tempat yang lain. Tepatnya di sebuah bola mata anak kecil perempuan yang mengenakan kimono merah.

"Neji-Niisan..."

Suara kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul menyadarkan keduanya.

"Apa Niisan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tenichi menggelayut tangan kanan Neji.

Keterkejutan Tenten memuncak melihat gadis kecil yang baru saja datang. Gadis yang tadinya berdiri jatuh duduk tanpa melepas matanya dari bocah perempuan tersebut dengan wajah tak percaya. Tak lama setelah Tenten jatuh, mata Neji menangkap seorang bocah kecil yang berdiri di belakang Tenten. Bocah itu menatap dirinya polos. Sedangkan Neji hanya bungkam tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Kau sangat mirip denganku. Bagaimana mungkin?" Tenten meraih kedua bahu Tenichi.

Bocah perempuan itu masih tidak bergeming. Kedua mata hazel saling tatap tanpa ada suara setelah Tenten melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana dengan dia? Siapa dia?" Giliran Neji buka suara melihat Kun yang masih terdiam.

Kun berjalan menghampiri Tenichi yang berdiri di sebelah Neji. Tangan Kun meraih Tenichi. Reflek Neji menarik Tenichi kebelakang. Kedua bocah itu menatap Neji heran. Begitu juga Tenten yang seraya mendongak melihat adegan kecil tersebut.

"Dia saudaraku." Kata Kun lirih.

"Tenichi?" Neji beralih menatap Tenichi.

"Kun adalah kakakku." Jawab Tenichi melepas tanganya pada Neji dan menghampiri Kun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa mereka berdua adikmu?" Tanya Neji pada Tenten.

Gadis itu mendongak melongo menatap Neji dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bukan. Aku..."

"Itu bocahnya! Tangkap dia!" Suara segerombolan orang merusak acara pertemuan kecil tersebut. Kun yang mengenal suara itu segera berlindung di balik tubuh Tenten dengan membawa serta Tenichi bersamanya.

"S-siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Tenten panik.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi ketahuan saat akan mengambil dompet seorang wanita tua. Tapi aku sedikit beruntung karena aku berhasil lari dari mereka. Tidak kusangka mereka menemukanku." Jawab Kun cepat.

"Kuunn!" Tenten sedikit geram pada bocah itu.

"Sekarang mana yang lebih penting? Mendengarkan ocehanmu pada bocah itu, atau lari dari sini?" Sela Neji cepat.

"Kau benar." Gadis itu mengernyit.

Neji segera memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada tiga aparat yang menghampirinya. Ketika mereka lengah, tangan Neji dengan cepat menyambar tubuh Tenichi dan meletakkannya di belakang pungunggnya.

"Berpeganglah dengan erat." Kata Neji sesaat di ikuti anggukan dari bocah itu.

Setelahnya, kedua tangan Neji meraih tangan Kun dan juga Tenten lalu menarik keduanya lari sebelum aparat-aparat itu berdiri.

"Hei!" Teriak Tenten terkejut saat Neji menarik tangannya kasar dan menggeretnya lari.

Rencana Neji untuk menyenangkan Tenichi dengan mengajak bocah kecil itu duduk di kursi paling depan saat festival lampion berlangsung berganti menjadi adegan action dengan dirinya sebagai seorang pemeran utama setelah menghajar para aparat yang seolah adalah kumpulan mafia lalu menyelamatkan anak dan istrinya dari cengkraman mafia-mafia tersebut. Tentu saja semua itu bukan keinginan Neji. Jika saja gadis itu tidak mengambil dompetnya, Neji yakin saat ini dirinya dan Tenichi sudah bersenang-senang dengan beberapa cemilan dan juga segelas milk shake di tangan mereka.

Tangan Neji terlepas dari Tenten ketika ia merogoh kunci mobilnya dan mematikan alarm mobil sedam hitam tersebut.

Pria itu membuka pintu belakangnya kemudian mendorong masuk kedua bocah tersebut ke mobil. Kini hanya tinggal Tenten yang ngos-ngosan di belakang Neji.

"Cepat masuk!" Katanya yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Tenten spontan.

"Banyak hal yang harus kutanyakan padamu, Wanita!" Tatap Neji tajam.

Melihat death glear Hyuuga itu, membuat Tenten seketika merinding dan segera masuk ke kursi samping kemudi. Pria itu segera memacu mobilnya begitu para aparat sudah berlari mendekat kearahnya.

"Terimakasih banyak. Berkat dirimu, mungkin setelah ini aku akan terlibat masalah hukum karena menghajar aparat yang sama sekali tidak bersalah."

"Bukan salahku. Ini semua kecelakaan. Lagipula tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menghajar mereka." Gadis itu mengelak.

"Itu semua kulakukan agar mereka tidak mengenali wajahku dan Tenichi. Aku tidak mau terlibat masalah karenamu."

"Sayangnya semuanya sudah tau Hyuuga." Sela Tenten cepat.

"Darimana kau tau namaku?"

"Semua kartu-kartu yang membuat dompetmu tebal itu yang membuatku tau siapa dirimu. Hyuuga Neji. Pengusaha muda sukses, jenius, displin, sangat beribawa dan juga dermawan. Tapi sayangnya, menurut kabar yang kudengar, kau masih sendiri. Kata mereka, kau terlalu mematri kriteria gadismu terlampau tinggi. Hingga hanya sedikit wanita yang berani mendekatimu." Cibir Tenten mendeskripsikan kepribadian Hyuuga Neji singkat padat dan jelas.

"Apapun yang mereka katakan, tidak semua sesuai kenyataan. Terkadang mereka berkata seolah mereka tau segalanya."

"Tapi benar kan hingga saat ini kau masih sendiri? Itu artinya sebagian besar kabar itu benar."

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang kesendirianku? Apa kau bermaksud untuk menggodaku setelah kau tau siapa aku? Tapi maaf mengecilkan hatimu, kau bukanlah tipeku." Kata Neji melempar pandanganya kejalanan.

"Kau sangat menggelikan Tuan Hyuuga. Pria dingin dan juga arogan bukanlah tipeku. Jadi kau tenang saja." Balas Tenten sebal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dan melempar pandangannya keluar jendela dengan muka masam.

 **oOo**

Sedan hitam memasuki kawasan elit. Beberapa meter kemudian mobil tersebut memasuki sebuah rumah mewah yang di dominasi putih dan abu-abu. Pagar besi berwarna tertutup otomatis saat mobil tersebut sudah berhenti tepat di depan rumah.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tenten mengernyit.

Tidak ada jawaban. Neji segera turun di ikuti dua bocah di belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu ikut turun dan mengekori Neji dari belakang.

Kedatangan mereka di sambut oleh seorang pembantu yang berdiri untuk membukakan pintu. Sekilas Tenten melihat tatapan aneh pembantu tersebut padanya.

"Bawa mereka berdua pergi. Berikan apa yang mereka inginkan." Kata Neji menatap Kun dan Tenichi sekilas.

"Baiklah Neji-sama." Balas pembantunya.

Sepeninggal dua bocah itu, Neji melempar kunci mobilnya keatas sofa lalu beralih pada gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah. Pertama aku ingin tau, apa hubunganmu dengan dua bocah itu?" Tanya Neji berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan mereka. Aku mengenal Kun. Sebulan yang lalu bocah itu kutemukan meringkuk di tempat pembuangan sampah di dekat tempatku tinggal. Ia tidak mau mengatakan dimana orangtuanya. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk merawatnya sampai aku menemukan orangtuanya."

"Apa dia mengatakan kalau dia memiliki saudara?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak memberitahu apapun tentang keluarganya padaku."

"Dasar gadis bodoh. Kau merawat seorang anak kecil yang tidak kau ketahui asal usulnya?" Neji tertawa renyah.

"Apa berbuat baik harus mengetahui asal usul dari seseorang itu? Kau juga tidak tau apapun tentang aku dan Kun. Tapi kau menyelamatkanku dan Kun dari aparat-aparat itu. Jika berbuat baik harus melalui proses serumit itu, maka orang baik di dunia ini bisa di hitung walau hanya dengan sebelah jari."

Neji bungkam. Baiklah, lain kali ia akan berpikir dua kali untuk beradu argumen dengan gadis ini. Otaknya tak sepolos bayanganya.

"Kau dan Kun sangat mirip. Untuk sesaat kupikir kalian berdua bersaudara. Tapi jika di pikir lagi, sifat kalian berdua jauh berbeda." Kata Tenten membuang muka.

"Kau dan Tenichi juga sangat mirip. Aku sempat berpikir kau dan Tenichi bekerja sama untuk menjebakku." Pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Untuk?" Tenten beralih pada Neji. Suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Yah, kau tau tentu tau apa maksudku." Pria itu berjalan menuju sofa dan membanting diri di atasnya.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tau, aku rela menjadi pencopet karena aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal sehina itu." Kata Tenten dingin.

"Lalu siapa mereka sebenarnya?" Tanya Neji frustasi.

"Jelas sekali mereka bersaudara. Mungkin mereka terpisah dari orangtua mereka lalu terpisah satu sama lain. Mereka masih kecil, apapun bisa terjadi."

"Sejak tadi Kun yang kupikirkan. Kun bukanlah orang biasa." Neji menatap Tenten serius.

"Maksudmu?"

"Matanya. Hanya keturunan Hyuuga yang memiliki mata itu."

"Mungkin saja dia anak dari kerabatmu?"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa saudaranya memiliki warna mata yang berbeda?" Tanya Neji lagi. "Tenichi mirip seperti... dirimu." Lirih Neji menatap Tenten intens.

"Aku juga tidak tau."

"Tidakkah kalian berpikir untuk mencoba mengetahui nama marga kami?" Kata Kun tiba-tiba.

Praktis dua orang itu menoleh pada dua bocah yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Tenten dan Neji itu menatap bergantian dua orang dewasa yang masih beradu argumen tersebut.

"Sepertinya akan sedikit membantu. Baiklah, katakan siapa nama margamu." Ujar Tenten.

"Aku.. Kun Hyuuga." Kata Kun mengulas senyum manisnya.

"Namaku adalah Tenichi Hyuuga, Tousan Kaasan." Imbuh Tenichi mantap.

Neji dan Tenten bungkam. Mereka seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dua bocah itu katakan.

"Jangan main-main. Katakan yang sejujurnya." Tenten menatap tajam Kun dan Tenichi.

"Apa penampilan kami belum cukup untuk meyakinkan kalian?" Kata Tenichi.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup main-mainnya. Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan masalah ini." Tenten mengangkat kedua tanganya di udara pasrah. Kedua alisnya terangkat menandakan ia benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. "Kun, jika kau masih mau ikut denganku, kemarilah. Jika kau ingin mengajak adikmu untuk tinggal bersamaku, lakukan. Tapi tolong hentikan omong kosong ini."

"Kaasan.." Lirih Tenichi berkaca-kaca.

"Berhentilah memanggilku Ibu. Aku bukan Ibumu. Aku tidak pernah menikah dan melahirkan seorang anak. Bagaimana mungkin kini ada dua bocah yang entah darimana datangnya tiba-tiba memanggilku Ibu dan mengatakan padaku bahwa aku adalah istri dari seorang Hyuuga?" Tenten beralih pada Neji yang masih diam pada posisinya. "Katakan padaku, apa semua ini masuk akal? Kau dan aku yang baru bertemu hari ini tiba-tiba sudah memiliki dua anak. Sepertinya kejeniusanmu sekarang sedang di uji Tuan Hyuuga."

Tidak ada jawaban apapun terlontar dari bibir Neji. Pria itu hanya diam menatap kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan. Ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak orang lain ketahui.

"Kau tidak tau? Tentu saja semua ini tidak masuk akal. Bahkan jika kau memiliki otak secerdas Albert Einstein pun akan terasa percuma jika di hadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini." Kata Tenten lagi.

Lagi-lagi Neji tidak bergeming meladeni kata-kata Tenten. Gadis itu mulai kehilangan akal dan mondar-mandir kesana kemari memikirkan hal gila yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kurasa cukup untuk malam ini. Aku akan pulang." Gadis itu segera melangkah keluar meninggalkan Tenichi dan Kun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, juga Hyuuga Neji yang mulai menyadari kepergian Tenten.

Tangan kekar Neji meraih lengan Tenten begitu gadis itu berhasil melewati pintu rumahnya. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Bahkan Tenten sempat mengalami serangan jantung ringan ketika dirinya di tarik mendekati tubuh yang terbalut kemeja putih tersebut.

"Jika benar apa yang mereka katakan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Yoshhh minna-san. Terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktu buat baca fanfic ini ^.^ Dan untuk masalah judul, Ran minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Judul sebenarnya adalah 'Gadis Pencuri' tapi pas nulis tittle di atas jadi 'Gadis Lampion' Karena Ran masih terngiang sama kalimat Lampion selama pembuatan fanfic ini, hehehe. Sekali lagi maafkan Ran.**

 **Yuka Ai:** Waah, terimakasih udah sempatkan waktu buat baca, ehehehe. Untuk masalah judul, Ran nggak teliti waktu publish. Maafkan ya _

 **Arannis:** Duuh, hehehe. Tentang judul Ran minta maaf ya :B Pas casting Tenten udah mau jadi pencopet kok XD Terimakasih udah sempatkan waktu buat baca. Di tunggu next nya yaaa \^0^/ With love: Ran Megumi ^^v

 **Sasara Keiko:** Maafkan soal itu hehehe :p Iya nih, pas buat fanfic, barengan sama eyang uti bikin opor sama gulai. Harumnya bikin Ran nggak fokus. Makanya rada meleng XD Terimakasih karena udah mampir. Masih menunggu next chap nya kah? XD

 **Arum Junnie:** Sipp! Masih tertarikkah dengan kelanjutannya? XD

 **Lidyasyafira** : Makasih makasih makasih udah baca ^.^ See you di chap depan ne ^-^/

 **D. 'Gee-eun' oktaviani:** Haloha Oktaviani. Salam kenal juga dari Ran :)) Yoshh, semangat banget bikin lanjutannya. Terimakasih ^-^

 **Marine Choi:** Wohohoho, sabar Marine-san. Kalem XD Makasih karena selalu baca fanfic aku hehehe. Tenten addict juga?! Kyaaa.. Viva La Tenten! ^0^ Siapp. Tunggu next chap nya yaaa :))

 **Hunyeobo:** Keep? Sudah hehehe. Makasih udah baca. Salam kenal ^-^

 **Akira Ken:** Hei hei, sudah di lanjut looh XD

 **Kay249:** hehehe, Kay-san mampir toh XD Makasih udah baca. Ran juga makasih buat reviewnya :))

 **Jelliesdewi** : Ehehehe, makasih ya ^^. Neji sekarang doyan bad girl biar hidupnya nggak monoton XD *dandan bad girl* Sipp, makasih semangatnya :))

 **Sipp, chapter 2 tuntas dan semua review udah di balas. Masih penasaran sama next chap nya, atauuu udah kapok berhenti sampai di sini aja? XD RnR please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gadis Pencuri**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Typo, Bad ff, OOC**

 **RnR!**

 **No Flame!**

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **3**_

Ruang keluarga Neji terasa sangat mencekam. Seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya membuang muka ke arah lain dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Neji tau apa yang gadis ini rasakan. Mood Tenten sangat tidak baik malam ini dan Neji bisa memahaminya.

Dua bocah kecil yang duduk di seberang meja menatap Tenten dan Neji takut. Keduanya saling bergandengan tangan sejak Neji berhasil membawa Tenten kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya tersebut.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Neji menghela nafas membuka topik pembicaraan setelah hampir 20 menit mereka saling diam.

"Seseorang dari surga mengirim kami untuk menyatukan kalian berdua. Orang tersebut mengatakan ingin melihat kalian berdua bersama. Dia bilang kalian saling melengkapi. Dan tanpa Tousan sadari, orang itu selalu memperhatikan Tousan." Jawab Kun seadanya.

"Dann.. siapa orang itu?" Alis Neji terangkat sebelah menatap Kun penuh tanda tanya.

"Di sana kami biasa memanggilnya Kakek." Sahut Tenichi bersemangat.

"Kakek?" Tenten menoleh pada kedua bocah itu dengan alis berkerut.

"Garis takdir telah memutuskan menyatukan kalian untuk selamanya. Namun karena Kaasan yang selalu merasa taraf hidupnya tidak selevel dengan kalangan Tousan lah yang membuat semuanya sulit. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ada seorang pria kaya yang mendekati Kaasan. Padahal kami berharap dengan adanya pria itu, Kaasan akan dapat merubah jalan pikirnya. Namun Kaasan menolak pria itu dengan alasan yang serupa. Jika sampai di ujung usia kalian sifat Kaasan masih seperti itu, tidak akan ada jalan untuk kalian bersatu. Jika kalian bersatu, sudah jelas kami akan lahir di dunia ini. Tapi jika tidak, kami tidak akan mendapatkan hak kami untuk merasakan hidup di bumi. Hidup di sini, di tengah kalian adalah hak kami." Jelas Kun panjang lebar menatap lemah Neji dan Tenten.

"Bagaimana jika sampai mati kami tidak bisa bersatu? Apa kalian akan tetap di sini?"

"Kalian pasti akan bersatu. Kami akan menghilang jika kalian sudah mulai mencintai satu sama lain." Tenichi memandang Tenten.

"Kau dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa terdengar masuk akal bagimu?" Tenten sedikit ngotot menatap Neji.

"Setiap langkah baik yang kita ambil, akan menentukan seberapa baik pula takdir kita di masa depan. Jika kau memutuskan untuk menyerah pada takdir dan memilih pasrah dengan keadaan, hidupmu di dunia ini tidak lebih dari sebutiran salju yang perlahan akan hilang. Entah itu karena tertiup angin atau bahkan lenyap sama sekali oleh matahari ketika terik menghujaninya." Kata Kun di tengah Neji bergumul dengan otak dan hatinya.

Dalam sekejap Neji menatap Kun yang juga balik menatapnya. Dua mata lavender bertemu. Mata Kun mengingatkan Neji pada Ayahnya. Dan kata-kata yang baru saja Kun lontarkan, adalah petuah favorit yang ia dapatkan dari Ayahnya. Dan dari situ juga ia semakin yakin bahwa hubungan antara dirinya dan Kun juga Tenichi tidak sesederhana itu.

"Kau bertemu dengan Hizashi?" Tanya Neji.

"Hm, dialah kakek kami di alam sana." Lagi-lagi Tenichi menyahut pertanyaan pendek dari Neji.

"Hizashi? Siapa dia?" Giliran Tenten bertanya.

"Kakek kami, Hizashi Hyuga." Tenichi menjawab dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Kepala Tenten semakin berputar meski jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh Tenchi sama sekali tidak sulit untuk ia cerna. Namun kejadian seperti ini yang bahkan mungkin hanya terjadi pada dirinyalah yang membuat Tenten merasa gila dan ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Neji tiba-tiba menggeser sedikit duduknya pada Tenten yang sejak tadi berada di ujung sofa.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Kedua alis Tenten bertemu.

"Bagaimanapun kita orangtuanya. Kita harus merawat mereka selama mereka berada di sini?"

"Apa kau bilang? Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau kau dan aku adalah orangtua mereka?"

"Karena mereka bertemu dengan Ayahku. Bahkan mereka tau apa yang selalu Ayahku katakan padaku. Juga penampilan mereka yang sangat kontras denganmu dan aku. Apalagi yang membuatmu ragu?"

"Semuanya!" Tenten berteriak. "Kupikir kau jenius. Tapi tidak kusangka kau masuk kedalam jebakan murahan seperti ini."

"Jangan katakan hal buruk jika itu menyangkut Ayahku." Neji menatap Tenten tajam. "Apa kalian tidak menemui orangtua ataupun kerabatnya di sana agar ia yakin kalau kalian adalah anaknya." Pria itu beralih pada Kun dan Tenichi.

"Soal itu..." Kun menatap lemah pada Tenten.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan siapapun yang berhubungan denganku di alammu. Aku di buang saat aku bayi. Dan aku berani taruhan dua manusia tak bertanggung jawab itu masih bernafas hingga detik ini." Sahut Tenten cepat.

Mood Tenten yang dari awal buruk semakin hancur saat Neji melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat tidak berkenan di hatinya.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Neji singkat.

"Lupakan. Sudah malam. Aku akan pulang. Rawat mereka semaumu. Apapun yang mereka katakan, semua ini tidak masuk akal bagiku."

Tenten beranjak berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu sebelum Neji berhasil meraih tangannya untuk kembali menempatkan gadis itu di sampingnya.

Sedangkan Kun dan Tenichi hanya diam memandang Tenten yang semakin menjauh menuju pintu tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kebelakang.

Satu tangan Tenten meraih knop pintu logam di depannya. Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan tangan Neji yang meraih lengannya.

"Kumohon..."

Kata-kata Neji terhenti ketika beberapa polisi berdiri di ambang pintunya dengan posisi tangan hendak mengetuk pintu.

Praktis keduanya terkejut. Terlebih Tenten yang hendak melangkah keluar terhalang oleh polisi yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Selamat malam Tuan Hyuuga." Sapa Polisi tersebut memberi hormat.

"Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Jawab Neji ramah sembari menarik Tenten kebelakang punggungnya.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan. Boleh kami masuk?"

"Oh tentu saja. Silahkan."

.

"Kami mendapat informasi bahwa telah terjadi insiden saat festival lampion tadi. Tiga anggota kami yang sedang bertugas melapor bahwa mereka telah di serang oleh seseorang yang tidak mereka kenali. Dan saat kami memeriksa tempat kejadian, kami menemukan kartu nama anda di lokasi." Jelas Polisi tersebut tanpa basa-basi setelah Hyuuga tersebut mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Aku sungguh minta maaf atas perbuatanku yang sangat tidak menyenangkan itu. Kami memiliki dua anak. Dan anak sulung kami memiliki sifat yang agak sedikit, yaah bisa dibilang urakan. Dia memasukkan seekor kecoa hidup ke dalam tas seorang nenek tua. Dan perbuatan itu di ketahui oleh aparat. Mereka pikir putraku hendak mencuri. Padahal itu sama sekali tidak benar. Dan saat aku memarahinya di sebuah gang sempit dan gelap, aparat-aparat itu berteriak sembari menunjuk putraku. Aku lalu menyerangnya tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu. Kupikir mereka preman." Ujar Neji di akhiri tawa renyah. "Bukan begitu sayang?" Neji meremas jemari Tenten berharap jawaban yang akan Tenten lontarkan semakin meyakinkan Polisi-polisi ini.

"A-ah, t-tentu saja. I-itu semua benar. Sekarang bocah nakal itu sudah kami kurung di kamarnya. Anda tenang saja, dia tidak akan melakukan hal brutal lagi." Imbuh Tenten tersenyum palsu.

"Baiklah. Kami tidak akan membawa masalah ini terlalu jauh. Anggotaku berkata bahwa mereka baik-baik saja dan hanya sedikit mendapat dorongan dan mengalami sedikit luka gores di dahi dan juga siku. Maka dari itu, kami meminta Tuan Hyuuga Neji untuk melakukan wajib lapor setiap harinya selama satu bulan penuh. Apa anda menerimanya?" Polisi tersebut menyodorkan kertas berisi surat perjanjian.

"Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya. Jangan khawatir pak." Jawan Neji cepat.

 **.**

Langkah Tenten terlihat cepat menuruni setiap anak tangga di rumah Neji. Sepasang mata lavender melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Sudah kulakukan yang kau mau. Mereka sudah tertidur. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Tenten menatap Neji sekilas dan segera berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu?"

"Bus terakhir hanya tinggal 5 menit lagi. Aku harus bergegas." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kuantar kau pulang." Pria itu berdiri sembari merapikan kemejanya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau urus saja bocah-bocah itu."

"Jangan membantah."

 **.**

Sedan hitam Neji masuk kedalam kawasan kumuh. Jalannya sangat kecil dan hanya muat untuk satu mobil saja. Neji celingukan sembari memikirkan tempat apa ini sebenarnya?

"Dimana rumahmu?" Neji beralih pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Di sana." Jawab gadis itu sembari menunjuk karavan berwarna abu-abu.

"Kau tinggal di dalam karavan?" Tanya Neji begitu mobilnya berhenti.

Tenten turun dan melihat Neji yang juga ikut turun. "Kenapa? Apa terlihat menijikkan bagimu?" Tawa renyah terdengar keluar dari bibir gadis itu. "Kau boleh pulang. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku."

"Masuk."

"Apa kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Tenten polos.

"Kubilang cepat masuk!"

"Aku sudah sampai di rumahku. Untuk apa lagi aku masuk ke mobilmu? Pulanglah. Udara malam membuat isi kepalamu mengendur."

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan? Masuk!" Suara Neji naik satu oktaf.

"Kau sudah gila." Gadis itu tertawa remeh dan melangkah meninggalkan Neji.

Baru 2 langkah gadis itu berjalan, ia merasa ada yang menarik kasar lengannya. Ia di tarik dan di dorong masuk kedalam mobil Neji lagi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tenten berontak.

Dengan mudah Tenten membuka kembali pintu mobil Neji dan berlari keluar. Namun lagi-lagi Neji berhasil meraihnya dan membawanya kembali. Pria itu mendudukkan Tenten dan memasang seat belt pada gadis itu.

"Sekali lagi kau mencoba lari, akan kubuat kau duduk di pangkuanku di kursi kemudi. Tentu kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan? Jadi diam dan lakukan apa yang kukatakan." Neji menatap dingin mata Tenten.

"Siapa kau berani mengaturku, hah?!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh tentang pangkuan itu. Tenagaku lebih besar darimu, aku tidak akan ragu untuk melakukannya dan kau tidak mungkin bisa memberontak. Jangan menggerutu dan tutup mulutmu." Neji menutup kasar pintunya.

Pria itu segera memacu mobilnya keluar dari kawasan kumuh tersebut. Sementara Tenten menatap hanya bisa meracau dalam hati mendapat perlakuan kasar dari pria yang bahkan baru ia temui beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sepanjang jalan hanya suara deru AC mobil yang menghiasi telinga mereka berdua. Sama sekali tidak ada pembicaraan. Sesekali suara helaan nafas berat dari Tenten yang membuat Neji melirik gadis di sampingnya sesaat.

"Apa kau bisu? Paling tidak katakan apa alasanmu membawa paksa diriku? Dan, kemana kau akan membawaku?"

"Rumahku. Selama bocah itu masih ada, kau akan tinggal di rumahku."

"Untuk apa aku berada di rumahmu? Untuk merawat mereka? Aku tidak mau." Balas gadis itu geram.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?" Tatapan dingin Neji kembali membungkam Tenten.

"Apa?"

"Rawat anak-anakku. Sebagai gantinya aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau mau. Kau tidak perlu mencopet lagi dan hanya tinggal di rumahku bersama Kun dan Tenichi. Bukankah itu berarti baik untukmu?"

Tenten melongo melihat sikap Neji. Alisnya berkerut memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit ia temukan jawabannya. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia mengetahui bahwa pria ini adalah pria arogan, tapi kini pria yang berada di hadapannya bersikap sangat hangat dan penyayang.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau mereka berdua adalah anak-anakmu?"

"Hubungan batin antara Ayah dan anak tidak akan pernah bisa di putus. Itulah yang aku rasakan ketika Ayahku masih hidup."

"Oh." Tenten menunduk lemah. Ia melirik Neji perlahan. "Apa hubungan batin seperti itu terasa sangat menyenangkan?"

"Hm. Bukan hanya cinta yang kau dapatkan, bahkan kehangatannya bisa kau rasakan meski kau berada ber mil-mil jauhnya dari orangtuamu."

Gadis itu tertawa renyah dan melempar wajah ke luar jendela. Satu alisnya terangkat.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Bagi beberapa orang yang tidak beruntung sepertiku menganggap perkataan itu hanyalah omong kosong."

"Aku tau. Kau tidak pernah merasakan betapa lezat nya sup buatan ibu ketika musim dingin tiba, tidak pernah mengenakan sweater hangat yang di rajut oleh tangan seorang ibu, tidak pernah merasakan rasa bahagia ketika Ayahmu pulang bekerja, berlibur di akhir pekan bersama mereka berdua, juga kehangatan yang kau rasakan ketika ulangtahunmu tiba..."

"Sudah selesai? Perkataanmu membuat telingaku sakit!" Ujar Tenten dongkol. 'Dasar Neji brengsek.' Batin Tenten.

"Dan jika kau mau tinggal bersamaku, akan kubuat kau merasakan itu semua." Lanjut Neji menatap Tenten penuh arti bersamaan dengan berhentinya mobil Neji di depan teras rumahnya.

Neji melangkah masuk dan membuka pintu rumahnya kasar. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan hari ini. Sungguh ia ingin segera membersihkan dirinya lalu berbaring di ranjang empuknya.

"Ikuya Baasan." Panggil Neji lantang dan tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan rumah tangga yang berusia hampir senja menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Aku ingin Baasan memenuhi apapun kebutuhan gadis itu dan dua bocah tadi."

'Gadis?' Ikuya membatin bingung. Ia celingukan mencari gadis yang Neji maksud. Nihil, tidak ada wanita lain selain dirinya di sekitar sini. "Baiklah Neji-sama. Tapi jika aku boleh tau siapa mereka?"

"Istri dan anakku." Jawab Neji sekena nya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Apa?!" Ikuya terkejut bukan main.

"Ta-tapi Neji-sama..." Ikuya membuntuti Neji dari belakang. Namun urung karena seorang gadis tiba-tiba masuk dengan sungkan.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Ikuya ramah menghampiri Tenten.

"A-aku..."

"Beri dia kamar dan juga pakaian sementara untuk dia kenakan malam ini." Ujar Neji sembari menaiki tangga hendak menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Kamar? Bukankah kau istrinya?" Dahi Ikuya berkerut menatap Tenten.

"Ehm, ya- aku bukan istrinya. Aku hanyalah Ibu dari anak-anaknya." Jawab Tenten linglung. Ia sungguh tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Keadaan ini membuatnya seperti orang sinting. Atau mungkin dia sudah mulai sinting.

'Bukankah sama saja?' Ikuya menatap Tenten heran.

.

"Ini adalah kamarmu. Karena Neji-sama mengatakan kalau kau adalah istrinya dan memintaku untuk memberimu kamar, sepertinya kamar yang berada tepat di depan kamar Neji-sama adalah pilihan yang tepat." Jelas Ikuya sembari menekan sakelar lampu.

Baru saja lampu menyala, gadis itu langsung takjub. Tentu saja, selama ini tinggal berada di dalam karavan kumuh yang sangat sempit dan juga pintunya yang sudah lepas dan terpaksa ia ganti dengan pintu kayu dengan paku seadanya sebagai sambungan agar tidak jatuh sekaligus melindungi dirinya dari hawa dingin malam yang menusuk.

Ranjang king size, home theater, AC, lemari kayu jati berukuran besar dengan aksen rumit di setiap incinya juga sofa santai di dekat ranjang menjadi perhatian Tenten. Di sudut kamar terdapat pintu yang Tenten rasa itu adalah kamar mandi. Yah, semua orang kaya meletakkan kamar mandi dalam untuk dirinya sendiri agar tidak di jamah orang lain.

Ikuya memberikan beberapa helai baju pada Tenten. "Ini adalah piyama milik Hinata-sama yang sengaja ia tinggal di sini. Kau bisa mengenakkanya." Kata Ikuya.

"Hinata?" Tanya Tenten.

"Hm, sepupu Neji-sama." Jawab Ikuya singkat.

"Oh," Tenten hanya ber 'oh' ria lalu masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar wanita beruntung." Ikuya tersenyum menatap Tenten.

"Beruntung?"

"Hm, banyak wanita yang coba Hiashi jodohkan dengan Neji-sama. Beberapa dari mereka berhasil menyambangi rumah ini bahkan mereka sempat berlibur dengan Neji-sama selama beberapa hari di luar negeri. Tapi hanya kau wanita yang bukan hanya berhasil masuk kedalam rumahnya, bahkan kau bisa masuk kekamar rumah ini tanpa kau minta. Neji-sama sangat sensitif dengan ruangan-ruangan di rumahnya jika di masuki orang yang tidak ia kenal."

"Bukan mengizinkan, lebih tepatnya semua ini pemaksaan." Gumam Tenten dongkol.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Ikuya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Balas Tenten cepat.

"Dan.. daritadi aku bertanya-tanya, siapa dua bocah yang di maksud Neji-sama?" Perempuan senja itu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kun dan Tenichi. Mereka di tempatkan Neji di sebuah kamar yang terdapat ranjang susun di dalamnya. Aku tidak ingat di mana kamar itu." Tenten tertawa renyah. 'Rumah ini terlalu besar untukku.' Lanjut Tenten dalam hati.

"Aku tau. Baiklah semoga kau tidur nyenyak." Wanita itu tesenyum sesaat lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Gadis itu menyapukan matanya di setiap sudut kamarnya. Sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Bahkan bermimpi berada di tempat yang 7 kali lebih luas dari karavan nya ini pun tidak pernah.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup sesi mengaguminya. Aku butuh mandi." Tenten celingukan mencari handuk.

Ia menghampiri lemari jati yang tak jauh darinya lalu segera membuka kedua pintunya. Ekspresinya kecut ketika tidak ada apapun di dalam sana. Hm, dia lupa kalau Neji adalah seorang pria kesepian.

Ia lalu menutup pintunya kembali dan langsung melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Meski tidak ada handuk, ia bisa menggunakan kaos yang ia kenakan untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. Memang terdengar jorok, namun hal seperti ini sudah sangat biasa mengingat kehidupan di luar yang sangat mengerikan.

Baru masuk kedalam kamar mandi, matanya melihat sebuah lemari kaca kecil berdiri di sebelah wastafell. Tak banyak bicara ia segera membuka lemari tersebut dan mendapati beberapa handuk dengan berbagai ukuran terlipat rapi di sana.

"Sebenarnya ini rumah atau hotel?" Katanya sembari menyambar cepat sebuah handuk berukuran sedang.

Tenten keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah handuk melekat di tubuhnya. Di atas kepalanya ia gunakan handuk yang lainnya untuk menutupi rambut basahnya.

Gadis itu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jubah tersebut. Ia celingukan mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia makan. Tapi ia tak menemukan apapun selain segelas air putih yang ada di atas meja laci di samping ranjang. Yah, seperti yang Tenten ketahui dari film-film yang ia tonton, orang kaya selalu meminum air putih sebelum dan ketika mereka bangun tidur. Tidak beda jauh, ia juga melakukan rutinitas menyehatkan itu setiap hari. Meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda. Tidak akan ada yang menyiapkan segelas air di rumahnya ketika ia akan menutup dan membuka mata.

Gadis itu mengusap perutnya yang meronta meminta hak nya. Jika di rumahnya sendiri, ia akan mencari makan keluar jika ia mendadak kelaparan. Takut? Tentu tidak. Kawasan yang Tenten tinggali sangat bersahabat dengannya. Bagaimana tidak, sebagian besar profesi yang di gauli oleh orang-orang di sana tidak jauh-jauh dari profesi yang Tenten lakukan selama ini. Jadi atas nama solidaritas, orang-orang di sana tidak akan menusuk temannya sendiri. Maka dari itu Tenten merasa aman tinggal di sana.

"Mungkinkah jika aku turun dan mencari makanan di dapur?" Gumamnya ragu.

Persetan dengan pemilik rumah ini. Neji yang membawa paksa dirinya kemari. Pria itu juga tidak memberi makan dirinya. Lelaki sekaya ini, tidak akan masalah jika ia mengambil beberapa makanan di dapurnya.

Senyum penuh kemenangan terulas di bibir Tenten. Ia segera keluar dan membuka knop pintu. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah ketika matanya menangkap seorang bocah kecil yang hendak menuruni tangga. Hanya melihat sekilas saja Tenten tau bahwa itu adalah Tenichi. Terlihat dari rambut cokelat sebahunya terayun pelan setiap bocah itu berjalan.

"Hei." Tegur Tenten ramah.

Bocah itu seketika menoleh pada sumber suara. Raut wajahnya berubah melihat Tenten tersenyum padanya.

"Kaasan.." Katanya pelan.

"A-apa.. A-aku bukan.." Gadis itu melirik belakangnya sesaat. "Baiklah. Kaasan." Tenten tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Aku lapar." Jawabnya menunduk lirih.

"Aku juga. Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Tenichi menatap Tenten berbinar. "Tentu saja Kaasan."

'Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri dengan panggilan itu.' Batin Tenten sembari tersenyum renyah dan menggandeng gadis kecil itu turun.

"Bisakah kita keluar saja? Aku bosan berada di rumah." Tenichi mendongak menatap Tenten yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Keluar? Tentu saja boleh. Tapi aku tak yakin dengan daerah di sekitar sini. Dan lagi, aku tidak memakai apapun di balik handuk ini. Akan lebih baik jika kita mencari makan di dapur saja. Jika kau bosan, kau bisa ke kamarku." Ujar Tenten panjang lebar.

"Di kamar? Tidur bersama Kaasan?" Tanya Tenichi dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Kamar itu terlalu luas untuk kutiduri seorang diri."

"Akan tiba waktunya dimana kalian akan tidur bersama."

'Kuharap itu tidak akan terjadi. Jika terjadi pun, semoga Tuhan melenyapkan sifat egois nya itu.' Batinnya dengan wajah masam.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Update kilat lageee! XD Lagi nganggur dan inspirasi lagi mengucur deras buat fanfic ini. Daripada di tunda2 dan lupa, mending langsung di tulis aja, ya kan? X3 Ran ucapkan terimakasih buat minna yang selalu nunggu dan baca ff freak Ran ini ^-^**

 **Sasara Keiko:** Udah nggak minum aqua, Ran mandinya pake aqua sekalian biar fokusnya mentok XD Yang ini words nya masih kurang ya? :)) Siapp, see you di next chap ya Sasara-san ^.^/

 **Herocyn Akko:** Umur Kun sama Tenichi akan di jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya *insyallah* :D Pokoknya mereka berdua umurnya belum menginjak 10 tahun kok. Jadi masih kecil imut-imut. Bayangin aja Kun itu kloningnya Neji kecil dan Tenichi kloningnya Tenten kecil. Soalnya sepanjang bikin ff ini, Ran bayanginya kaya gitu soalnya XD Wedeehh, jangan dong. Kasian Tenten, udah di serialnya dia nggak kumpul sama Neji, masa di sini juga dia harus di buang ke laut? XD Waalaikumsalam wr. wb :))

 **Shinji r:** Siapp udah kapten :))

 **Setyanajotwins:** Bisalah, karena mereka anak NejiTen :D Well, makasih juga udah sempatkan waktu buat baca dan kasih review. See you di next chap ya ^-^

 **Yehetmania:** Maaf gan, sepertinya words di chap ini lebih panjang dari chapter selanjutnya ^.^

 **Shikadaii** : Iya, Kun dan Tenichi datangnya terpisah. Alasannya karena Tenten lebih keras kepala dari Neji. Makanya butuh sedikit waktu buat deketin Tenten XD. Dan insyallah di chapter selanjutnya akan di jelaskan kemana aja Tenichi selama Kun sama Tenten :))

 **Kay249:** Ran juga sebenarnya rada kasian sama Tenichi pas kasih adegan itu XD *plak* Allhamdulillah lagi-lagi update kilat karena mood Ran buat lanjutin ff ini lagi bagus2 nya :D Ran juga nunggu lanjutan ff Kay-san loh ^-^

 **Akira ken:** Umm, sepertinya yang ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya XD Iya memang. Tapi paling enggak pair canon NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, sama ShikaTema terealisasi. Sedangkan pair canon NejiTen... *semoga Neji dan Tenten bertemu ketika di surga kelak* TAT *plak* XD

 **Marin Choi:** *tosh* sesama Tenten addict XD Harus di lanjut dooonggg.. :)) Keep read and review ne. Arrigatou ^-^

 **Kiwi689:** Arrigatou untuk review nya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^-^

 **Yossshaaa! Udah di bales semua review. And... Chapter 3 is complete! \\(^0^)/ See you minna-san.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gadis Pencuri**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Typo, Hancur, Nista**

 **RnR!**

 **No Flame *Flamer, go away!***

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Tapi seorang pria sudah kelabakan menyusuri setiap sudut rumahnya meski ia masih mengenakan piyama tidur dan juga sandal rumah guna mencari seseorang yang tidak ada di tempatnya. Sudah hampir semua ruangan ia datangi, namun orang yang ia cari tidak juga ia temukan.

Lelah mencari, ia segera turun kebawah menuju dapur. Di sana ia melihat para pelayan rumahnya tengah menyiapkan hidangan untuk sarapan. Ia lalu menghampiri pelayan rumah tangga senior yang tengah menumis sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"Baasan, apa Baasan tau dimana Tenichi?" Tanya Neji.

"Bukankah dia di kamar di samping ruang kerjamu?" Jawab Ikuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku sudah kesana dan hanya ada Kun yang masih tertidur." Jaeab Neji cepat.

"Sudah periksa seluruh ruangan?"

"Hm,"

"Mungkin dia ada di kamar bersama Ibunya."

"Ibunya?" Neji terdiam sesaat. "Dimana kamar gadis itu?"

"Di kamar yang letaknya tepat di depan kamar Neji-sama."

"Baasan tempatkan dia di situ?" Tanya Neji terkejut.

"I-iya. A-apa aku salah?" Ikuya sedikit takut.

Neji tidak menjawab. Pria itu segera beranjak meninggalkan Ikuya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menaiki tangga dan segera membuka kamar utama kedua di kamarnya. Dan benar saja, ia mendapati gadis itu duduk di tepi ranjang sembari mengucek kedua matanya. Tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu duduk, Tenichi tengah terlelap sembari memeluk guling dengan selimut tebal mengenggelamkan tubuh kecil gadis itu.

Tenten terkejut dan lantas berdiri ketika pintu kamarnya di buka kasar oleh seseorang. Orang itu tak lantas masuk, ia melihat sesaat gadis kecil di atas ranjang.

"Syukurlah, kupikir dia kabur." Kata Neji mengehela nafasnya lega.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!" Kata Tenten spontan.

Pria itu lantas menatap Tenten yang terpaku melihatnya. Ia masuk dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

"Kamarmu?" Tanya Neji singkat berjalan pelan mendekati Tenten.

"K-kamarmu,, maksudku." Balas Tenten singkat.

"Kau bilang kau tidak mau merawatnya, kenapa sekarang kau malah tidur bersamanya? Apa kau mulai mengakui keberadaan anak kita?" Tanya Neji dengan nada menggoda tanpa menghentikan langkahnya pada Tenten yang mulai menjauh darinya.

Darah Tenten berdesir cepat saat kata-kata 'Anak kita' jelas terdengar keluar dari bibir Neji. Tidak kah pria ini tau kata-kata tersebut akan terdengar sangat sensitif bagi wanita yang tidak pernah melahirkan? Terlebih lagi yang mengatakan hal seperti itu adalah pria asing yang tidak lama ia kenal.

"A-aku tidak." Tenten menggeleng cepat. "Tadi malam aku mendapati bocah itu di luar. Dia bilang dia kelaparan dan ingin keluar karena bosan berada di kamarnya. Maka dari itu setelah membuatkan dia makanan, aku menawarinya untuk tidur bersamaku." Gadis itu masih berusaha mundur dari Neji yang masih tetap berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tidur bersamamu ya?"

"Hm, karena kamar ini terlalu besar untukku." Balas Tenten cepat. Bagus, sekarang ia sudah mencapai dinding ruangan. Ia terjebak.

"Terlalu besar ya? Jika memang begitu kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya tidur di kamarnya saja agar dia bermain dengan Kun dan kau tidur bersamaku di kamarku. Bukankah kau istriku? Goda Neji lagi membuat semburat merah gadis itu muncul ke permukaan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tenten tercekat ketika pria itu memenjarakan dirinya dengan kedua tanganya di antara dinding.

"Maksudku? Tentu saja seharusnya kita tidak berpisah ranjang sebagai suami istri. Itu tidak baik. Bukankah begitu, K-A-N-A-I?" Pria itu memberi penekanan nada pada kata Kanai.

Neji menatap rambut panjang Tenten yang tergerai menghiasi jubah handuk yang gadis itu kenakan. Helaian yang terlihat tidak di sisir itu menambah kesan berantakan namun seksi di mata Neji. Tangannya menyentuh beberapa helai rambut Tenten yang jatuh di atas jubah handuk tersebut.

Tenten mendelik terkejut melihat tangan Neji yang hendak menuju bagian atas dadanya. Kedua iris lavender itu tak juga melepas matanya dari wajahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan menyentuhku!" Kata Tenten gugup.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" Kedua alis Neji naik menggoda.

"Takut? Tidak! Aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa?" Sela Neji.

"Tidak memakai apapun selain jubah ini. Jadi kau tidak boleh menyentuhku." Jawab gadis itu cepat dengan kedua mata terpejam rapat.

"Umm, itu lebih baik." Desah Neji menyeringai tepat di telinga Tenten.

Tenten masih berusaha menjauhkan dirinya meski dinding ruangan juga Neji menghalangi dirinya. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat dengan kedua tangan meremas jubah putihnya takut.

'Kami-sama!' Batin Tenten menjerit.

"Huh, kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan padamu hah?" Kata Neji tiba-tiba menjauhkan dirinya dari Tenten dengan kebingungan berputar di otaknya. "Aku hanya ingin tau, dengan sedikit godaan, apakah ada gen wanita murahan di balik kelakuan brutalmu. Ternyata memang tidak ada yang istimewa dalam dirimu." Kata Neji meninggalkan Tenten dan menghampiri Tenichi.

'Dia benar-benar brengsek!' Maki Tenten dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah seorang pencopet bangun sepagi ini untuk mencopet dompet para ibu rumah tangga di pasar?" Tanya pria itu mengelus puncak kepala Tenichi.

'Kami-sama, beri aku kesabaran.' Kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal. "Apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu yang sangat tidak berguna itu?"

"Biar kutebak, kau bangun pagi untuk membuatkan sarapan Kun semenjak ia tinggal bersamamu. Bukan begitu?"

"Hm." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Kau memang Ibu yang sangat peduli pada anak-anakmu. Tidak heran Tenichi langsung mau tidur seranjang dengan wanita yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Apa pujianku terdengar seperti ejekan bagimu?" Neji menoleh.

"Apapun yang keluar dari bibirmu terdengar seperti hinaan bagiku." Ujar Tenten singkat lalu melengos masuk ke kamar mandi.

 **oOo**

Tenten mengemasi piring-piring juga gelas yang berada di meja makan sementara Ikuya mencuci semua yang Tenten berikan padanya. Setelah habis semua benda yang ada di meja, ia segera mengelap semua benda keramik dan kaca tersebut lalu meletakkan semuanya di rak piring sementara yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat cucian piring.

Sesekali ia terlibat perbincangan ringan dengan Ikuya. Banyak hal yang mereka perbincangkan. Namun satu hal yang membuatnya kagok, ketika Ikuya menanyakan tentang pekerjaanya. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan kalau dia adalah seorang pencopet. Bukan hanya karena ia tidak ingin semua orang mengetahui pekerjaan kotornya itu, tapi juga ia takut pandangan wanita ini terhadap Neji menjadi berbeda karena memilih seorang gadis pencopet yang sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan bangku sekolah.

"A-aku tumbuh seorang diri di lingkungan yang biasa. Kedua orangtuaku telah meninggal ketika aku masih kecil. Sejak saat itu, aku hidup atas belas kasihan orang lain sampai aku bisa mencari penghasilan sendiri. Daan~ a-aku bekerja di sebuah c-cafe. Yah, sebuah cafe." Jawab Tenten menggaruk belakang lehernya tak nyaman.

"Kau gadis yang sangat luar biasa. Pantas saja Neji-sama tertarik padamu." Ikuya terikik pelan.

"Jika boleh tau, bagamana sih seorang Neji Hyuuga itu?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Bukankah kau istrinya? Kau tidak mengenal siapa suamimu?"

"B-bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku masih tidak tau kebiasaanya di rumah seperti apa."

"Oh," Ikuya mengangguk mengerti. "Neji-sama adalah pria yang pendiam. Dia hanya akan bicara jika ada perlunya. Pernah sesekali dia menjadi pria yang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi jika ia bertemu dengan orang yang tepat. Misalnya, Hinata-sama."

"Hinata?"

"Sepupu Neji-sama. Dia sangat menyayangi Hinata-sama. Bahkan dulu ketika Hinata berkenalan dengan Naruto yang kini menjadi suaminya, Neji-sama adalah orang pertama yang menyelidiki seluk-beluk Naruto. Maklum saja, diantara keturunan Hyuuga, hanya Hinata-sama yang terlahir sebagai wanita."

Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengangguk paham. Ia lantas melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia terdiam dan menoleh pada Ikuya.

"Baasan, apa Baasan tidak ingin bertanya bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?"

Wanita senja itu tertawa lirih mendengar perkataan Tenten tanpa menghentikan kegiatanya membilas piring-piring keramik di tangannya. "Bukankah sudah jelas kau istrinya? Untuk apa lagi aku bertanya?"

"Tapi apa tidak terasa aneh bagimu? Maksudku, dengan sifat pria itu yang pendiam tiba-tiba sudah memiliki seorang istri dan dua anak?"

Ikuya berhenti dan berpaling menatap Tenten. "Neji-sama sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku pagi ini. Aku pikir semua ini hal gila yang ia karang untuk melepas stress nya di kantor. Tapi jika di pikir kembali, sedikit masuk akal mengingat sifat Neji-sama dan dirimu yang sangat bertentangan. Dan pada akhirnya, dua bocah itu yang menjadi korban akan sifat kalian."

Tenten tertunduk lesu. "Jadi Neji sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu?"

"Bukan hanya tentang Kau, Kun, dan Tenichi. Tapi juga tentang profesimu. Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"A-ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memandang rendah Neji karena membawa gadis sepertiku kerumahnya. Sungguh hingga saat ini aku merasa tidak pantas berada di sini."

"Dasar gadis bodoh." Ikuya tertawa singkat, gadis itu mendongak bingung. "Tidak peduli seberapa hinanya dirimu, jika takdir sudah mengambil alih, tidak akan bisa di ubah sekeras apapun kau berusaha. Kini kau berada di sini, kau tidak lagi mencopet dan juga kau tidak perlu tinggal di dalam karavan yang menurut Neji-sama sangat tidak layak huni tersebut. Penderitaanmu selama ini yang membawamu hingga kesini. Tuhan mendengar doamu dan mengirim Kun dan Tenichi sebagai perantara dirimu dan Neji-sama. Dan sepertinya kalian berdua akan saling melengkapi. Neji dengan sifat arogannya, dan kau dengan kelakuan cadasmu. Kalian berdua cocok."

Gadis itu diam menatap Ikuya yang hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kau berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah di bawa Neji-sama kemari. Kau bukan pembual, kau tampil apa adanya. Gadis seperti dirimu lah yang Neji-sama cari selama ini."

Kedua bola mata Tenten membulat.

"Apa kau tau alasan Neji-sama membawamu kemari?" Tanya Ikuya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tenten menggeleng pelan. "Neji-sama tau lingkungan seperti apa yang kau tinggali. Ia tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk menimpa Ibu dari kedua anaknya. Dia menyayangi Kun dan Tenichi. Dia berjanji padaku sebisa mungkin akan membuatmu nyaman berada di rumah ini,"

Alis Tenten berkerut 'Membuatku nyaman dengan menghinaku seperti tadi pagi?' Batinnya.

"Neji-sama senang bertemu kalian, karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab." Ikuya mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan helaan nafas ringan.

"Jika aku boleh tau, sudah berapa lama Baasan bekerja di sini?"

"Hampir 30 tahun. Sebelum Neji-sama lahir lebih tepatnya."

"Apa Baasan kenal dengan Hizashi?" Tanya Tenten ragu.

"Beliau yang paling berjasa di hidupku."

 **oOo**

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Neji yang sejak tadi fokus pada layar komputer di hadapannya seketika beralih ke arah pintu kacanya. Kedua sikunya ia letakkan di atas meja sembari menunggu orang tersebut masuk.

"Neji-sama.."

Kedua alis Neji terangkat. "Ternyata kau, Matsuri."

"Aku sudah membawakan pesanan Neji-sama. Pakaian wanita, juga pakaian untuk anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Masing-masing 6 pasang." Gadis bersurai cokelat itu meletakkan beberapa kantong belanjaan di atas sofa ruangan Neji.

"Terimakasih Matsuri, kau sangat membantu."

Gadis itu mendekati meja Neji dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. "Dan ini kartu kreditmu, Neji-sama."

"Hm, kau boleh pergi."

"Ehm, jika aku boleh tau Neji-sama, kenapa Neji-sama menyuruhku membeli barang-barang itu di pusat perbelanjaan lain sementara kita sendiri mengelola pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat tersohor di kota ini. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Jawab pria itu tanpa menatap Matsuri.

Gadis itu tertunduk. "Neji-sama, menurut jadwal Neji-sama hari ini, perwakilan dari Uchiha Group akan datang kerumah Neji-sama untuk membahas masalah gabungan Mall kita dan Hotel milik mereka yang akan segera di bangun di pusat kota Hokkaido. Menurut persetujuan Neji-sama, anda meminta untuk mengadakan pertemuan tersebut di rumah."

Neji tercekat. Ia benar-benar lupa akan janji itu. Padahal rencanya ia ingin mengerjai gadis itu lagi semalam suntuk. Entah kenapa, ia sangat suka melihat ekspresi ketakutan Tenten ketika ia menggodanya. Seolah wajah itulah yang membuatnya tertawa di tengah kebosanannya.

"Neji-sama.." Panggil Matsuri lirih melihat Neji yang hanya diam tak bereaksi.

"Oh ya... Tentu saja. Pertemuan itu akan tetap di adakan di rumahku. Dan kau, langsung saja ikut bersamaku sepulang kerja ini. Aku butuh sekretarisku."

"B-baiklah Neji-sama." Balas Matsuri cepat.

 **oOo**

Tenten turun segera turun hendak menuju dapur setelah ia selesai memandikan dua bocah itu. Ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang karena mereka sedang sibuk dengan komik mereka yang entah darimana mereka temukan. Tenten rasa komik-komik itu adalah milik Neji. Yah, sebagai pria seperti Neji yang selalu sibuk akan pekerjaanya sangat membutuhkan hiburan, dan komik adala salah satunya. Satu lagi kepribadian Neji yang ia tau.

Kedua mata Tenten membulat ketika ia melihat beberapa box makanan berukuran besar ada di atas meja makan. Ia menghampiri Ikuya dan juga pembantu lainnya yang masih sibuk di dapur.

"Baasan, ada apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali makanan?"

Ikuya yang merasa di panggil segera menoleh pada Tenten dan menghentikan sesaat kegiatannya yang tengah menyiapkan piring-piring besar dari dalam rak. "Relasi Neji-sama akan datang malam ini."

"Mendadak sekali?" Kata Tenten sedikit terkejut dan segera membantu Ikuya menurunkan piring-piring tersebut.

"Hm, Neji-sama lupa akan janji itu. Maka dari itu tidak ada cukup waktu untuk memasak makanan. Aku memesan makanan dari restoran yang tidak jauh dari sini."

"Dasar Neji dungu. Membuat repot semua orang." Gumam Tenten mengangkat piring-piring yang selesai ia bersihkan ke atas meja. "Jam berapa relasi Neji-sama akan datang, Baasan?"

"Sepertinya akan datang bersamaan dengan Neji-sama. Dan memang seperti itulah biasanya."

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. Kedua tangannya sibuk memindahkan makanan yang berada dalam box ke atas piring saji lalu meletakkannya secantik mungkin di atas meja.

Ikuya berdiri di samping Tenten. Wanita itu sedikit tertunduk menatap Tenten lemah, "Tenten-san, Neji-sama memintaku untuk menyembunyikanmu."

"Hm, aku tau Baasan. Aku, Kun dan Tenichi tidak boleh terlihat oleh siapapun. Tidak perlu merasa cemas, aku akan pergi setelah selesai membantu Baasan." Gadis itu mengulas senyumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi, Neji-sama hanya menyuruhmu untuk berada di lantai atas selama relasinya berada di sini." Jawab Ikuya cepat.

"Tidak Baasan. Akan lebih baik jika aku tidak di rumah. Mereka berdua masih kecil, tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan membuat kegaduhan di atas jadi daripada mengambil resiko, lebih baik kami pergi."

"Kau akan kembali bukan?" Kedua alis Ikuya terangkat.

"Mungkin." Jawab Tenten santai sembari menghela nafasnya.

Beberapa saat setelah gadis itu selesai dengan Ikuya, ia lantas naik dan menghampiri dua bocah itu yang masih sibuk dengan komiknya.

"Kun, Tenichi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar? Matahari sore hari ini sangat indah."

"Benarkah? Kemana?" Tanya Tenichi antusias.

"Entahlah. Bagaimana kalau ke kedai ice cream? Di dekat rumahku ada kedai ice cream yang sangat lezat dan murah. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Gadis itu menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Hm, tempo hari aku di ajak Kaasan ke kedai ice cream itu. Kau harus mencobanya Tenichi." Kun angkat bicara.

"Hm, aku mau!"

 **oOo**

Jamuan makan perwakilan Uchiha oleh Neji berjalan sangat baik. Bahkan perncanaan yang mereka rencanakan jauh-jauh hari juga sudah hampir final. Kesepakatan antara dua perusahaan besar telah di umumkan. Yang tersisa hanyalah pembebasan lahan untuk melancarkan bisnis mereka yang akan segera berjalan.

"Terimakasih Tuan Hyuuga karena mau bergabung dengan kami." Kata Uchiha itu menjabat tangan Neji.

"Hm, aku juga berterimakasih atas kerjasama yang sangat menguntungkan ini Tuan Itachi, semoga bisnis kita berjalan dengan lancar."

"Terimakasih juga untuk jamuan makan malammu Neji, kami sangat puas."

"Bukan masalah Itachi." Kedua pria itu mengulas senyumnya.

"Terimakasih Neji-sama." Ucap sekretaris Itachi.

"Sama-sama Ino-san."

Itachi dan sekretarisnya yang bersurai pirang itu segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman Neji. Meninggalkan Neji dan Matsuri yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu melihat mobil Uchiha itu keluar dari rumahnya.

Sepeninggal relasinya tersebut, Neji segera masuk dan naik ke lantai dua. Sementara Matsuri yang masih berada di sana berniat untuk membantu Ikuya membereskan meja makan.

"Matsuri-san, tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah." Kata Ikuya mengulas senyumnya kecil.

"Tidak Baasan. Aku sama sekali tidak lelah." Balas gadis bersurai cokelat itu.

Suara gemuruh kaki dari lantai atas yang sedikit memekakan telinga perlahan menghilang ketika si pembuat gaduh itu turun dan menghampiri dua wanita yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Pria itu menatap Ikuya dengan nafas memburu.

"Kemana mereka?" Tanya Neji to the point.

"Mereka siapa?" Matsuri menatap keduanya heran dengan alis terangkat.

Ikuya tercekat ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Matsuri.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang ini sudah larut." Sergah Neji.

"Tidak perlu Neji-sama, aku bisa naik taksi."

"Tidak akam kubiarkan. Ayolah, tidak baik malam-malam wanita pulang seorang diri." Pria itu menarik Matsuri.

Setelah gadis itu mendapatkan tasnya yang ia letakkan di sofa, ia segera mengikuti Neji keluar dan segera masuk kedalam mobil Hyuuga tersebut. Setengah jam perjalanan yang di butuhkan kedunya untuk sampai di rumah sekretarisnya. Setelah Neji memastikan sekretarisnya itu sampai rumah dengan selamat, ia lantas memacu mobilnya keluar. Sesaat Neji meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di sebelahnya. Ia menekan sesaat panggilan cepat di ponselnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat benci mengemudi sambil menggunakan ponsel. Tapi ini adalah keadaan darurat.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya setelah Ikuya yang mengangkat telefon di rumahnya mengabarkan kalau Tenten, Kun, dan Tenichi belum juga pulang. Pria itu menggeram kesal. Ia meremas kemudinya geram. Pantas saja sejak tadi ia tidak mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai atas. Ikuya juga tidak memberitahu kalau gadis itu membawa anak-anaknya pergi.

Neji akhirnya memilih untuk mendatangi rumah Tenten yang sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi ia di buat muak oleh tempat kumuh ini. Rasanya ia ingin lekas pergi dari kawasan ini. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus masuk jika ingin menemukan anak-anaknya kembali.

Pria itu segera turun setelah ia memarkirkan kendaraanya tak jauh dari karavan Tenten. Suasanya sangat sunyi, tentu saja ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam. Tidak beda jauh dengan karavan abu-abu yang hendak Neji tuju, karavan tersebut tampak sepi-sepi saja seolah tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Kedua tangan pria itu mengetuk pelan pintu usang di depannya. Berkali-kali mengetuk namun tetap tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Bahkan sesekali ia mengetuk besi dari karavan tersebut siapa tau gadis itu tidak mendengar ketukannya di pintu.

"Hei bung, ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Kau berisik sekali." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba keluar dari sebuah rumah yang tak kalah parahnya dari karavan Tenten. "Anak dan istriku butuh ketenangan untuk tidur." Imbuh pria yang memiliki dua buah tato di masing-masing lengannya tersebut.

"Maaf jika aku menganggumu. Tapi apa kau tau kemana pemilik karavan ini?" Tanya Neji beralih menatap pria dengan dandanan khas preman tersebut.

Pria itu menguap lebar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Jelas sekali pria itu baru tidur dan terbangun karena suara berisik Neji.

"Tenten? Sepertinya dia tidak pulang sejak kemarin. Kami semua juga mencari gadis itu. Seseorang melihat kemarin malam dia di paksa masuk ke sebuah mobil hitam. Dan sejak saat itu dia tidak kembali." Ujarnya berkacak pinggang dengan menampakkan tampang malas.

Neji berpikir sesaat. Jelas yang di maksud pria gahar ini adalah dirinya. Tapi jika gadis itu tidak berada di sini, lalu kemana Tenten membawa anak-anaknya.

"Tapi kau ini siapa? Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu." Tanya pria itu.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Kata Neji berlalu.

"Oh ya, sampaikan juga pada temanmu yang berjas satunya itu, kami belum menemukan Tenten. Kami sedang mencarinya." Perkataan pria itu menghentikan langkah Neji.

"Pria berjas?" Neji berbalik.

"Hm, kau memakai jas dan pria yang tadi pagi kemari juga menggunakan jas. Kalian berteman bukan?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak tau siapa dia. Tapi dia memberiku uang untuk menemukan gadis itu."

"Kau yakin yang dia cari adalah Tenten?" Neji menatap pria itu datar.

"Tentu saja. Jauh sebelum kau kemari, pria itu sering mengunjungi Tenten. Sepertinya dia kekasih Tenten."

'Kekasih?' Kedua alis Neji berkerut.

"Hm. Dan kau, siapa dirimu?"

"Aku suaminya!" Jawab Neji singkat lalu pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan preman tersebut dengan mulut menganga lebar.

 **oOo**

"Demi Tuhan Ten, kau dimana?!" Gumam Neji frustasi.

Ia mencari kesemua tempat yang sekiranya akan gadis itu datangi. Namun ia tidak juga menemukan gadis itu. Harusnya ia tidak terlalu cuek dengan gadis itu, harusnya ia lebih mendekatkan diri padanya. Di situasi seperti ini, akan sangat menguntungkan jika seandainya ia tau tempat mana saja yang biasanya Tenten datangi. Terlebih ia telah menyerahkan kedua anaknya pada Tenten, otomatis apapun yang gadis itu lakukan serta dimanapun dia berada, Neji harus mengetahuinnya.

Drrt.. drrt..

Ponsel Neji bergetar cepat. Seketika pria itu meraih ponselnya dan menerima panggilan masuk tersebut.

 _[Neji-sama, Kun dan Tenichi sudah kembali.]_

Neji bernafas lega mendengar kabar dari Ikuya barusan. Bagai air es yang memadamkan kobaran api di kepalanya, semua beban Neji terasa hilang seketika itu juga.

"Baiklah Baasan, aku segera pulang."

Tanpa banyak bicara Neji mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa. Jujur saja ia sangat lelah, tapi saat melihat kedua anaknya, rasa lelahnya selalu lenyap entah kemana.

Waktu 30 menit yang harusnya ia tempuh menuju rumahnya berganti menjadi 15 menit di karenakan Hyuuga itu yang mengemudi layaknya sesosok iblis telah merasuki dirinya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Kun, Tenichi, dan Tenten. Terlebih gadis itu, ia harus bertanya banyak padanya karena telah membawa anaknya pergi entah kemana.

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya Neji tanpa Basa-basi begitu Ikuya membuka pintu untuknya.

"Diatas, Tenten-san sedang menidurkan Kun dan Tenichi."

Pria itu segera melangkah pergi menuju kamar Kun dan Tenichi. Ia membuka pelan knop pintu kamar dua bocah itu, takut jika Kun dan Tenichi sudah tertidur dan akan terbangun jika mendengar suara bising yang mungkin saja ia hasilkan. Dan benar saja, Tenichi telah terlelap di atas ranjang dengan piyama bergambar beruang. Begitu juga dengan Kun yang mulai menyebrangi alam mimpinya di ranjang bagian atas. Sementara Tenten, gadis itu tengah merapikan baju-baju Kun dan Tenichi dari dalam tas belanjaan untuk segera di masukkan kedalam lemari pakaian. Meski ruangan minim cahaya karena Tenten mematikan lampunya dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur, Iris amethys Hyuuga itu dapat melihat jelas apa yang di lakukan Tenten.

Neji melangkah masuk lalu menutup perlahan pintu kamar tersebut dan menghampiri Tenten yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaanya.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Suara Neji membuat gadis itu tersentak. Saking kagetnya, Tenten hampir saja menjatuhkan tas belanjaan yang sudah kosong di tangannya. Gadis itu seraya mundur dan memicingkan matanya.

"Neji?" Lirih Tenten.

"Hm," Balas Hyuuga itu meyakinkan Tenten bahwa itu adalah dirinya.

"Bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain saja? Anak-anak sudah tertidur."

"Aku tunggu kau di kamarku." Ujar Neji cepat lalu pergi keluar meniggalkan Tenten yang termangu di tempat.

"Hm," Balasnya lemah.

Tenten segera membereskan semua tas belanjaan di tangannya lalu menyusul Neji yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Ketika telah berada di luar kamar Kun dan Tenichi, ia berpikir sesaat, kamar mana yang pria itu maksud? Semua kamar di rumah ini adalah miliknya bukan? Baiklah, sepertinya di antara dua kamar utama itu.

Gadis itu segera membuka pintu kamar yang ia tempati sebelumnya, namun tidak ada seorang pun di dalam. Sebelah alisnya terangkat cepat. Otomatis ia beralih menuju kamar yang satunya. Kedua matanya mendapati Neji yang tengah membuka deretan kancing kemeja putihnya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Tenten lalu masuk bersamaan dengan Neji yang melemparkan kemeja tersebut kedalam sebuah keranjang berisi pakaian kotor di sebelah lemarinya.

"Kemana kau membawa Kun dan Tenichi?" Tanya Neji tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Gadis itu menepi di sudut kamar Neji. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan tak mendekatkan dirinya pada pria itu yang masih melepas jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku hanya membawa mereka ke kedai ice cream di dekat rumahku." Balasnya santai.

"Hingga selarut ini?"

Meski tak menatapnya, Tenten tau seperti apa wajah Neji saat ini.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Urusan apa?"

Gadis itu gelagapan. Kedua matanya berlarian kesana kemari mencari alasan. Apakah ia harus jujur pada pria ini? Tapi jika di pikir lagi, tidak ada gunanya juga Neji mengetahuinya. Yang ada mungkin Neji akan melarangnya.

"Kau tidak mencopet lagi, kan?

Tenten seketika mendongak mendengar pertanyaan Neji, "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tenten diam, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dan ia sangat tidak nyaman berada di posisi ini sekarang.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakannya?" Neji diam sesaat masih tak menunjukkan wajahnya pada Tenten. "Tidak masalah. Aku hanya akan menyuruh seseorang untuk memata-mataimu."

Kedua mata Tenten membulat terkejut. Kedua alisnya mengernyit heran, 'Memata-mataiku?' Batinnya. "Jangan coba-coba! Kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya mengekangku?"

Kini Neji berbalik. Ia memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya pada Tenten dan membuat gadis itu seketika terpaku di tempat melihat wajah mengerikan itu.

"Kau lupa siapa dirimu? Apa hubungamu denganku? Apa aku perlu mengingatkan lagi tentang peranmu di sini?" Lelaki itu melangkah mendekati Tenten.

"Hyuuga, aku tau posisiku saat ini dan kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku tentang hal itu.." Tenten berusaha bersikap santai meski Hyuuga itu masih tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"..tapi kau terlalu berlebihan jika kau benar-benar menyewa orang untuk memata-mataiku, jadi.." Ia berhenti sesaat berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang sudah melebihi batas normal. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi pria itu akan mencapai dirinya, sedangkan ia berada di sudut ruangan antara dinding dan rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di belakangnya.

"Lanjutkan," Kata Neji menatap Tenten dingin.

"Jadi.. Berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapnmu itu dan berhentilah mendekatiku, kau membuatku takut!"

Belum sehari ia melewati harinya di rumah Neji, tapi dia sudah dua kali merasakan bagaimana rasanya di pojokkan oleh seorang Hyuuga Neji. Ia bersumpah ia sangat tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Sederhana, katakan saja apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini bersama anak-anakku." Akhirnya tubuh pria itu benar-benar berada di hadapan Tenten, memenjarakan gadis itu menggunakan kedua lengan kekarnya yang tak terbalut apapun. Sedetik kemudian Neji memiringkan kepalanya mendekati bibir Tenten. Bukan untuk mencium gadis itu, hanya tinggal beberapa centi, Neji membuka mulutnya bersuara "Kau... tidak mengajak mereka bertemu dengan kekasihmu bukan?" Seringai licik terulas dari bibir Neji.

Kedua mata Tenten terpejam rapat. Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya menahan gejolak amarah dingin yang pria itu berikan padanya. Ia bersungguh-sungguh, seberapa keras pun suara gaduh yang ada di sekitarnya, kedua telinganya tidak dapat mendengar apapun. Seolah kedua telinga tersebut tidak berfungsi seperti telinga kebanyakan. Yang ia dengar hanyalah suara 'nging' tinggi juga memekakan telinganya. Berada di posisi seperti ini membuatnya bungkam seribu bahasa. Jangankan untuk bicara, untuk bernafas saja ia sudah lupa bagaimana cara melakukannya. Di tambah lagi pria ini tak kunjung menjauhkan wajah tampannya dari dirinya.

"Hei, aku bicara denganmu Wanita." Lirih Neji memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi yang lainnya.

"Pertama, bagaimana kalau kita berbicara secara harfiah? Maksudku, dengan posisi normal seperti yang biasa orang lain lakukan?" Kata Tenten dengan suara lirih.

"Aku suka dengan posisi seperti ini. Terlebih denganmu. Kebanyakan wanita yang kutemui akan selalu membalas perlakuanku, tapi kau.. untuk sesaat aku berpikir jika kau adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi kurasa tidak. Semburat merah di kedua pipimu menjawab pertanyaan menggelikan itu."

Seketika kedua tangan Tenten menutupi semburat merah itu dengan kedua mata terbelalak menatap Neji yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya. Iris hazel dan iris amethys bertemu. Keduanya merasakan keteduhan yang amat sangat menyejukkan di kala dua bola mata itu saling tatap tanpa di komando.

Kelopak mata keduanya perlahan menutup tanpa mereka sadari. Dalam alam bawah sadarnya Tenten merasa wajah itu semakin mendekat kepadanya. Beberapa detik kemudian bibir tipis seorang Hyuuga sudah menyatu dengan bibir seorang gadis biasa tanpa marga. Tidak ada gerakan ataupun lumatan. Hanya menyambung satu sama lain dalam keadaan bibir keduanya yang terkatup. Rencana Neji untuk menggoda gadis itu berganti dengan situasi yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

'Sial! Aku terbawa suasana.' Batin Neji tanpa menjauhkan bibirnya dari Tenten barang hanya se-centi saja.

Entah hanya perasaanya saja atau bagaimana, Neji merasa bibir gadis itu semakin menekannya. Membuat dirinya memundurkan sedikit kepalanya. Kedua mata Neji terbuka begitu Tenten itu ambruk ke sisi kanannya. Baiklah, gadis itu pingsan. Entah apa penyebabnya karena sejak tadi Neji pikir gadis ini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Praktis ia menyangga tubuh Tenten agar tidak jatuh mengenai lantai marmer keras di bawahnya. Sesaat ia memperhatikan wajah gadis itu.

'Benar-benar pucat.' Batinnya membopong tubuh wanita itu keranjangnya.

Setelah berada di atas ranjang, sesaat punggung tangan Neji menyentuh dahi Tenten. Suhu tubuhnya tidak naik, lalu kenapa ia bisa sepucat ini?

Kedua bahunya mengedik santai. Ia lantas meninggalkan Tenten dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Beberapa menit setelah Neji pergi, Tenten bangkit dari tidurnya dan pergi keluar meninggalkan kamar terkutuk itu. Gadis itu berlari keluar kamar dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki menuju kamarnya sendiri. Setelah berada dalam kamarnya, Tenten segera mengunci pintu tersebut dan merosot turun dengan degup jantung yang tidak karuan. Ia menutup kedua matanya lega.

'Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar bebas dari Hyuuga itu.'

Yah, sangat kampungan memang. Ia harus pura-pura pingsan agar ia bebas dari situasi di luar kendali itu. Jika saja pria itu tau, beberapa detik sebelum Tenten melancarkan aksinya, jantungnya benar-benar berhenti untuk sesaat. Hampir ia pingsan jika saja alam bawah sadarnya tidak membangunkannya dan ide gila tersebut muncul di otaknya.

.

Neji keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bawahan piyama panjang, bertelanjang dada dengan sebuah handuk putih ia gosokkan pada kepalanya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati gadis itu tidak lagi berada di sana. Pintu kamarnya juga terbuka lebar. Di lihatnya dari dalam kamar, pintu kamar yang tepat berada di depannya tertutup rapat. Kedua ujung bibir Neji terangkat. Ia tertawa renyah sembari menggosokkan handuk di tangannya santai.

"Pemikiran yang sangat cepat." Gumamnya menutup pintu kamarnya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hulahaaaa~ seperti perminataan minna-san sekaliaan, Ran update kilattt sekilat om Flash XD How? Semakin hancur, semakin nggak jelas dan semakin nista? XD Okelah, Ran hanya mau berpesan mungkin di chapter depan orang ketiga, keempat, dan kelima (?) di antara Neji dan Tenten akan muncul, so harap tabahkan hati ya baca chapter depan jikalau perhatian Tenten terbagi 4 (?) XD *iyalah, ada Neji, Kun, sama Tenichi, dan coming soon* Maafkan Ran yang membuat alur cerita di sini menjadi lambat selambat jalan pikiran Ran yang dari dulu nggak pernah berkembang hingga bisa bikin fanfic2 keren kaya milik senpai2 sekalian TAT. Padahal keinginan itu sangat menggebu-gebu TAT *pundung***

 _ **Shinji r: Hai~ sepertinya words chapter kali ini lebih panjang. See you ^-^**_

 _ **Akira Ken: Oh, maafkan Ran tentang fanfic Tell Me Akira-san, lagi2 otak Ran sedikit bermasalah dengan fanfic itu. Belum ada feel padahal kemarin sempat muncul TAT. Maafkan Ran sekali lagi, tapi tenang aja Tell Me nggak akan berhenti di tengah jalan kok TAT *meski nggak tau sampe kapan***_

 _ **Marin Choi: Haloha ^-^ Ehehe, makasih Marin-san masih setia sama fanfic ini :) Buat chap yang banyak? Ohohoho, itu tergantung gimana nanti jalan ceritanya XD Yoshh! Next chapter masih di nanti kah?**_

 _ **KimiKishi821: Hei hei, salam kenal ^-^ Sipp, update kilat seperti permintaan Kimi-san sudah terkabul XD Terimakasih sudah mampir ^.^ *tosh* sesama NejiTen shipper**_

 _ **Yuni: Yakk, chapter 4 complete! Terimakasih udah mampir ^-^**_

 _ **Sooya: Hap, udah di lanjut ^-^**_

 _ **Sherry ai: Mungkin emang dulu cita2 Neji mau jadi satpol pp tapi nggak kesampaian XD *di gampar* Ehm.. Ran-san, Megumi atau apapun boleh kok ^-^ Selalu, Ran selalu memberi cinta di setiap fanfic Tenten yang Ran buat. Cukup sudah ia ngenes di serialnya, tidak akan Ran biarkan Tenten ngenes di dunia fanfiction juga TAT**_

 _ **Guest: Hai ^-^ Terimakasih udah baca. See you di chapter selanjutnya :))**_

 **Log in? Cek PM ^-^**

 **Done! Sampai di sini dulu chapter 4. Review Please! Review itu penting ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gadis Pencuri**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By: Ran Megumi**

 **Rated: T**

 **Typo, Abal, OOC**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **No Flame**

 **RnR**

Pukul 9 pagi. Tenten benar-benar terlambat. Gadis itu segera melompat dari ranjang setelah ia sadar ia sangat terlambat. Tak butuh waktu lama setelah ia membersihkan dirinya ia menyambar beberapa helai baju dari dalam lemari dan lekas memakainya. Beruntung pria dungu itu membelikannya sebuah kemeja. Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu repot pulang kerumah untuk mengambil pakaiannya di hari pertamanya bekerja.

Selesai. Kemeja putih, celana jeans dan dua cepol rambut seperti yang biasa ia gunakan sehari-hari. Sebuah tas kecil yang ia gantung di bahu kirinya semakin melengkapi penampilannya. Yang tinggal ia lakukan kini hanyalah berlari menuju halte bus lalu pergi ketempat kerja barunya. Ya, inilah yang ia sembunyikam dari Neji. Tenten bekerja. Pria itu bisa saja menyuruhnya tinggal di rumahnya, merawat anak-anaknya, dan menuruti semua perintahnya. Tapi Tenten tidak akan membiarkan Hyuuga itu meminantanya untuk berdiam diri tidak melakukan apapun. Ia lebih baik berjalan di atas sehelai rambut yang di bawahanya terdapat kubangan api neraka daripada harus berdiam diri tak melakukan apapun. Tenten sungguh tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Sebenarnya ia sangat rindu ingin mencopet, tapi Tenten ingin menjaga nama baik Hyuuga itu.

Flat shoes yang berwarna senada dengan iris hazel Tenten berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Ia benar-benar terlambat. Ia hanya memiliki sisa waktu 30 menit lagi sebelum bos nya datang. Ia tidak mau terlambat dan mencoreng namanya di depan bos nya di hari pertamanya bekerja. Semua ini karena Hyuuga itu. Lagi-lagi karena pria itu. Tentu saja, siapa lagi? Semenjak Neji masuk kedalam kehidupannya, Tenten merasa hidupnya semakin rumit. Jika saja Neji tidak menciumnya dan membuatnya insomnia, sudah jelas sekarang ia sudah berada di tempat kerjanya.

"Tenten-san, kau mau kemana?"

Gadis itu terkejut. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Ikuya berada di belakangnya yang hendak menuju pintu. Tenten diam sesaat. Haruskah ia memberitahukan tentang ini pada Ikuya? Bukankah Ikuya sangat setia pada Neji? Bagaimana jika wanita itu memberitahu Neji jika mulai hari ini ia bekerja? Bisa-bisa pria itu melarangnya dan kemungkinan yang lebih ekstrim lagi, Neji akan menguncinya di kamar. Ia bersumpah, sungguh ia tidak bisa berdiam diri di rumah saja. Itu membuatnya gila.

"Kau.." Sebelah alis Ikuya terangkat menatap Tenten.

"Baasan, kumohon padamu jangan katakan apapun pada Neji. Mulai hari ini aku bekerja. Jika kau mengatakan pada Neji, mungkin laki-laki itu akan membuat sel tahanan di kamarku. Kumohon." Pinta Tenten dengan mata terpejam.

"Bekerja.." Ikuya menatap Tenten ragu.

Tenten yang tau maksud Ikuya segera mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Bekerja dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Aku di terima bekerja di sebuah restoran bubur sebagai office girl." Jelasnya cepat.

Wanita itu diam sesaat. "Tenten-san, jika Neji-sama tau kau bisa..."

"Dibunuhnya. Aku tau. Maka dari itu aku mohon jangan katakan apapun pada Neji. Suatu saat nanti aku akan mengatakan ini pada Neji. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku belum siap." Sela Tenten di tengah kegundahannya yang makin terlambat.

"Baiklah cepat pergi sebelum kau terlambat. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuka mulutku tanpa seizinmu." Wanita itu mengulas senyum dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan pakaian kotor Neji.

"Terimakasih Baasan."

.

Hanya kurang dari 3 menit Tenten sudah berhasil mencapai pintu kedai setelah ia berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia merada stroke ringan ketika matanya melihat sebuah mobil berwarna silver sudah terparkir dengan cantik di depan restoran. Baiklah, mungkin bos mudanya sekarang sudah berada di ruangannya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah cek log dan mulai bekerja.

Baru saja ia hendak menyentuh gagang pintu ruang ganti, seseorang menepuk bahunya. Mau tidak mau Tenten berpaling dan menatap salah satu pegawai yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Menma-sama menunggumu di ruangannya." Katanya.

'Menma?' Batin Tenten sesaat. "Baiklah. Terimakasih.. Ajisai-san." Jawab Tenten sembari memicingkan matanya membaca tag name pada baju perempuan berambut ungu tersebut.

Gadis itu melenggang masuk kedalam ruang ganti dan segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos cafe berwarna hitam dengan aksen garis orange di sisinya. Tak lupa juga topi yang bergambar lambang cafe tempat ia bekerja.

Tenten sedikit memindik begitu suhu dingin AC di ruangan bos nya menerpa kulitnya. Ia melihat bosnya tengah memainkan ponsel di tangannya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya kekanan melihat pria di hadapannya. Gadis itu heran. Seingatnya kemarin yang berbicara dengannya pria berambut cokelat dengan gurat merah di kedua pipinya, tapi dia..

"Apa kau bertanya siapa aku?" Tanya beranjak berdiri dan membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di atas meja sebagai tumpuan. "Baiklah, kita kesampingkan masalah itu. Aku mendengar HRD ku, Kiba Inuzuka menerima pegawai baru. Kau yakin bisa bekerja di sini dengan baik?" Tanyanya menatap Tenten.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji. Tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Jawab Tenten antusias.

"Dengan terlambat di hari pertamamu bekerja?" Kedua tangan pria berambut raven itu ia masukkan kedalam saku celana.

"Maafkan aku soal itu. Ada sedikit masalah yang membuatku sedikit terlambat." Gadis itu menunduk.

"Kau membuat catatan buruk di hari pertamamu. Aku tidak yakin kau tidak mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi di kemudian hari." Tatapan dingin dari mata tajam itu membuat Tenten bergidik ngeri. "Kau kupecat."

Kata terakhir yang di lontarkan oleh bos barunya itu membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Apa-apaan ini? Belum satu jam ia bekerja dan sudah terkena PHK?

"Ta-tapi Menma-sama..."

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang kau katakan? Keluar dari sini." Balasnya dingin lalu kembali duduk.

"T-tunggu. Beri aku satu kesempatan, aku berjanji kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Kumohon." Pintanya menakupkan kedua tangannya dengan mimik wajah memohon.

"Keluar." Kata pria itu tanpa menatap Tenten yang masih membeku di depan pintu.

"Ada dua anak yang harus kuhidupi!" Kata Tenten tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat pria itu berpaling cepat menatapnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Ada dua orang anak yang harus kuhidupi, jadi kumohon terima aku. Aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini." Imbuhnya bersuara pelan.

Pria itu kembali berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri gadis bersurai cokelat itu tanpa melepas matanya.

"Kau memiliki anak?" Tanya Menma sakartis. "Di daftar riwayat hidupmu kau bilang kau masih lajang. Dan kini kau bilang kau memiliki dua anak?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Gadis itu mengerjap cepat. Di detik itu dia merasa dia adalah wanita paling bodoh di dunia. Bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan alasan seperti itu agar di terima bekerja di sini? Tapi apa boleh buat, lebih baik seperti ini daripada ia harus menjadi pengangguran di rumah sebesar itu.

"Nona?" Panggil Menma hingga gadis itu sadar dari lamunan sesaatnya.

Tenten segera bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya. Seketika gadis itu menunduk meghindari iris berbeda warna tersebut yang masih menatapnya.

"A-ada satu masalah tentang yang tidak bisa kukatakan. Yang bisa kuberitahu padamu hanyalah aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini." Tenten tertunduk.

"Kau bekerja di restoranku dan kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang latar belakangmu padaku? Apa itu masuk akal?"

"T-tidak Menma-sama."

"Jadi katakan, apa maksud perktaanmu barusan?"

"Ehm, begini. Anggap saja aku memiliki dua anak yang telah di tunjang kehidupannya oleh mantan suamiku dan aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri." Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Tenten.

"Jadi kau seorang janda." Kata Menma membuat Tenten sontak membelalakkan kedua matanya. Janda? Hei, kekasih pun ia tidak punya. Bagaimana bisa kini ia di cap sebagai janda? Baiklah, ia akui semua ini akibat pengakuannya tadi. Tidak salah jika bos mudanya ini menganggapnya sebagai seorang janda.

"Ehm, ya. Dan bukankah seorang janda dan lansia di pelihara oleh negara? Maka dari itu dengan Menma-sama menerimaku bekerja di sini, sudah membantu meringankan beban pemerintah. Dengan begitu dana yang pemerintah alokasikan untukku bisa di berikan pada lansia yang lebih membutuhkan. Toh aku juga masih sanggup bekerja." Kedua iris Tenten memutar setelah berhasil menciptakan beberapa alasan pada pria di hadapannya.

 **oOo**

Neji mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruangannya di ikuti Matsuri yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Beberapa menit yang lalu gadis itu sengaja menunggu Neji di depan kantor di karenakan bos nya tersebut yang tak kunjung datang sementara Hiashi sudah mulai uring-uringan karena keponakannya tersebut tidak muncul juga. Setelah sedan Neji tampak, dengan sigap Matsuri membuka pintu mobil Neji dan memberitahukan bahwa Hisashi sudah berada di runganya sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Sesaat Neji melirik rolex hitamnya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Keduanya langsung masuk kedalam lift begitu salah satunya ada yang terbuka. Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Neji keluar dari lift dan langsung berjalan masuk ke ruangannya. Dan benar saja, pria tua itu sudah duduk di kursinya sembari menyesap secangkir kopi yang Matsuri sediakan untuknya sembari menunggu keponakannya yang tak kunjung datang.

"Aku tidak pernah menunggumu selama ini Neji. Apakah ada masalah?" Tanya Hiashi seraya mengahampiri Neji dan menepuk punggung lelaki itu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Sedikit masalah kecil di pagi hari Paman." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana kerjasama kita dengan Uchiha? Apakah lancar?"

"Sesuai permintaan Paman, aku menanamkan 10 persen sahamku dan 25 persen saham milik Hinata agar Hinata juga dapat mengelola mall di Hokkaido selagi aku sibuk dengan kantor pusat. Dengan sedikit negosiasi, perwakilan Uchiha mengatakan mereka menerimanya dan bisa mulai di kerjakan proyeknya. Yang harus kami lakukan sekarang hanyalah melakukan pengosongan lahan. Sejauh ini kudengar kami masih dalam tahap negosiasi dengan warga setempat."

"Kerja bagus Neji. Namun perlu di ingat, kau juga harus terus memperhatikan perkembangan kantor pusat. Jika kantor pusat lengah sedikit saja, efek domino yang di timbulkan akan memperburuk keadaan kantor dan mall cabang milik kita. Jangan terlalu memusingkan Hokkaido, Hinata bisa mengatasinya." Kata pria itu seraya mengajak Neji duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan.

"Aku tau Paman." Pria itu membetulkan jasnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Boruto dan Himawari?"

"Mereka berdua tidak mau pulang sejak Hinata dan Naruto berkunjung kerumahku kemarin. Mereka bilang ingin menginap di rumahmu. Mereka rindu padamu juga tempura buatan Ikuya."

Tak perlu waktu lama wajah dingin khas Hyuuga milik Neji seketika luntur mendengar dua keponakannya ingin menginap di rumahnya. Jika sebelumnya ia akan baik-baik saja bahkan senang bila dua anak itu menginap di rumahnya, kini ia harus berpikir dua kali mengingat keadaannya kini yang berbeda.

"Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu bersama dengan supir pribadi Hinata." Imbuh Hisashi semakin membuat degup jantung Neji tidak karuan.

"Ehm, Matsuri-san tolong kau ajak Hiashi-sama untuk melihat produk terbaru yang tak lama lagi akan kita luncurkan." Pria itu menatap Matsuri dengan wajah gugup.

"Tapi Neji-sama, produk itu baru selesai 70 persen." Jawab Matsuri bingung.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Hiashi-sama memeriksanya barang kali dia memiliki masukan untuk produk itu." Sergah Neji.

"Ide yang bagus." Kata Hiashi berdiri dan membetulkan jas nya yang sedikit kusut.

"B-baiklah Neji-sama. Mari ikut denganku Hiashi-sama." Matsuri berjalan terlebih dahulu dan mempersilahkan Hisashi keluar ruangan.

Sepeninggal mereka berdua otot Neji yang sedari tadi terasa kaku sedikit meregang. Segera ia merogoh ponselnya di sakunya dan menghubungi Ikuya. Tentu semua tau apa yang akan Neji lakukan.

Setelah nada 'tuut' terdengar beberapa kali, terdengar suara bocah kecil dari sana.

[ _Hallo, keluarga Hyuuga di sini._ ] Katanya dengan suara cemprengnya.

'Sial! Himawari.' Batin Neji merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hi-Himawari," Panggil Neji pada bocah kecil itu di seberang.

[ _Jiisan!_ ] Seru gadis itu antusias.

"Hei, k-kau sudah berada di sana ternyata. B-bagaimana? Apa kau senang? D-dimana kakakmu?" Tanya Neji terbata.

[ _Dia sedang bermain dengan Kun-san. Sedangkan aku dan Tenichi membantu Ikuya Baasan membuat tempura. Kenapa Jiisan tidak bilang kalau Jiisan sudah memiliki anak?_ ] Celotehnya tanpa henti.

'Kami-sama, pertanda buruk apalagi ini?' Batin Neji berteriak. "Ehm, nikmati saja hari kalian di sana. Akan kujelaskan semuanya ketika aku sudah sampai di rumah. Titipkan juga salamku untuk Bibi Tenten dan kakakmu."

[ _Bibi Tenten? Siapa dia?_ ] Tanya Himawari praktis membuat Neji kembali terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bertemu dengan Kun dan Tenichi tanpa melihat Tenten?

"T-tidak Hima, bukan siapa-siapa. Aku harus bekerja, sampaikan salamku pada kakakmu saja. Hari ini aku akan pulang cepat, katakan pada Ikuya Baasan untuk membuat banyak makanan." Pria itu mengakhiri percakapannya. Ia meremas ponsel di tangannya sembari menatap geram kearah jendela kaca ruangannya.

"Kemana lagi gadis itu?"

 **oOo**

Pukul 4 sore. Tenten masih berkutat dengan sapu dan kain lap yang ia letakkan di bahunya. Kata salah satu koki, pengunjung hari ini terbilang ramai daripada hari biasanya. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat Tenten harus turun tangan ke dapur untuk membantu mencuci piring. Meski sudah saatnya untuk dirinya pulang, namun lantai yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya masih belum beres.

Karena dirinya yang terlambat, bos mudanya menambahkan jam kerjanya 2 jam. Harusnya ia sudah pulang dari 1 jam yang lalu. Tapi apa boleh buat? Memang kesalahannya ia karena bangun kesiangan. Setelah ini mungkin ia akan pulang saja ke rumahnya. Tenten terlalu lelah untuk pulang kerumah Neji. Ia harap pria itu tidak mencarinya. Hanya untuk malam ini saja ia ingin sendiri. Terlebih setelah insiden ciuman tadi malam, ia sungguh tak tau harus berkata apa jika bertatap muka dengan pria itu.

"Kau yakin tidak membutuhkan bantuanku?" Tanya Ajisai yang sudah lengkap dengan pakaian pribadinya.

"Aku yakin Ajisai, terimakasih." Balas Tenten tersenyum.

"Hm, baiklah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Jika kau lelah beristirahatlah sejenak." Pesannya sebelum gadis berambut pendek itu pergi.

Ajisai benar. Sepertinya Tenten perlu istirahat sejenak. Siang tadi ketika pelanggan ramai, dia hanya duduk selama 5 menit dan kembali di sibukkan dengan para pelanggan cilik yang membuat masalah-masalah kecil. Entah itu menumpahkan minuman atau bahkan memecahkan piring.

Restoran sudah tutup. Yang tertinggal sekarang hanyalah dirinya, Teuchi si koki dan juga bos nya yang entah sudah pulang atau belum. Tenten duduk di sofa paling ujung yang sudah ia bersihkan sebelumnya lalu meletakkan penyemprot kaca dan kain lap nya di atas meja. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang sengaja di hias dengan warna gradasi biru dan putih. Iris hazel perlahan menutup seiringan dengan hembusan nafas yang teratur. Peluh yang terlihat di kening putih gadis itu sudah cukup membuktikan kerja kerasnya seharian ini. Tiga koki, enam pelayan, dan dua office girl rasanya tidak cukup untuk mengatasi pengunjung yang datang ke restoran yang bisa di katakan tidak terlalu besar dan tidak bisa di katakan restoran kecil. Entah apa yang menarik minat para pelanggan sebanyak itu untuk mengisi perutnya dengan bubur penuh nutrisi di tempat ini. Jujur saja sudah lama Tenten mengetahui restoran ini, ia juga tau betapa ramainya restoran ini apalagi jika akhir pekan, namun selama itu pula Tenten tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasa bubur di tempat ini hingga detik dimana dia menjadi salah satu bagian dari restoran tersebut. Penghasilannya sebagai mencopet tidak sebanyak yang orang lain pikirkan. Sebagai pencopet, ia harus mencari sela aman, jika tidak ada kesempatan bisa-bisa ia tidak menghasilkan apapun meski ia sudah mengeliligi berbagai tempat seharian penuh. Pernah suatu kali ia terjaring razia polisi karena ketahuan akan mencopet. Untung saja dompet yang ia ambil jatuh ketika aparat menarik dirinya ke mobil polisi. Jadi mereka hanya bisa menghukumnya karena tidak memiliki kartu tanda pengenal dan di anggap sebagai warga ilegal.

"Jiisan, bisa kau buatkan aku semangkuk bubur ayam dan wijen?"

Seorang pria terlihat berbicara pelan pada kokinya.

"Segera Menma-sama." Balas koki tersebut lalu melesat ke dapur.

Pria berjas hitam itu meletakkan siku kanannya pada meja kasir. Satu jarinya menyentuh dagunya, tangan kanannya ia masukkan kedalam saku, sementara fokusnya teralih pada gadis bercepol yang terlihat tertidur di sudut ruangan sembari memeluk vacum cleaner. Cukup lama Menma memperhatikan Tenten yang tak kunjung membuka matanya tersebut. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, semangkuk bubur yang sangat menggugah selera dengan taburan wijen hitam di atasnya tersaji di atas nampan bersamaan dengan semangkuk kecil kecap asin dan beberapa bumbu tambahan lainnya.

"Silahkan Menma-sama." Kata Teuchi mendekatkan nampan tersebut pada Menma.

Menma sedikit tersentak ketika ujung nampan mengenai dirinya. Sontak ia mengalihkan matanya pada Teuchi yang menatapnya dengan senyum ramah yang biasa pria tua itu perlihatkan pada dunia.

"Terimakasih Jiisan." Kata pria itu lalu mengangkat nampan tersebut dan berjalan perlahan menuju sudut ruangan.

Tanpa suara Menma duduk tepat di samping Tenten. Ia lantas meletakkan bubur tersebut di atas meja. Benturan antara nampan stainless dan meja kayu membuat Tenten terkejut dan langsung terbangun. Gadis itu mengerjap cepat dan sangat terkejut melihat bos nya sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan santainya.

Mata berbeda warna itu menatap Tenten. Ujung bibirnya sedikit tertarik karena pria itu berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah konyol gadis di hadapannya.

"Senyaman itu kah vacum cleaner itu? Kau bahkan tidak membuka matamu se-centi pun." Celotehnya pada Tenten yang masih berusaha pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"M-Maafkan aku, Menma-sama. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Balasnya cepat dan beranjak berdiri. Gadis itu terhenti ketika bos nya menghalangi jalannya. Jarak antara kursi dan meja tidak cukup untuk ia lewati sementara jarak tersebut tengah di halangi dua kaki Menma yang tak kunjung merubah posisinya.

"M-maaf, Menma-sama, bisa tolong kau singkirkan kakimu sebentar? Aku mau lewat." Kata Tenten tersenyum renyah dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit.

"Duduklah." Kata Menma singkat.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan? Duduklah."

Tenten tetap duduk meski ia tidak tau apa maksud pria itu menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk.

"Makanlah selagi hangat." Pria itu melirik bubur yang mengepulkan asap di atas meja.

"I-ini untukku?" Tanya gadis itu terkejut.

"Apa kau lihat ada orang lain lagi di sini selain kau dan aku?"

"T-tidak."

"Bagus. Sekarang jangan buat aku mengulangi perkataanku. Cepat makan." Kata Menma.

Dengan gerakan ragu Tenten meraih sendok di samping mangkuk dan mulai melahap bubur di perlu waktu lama untuk membuat dirinya takjub. Baru satu sendok ia melahap bubur itu, ia sudah merasakan berbagai macam rempah terkandung di dalamnya. Sekarang ia tidak heran kenapa restoran ini selalu ramai pengunjung.

"Jika sudah selesai kau cuci mangkuk itu dan bereskan semua pekerjaanmu lalu kunci semua jendela dan pintu. Satu jam lagi kutunggu kau di mobilku, serahkan kunci itu padaku." Kata Menma beranjak dari duduknya yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Tenten yang masih terlena dengan bubur di hadapannya.

.

Cukup lama Menma menunggu gadis itu di mobilnya hingga akhirnya kedua matanya menangkap sosok wanita mengenakan kemeja putih keluar dari restorannya. Tenten berlari kecil menghampiri pintu kemudi yang langsung terbuka begitu ia sampai.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Menma-sama. Ini kuncinya." Tenten menyerahkan beberapa kunci pada Menma.

"Hm, kerja bagus. Mau kuantar?" Tawar pria itu.

"Oh, tidak perlu Menma-sama, rumahku hanya berjarak 300 meter dari sini. Aku bisa berjalan kaki atau naik bis." Tolak gadis itu.

"Begitukah? Kau yakin kau tidak takut pulang seorang diri?"

"Tentu saja tidak Menma-sama, apa yang harus aku takutkan?"

'Jika selama 5 tahun disinilah wilayahku mencari nafkah.' Lanjut Tenten dalam hati. Gadis itu tertawa renyah.

"Aku tau... Satu lagi, ini." Menma memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat besar pada Tenten.

"Apa ini?"

"Ijazahmu. Kemarin kau memberikan itu pada Kiba bukan? Tenang saja, kami hanya mengambil salinan nya. Yang asli silahkan kau simpan."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Menma-sama."

"Hm. Ingat, jangan ulangi lagi kesalahnmu tadi pagi."

"Aku tau." Tenten mengulas senyumnya.

"Baiklah sampai besok." Kata pria itu lantas memacu mobilnya pergi.

Kedua tangan Tenten mengenggam erat tali tas yang melingkar di tubuhnya dan melangkah santai menuju rumah. Ia berterimakasih pada bos barunya itu, karena berkat dirinya, malam ini ia bisa menghemat pengeluaran untuk makan malam. Sekarang yang akan ia lakukan hanyalah pulang kerumahnya. Karavan tua yang terasa sangat nyaman baginya, ia sangat merindukan tidur di ranjangnya. Meski tak sebesar tempat tidur di rumah Neji, tapi Tenten merasa cukup nyaman tidur di sana.

Dua puluh menit ia berjalan, Tenten sudah sampai di rumahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum sesaat melihat karavan yang sangat ia rindukan. Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu, seseorang memanggil namanya dan membuat dirinya berbalik.

"Hai Raiga-san, apa kabar?" Sapa gadis itu.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya pria bersurai panjang itu.

"A-aku pergi ke rumah t-temanku. Aku menginap di sana. Ya, seperti itulah." Jawabnya terbata.

"Oh," Raiga ber 'oh' ria. Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya kedepan. "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Sudah lama dia mencarimu."

"Siapa?"

"Hai," Sapa seorang pria keluar dari rumah Raiga yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan karavan Tenten.

"I-Itachi-san?" Tenten sedikit terkejut melihat pria bersurai hitam tersebut berada di depannya.

"Terimakasih atas waktumu Raiga." Kata Itachi pada Raiga.

"Tidak masalah Itachi." Balas pria itu meninggalkan Itachi dan Tenten.

"Apa kabar Itachi-san?"

"Kabarku cukup baik. Apa aku menganggu?"

"Tidak juga. Masuklah." Tenten membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam.

Itachi mengulas senyumnya ketika ia melangkah kan kakinya ke karavan tersebut. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak masuk kesini. Dua minggu sebelum ia mengetahui gadis itu tidak menempati rumahnya, ia harus pergi ke Hokkaido untuk menyelesaikan proyeknya. Kini setelah ia bertemu dengan gadis ini, ia merasa rasa rindunya terobati.

"Maaf Itachi-san, tidak ada apapun untuk kuberikan padamu. Sekarang aku bekerja, aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku di sana. Seperti yang kau lihat, bahkan kawanan debu mulai mengudara mengotori udara di tempat ini." Gadis itu tertawa renyah sembari duduk di kursi sebelah Itachi.

"Tidak masalah Tenten. Melihatmu saja sudah membuatku kenyang. Kau bilang kau bekerja? Itu bagus. Dimana?"

"Di sebuah restoran bubur yang tak jauh dari sini. Dan, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Tangan Tenten melepas tasnya dan meletakkan benda itu di pangkuannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab pria itu singkat.

Kedua mata Itachi terpatri pada iria hazel Tenten yang juga menatapnya. Kedua siku pria itu ia letakkan di atas pahanya dengan kepala menghadap Tenten yang duduknya tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanyanya pada Itachi yang masih tak melepas matanya dari dirinya.

"Aku senang kau tidak melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya itu lagi." Kedua alis Itachi terangkat cepat.

"Hm, aku berusaha merubah sifat brutalku demi seseorang."

"Seseorang? Beruntung sekali orang tersebut menjadi alasanmu untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik. Kun?" Lirih Itachi menyebut nama bocah kecil itu.

"Dia salah satu alasanku. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan masa depannya dengan melihat kelakuanku."

'Dia putraku.' Imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Juga dirimu. Maksudku, aku tidak ingin melihat dirimu di pandang miring oleh teman-teman dan keluargamu jika tau memiliki teman yang berprofesi sebagai pencopet sepertiku. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Seberapa keras pun aku membela diri, tetap saja pekerjaanku tidaklah benar. Jadi aku berpkir untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik." Tenten menunduk dengan suara lirih.

Itachi mengulas senyum penuh arti mendengar namanya menjadi salah satu alasan gadis ini untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik. "Itu sangat berarti baik bagiku dan aku berterimakasih."

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku rindu kau." Kata Itachi tiba-tiba.

"I-Itachi-san.."

"M-maaf, aku terbawa suasana." Pria itu langsung berpaling.

"I-Itachi-san, jangan seperti itu. Sungguh aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja mungkin mulai sekarang pertemuan kita tidak akan seperti yang biasanya. M-maksudku, keadaanya kini berbeda." Kata Tenten lirih sembari menunduk menatap kosong kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar Itachi-san, mungkin kau akan berpikir semua ini gila. Tapi kini aku adalah seorang Ibu yang memiliki dua anak. Ceritanya sangat rumit. Aku tidak tau harus memulainya darimana, tapi yang pasti aku mengatakan ini karena aku tidak ingin kau merasa kecewa jika suatu saat kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi dan mungkin ini yang terakhir kali."

.

Itachi keluar dari karavan Tenten. Pria itu segera masuk ke mobilnya setelah sesaat ia mengulas senyum pada Tenten mengucapkan salam pada gadis itu yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sesaat Tenten menggosok kedua lengannya menggunakan telapak tangannya yang di silangkan guna sedikit mengusir hawa dingin yang mengenainya. Ia lantas masuk dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Itachi sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dan syukurlah pria itu bisa mengerti. Meski Tenten tau ada perasaan tidak rela bersemayam pada diri Uchiha itu mengetahui jika dirinya tinggal serumah dengan Hyuuga Neji. Tenten sangat memahami apa arti dirinya untuk Itachi. Namun seperti yang Kun bilang dulu, ia merasa taraf hidupnya yang tak sebanding dengan Itachi membuat dirinya takut untuk menciptakan perasaan yang lebih jauh pada pria itu meski pria tersebut jelas-jelas tak mempermasalahkan statusnya. Tenten takut kehadirannya hanya akan menjadi bom waktu bagi Itachi yang suatu saat bisa saja menghentikan laju jantungnya.

Tok.. tok..

Ketukan pintu dari luar mengejutkan Tenten. Suara ketukan yang terdengar sangat kasar itu sontak membuat gadis itu segera beralih ke pintu dan membukanya. Tenten tidak terlalu terkejut melihat Hyuuga Neji berdiri di ambang pintunya mengingat hanya pria itulah yang selalu berbuat kasar padanya.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini."

"Kau berisik sekali." Sembur Tenten pada Hyuuga itu. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku tidak akan kemari jika kau tidak ada di sini." Jawab Neji tak kalah ketus.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Tenten. Ia hanya memandang Neji dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan bibir sedikit maju.

"Aku melihat Itachi keluar dari sini. Apakah dia kekasihmu?" Wajah dingin Neji mulai terlihat.

"Kenapa ada asumsi semacam itu di kepalamu?"

"Seseorang pernah bilang padaku, jauh sebelum aku kemari, ada seorang pria yang selalu datang mengunjungimu. Dan mereka berpikir bahwa pria itu adalah kekasihmu."

"Itu terserah mereka menganggap Itachi sebagai kekasihku atau bukan. Selama itu tidak mengangguku, aku tidak masalah."

"Aku memiliki satu kejutan untukmu. Semua orang di sini tau bahwa kau adalah istriku." Pria itu menyeringai.

"Apa?!" Teriak gadis itu terkejut. Dia menatap tajam Neji yang masih menampakkan seringainya. "Apa kau tidak waras? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada mereka?"

"Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan. Kita dapat masalah besar." Kata Neji menarik gadis itu keluar.

"Satu-satunya masalahku hanyalah bertemu denganmu. Kau ingin lepas dari masalah? Pergi jauh dari hidupku." Sergah Tenten menahan langkahnya.

"Jika aku bisa, aku ingin mengusirmu dari rumahku dan membuang jauh-jauh kau dari hidupku. Tapi setiap melihat dirimu, yang kupikirkan hanyalah Kun dan Tenichi. Dia anak-anakku. Aku tidak peduli jika sampai mati pun kau dan aku tidak bersatu. Namun selama Kun dan Tenichi masih bersamaku, tidak akan kubiarkan mereka jauh dari Ibunya meski itu artinya aku harus menyingkrikan Uchiha itu."

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Haii, ketemu lagi kita yak XD Masih belum bosen baca fanfic nista yang alurnya yang tak kunjung berkembang dan semakin membingungkan ini? :P Well, apakah ada yang penasaran gimana Tenten dan Itachi bisa kenal? XD *pasti udah bisa ketebak* Btw apakah ada yang bertanya kenapa nggak ada scene romance NejiTen? Nanti ya :)) Di sini Ran bikin panas dulu untuk memunculkan konflik biar Neji greget sama Itachi yang deket sama Tenten XD *buang* And, Ran mengucapkan terimakasih buat kalian yang menyempatkan diri memberi review dan fav fanfic ini. Terimakasih banyak ne~ ^-^**

 _ **Shinji r: Sepertinya chapter ini masuk di kategori 'Update cepat' bukan 'Update Kilat' XD**_

 _ **Sherry ai: Tenten nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Dia cuma mau kerja aja. Tenten cewe baik-baik kok *mainin ujung rambut tetangga* Siapa ya pria misteriusnya? *sodorin Itachi* Hirashinnya lagi di gadein. Nggak bisa di pinjem XD**_

 _ **Chevyta Alyafit: Hai~ salam kenal :)) Maaf agak lama XD**_

 _ **Tentensayangnejiplakk: Ahaha~ Neji ngebet banget ya mau kawin sama Tenten XD Pasti terjadi kok, tapi nanti ya, XD *Btw, I like your name! ^.~***_

 _ **Sooya: Suka? Sepertinya tidak. Neji cuma suka wajah merah merona (?) Tenten kalo lagi di godain XD**_

 _ **Nazliahaibara: Haloha ^-^, Tau tuh, Neji kelewatan. Masa Tenten di bikin pingsan? -.-**_

 _ **Rossadilla17: Kapan Neji cinta Tenten nya? Coming Soon XD *hanya ada di lapak Ran Megumi***_

 _ **Kay249: Oww, sudah tentu tsundere banget XD Well, Neji memang sudah siap jadi kepala keluarga yang baik *marry me please!* X3 XD #plakk Yes, sama2. Di usahakan update secepatnya :))**_

 _ **Guest: Sippooo sudah di lanjut :))**_

 _ **Akira Ken: Apakah Itachi sudah cukup keren untuk jadi orang ketiga di antara mereka? *mainin jari* XD Enggak. Ran nggak ada rencana buat masukin OC kok di si i XD *lah terus Kun sama Tenichi itu apa?!* /buang**_

 _ **Marine choi: Ow, terimakasih masih setia menunggu :)) See you di chap depan ;)**_

 _ **Yuni: Sipo, sampai jumpa di chap depan :))**_

 **Yess, chapter 5 done. Thank's for support and see you gaess~ *balik ke bulan***

 **Review?**

 **Log in? Cek PM :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gadis Pencuri**

 **Discalimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: Ran Megumi**

 **Rated: T**

 **Typo, Nista, Hancur**

 **No Flame**

 **RnR**

Sedan hitam Neji sudah sampai di halaman rumahnya. Setengah jam perjalanan tidak ada perbincangan apapun antara Neji dan Tenten. Merasa sudah sampai tujuan, Tenten segera membuka pintu mobil hendak turun. Namun baru satu kakinya yang keluar, pria Hyuuga di hadapannya kembali menarik dirinya duduk dan sontak membuatnya terkejut.

"Saat kau masuk kesana dan terlihat oleh orang-orang yang berada di dalam, aku bersumpah demi nama Ayahku tidak akan kubiarkan kau meninggalkan rumah ini untuk menemui pria lain selain aku." Tatapan dingin Hyuuga itu membuat Tenten bergidik ngeri.

Sedetik kemudian Tenten melepas kasar pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman Neji dan melangkah keluar menganggap perkataan Neji barusan hanyalah omong kosong semata.

Seperti biasa, Tenten melenggang masuk kedalam rumah mendahului Neji yang masih berjalan santai di belakangnya. Begitu masuk kesan pertama yang Tenten tangkap adalah 'berantakan.' Bagaimana tidak, berbagai mainan berserakan di lantai rumah. Bantal-bantal sofa di ruang tamu sudah tidak beraturan. Beberapa pelayan rumah tangga membersihkan ruangan berantakan itu. Sebrutal itu kah kedua anaknya? Apakah gen brutal yang ada pada dirinya menurun pada kedua anaknya?

Perlahan Tenten melangkah lebih dalam menuju ruang keluarga. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika indera pengelihatannya menangkap beberapa orang yang sangat asing baginya. Salah seorang yang duduk di kursi sofa utama terlihat tidak jauh beda seperti Neji menatapnya tajam. Dan dua orang lainnya duduk berjajar, satu laki-laki dan satunya lagi wanita yang sepertinya usianya tidak jauh beda dengan Tenten.

Gadis itu terpaku di tempatnya. Lehernya terasa dingin mendapat tatapan tajam dari lelaki dewasa di sana. Untuk beberapa saat ia merasa lututnya lemas, jika saja Neji tidak datang dan menahan kedua lengannya, mungkin kini Tenten sudah tersungkur ke lantai.

Mata Tenten membelalak ketika Neji muncul dari belakang dan menahan kedua bahunya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Dia kah Ibu dari kedua anakmu?" Tanya Hiashi tanpa basa-basi.

"Hm, dia Tenten. Dia istriku, dan itu artinya kini dia adalah seorang Hyuuga." Jawab Neji santai.

"Kau tau siapa dia, latar belakangnya juga keluarganya, darimana dia berasal dan apa alasannya yang membuat dirinya berani menjadi istri seorang keturunan Hyuuga?"

Tenten termangu. Apakah serumit itu kriteria yang harus di capai seseorang jika ingin menikah dengan keturunan Hyuuga? Apa pria berambut pirang dan bersungut seperti kucing disana juga harus di seleksi hingga akhirnya menjadi pasangan Hyuuga wanita itu? Bagi orang awam seperti Tenten, nyaman, percaya, dan setia sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Dia sedikit berbeda. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya dan yakin untuk memilihnya."

"Aku menangkap kesan kau tidak mau membahas soal istrimu itu padaku. Baiklah jika itu maumu."

Tampang dingin milik Neji terlihat jelas ketika Hiashi mengerti gelagatnya.

Hiashi berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari sana dengan tampang garang. Kedua mata amethys Hiashi menatap tajam Tenten ketika lelaki itu melewatinya. Jelas Tenten takut. Ingin rasanya ia lari dari tempat itu dan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

"Ayah,"

Panggilan Hinata tak menghentikan langkah Ayahnya. Gadis indigo itu mengejar ayahnya yang masih menjauh meninggalkan suaminya yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Apa yang akan Ayah lakukan?" Tanya Hinata begitu gadis itu berhasil menghentikan Ayahnya yang sudah bersiap masuk kedalam mobil.

"Neji menikah diam-diam, aku juga akan menyelidiki gadis itu diam-diam." Kata Hiashi singkat.

"Ayah tidak perlu melakukan itu, jika Neji-san saja sudah memutuskan untuk menikahinya, itu artinya dia gadis yang baik. Aku percaya dengan Neji-san."

"Lalu bagaimana kita mempertanggung jawabkan harga diri Hyuuga dari keluarga Matsuri? Mereka memiliki harapan tinggi pada Neji dan Matsuri."

"Tapi Ayah.."

"Tutup mulutmu Hinata. Jika memang yang kupikirkan tentang gadis itu benar, aku tidak akan sungkan membuang gadis itu jauh-jauh dari Neji."

Hiashi segera masuk dan membanting keras pintu mobilnya lalu melesat cepat keluar.

.

Hinata meraih dua gelas kaca yang ada di rak lalu menuangkan jus kedalamnya. Ia lantas menghampiri Neji dan meletakkan salah satu gelas tersebut di hadapan Neji yang duduk terdiam di kursi meja makan.

Gadis itu duduk di sisi meja yang lainnya. Ia menatap Neji dalam menyentuh tangan sepupunya tersebut.

"Neji-san, siapa lagi yang tau semua ini selain Ikuya Baasan?"

"Hanya kau, dan mungkin Naruto juga akan mengetahuinya jika kau menceritakannya."

"Situasi yang sulit. Jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sudah pasti Ayah akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Mungkin akan berhasil jika kau mengatakan bahwa Kun dan Tenichi adalah anak yatim yang kau asuh."

"Tidak akan kulakukan Hinata. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka tau bahwa aku menganggap mereka sebagai anak asuh."

Gadis itu menunduk lemah.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan itu Hinata. Bagaimanapun kau berusaha, Hiashi-sama tidak akan merubah pendiriannya."

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Matsuri? Apa Matsuri tidak tau soal ini?"

Posisi Neji berubah. Jelas terlihat ia sangat tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Matanya ia alihkan ke arah lain yang penting bukan mata Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku dan Matsuri menjalani kehidupan kami seperti biasanya. Beberapa kali Ayah Matsuri memintaku untuk datang ke jamuan makan malam nya. Aku menolaknya. Kun dan Tenichi lebih membutuhkanku daripada mereka."

"Matsuri sangat mencintaimu Neji-san."

"Aku tau." Neji membuang wajahnya.

"Kau mempermainkan perasaanya." Kata Hinata yang terkesan memojokkan sepupunya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Jawab Neji cepat.

"Tapi kau telah melakukannya." Sela gadis itu. Suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Aku tau Hinata. Kau juga tau yang sebenarnya. Hubungan palsu itu hanya untuk menghindari perjodohan antara aku dan Shion. Jika Ayahmu tidak bersikeras menjodohkanku, aku tidak akan berbuat hal sekeji itu." Pria itu sedikit geram.

Hinata menyerah. Ia tidak mau memojokkan Neji lebih dari ini. Hinata khawatir Neji akan bertindak gila jika ia terus mendesak Neji atas keputusan bodohnya yang menjadikan Matsuri sebagai umpan untuk menghindari perjodohan antara pria itu dan Shion. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kau berada di antara dua wanita. Aku akan lega jika kau hanya mencintai satu di antara mereka."

"Aku tidak tau. Matsuri sangat baik padaku. Mungkin jika kami di beri waktu sedikit lama, aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Maksudku, ada sedikit rasa tertarik dariku untuk Matsuri. Aku tidak tega menyakiti hatinya."

"Lalu Tenten?"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang padanya. Yang kupikirkan tentang dia adalah, dia istriku. Ada perasaan bodoh dan aneh yang ada pada diriku di saat dia bersama pria lain. Bukan karena dia Ibu dari kedua anakku, tapi karena aku merasa dia istriku. Maka dari itu aku tidak suka dia bersama laki-laki lain selain aku."

"Kau berdiri di antara Surga dan Neraka. Surga jika kau memilih Matsuri, dan Neraka jika kau memilih Tenten dan Ayah mengetahui tentang latar belakang gadis itu."

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Tapi yang pasti sekarang, aku akan fokus pada Tenten."

"Tadinya aku yakin bahwa Tenten adalah gadis baik-baik. Tapi setelah mendengar ceritamu, sekarang aku jadi ragu. Kita lihat saja bagaimana tingkah gadis itu. Jika aku melihat hal yang tidak di inginkan darinya, aku akan mendukung Ayah untuk menyingkirkan Tenten dari hidupmu atau bahkan mungkin aku akan ikut turun tangan mendepak keluar gadis itu dari keluarga Hyuuga."

"Hinata, kau.." Neji tercengang mendengar kata-kata yang terdengar sedikit kasar keluar dari sepupunya tersebut. Tidak biasanya Hinata bersikap seperti ini.

"Kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku ketika aku dan Naruto menikah. Jadi sekarang giliranku. Kau pria baik Neji-san, tidak akan kubiarkan wanita sembarangan masuk kedalam kehidupanmu." Gadis itu mengulas senyumnya.

.

Langit cerah di malam hari di hiasi ribuan bintang di langit menghiasi mata dua manusia yang duduk bersebelahan. Mata berbeda warna menerawang ke atas dengan senyuman kecil terulas dari bibir mereka.

Naruto dan Tenten. Mereka berdua memilih untuk duduk di taman belakang selagi Hinata dan Neji berbicara empat mata di dapur.

"Boruto mengatakan padaku, dia menyukai Kun. Dia bilang Kun dan dirinya memiliki banyak kesamaan." Pria berambut pirang mencoba membuka pembicaraan setelah 20 menit berlalu mereka saling diam.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Juga Tenichi. Hima sangat menyukainya."

"Aku belum bertemu dengan kedua anakmu." Jawab nya menatap Naruto sesaat.

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa Neji memilihmu. Bukannya sok tau, tapi aku rasa kau berasal dari kalangan biasa. Terlihat dari ekspresimu ketika Hiashi-sama menanyakan tentangmu." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Lebih buruk dari itu. Kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Neji pasti menceritakan semuanya pada Hinata." Helaan nafas berat Tenten cukup meyakinkan Naruto kalau perkiraannya itu benar.

"Jika memang benar seburuk yang kau pikirkan, tidak perlu mengecilkan hatimu, Neji tumbuh di keluarga yang baik. Aku yakin dia tau apa yang harus dia lakukan di situasi seperti ini. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Hiashi-sama menyentuhmu dan kedua anakmu."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Dua tahun aku mendekati Hinata, tapi perjuanganku mendapatkan wanita itu tidaklah mudah. Bukan karena Hiashi-sama, tapi karena Neji yang terlalu protektif pada Hinata bahkan melebihi Hiashi-sama sendiri. Aku tau kenapa dia melakukan itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin wanita yang dia sayangi jatuh ketangan orang yang salah. Jika aku memiliki saudara perempuan, sudah pasti aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Neji." Naruto mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung. "Setelah aku menikah dengan Hinata, Neji melunak. Dia menyerahakan sepenuhnya Hinata padaku. Sangat sulit membuat Neji percaya bahwa aku bisa menjaga Hinata sebaik dirinya. Sudah lebih dari delapan tahun, aku kadang rindu bertengkar dengan Neji ketika aku ingin bertemu Hinata. Terkadang sifat overprotektifnya pada Hinata dulu yang menjadi bahan guyonan kami berdua." Pria itu tertawa renyah.

"Aku dapat melihatnya." Gumam Tenten.

Naruto tertawa singkat. "Dia sudah melakukkannya. Aku tidak heran mendengarnya."

"Kau tidak akan bereaksi seperti itu jika kau tau siapa aku. Semua ini membingungkan bagiku."

"Membingungkan bagaimana? Neji suamimu dan kau istrinya, apa yang salah?"

"Tidak sesederhana itu. Jika kau berada di posisiku, aku yakin kau akan lebih memilih mati daripada harus menghadapi situasi tidak masuk akal seperti ini."

Dahi Naruto mengernyit. Kenapa gadis ini bersikeras bahwa situasi yang di hadapinya terlampau rumit? Jika memang hubungan keduanya memang seperti yang terlihat, ia yakin Neji bisa mengatasinya.

"Naruto-kun, waktunya pulang." Kata Hinata dari belakang.

"Baiklah."

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Hinata dan Neji. Di ikuti Tenten yang juga mengekori pria pirang itu dari belakang.

"Mana Boruto dan Hima?" Tanya Naruto celingukan mencari kedua anaknya.

"Mereka di atas sedang tidur. Mereka tidak mau pulang. Biarkan saja, mungkin mereka lelah." Jawab Hinata meraih tasnya di atas sofa.

"Baiklah, maaf jika merepotkanmu Neji." Naruto menepuk sesaat bahu Hyuuga itu.

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang mereka betah di sini."

Hinata menatap datar Tenten yang berdiri sedikit jauh dari mereka. Gadis itu menghampiri Tenten yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Maafkan atas sikap Ayahku tadi Tenten-san." Ia menyentuh kedua bahu Tenten.

"Hm, aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

Naruto dan Hinata telah pergi. Yang tersisa kini hanya Tenten dan Neji yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya.

Tenten segera berbalik masuk dan berlari kecil guna meraih tas nya dan masuk kekamarnya. Sesampainya di sana, Tenten melihat dua gadis kecil yang tidur di ranjangnya. Keduanya terlelap dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Ia tidak sampai hati jika harus merusak wajah teduh dua malaikat kecil itu jika ia memaksa membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Kucuran air dan suara gaduh yang akan di hasilkan sudah pasti akan membuat keduanya bangun.

Tenten kembali menutup pintunya dan berbalik. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Neji berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan datar. Baiklah, mungkin masuk kedalam dan berusaha meredam suara agar kedua anak di dalam tidak bangun akan lebih baik daripada harus bertatap muka dengan Neji.

Satu tangan Tenten menyentuh ujung knop pintu. Mata Neji mengikuti gerakan tangan Tenten.

"Jangan ganggu mereka. Masuklah, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Kata Neji sesaat dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Neji, ia meninggalkan tempatnya hendak menuju ruang tamu. Baru saja ia akan meraih anak tangga, sebuah lengan mengapit dirinya dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam kamar. Ia sempat kaget dan akhirnya pasrah. Dengan wajah masam, ia membiarkan Neji menyeretnya menuju kamarnya. Ia hafal tabiat Neji, semakin dia menolak semakin erat pria itu akan mencengkeram dirinya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" Tanyanya begitu pintu kamar tertutup.

"Wow, tunggu. Aku membiarkan diriku kau seret seperti tadi bukan untuk di tanyai hal semacam itu. Urusan pribadi, kau tidak perlu tau. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya.

"Terserah. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu satu hal, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh menemui pria lain. Jika itu menyangkut urusan pribadi, kau harus bicara dulu padaku. Hiashi-sama telah mengetahui bahwa kau adalah istriku. Dan mungkin ia akan menyewa mata-mata untuk membuntutimu. Dalam keluarga Hyuuga, ketahuan selingkuh sama saja dengan vonis mati. Jika kau tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk menimpamu atau pada Kun dan Tenichi, jaga sikapmu. Jangan pernah temui Itachi atau pria manapun. Sekarang kau milikku. Satu kesalahan kecil yang kau lakukan, bisa membuat kita semua hancur sehalus debu." Kata Neji panjang lebar.

Tenten melongo. Ia terus mencoba mencerna tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Hyuuga itu. Mata-mata? Tidak boleh menemui Itachi atau pun pria lain? Wajib memberikan laporan pada Neji jika ia ingin bertemu seseorang? Vonis mati? Apa dosanya di masa lalu hingga ia di tempatkan pada situasi serumit ini? Kun dan Tenichi mungkin adalah alasan yang tepat untuk Tenten agar tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Tapi kata-kata 'Milikku' yang Neji katakan membuat Tenten bergidik geli. Memang pria itu siapa? Seenaknya mematri bahwa dirinya adalah miliknya.

"Selama ini aku menahan diriku untuk bicara. Tapi situasi menggelikan ini membuatku tidak tahan ingin mengatakannya. Hei Neji, alasanku bertahan disini adalah Kun dan Tenichi, di luar itu aku tidak peduli. Bahkan di detik saat kau mengatakan aku adalah milikmu, masih tidak dapat kuterima. Masa bodoh dengan Hiashi-sama ataupun Hinata yang sepertinya tidak menyukaiku, selama aku berada di sini aku ingin hidupku seperti dulu. Aku rela meninggalkan profesiku dahulu hanya untuk menjaga nama baikmu dan kurasa itu sudah cukup baik bagimu. Tapi membatasi ruang gerakku?" Tenten tertawa remeh melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang. "Aku memiliki usul, aku akan lebih senang jika setiap hari aku datang kemari untuk melihat keadaan Kun dan Tenichi. Kau tidak perlu menanggung biaya hidupku, aku bisa hidup sendiri di rumah kumuhku. Kau tidak perlu melihatku setiap hari jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan kemari jika kau bekerja. Bagaimana? Apa usulku cukup adil bagimu? Katakan apa yang kurang, aku akan memikirkan kesepakatan lain yang tidak akan merugikan kita berdua." Tenten kembali melipat kedua tangannya.

Neji diam. Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Namun Tenten dapat melihat aura dingin menyelimutinya. Tatapan dingin Neji di tambah rahangnya yang mengeras sudah cukup meyakinkan Tenten kalau pria itu tidak setuju dengan usulannya. Jujur Tenten sedikit takut jika Neji sudah seperti ini, tapi ia berusaha menahan rasa takutnya supaya Neji tidak semakin menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

"Tidak ada jawaban? Aku anggap itu adalah sebuah persetujuan. Baiklah Tuan Hyuuga, terimakasih untuk beberapa hari ini. Aku sangat menghargainya. Aku harus pulang, besok aku akan kemari lagi untuk melihat Kun dan Tenichi." Gadis itu mengulas senyumnya lebar. Ia menghampiri pintu kamar yang terhalangi oleh tubuh Neji.

Hanya beberapa detik. Beberapa detik setelah Tenten memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Neji, pintu tersebut kembali tertutup, menghasilkan suara keras yang memekakkan telinga. Di tambah lagi Neji yang kembali menarik masuk dirinya dan membanting tubuh mungil Tenten di atas ranjang. Pandangan Tenten masih gelap karena kedua matanya tertutup ketika adegan sepersekian detik itu terjadi. Yang ia dapatkan ketika ia membuka mata adalah, Hyuuga Neji mengurung dirinya di antara kedua kakinya, kedua tangan Neji menahan tangannya yang berada di sisi kepalanya, rambut panjangnya tergerai begitu saja menutupi sisi kanan Tenten, tatapan dingin penuh amarah jelas terlihat dari mata amethys itu.

"Lihat mataku dan dengarkan baik-baik! Kau ingat sumpahku di dalam mobil tadi? Aku bersumpah demi nama mendiang Ayahku dan itu tidak main-main. Jika aku mengatakan kau adalah milikku, itu artinya kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Tidak peduli seberapa keras pun kau menolak, kini kau adalah bagian dari diriku berkat Kun dan Tenichi. Kau pikir aku suka denganmu? Tidak! Sekretaris pribadiku bahkan lebih molek darimu. Namun di keadaan seperti ini, menjadi milikku adalah sebuah keharusan bagimu. Jika kau menolaknya, saat ini juga aku bisa menjadikan kau milikku seutuhnya dengan merenggut kesucianmu. Kau ingin hidupmu seperti dulu? Lakukan! Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kun dan Tenichi, itu semua salahmu." Kata Neji memberi penekanan nada di setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan kesucianku. Kau mengancamku?!" Teriak Tenten.

"Aku tidak mengancammu. Aku hanya memberi pilihan yang tidak dapat kau pilih. Satu-satunya yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menuruti semua perkataanku."

"Dengar Hyuuga, hidup di lingkungan keras dan brutal membuat 'Pembantaian' terdengar biasa bagiku. Aku bisa saja melakukan hal itu padamu sekarang jika kau tetap bersikukuh dengan pemikiran gilamu." Kata Tenten menggertak berharap Neji menyerah.

"Jauh lebih mudah bagiku membuka pakaianmu dan membereskanmu malam ini. Kau mau itu terjadi?"

Seringai tajam menghiasi wajah Neji. Tentu saja itu membuat Tenten takut dan menyerah. Ia tidak mungkin pura-pura pingsan sekarang, sungguh akan terlihat bodohnya jika ia melakukan hal itu.

Tenten melunak. Ia menghela nafasnya berat menelan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko, tubuhnya lemas. Ia sangat lelah. Tidak mungkin Tenten dapat mengelak jika benar Neji berniat merenggut sesuatu yang paling berharga dari dirinya.

"Akan kupikirkan kata-katamu. Sebagai permulaan, bisakah kau pergi dari atasku?" Gadis itu mengalihkan matanya ke arah bantal di sisi kanannya bersuara lirih.

Pria itu beringsut turun dari Tenten tanpa melepas cengkramannya dari tangan Tenten. Ia menuntun gadis itu duduk perlahan dengan menarik tangannya. Tenten pasrah. Dengan satu kali hentakan, Tenten sudah berdiri mengikuti Neji yang lebih dulu berdiri. Pria itu menghempaskan Tenten ke dadanya. Membuat Tenten membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Jika kau membenciku silahkan, tapi tetaplah berada di sisiku untuk anak-anak kita." Bisik Neji dengan deru nafas pelan.

.

Tenten duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia menatap Tenichi dan mengelus puncak kepala gadis kecil tersebut setelah ia membersihkan dirinya dan tentu saja keluar dari kamar Neji meski pria itu tidak mengizinkannya. Di samping Tenichi terdapat gadis kecil lainnya yang juga tertidur sembari memasukkan jempol kanannya kedalam mulut. Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Terlihat cantik di mata Tenten, wajah dan rambutnya sama seperti Hinata, hanya saja gurat di kedua pipinya persis seperti Naruto.

Hati Tenten tersentuh melihat wajah damai Tenichi di saat gadis itu tertidur. Haruskah ia mengesampingkan Kun dan Tenichi hanya demi mempertahankan egonya pada Neji? Tenten benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikap pria itu padanya. Mungkin jika Neji bersikap lebih lembut padanya ia akan sedikit luluh. Tapi kini, seolah pria itu telah merenggut semua dunianya. Di samping itu Tenten juga memikirkan Itachi. Mana mungkin ia mau menuruti perkataan Neji begitu saja dan meninggalkan Itachi. Pria itu yang selama ini baik padanya. Bagi Tenten, Itachi sudah memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatinya. Ia juga tau sejak lama bagaimana perasaan Itachi padanya. Tapi Tenten terlalu takut untuk membalas perasaanya pada Itachi. Ia takut kehadirannya dalam hidup Itachi hanya akan menghancurkan hidup pria itu.

Tenichi menggeliat pelan ketika tangan Tenten tak henti-hentinya mengusap kepala bocah itu. Beberapa detik kemudian dua mata hazel terlihat. "Ibu.." Lirihnya perlahan bangkit.

"Hai Tenichi. Apa Ibu menganggu?" Tanyanya mengulas senyumnya.

"Hm, tangan hangat Ibu menurunkan suhu dingin di kepalaku." Bocah itu tersenyum. "Apa Ibu senang dengan pekerjaan baru Ibu?"

"Sangat senang. Banyak yang peduli pada Ibu di sana." Tenten mencubit pipi kanan Tenichi gemas. "Bagaimana dengan kakakmu? Apa dia membuat masalah?"

"Seharian ini dia bermain dengan Boruto Niisan. Mereka berdua sangat nakal. Mereka sangat senang menggodaku dan Hima." Kata Tenichi dengan wajah sebalnya.

Tenten tertawa kecil. Namun tawanya hilang saat Himawari ikut kecil itu melepas jempolnya dari mulutya dan menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk mengucek kedua matanya. Ia duduk bersila lalu menatap Tenten dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tenichi, siapa bibi ini?" Tanya Himawari dengan polosnya. Himawari mengerjapkan matanya cepat ketika pengelihatannya mulai tajam. "Tenichi, bibi ini sangat mirip denganmu. Apa dia kakakmu? Atau Ibumu? Apa bibi istri dari Neji Jiisan?"

"Kau juga sangat mirip denganmu Ibumu Hima. Aku mirip dengannya itu artinya dia Ibuku." Tenichi mempotkan bibirnya.

"Hai Himawari," Sapa Tenten pada gadis itu.

"Hai Tenten Baasan."

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kalian tidur." Kata Tenten membaringkan dua bocah itu.

"Ibu akan kemana?" Lirih Tenichi ketika Tenten menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Himawari.

"Ibu juga akan tidur Tenichi."

"Dengan Ayah?"

Pertanyaan singkat Tenichi membuat Tenten sedikit tersentak.

"Iya, dengannya." Balasnya lirih.

"Baiklah, selamat malam Ibu." Tenichi perlahan menutup kedua matanya.

"Selamat malam putriku. Selamat malam juga Hima." Gadis itu mengusap puncak kepala Tenichi dan Himawari. Ia lantas pergi keluar setelah mematikan lampu kamar.

Perlahan Tenten menutup pintunya. Gadis itu berpikir akan lebih baik tidur di sofa ruang keluarga daripada harus memakan tempat di ranjangnya.

Pintu kamar Neji terbuka sedikit tanpa Tenten ketahui. Pria itu memperhatikan Tenten di balik pintunya dalam diam. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat mengartikan perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Yang jelas, di balik paksaannya pada Tenten, Neji hanya tidak ingin gadis itu meninggalkannya. Kun dan Tenichi adalah sebagian alasan untuknya nekat mengancam kesucian gadis itu, tapi di balik itu semua ia merasa Tenten sudah menjadi istrinya. Terlebih lagi saat matanya melihat tatapan Itachi pada gadis itu, membuat Neji semakin yakin untuk mempertahankan Tenten di sisinya.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Chapter 6 is out! XD Apakah ini diskriminasi fanfic? Bisa di bilang seperti itu. Karena Ran hanya mengupdate fanfic ini aja akhir-akhir ini XV Ran hanya ingin merampungkan satu demi satu fanfic Ran yang menumpuk kok *mundung* Dan kebetulan inspirasi buat fanfic ini lagi deras kaya ingus Udon #plak Ran minta maaf jika ceritanya semakin lama semakin hancur dan rumit XD**

 _ **Akira Ken: Pertemuan Tenten dan Itachi akan di jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya :3 See you di chapter depan ^.^**_

 _ **Sherry Ai: Sasuke? Oh tidak XD ItaTen lebih langka dari SasuTen. Maka dari itu Ran pake Itachi aja biar beda ^0^ Sudah.. sudah, Neji sudah kebakaran jenggot kok *tawa evil***_

 _ **Eva Ryuki: Iya dong. Fanfic tanpa greget itu kaya Tenten tanpa Neji, hampa TAT *Ran baper***_

 _ **Sooya: Makin seru ya? XD Neji, Menma, Itachi. Siapa kira2 nanti yang bakal dapetin Tenten? XD**_

 _ **Shinji r: Suka Neji sama Itachi? Okelah, tunggu mereka berdua bertengkar *ketawa evil***_

 _ **Nazlia Haibara: Hu'um, Neji kudu hati2 ya biar Tenten nggak lari XD Secara Itachi sama Menma sikapnya lebih lembut dari Neji *poor Neji* XD**_

 _ **Rossadilla17: Iya, Neji rempong banget kaya emak2. Di tambah lagi si Neji malah bikin suasana tambah runyam XD**_

 _ **Marin Choi: Iya, NejiTen makin panas menjurus ke HOT XD Ketemu lagi di chap depan yaaa~ ^-^**_

 _ **Flackesscarlet: Sipoo~ makasih udah baca ^-^ See you di chapter 7 ne :))**_

 _ **Yuni: Masih belum bisa memperkirakan XD Makasih udah baca :))**_

 _ **RanMegumiKWSuper: Haii~ Ran Megumi KW XD Ngakak baca nama kamu LOL Oke silent readers, tunggu moment NejiTenItaMenma *panjang amat* LOL Ahahaha~ tenang aja, Ran nggak takut kok. Cuma lucu aja, sampe kepikiran bikin nama kaya gitu XD See you Ran-san XD**_

 **Sudah sudah sudah, Ran mau balik ke bulan. Di bulan apa2 masih murah nggak kaya di bumi XD Sampai jumpa di chapter depan readers, siders :***

 **Log in? Cek PM ^.~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gadis Pencuri**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warn: Alur lompat-lompat dan lambat. Kacau.**

 **Story by: Ran Megumi**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **No Flame**

 **RnR**

Sofa ruang keluarga Neji berderit pelan pertanda ada sesuatu yang bergerak di atasnya. Seorang gadis yang tengah tidur mulai bangun. Ia meregangkan ototnya yang kaku dan menguap kecil. Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka. Sesaat dahinya berkerut saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang halus menyelimuti dirinya. Pengelihatannya turun dan mendapati selimut sutra putih membalutnya. Di tambah sebuah bantal yang menyangga kepalanya. Pantas saja semalam ia tidur nyenyak walaupun tidur di atas sofa.

Aroma masakan dari dapur semakin menyadarkan dirinya, Tenten beranjak duduk. Sungguh di luar dugaan, gadis itu begitu terkejut ketika mendapati Neji tidur pulas dengan posisi terduduk di sofa tunggal. Tanpa selimut, tanpa bantal. Hanya duduk seperti orang yang sekedar melepas lelah dengan kedua mata tertutup. Apakah yang ia lihat itu benar?

Tenten beranjak cepat dan berlari menuju dapur yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari sana. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Ikuya sudah berdiri di depan kompor sembari mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci. Segera saja Tenten menghampiri Ikuya menggelayut bahu Ikuya gusar dengan wajah gugup.

"Tenten-san, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Ikuya terkejut.

"Ne-Neji! A-apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" Tanya Tenten dengan alis menurun.

Ikuya tertawa sesaat lalu menggeleng pelan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Wanita itu melanjutkan mengaduk makanan di atas kompor.

"Kenapa Baasan tertawa? Apa yang salah?"

"Pertanyaan yang menggelikan Tenten-san. Sebagai suami yang baik, tentu saja dia tidak ingin kau tidur seorang diri di ruang keluarga. Dia menyerahkan selimut dan bantalnya untukmu agar kau nyaman tidur di sana dan tidak kedinginan, dia menunggumu semalam suntuk khawatir kau bangun dan membutuhkan sesuatu. Sungguh suami sempurna idaman jutaan umat bukan?" Jelas Ikuya dengan kerlingan mata menggoda.

"Jangan bercanda." Gadis itu melongo menatap Ikuya yang cekikikan.

"Apa wajahku terlihat bercanda? Daripada kau bertahan dengan wajahmu itu, lebih baik bangunkan Neji dan bocah-bocah itu. Boruto dan Himawari harus pergi ke sekolah. Dan juga Neji, bangunkan dia. Dia harus pergi ke kantornya." Kata wanita itu tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada panci di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku tau." Balasnya lesu.

Tenten segera berbalik hendak membangunkan bocah-bocah di atas. Sesaat ia melihat Neji yang masih tertidur pulas di sana. Bibir Tenten maju kedepan sebal. Ia menghela nafas berat dan pada akhirnya menghampiri pria itu yang masih tidak bergerak.

"Neji, bangunlah. Ini sudah hampir siang." Kata Tenten melipat kedua tangannya acuh.

Merasa tidak ada respon, gadis itu sedikit mendekat pada Neji. Mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

"Hei Neji, bangunlah." Lagi kata Tenten dengan suara sedikit keras.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal ketika Neji masih lelap dalam tidurnya. Tenten mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Neji dan berteriak tepat di telinga pria itu.

"Hyuuga, bangunlah!" Teriaknya lantang.

Sedetik kemudian Neji membuka matanya. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Tenten berteriak lantang seperti di hutan belantara tepat di telinganya. Dan kini, bukan salah Neji jika kaki panjangnya mengenai kaki Tenten dan membuat gadis itu tersungkur dengan pantat mendarat terlebih dahulu. Seketika Tenten meringis.

"I-itaaa..." Ringis gadis itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Tanya Neji di tengah ketidaksadarannya.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri! Kau menyebalkan!" Sergah Tenten cepat dan bangkit. Gadis itu berjalan tertatih ke lantai atas. "Neji sialan, pagi-pagi sudah membuat masalah." Gerutunya.

.

Neji turun berbalut jas abu-abu senada dengan bawahannya juga kemeja putih. Dasi biru gelap yang ia kenakan melengkapi penampilannya pagi ini. Mata amethysnya melihat Kun, Tenichi, Boruto, dan Himawari sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan. Di depan mereka terdapat satu piring kosong yang akan di isi sesuatu oleh gadia berambut hazel yang berdiri di salah satu sisi meja. Suasana pagi yang ramai ini membuat Neji mengulas senyumnya ringan. Betapa senangnya kini rumahnya tidak sepi seperti dulu lagi.

Neji menghampiri kursi kosong yang tak jauh darinya. Tanpa banyak bicara Neji segera duduk di sana. Di hadapannya sudah tersedia sepotong roti dan secangkir kopi. Dahinya mengerut dan menatap Tenten lama. Merasa di perhatikan, Tenten yang sedang menyendokkan nasi ke piring Boruto balik menatap Neji. Pria itu mengedikkan kedua bahunya sembari melirik sesaat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Tenten ketus.

"Ini..."

"Iya, itu sarapanmu. Makanlah." Jawab gadis itu sekenanya.

Secangkir kopi dan sepotong roti? Baiklah, Neji merasa seperti anak tiri di rumahnya sendiri. Yang benar saja.

Dengan wajah dongkol Neji menyeruput kopi hangat di hadapannya. Lalu melahap roti di samping cangkirnya.

Tenten hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Hyuuga itu. "Aku hanya bercanda. Terima ini." Katanya meletakkan sepiring nasi lengkap dengan lauk dan sup mengepul panas di mangkuk kecil.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata gadis sepertimu bisa menyiapkan semua ini." Ejeknya.

"Jangan mulai, ini masih pagi." Sergah Tenten ketus.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Neji menggelayut pelan tangan Tenten. Mencegah gadis itu menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa? Bicara saja di sini." Kata gadis itu.

"Sebentar saja."

Mata hazel Tenten memutar malas. "Baiklah baiklah." Ia melepas celemeknya dan meletakkan benda itu pada sandaran kursi. "Ikuya Baasan, tolong berikan susu itu pada Tenichi dan Hima, mereka memintanya tadi." Kata Tenten menunjuk dua gelas susu di samping rak.

"Hm, pergilah." Balas Ikuya singkat.

Neji membawa Tenten keruang tamu. Beberapa saat kemudian pria itu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah ponsel yang ada di tangan Neji ia berikan pada Tenten. Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Apa itu?" Tanya nya dengan dahi mengerut.

"Apa kau buta? Ini ponsel."

"Aku tau bodoh. Maksudku, kenapa kau memberikan itu padaku?"

"Aku tau kau tidak memiliki benda ini. Maka dari itu aku pikir akan penting jika kita tetap berkomunikasi. Apapun yang terjadi pada kau dan anak-anak, katakan padaku. Juga gelagat aneh penghuni rumah. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga jika Hiashi-sama menyuap pekerja di rumah ini. Tapi aku akan sangat bersyukur jika pria tua itu tidak melakukannya."

"Kau hanya curiga pada Pamanmu. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Sepertinya dia juga tidak menyukaiku. Kau tidak curiga padanya?"

"Tidak. Aku tau bagaimana Hinata, dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam itu. Jika ia ingin mengetahui sesuatu, ia akan turun tangan untuk mencari tau. Satu lagi, jaga jarakmu dengan Itachi. Karena..."

"Aku menurutimu dan sudah kulakukan. Tapi jangan pernah membatasi ruang gerakku jika kau tidak ingin melihatku meninggalkan rumah ini." Sela Tenten membuat Neji seketika berhenti bicara.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku belum selesai bicara. Hyuuga Corp memiliki proyek di Hokkaido, kami bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Grup. Dan Hyuuga mempercayakan proyek ini pada Hinata, sedangkan Uchiha mungkin akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan Itachi juga turut andil dalam proyek ini. Karena pengalaman Itachi yang membuat pimpinan Uchiha memintanya untuk menuntun proyek pertama adiknya ini. Itu artinya Itachi dan Hinata akan sering bertemu. Dan jika Hinata tau kau dan Itachi memiliki hubungan, bukan tidak mungkin Hiashi-sama dan Hinata akan mendepak keluar kau dari sini. Bukan hanya kau, Kun dan Tenichi pun akan mengalami hal yang sama. Yang kuminta adalah, jaga sikapmu. Jangan sampai membahayakan Kun dan Tenichi. Kau paham?"

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha."

"Satu lagi, aku berpikir untuk menyekolahkan Kun dan Tenichi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Terserah dirimu. Bukankah kau bilang aku harus menuruti perkataanmu? Bukan Kun dan Tenichi yang ku khawatirkan sekarang. Aku khawatir pada diriku sendiri. Aku takut padamu yang suatu waktu bisa saja mengancam kegadisanku." Kata Tenten melangkah lunglai meninggalkan Neji.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Neji tiba-tiba. Tenten berhenti.

"Untuk?"

"Kemarin dan beberapa hari ini. Aku bersikap kasar padamu. Aku minta maaf."

"Lupakan saja. Lagipula aku juga sudah bisa berpikir, sebagai seorang Ibu, aku tidak bisa mengutamakan egoku pada dirimu. Sekarang aku sudah tidak sendiri dan aku sudah menyadarinya. Ada seseorang yang membutuhkanku, dan orang itu berada di sini."

Neji diam. Ia sedikit senang karena sikapnya Tenten akhirnya bisa mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi di sisi lain ia sungguh menyesal bersikap kasar pada Tenten. Semua itu semata-mata karena ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya berbicara dan memperlakukan seorang gadis asing yang di paksa masuk kedalam kehidupannya oleh keadaan. Tapi sekarang ia sudah mulai terbiasa dan mulai dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Tenten adalah gadis yang pengertian jika gadis itu di dekati secara halus dan perlahan. Neji tau itu sekarang.

"Dan terimakasih juga untuk selimut dan bantalmu. Lain kali jangan mengorbankan malammu tidur di ruang terbuka bersamaku. Hal itu membuatku merasa bersalah." Kata Tenten sedikit tertatih meninggalkan Neji.

 **oOo**

Segera saja Tenten masuk kedalam restoran tepat pukul 7.30. Tenten lagi-lagi terlambat. Dia harus menunggu Neji berangkat terlebih dahulu agar Neji tidak mengetahui pekerjaanya sekarang. Baru saja masuk, matanya beralih pada bertumpuk-tumpuk box makanan yang di susun di salah satu meja ruangan. Gadis itu memperlambat langkahnya dan pada akhirnya berhenti. Ia melihat Ajisai yang tengah menghitung box-box tersebut di sisi meja. Tentu saja Tenten segera menghampiri gadis bersurai ungu tersebut.

Dengan tatapan lugu, Tenten menatap Ajisai dan box-box bergantian, "Ajisai-san, apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu? Untuk apa box-box ini?"

Beberapa detik setelah Ajisai selesai dengan urusannya, gadis bersurai pendek tersebut beralih pada tema barunya tersebut. "Setiap 2 minggu sekali restoran kita memberikan beberapa box bubur untuk para lansia di panti jompo. Dan hari inilah waktunya."

"Benarkah? Wah, Menma-sama sangat baik ya." Puji gadis itu mangut-mangut.

"Aku memang baik, tapi bukan berarti aku mengijinkanmu untuk datang terlambat lagi, Nona."

Sontak Tenten memundurkan dirinya kebelakang ketika hembusan nafas bos nya tersebut mengenai telinganya. Ia tertawa renyah menatap wajah datar Menma.

"M-Maafkan aku Menma-sama. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku tadi." Katanya tersenyum kecut.

"Alasan klasik." Sahut Menma singkat.

"Menma-sama, semuanya sudah siap. Seratus box sudah siap di kirim." Kata Ajisai tiba-tiba menatap Tenten dan Menma bergantian.

Tenten melempar senyumnya pada Ajisai. Gadis itu tau apa maksud Ajisai menyela percakapan antara dirinya dan bosnya. Ajisai mengedipkan sebelah matanya mengisyaratkan pada Tenten agar lekas pergi dari tempat itu. Kedipan mata Ajisan di balas anggukan kecil oleh Tenten. Tenten segera berlari kecil meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Gyut!

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Menma menahan lengan Tenten.

Kedua alis Tenten berkerut takut. Perlahan ia membalikkan badan.

"Kau datang terlambat. Antarkan semua ini." Menma melepas tangannya dari Tenten dan berbalik menjauhi Tenten dan Ajisai yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ajisai, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana aku membawa semua bubur ini? Dan lagi aku tidak tau panti jompo mana yang Menma-sama maksud." Tanya Tenten bertubi-tubi sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenang Tenten. Tenangkan dirimu. Mobil box yang biasa mengirim bubur-bubur ini akan segera datang. Dan pengemudi mobil itu sudah tau panti jompo yang biasa mendapatkan bubur-bubur ini. Kau hanya tinggal duduk di sebelah sopir dan membagikan bubur-bubur ini di sana. Sebagai perwakilan restoran, tugasmu hanya memastikan bubur-bubur itu sudah berada di tangan yang tepat dan semuanya mendapat jatahnya masing-masing." Jelas Ajisai.

"Benarkah? Hanya itu?"

"Tentu saja. Apalagi?"

"Apa aku akan melakukannya sendirian?"

"Biasanya Menma-sama akan menugaskan aku. Tapi kali ini kau yang akan melakukannya. Jika urusan Menma-sama sudah selesai, biasanya ia akan pergi kesana dan memantau langsung keadaan di sana."

"Apa kali ini dia akan kesana? Sungguh aku takut melakukan kesalahan."

"Entahlah. Sebentar lagi Menma-sama akan pergi ke salah satu sekolah untuk anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus. Sekolah tersebut mengadakan acara makan bersama dengan anak-anak penderita kanker. Jika sudah selesai, mungkin dia akan kesana."

 **oOo**

Tenten mengenggam ponsel di tangannya erat. Kini ia tengah duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Sejak 15 menit yang lalu ia hanya melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia sungguh gugup takut melakukan kesalahan. Kata Ajisai, jarak dari restoran dan panti jompo hanya 30 menit. Dan semakin dekat jaraknya dengan panti jompo, semakin gugup pula gadis itu.

Ia mengangkat ponselnya dan menekan tombol home di sana. Wajah teduh Kun dan Tenichi yang sedang terlelap menjadi wallpaper ponsel tersebut. Entah apa yang harus Tenten katakan, tapi ia berterimakasih pada Neji yang memasang foto itu di ponselnya. Tenten bisa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

Drrt.. drrt..

Ponselnya bergetar cepat sesaat setelah matanya kembali fokus kejalanan. Sangat jelas terbaca nama Neji di sana. Tenten menghembuskan nafasnya cepat dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Apa?" Tanya Tenten ketus.

"Bagaimana anak-anak? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Neji, kau baru saja meninggalkan mereka 1 jam yang lalu. Kekhawatiranmu terlalu berlebihan."

"Hiashi-sama bukanlah orang yang bisa di sepelekan."

"Baiklah aku tau." Gadis itu memutar dua bola matanya malas. "Mereka baik-baik saja di rumah."

"Di rumah? Dimana kau sekarang?" Suara sakartis dapat Tenten degar dengan jelas. Jika ia berada di hadapan Neji, sudah pasti ia dapat melihat kerutan di dahi pria itu.

"A-aku sedang di minimarket sekarang. Kau jangan khawatir." Jawabnya gugup. "S-sudahlah. Kau membuat barang belanjaanku jatuh semua. Sampai nanti." Secepat kilat Tenten memutus panggilan itu. Ia bernafas lega.

"Maaf nona, kita sudah sampai." Kata si pengemudi.

"Baiklah Jiisan."

 **oOo**

Suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar membuat Neji mengangkat wajah dari berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis dengan setelan abu-abu masuk kedalam.

"Maaf Neji-sama, istirahat siang kali ini jadwalmu menemui Itachi-sama dan juga Sasuke-sama bersama Hinata-sama. Baru saja Hinata-sama mengabari kalau dia sepakat untuk bertemu di sebuah cafe di pusat kota." Jelas Matsuri

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa dia akan kemari?"

"Rencananya seperti itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus Hinata-sama lakukan terlebih dahulu. Dia bilang jika sampai nanti jam istirahat siang ia tidak kunjung kemari, kita di minta untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Kalian akan bertemu disana."

"Baiklah aku tau. Bisa tolong kau tinggalkan aku sebentar? Aku sedang ingin sendiri." Kata Neji meletakkan berkas di tangannya dan menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Ia berpikir bagaimana ia nanti harus bereaksi saat bertemu Itachi setelah mengetahui tentang pria itu dan Tenten. Apakah ia harus diam dan berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa? Atau dia akan menghardik Uchiha itu dan berteriak di hadapannya untuk menjauhi wanitanya. Tunggu, wanitanya? Benarkah barusan Neji berpikir bahwa Tenten adalah wanitanya? Daripandangan orang lain mungkin iya. Tapi keadaan yang sebenarnya sangat jauh dari perkiraan orang-orang.

"E-eto Neji-sama. Ayahku menitipkan salam untukmu." Matsuri bersuara ragu.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih. Sampaikan salamku juga padanya." Kata Neji kembali pada berkas-berkasnya.

"Dan beliau juga ingin kau datang malam ini kerumah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin beliau bicarakan denganmu."

Neji kembali meletakkan kertas-kertas di tangannya dan mendongak menatap Matsuri yang tertunduk. Pria itu mengulas senyumnya. "Baiklah, setelah urusan kita selesai dengan Uchiha bersaudara itu kita akan kerumahmu."

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Matsuri terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah beberapa kali menolak undangan beliau karena kesibukanku. Tapi kurasa malam ini aku akan memenuhinya."

"B-baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan segera menghubungi Ayahku. Beliau pasti senang mendengarnya." Kata Matsuri berlari keluar.

Neji terkikik geli melihat tingkah gadis itu. Mungkin malam ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Matsuri. Ia bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan Tenten. Gadis itu perlahan sudah merangkul hatinya. Di tambah lagi kehadiran Kun dan Tenichi semakin membuatnya mantap untuk mempertahankan Tenten. Ia sempat heran, pergi kemana selera tingginya terhadap wanita? Tenten bukanlah gadis anggun, ia adalah gadis urakan. Bukan gadis sexy seperti tipenya, jika di bandingkan, tubuh Matsuri jelas lebih menggoda. Bukan gadis jenius seperti yang selama ini ia impikan untuk bersanding dengannya. Namun di balik itu semua, senyum gadis itu. Senyum manis Tenten yang telah berhasil menjungkir balikkan penilaian pada wanita. Senyum polosnya membuat Neji membuang jauh kata-kata 'Wanita High Class' di dalam otaknya. Dan itu semua baru Neji sadari ketika ia menyelimuti Tenten tadi malam. Entah apa yang gadis itu impikan, tapi yang jelas ia melihat Tenten tersenyum dalam lelapnya. Wajahnya membuat Neji gemas ingin memeluknya jika saja ia tidak memiliki kontrol dalam dirinya.

 **oOo**

"Maaf Tenten-san, kau boleh kembali. Semua sudah mendapatkan jatah buburnya masing-masing." Kata seorang pengurus panti pada Tenten.

Gadis itu hanya menatap sekilas pengurus tersebut dan meneruskan mengepel lantai aula yang terkena tumpahan teh akibat para lansia yang sedikit mengendur otot tangannya ketika mengenggam gelas kaca berisi teh hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa Yugao-san. Sebagai cleaning service yang bertanggung jawab, sudah seharusnya aku membantu di keadaan seperti ini." Kata Tenten di iringi gelak tawa ringan dari mereka.

Setelah lantai kering, Tenten perlahan berdiri sembari menyentuh pinggang bagian belakangnya. Gadis itu meringis pelan ketika nyeri menyerang punggung bagian belakangnya.

"Tenten-san, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yugao yang melihat gelagat janggal Tenten.

"Tidak apa-apa Yugao-san. Tadi pagi aku sempat jatuh. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Kata gadis itu mencoba menahan rasa nyeri di punggung dan kakinya.

"Boleh kulihat?" Kedua alis Yugao berkerut cemas.

"Si-silahkan."

Yugao terkejut. Kedua matanya membulat melihat lebam biru berukuran cukup besar di bagian pinggang belakang Tenten. Ujung jarinya menyentuh lebam itu dan seketika Tenten meringis.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Lebam di tubuhmu cukup besar, sepertinya kau harus memeriksanya ke dokter."

"Aku yakin Yugao-san. Sebentar lagi pasti akan hilang. Mungkin sedikit kompres air dingin bisa membuat lebamnya hilang."

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambil es untukmu."

"Tidak Yugao-san. Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Tenten. Kau sudah banyak membantu kami."

.

.

Tenten meringis ketika permukaan dingin handuk kecil yang sudah di rendam dengan air es mengenai kulitnya. Satu handuk Yugao letakkan pada lebam di bagian pinggang belakang, sedangkan yang satunya lagi ada di pergelangan kaki kanan Tenten.

Tenten berbaring tengkurap menggunakan kedua tangannya yang terlipat sebagai bantalan dagunya. Sedangkan Yugao dengan sabar mengompres lebam Tenten yang sepertinya tidak kunjung reda.

"Tenten-san, jangan bekerja terlalu keras jika kau tidak ingin lebam dan nyerimu di kakimu semakin parah."

"Aku akan berusaha Yugao-san." Tenten tertawa kecil.

"Biasanya Ajisai yang melakukan ini. Tapi sekarang kenapa Bos muda nan hangat itu menyuruhmu?"

"Hm, tadi aku terlambat dan sebagai gantinya Menma-sama menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan makanan-makanan itu." Jelasnya di tengah ringisannya. "Ah tunggu, kau bilang Menma-sama pribadi yang hangat?" Sebelah alis Tenten naik.

"Iya. Apakah ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?"

"Aku tidak yakin dia pribadi yang hangat." Balas Tenten lirih.

"Aku tau. Dia sangat displin jika tentang pekerjaan, namun di luar itu dia pribadi yang hangat dan menyenangkan."

Kedua alis Tenten terangkat mengisyaratkan dia mengerti dengan apa yang Yugao katakan.

Pintu berwarna putih yang tadinya tertutup terbuka perlahan. Tak lama kemudian Menma dengan setelan kemeja dan jas yang terbuka kancingnya masuk. Kedua mata berbeda warna Menma segera teralih pada Tenten yang terbaring dan Yugao yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Baguslah kau sudah datang. Sekarang kuminta jangan memporsir karyawanmu terlalu keras. Dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang." Yugao memperingatkan Menma yang mulai menggeret satu kursi di ujung ruangan untuk mendekat ke Tenten yang masih tengkurap.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Menma mengelus puncak kepala Tenten.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Menma-sama. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Balas Tenten tersenyum sekenanya.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Yugao-san, biar aku yang mengurusnya." Kata Menma mengambil alih handuk kecil yang baru saja Yugao angkat dari wadah plastik berisi es.

Yugao mengedikkan kedua bahunya ringan. Wanita itu beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Tenten dan Menma di dalam salah satu ruangan kosong berisi ranjang kecil di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa kau jatuh saat bekerja? Jika iya, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Menma mulai meletakkan handuk ke punggung gadis itu.

"Sshh~" Tenten mendesis pelan. "Tidak Menma-sama, aku jatuh tadi pagi saat dirumah."

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Tidak mau memeriksakan ini kedokter?"

"Tidak Menma-sama. Besok pasti sudah sembuh."

Menma menyingkirkan handuk tersebut dari tubuh Tenten dan menarik baju gadis itu menutupi bagian yang terbuka. Sontak Tenten terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang. Melihat Menma yang mulai beranjak dan kedua tangan kekarnya membalik tubuh Tenten yang tengkurap ke posisi telentang. Tak berapa lama tubuh Tenten terangkat keatas dan secepat kilat tangan Menma yang menyangga bagian kaki Tenten meraih ponsel gadis itu di atas ranjang dan di letakkan di atas perut gadis itu.

"Menma-sama!" Seru Tenten terkejut.

"Urusan kita disini sudah selesai. Sudah saatnya kembali. Tapi sebelum itu, kita akan mengobati lebammu dulu." Kata Menma tanpa menatap Tenten.

"Sungguh Menma-sama, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya di koridor menatap Tenten dengan wajah datar. "Aku tidak tau kenapa kau menolak pergi kerumah sakit bersamaku. Tapi jika kau sakit, tidak ada yang membersihkan restoranku. Pekerjaanmu akan kacau dan semuanya berantakan. Ditambah lagi kau ahlinya terlambat. Baru dua hari bekerja kau mau membuat usahaku bangkrut?"

"M-maaf Menma-sama. Aku hanya tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini. Baiklah aku akan kerumah sakit, tapi aku akan lebih nyaman jika Ajisai yang mengantarku." Lirihnya menunduk.

"Itu yang kau mau? Baiklah. Kau akan pergi dengan Ajisai. Kau puas?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah tanpa berani menatap Menma yang masih belum menurunkannya.

 **oOo**

Neji dan Matsuri sudah sampai di tempat yang Hinata maksud. Keduanya segera masuk setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Iris Neji melihat Itachi dan Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sisi kanan cafe tepatnya di depan kaca. Mereka berdua sedang asik dengan ponsel di tangannya masing-masing.

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu Neji-sama, aku akan pesan sesuatu untukmu." Kata Matsuri hanya di balas anggukan ringan oleh Neji.

Pemuda berambut raven mendongak begitu menyadari ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Sasuke segera bangkit dan menjabat tangan Neji di ikuti Itachi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Neji?" Ucap Sasuke mengulas senyum ringan.

"Aku baik. Kuharap kau juga begitu."

Sasuke mengangguk sedangkan Itachi hanya melempar senyumnya kecil. Ketiganya duduk bersamaan.

Antara Neji dan Itachi melemparkan tatapan dingin mereka satu sama lain. Sesekali Neji mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain lalu kembali pada Itachi. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Itachi, kedua tangannya memainkan sendok kopi di atas meja tanpa melepas matanya dari Neji.

Sasuke yang merasakan aura janggal antara saudaranya dan Neji, menghela nafas panjang diiringi suara yang cukup keras untuk menyadarkan keduanya. Neji dan Itachi beralih pada Sasuke. Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat cepat mendapat tatapan dari Neji dan Itachi.

"Kurasa kita harus keluar dari suasana ini." Kata Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya. Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap Neji dan Itachi bergantian. "Aku tau semua ini tentang satu wanita yang bersemayam di pikiran kalian. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika sebelum presentasi di mulai, kita membicarakan rencana-rencana yang mungkin akan kita lakukan kedepannya. Secara profesional."

Keduanya diam. Neji dan Itachi sama-sama tidak tau harus memulai darimana. Sebelum Itachi mengetahui semua ini, sangatlah mudah baginya untuk berbaur dengan Neji. Begitu juga Neji, rasanya tidaklah sulit menyeimbangkan pemikiran antara dirinya dan Itachi. Tapi kini, karena satu hal yang masing-masing menganggap hal itu sangat penting dan berarti dalam hidupnya, mereka merasa berada jauh sejauh 100 kilometer meski kini antara dirinya dan Itachi hanya berjarak beberapa kaki.

"Tenten." Sasuke bersuara. Praktis Itachi dan Neji menoleh pada Sasuke yang menatap keluar menembus kaca sembari mengusap dagunya dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. "Dia gadis yang manis, cantik, baik, juga menawan. Tatapannya yang hangat seolah bisa membuat retakan di hati siapapun yang sedang beku. Senyumnya yang seolah mengeluarkan wangi lavender sudah pasti dapat membuat seseorang berada dalam sebuah taman surga yang sangat indah. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia hampir mendekati tipeku.."

Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. Uchiha itu menatap kakaknya yang melemparkan death glear padanya. Sasuke tidak takut, ia tetap berusaha tenang.

"Aku juga akan berusaha mendapatkan Tenten jika saja aku tidak memiliki tunangan." Lanjut Sasuke membuat amarah Neji mereda. Hampir saja ia meledak jika saja bungsu Uchiha Itu secara gamblang menyatakan ketertarikannya pada Tenten. Neji cemburu dan itu dapat dilihat jelas oleh Sasuke.

Itachi menyeruput minumannya lalu meletakkan gelas keramik itu perlahan. "Kurasa Sasuke benar. Kita harus keluar dari keadaan ini. Untuk sementara, kesampingkan dulu masalah pribadi."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Neji. Ia hanya mendengus pelan dan mengangguk ringan.

"Dimana Hinata? Kita tidak bisa memulai ini jika Hinata tidak ada. Semua desain dan rincian pengeluaran aku serahkan kepadanya." Kata Sasuke tenang.

"Dia akan segera datang. Ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan terlebih dahulu." Jawab Neji sekenanya.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Matsuri datang dan meletakkan tasnya di salah satu kursi yang masih kosong. Gadis itu menjabat tangan Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian.

"Maaf semua aku terlambat. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Kata Hinata duduk di samping Neji dan melatakkan tas besar berisi desain mall dan hotelnya.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu Hinata-sama?" Tawar Matsuri.

Gadis indigo itu beralih pada Matsuri. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Matsuri-san. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Sebentar lagi Himawari pulang sekolah. Tidak ada yang menjemputnya. Sopir pribadiku mengantar Boruto ke perkemahan sekolah bersama teman-temannya."

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan pertemuan ini sekarang juga." Kedua alis Sasuke naik menatap gulungan kertas yang di keluarkan oleh Hinata.

Neji dan Itachi membenarkan posisi duduknya bersamaan. Keduanya sempat saling pandang hingga akhirnya dehaman Sasuke memecah kekakuan di antara mereka berdua.

"Seminggu lagi pengosongan lahan akan selesai. Dan sekitar satu bulan dari sekarang, proses pembangunan akan di laksanakan. Kupikir semua akan berjalan lancar, sampai saat kemarin kepala arsitek menghubungiku dan mengatakan beberapa konstruksi bangunan belum di konfirmasi pemesanannya oleh perusahaan konstruksi sementara semua dana yang kita alokasikan sudah kita berikan." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

Sasuke memposisikan dadanya lebih dekat dengan sisi meja. "Maksudmu ada penyelewangan dana?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Aku sempat bertanya pada Naruto-kun tentang hal ini. Dan dia bilang hal ini biasa terjadi karena kesalahan komunikasi. Yang terpenting, seminggu sebelum pengerjaan di lakukan, semua bahan konstruksi sudah berada di tempatnya. Tapi tidak perlu menunggu, jika besok ada waktu aku akan ke perusahaan konstruksi dan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Pria bersurai hitam menarik mundur dirinya bersandar pada sandaran pintu. Kedua tangannya ia lipat kedepan. "Sepertinya Hinata sudah cukup mahir dalam bidang ini. Hanya tinggal Sasuke yang belum menunjukkan kemampuan berbisnisnya."

"Akan." Sergah Sasuke ketus.

"Dan tentang desain gedung hotel dan mall sudah selesai. Yang kurang hanya desain interior setiap ruangan yang ada. Jujur saja aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang hal semacam itu. Kudengar Sasuke-san ahli dalam bidang ini. Jadi kuserahkan pada Sasuke-san." Hinata mengulas senyumnya menyerahkan gulungan kertas di tangannya pada Sasuke. "Bawalah, siapa tau kau memerlukannya."

"Hm, kau datang pada orang yang tepat." Kata Sasuke mengulas senyumnya.

Itachi tertawa renyah menatap Sasuke yang membalas tatapannya remeh. "Baiklah baiklah, kutarik ucapanku."

"Kurasa kita tidak lagi di butuhkan disini. Bukan begitu Itachi?" Neji angkat suara. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Kau benar. Mereka sudah bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Tugas kita hanyalah mengontrol dari belakang. Aku bisa sedikit santai sekarang dan mengalihkan fokusku ke hal lain. Hal yang akan menjadi prioritasku misalnya."

Neji tau benar kemana arah pembicaraan Itachi. Namun seperti biasanya, ia bersikap cuek namun tak mau begitu saja menelan perkataan Itachi barusan.

"Hm, aku juga bisa bersantai sekarang dan mulai memperhatikan hal lain yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku saat ini. Layaknya tender besar yang selalu di perebutkan oleh banyak pihak, aku yakin akan memenangkannya. Posisiku lebih menguntungkan dari yang lainnya." Kedua bahu Neji mengedik santai.

Senyum ketir terulas dari bibir Itachi. "Tidak perlu posisi yang bagus jika kau ingin memenangkan tender menggiurkan. Saham besar yang kumiliki dapat kugunakan untuk memenangkannya."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengarkan percakapan antara Itachi dan Neji. 'Posisi menguntungkan Neji juga hubungan akrab Itachi dan Tenten. Ck, persaingan yang menarik.' Batin Sasuke menyeringai.

Sementara Neji dan Itachi sibuk dengan argumennya masing-masing dan Sasuke yang masih asik bicara dengan dirinya sendiri, dua wanita yang duduk di hadapannya hanya diam melihat tingkah para lelaki di depannya. Matsuri dan Hinata saling pandang dan mengedikkan kedua bahunya bersamaan tanda mereka tidak berhasil menerka maksud perkataan Neji dan Itachi.

"Urusan laki-laki. Biarkan saja." Kata Hinata lirih. "Baiklah Matsuri-san, urusanku sudah selesai disini. Aku tidak mau membuat Hima menungguku lama." Hyuuga wanita itu beranjak berdiri dan merangkul sesaat Matsuri tanda perpisahan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan Hinata-sama."

Matsuri kembali beralih pada Neji.

"Neji-sama, bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

Neji sedikit tersentak ketika namanya di sebut. Pria itu sedikit gelagapan melihat Matsuri.

"T-tentu saja Matsuri." Pria itu berdiri. Memberi salam pada Uchiha bersaudara di hadapannya dan segera keluar tanpa mempedulikan pesanannya yang baru saja datang.

"Gadis itu bagaikan inti bumi. Semua orang berputar di sekitarnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu pada siapa dia akan menentukan pilihannya. Seri. Posisi kalian sama-sama menguntungkan. Tapi dilihat dari keseriusan Neji, hal yang tidak kau sangka bisa saja terjadi." Kata Sasuke serius.

Mata gelap Itachi melirik Sasuke. "Aku jarang tertarik pada wanita. Sekali aku suka, akan kukorbankan semua untuknya. Persetan dengan Uchiha Fugaku yang tidak suka dengannya. Dia hanya menilai orang lain menurut presepsinya sendiri."

"Paling tidak Kaasan dan aku berada di pihakmu. Jangan pedulikan penilaian Tousan tentang Tenten. Dia tidak akan mengerti sampai dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri." Kata bungsu Uchiha itu mengeratkan tangannya pada bahu kanan Itachi yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

 **oOo**

"Ahh, sssh..." Suara desisan kembali terdengar dari bibir Tenten. Semakin terdengar jelas ketika kakinya naik ke tangga pelatarana rumah Hyuuga Neji.

Dengan lengan kiri yang menggelayut pada bahu Ajisai, perlahan Tenten naik dengan posisi kaki kanan sedikit berjinjit. Ia sudah tiba setelah 1 jam yang lalu ia berada di rumah sakit berkat paksaan dari bosnya. Ia bersikukuh ingin Ajisai saja yang menemaninya. Ia ingat pesan Neji akan Hiashi yang bisa saja menyewa mata-mata untuk menguntitnya. Tenten tidak mau hal buruk menimpa anaknya jika pesuruh Hiashi melihat dirinya pergi dengan laki-laki lain.

"Tenten-san, aku heran padamu. Kau memiliki rumah sebesar ini dan kau masih saja bekerja di restoran bubur sebagai cleaning service?" Tanya Ajisai setelah gadis itu selesai dengan ekspresi terperanganya.

Gadis itu tertawa renyah. "Ini bukan rumahku Ajisai. Ada sesuatu yang belum bisa kuceritakan padamu. Aku akan mengatakannya jika aku sudah siap."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu membuka mulut Tenten. Kapanpun kau siap, aku akan mendengarkan."

"Terimakasih atas pengertiannya." Sahut Tenten ramah.

Ajisai membuka pintu kokoh kediaman Hyuuga. Bersamaan dengan itu, Tenichi yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga menoleh. Gadis kecil itu terkejut melihat Ibunya di papah oleh seseorang dan pergelangan kaki kanannya di bebat. Sontak Tenichi berlari menghampiri Tenten yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

"Kaasan, ada apa denganmu?!" Tanya Tenichi dengan ekspresi polosnya. Tenten tertawa kecil.

"Perkenalkan, dia putriku. Tenichi. Dan Tenichi, dia bibi Ajisai." Hazel Tenten melihat Kun dan Ajisai bergantian.

"Hai bibi. Terimakasih sudah mengantar ibuku pulang." Gadis kecil itu menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Tidak masalah gadis manis." Jawab Ajisai. "Jadi, dimana harus kuletakkan Ibu muda ini?"

"Di ruang keluarga saja Ajisai. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Baiklah, aku sudah mulai kenyang menerima permintaan maafmu. Bisa kita hentikan sekarang juga?"

Keduanya tertawa.

.

"Apa perlu kuhubungi Neji-sama agar cepat pulang?" Ikuya meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di meja menatap Tenten yang tergolek lemah bersandar pada sofa ruang keluarga.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu Baasan. Ini bukan masalah besar."

"Baiklah. Dan Neji-sama berpesan malam ini dia tidak akan makan malam dirumah."

"Kenapa?"

"Keluarga Matsuri mengundangnya untuk makan malam di sana. Tapi dia bilang tidak akan lama. Setelah mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan pada keluarga Matsuri, dia akan segera pulang."

"Matsuri? Siapa dia?"

"Sekretaris pribadi Neji-sama."

"Hanya sekretaris? Saat Neji bicara denganku, dia juga sempat menyebut sekretaris pribadinya."

"Baiklah, lebih dari itu." Ikuya menghela nafas berat menatap Tenten lesu.

"Teman?"

"Bukan."

"Sahabat?"

"Tidak juga."

Kedua mata Tenten menyipit ragu. "Kekasih?"

"Sepertinya."

Tenten menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ikuya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya heran dengan Neji. Jelas-jelas dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi dia tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan aku. Apa karena dia pikir dia tampan, dia keren, dia kaya, dan juga sukses, semua wanita mau di duakan olehnya?"

"Tidak Tenten-san. Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Ada alasan lain kenapa Neji-sama mempertahankanmu.."

"Kun dan Tenichi. Aku tau." Selanya membuang muka. "Baasan, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku ingin istirahat." Imbuh gadis itu.

Ikuya menatap Tenten lesu. "Aku mengerti. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku ada di dapur." Wanita tua itu beranjak berdiri meninggalkan Tenten yang mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang.

Tenicihi yang sejak awal duduk di soda tunggal tak juga pergi. Gadis cilik itu terus menatap ibunya yang tergolek lemah di sana.

"Tinggalkan Kaasan Tenichi, bermainlah bersama kakakmu." Kata Tenten dengan mata terpejam.

"Tapi Kaasan.."

"Kumohon Tenichi, untuk hari ini saja."

.

.

.

Langkah Neji terhenti ketika ia melihat Tenten tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Kedua iris amethys nya memutar malas. Kenapa Tenten harus tidur di sana lagi? Apakah kamar yang ia berikan kurang besar?

Pria itu melepas jasnya menghampiri Tenten yang masih terlelap. Mata Neji memicing melihat pakaian yang Tenten kenakan. Kemeja dan juga celana panjang. Di tambah lagu name tag di dadanya membuat Neji semakin penasaran mendekatinya.

"Restoran Bubur Jinkaku?" Lirih Neji menyentuh name tag tersebut. "Dia bekerja?" Dahi Neji berkerut.

Tanpa pria itu sadari, Tenten menggeliat sementara name tag di dadanya masih dalam genggaman Neji. Otomatis ada sensai tarik menarik di sana. Sontak kedua mata madu terbuka.

Mata Tenten turun ke arah tangan Neji yang menyentuh name tag nya. Sementara Neji masih tetap pada posisinya. Gadis itu terkejut dan langsung menjauhkan dirinya dengan mata membulat. Sial bagi Tenten, ia lupa kalau ia berada di sofa. Sudah pasti gerakan cepatnya membuat keseimbangannya kacau dan terjun ke lantai begitu saja.

Kaki terkilir dan nyeri di punggungnya semakin terasa menyengat ketika bagian itu menghantam lantai marmer di bawahnya. Kedua mata Tenten terpejam rapat menahan rasa sakitnya. Di tambah lagi kepalanya sedikit terantuk sisi meja yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Kami-sama.." Rintihnya berusaha bangkit.

Jiwa laki-laki Neji keluar. Ia menghampiri Tenten yang masih berada di lantai menaikkan gadis itu keatas tanpa bicara. Mata Neji tanpa sengaja melihat pergelangan kaki Tenten yang di bebat dengan perban kain.

"Kenapa dengan kakimu?" Tanyanya di tengah Neji membantu gadis itu duduk. Tangan kanan Neji tak sengaja menyentuh punggung Tenten. Gadis itu meringis lagi. Pria itu segera membuka pakaian yang menutupi punggung Tenten. Ia terkejut mendapatkan sebuah lebam cukup besar di sana. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, hah? Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini?"

"Jangan banyak bicara Neji. Ini semua karena kau." Sergah Tenten ketus.

"Aku?"

"Hm. Kau tidak ingat tadi pagi aku jatuh saat membangunkanmu? Kakimu mengenai kakiku. Keseimbanganku kacau dan aku tersungkur di lantai." Jelasnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Untuk apa? Kau urus saja Matsuri. Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Matsuri? Kau cemburu padanya?" Seringai kecil muncul dari wajah Neji.

"Cemburu? Untuk apa? Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Tenten menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Terlihat dari wajahmu. Akui saja, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menolak pesonaku."

"Bisa kau tolong aku ambilkan minum saja? Tenggorokanku kering." Kata Tenten mempoutkan bibirnya. Kedua pipi Neji tersipu. Wajah Tenten membuatnya gemas setangah mati.

Tangan Neji meraih air putih yang ada di meja lalu menyerahkannya pada gadis di sampingnya. Tenten meneguk separuh isinya dan memejamkan matanya bernafas lega.

"Matsuri bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya." Kata Neji memandang Tenten dalam.

"Bukan urusanku." Balasnya tanpa menatap Neji. Kedua tangan Tenten terlipat kedepan.

"Aku bertemu Itachi tadi."

Untuk kali ini Tenten menatap balik Neji.

"Terlihat jelas dari sikapnya dia tidak mau melepasmu."

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan?"

"Mengatakan hal yang seharusnya kukatakan."

 **TBC**

 **Okeyy~ Ran minta maaf atas keterlambatannya XD Ran rasa alur cerita ini lambat sekali selambat Garry nya Spongebob XD Dan untuk kali ini, review Ran balas semua langsung di sini di karenakan koneksi jaringan yang agak menyebalkan. Ran hanya khawatir koneksi tiba-tiba putus dan ada yang nggak sempat di balas review nya. So, silahkan cari nama kalian di bawah XD Maaf kalau makin lama makin hancur. Kritik, saran Ran terima dengan senang hati untuk memperbaiki chapter kedepannya ^-^**

 **Shinji r: Dari gelagat Menma kelihatannya gimana? *colek Menma* XD**

 **Kay249: Ahaha~ maafkan update telat untuk chapter kali ini XD**

 **Setyanajotwins: Uhuhu, iya. Emang cukup banyak yang nggak setuju sama hubungan NejiTen *yang buat siapa woy* XD**

 **E12i07G0W05: Tenang, tenang. Udah Ran sentil si Neji nya biar agak lembutan dikit XD**

 **Inotsateneji: Yuk yuk. Kamu jadi anak pertama aku jadi anak bungsungnya ya XD**

 **Nazliahaibara: Mendingan Tenten di culik aja deh sama Itachi. Daripada di kasarin mulu sama Neji. Iya nggak? XD**

 **Sherry ai: Saudaraan nggak ya sama Naruto? XD *digampar* Penampilan Menma di sini Ran bikin seperti dia di Road to Ninja. Wajahnya mirip sama Naruto hanya saja matanya yang beda dan warna rambutnya yang kaya Sasuke hehehe**

 **Marin Choi: Neji memang makin absurd. Di barengi sama cerita fanfic ini yang juga makin absurd kelihatannya XD Neji bersikap seperti itu karena semata-mata nggak mau Tenten pergi kok T^T *puk puk Neji***

 **Sooya: Sudaah~ see you di chap depan ya XD**

 **Shikadaii: Merinding ya rasanya? Apalgi kalo cowonya sekece Neji 0/0 *mimisan* XD**

 **Akira Ken: Semi M ya? Nggak M aja sekalian? XD *kode kode* /Ran mesum. Tendang ke bulan**

 **Rosadilla17: Hu'um tuh, si Neji udah cemburu sama Tenten. Kayanya bentar lagi mereka berdua mau bacok-bacokan deh :v**

 **Angkerss. : Neji sudah nge cap Tenten jadi miliknya. Tinggal meresmikannya aja yang belum XD**

 **Eva Ryuki: Bener tuh. Untung Tenten nggak jantungan terus mati XD "Gadis Pencuri Hati" udah sering di pake judul-judul ftv sist XD *lha emang yang ini kaga?* XD #plak**

 **Mizusagawa Hyuuga: *kalo Tenten nya nggak mau di bula bajunya, Ran bersedia dengan senang hati kok bang Neji* XD /buang. Tadinya mau dinikahin. Tapi Tenten nya nggak mau soalnya masih ada Ran di hati akang XD**

 **Yuni: Udah mulai akur kok. Tinggal nabur benih benih lope aja di antara mereka XD**

 **Kiwi689: Scene romantis ya? Di tunggu ya Kiwi-san. Mereka masih proses pendekatan XD**

 **Chae121: Sipp udah di lanjut XD Makasih udah kasih review ^-^**

 **Fast Update?**

 **Review! ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gadis Pencuri**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **NejiTen slight ItaTen/MenmaTen**

 **Warning: OC, Typo, etc**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **RnR**

Kelopak mata Tenten menyipit cepat saat sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah jendelanya. Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya yang tadinya berada di bawah selimut. Lagi-lagi rasa nyeri menyengat kaki dan punggung namun tidak separah kemarin. Nyeri tersebut semakin menyadarkannya. Ia berangsur duduk dan mengucek mata kanannya perlahan. Ia ada di kamar. Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, namun terakhir yang Tenten ingat adalah Neji membopong dirinya ke kamar sementara ia dalam keadaan setengah terlelap. Ia juga ingat sebelum itu Neji memijit pergelangan kakinya di atas sofa ruang keluarga.

Kedua pipi Tenten bersemu merah ketika ia mengigat itu semua. Tenten sama sekali tidak menyangka, bagaimana bisa seorang Hyuuga Neji melakulan hal seperti itu? Selama ini bukan Neji seperti itulah yang ia kenal. Menurut Tenten Neji adalah pria yang arogan dan juga egois. Tapi sikapnya tadi malam sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Tenten pikirkan. Jika di ingat lagi, sikap Neji sejak kemarin juga berubah. Apa pria itu sudah tidak waras?

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan Tenten? Masa bodoh dengan perubahan sikapnya. Apa urusanmu?!" Rutuk Tenten pada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan ia turun dari ranjang. Benar, kakinya tidak sesakit kemarin. Tenten sedikit tertatih menuju pintu. Begitu terbuka Tenten tercekat saat dirinya melihat Neji hendak masuk ke kamarnya sendiri lengkap dengan setelan kemeja dan jas hitam yang dia kenakan. Perhatian Neji segera teralih begitu telinga mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun." Katanya singkat lalu masuk ke kamar tersebut.

"Hm." Balas gadis itu malas. Satu tangannya masuk kedalam saku piyama atasannya sementara yang lainnya menggelayut pada kusen pintu. Tunggu.. Piyama? Tenten tersentak melihat busananya.

Sesaat kemudian Neji kembali keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya membawa serta ponsel di tangan kanannya.

"Apakah kau yang mengganti bajuku?" Tanya Tenten dengan rahang mengeras menatap Neji yang berjalan turun ke lantai bawah.

"Menurutmu?" Balas Neji datar tanpa menatap gadis itu yang mengekorinya turun.

"Apapun yang kau lihat, aku ingin kau melupakannya. Kau mengerti?!" Suara gadis itu naik satu oktaf.

"Ya aku tau. Aku akan segera meminta Ikuya Baasan untuk melupakan apa yang dia lihat saat mengganti bajumu. Kau tenang saja." Pria itu terkikik dalam hati.

Keduanya sudah sampai di lantai bawah. Tepatnya di ruang keluarga yang letaknya tak jauh dari dapur. Ikuya berdiri di salah satu sisi meja melihat Neji dan Tenten yang tengah meributkan sesuatu.

"I-Ikuya Baasan?" Gadis itu mematung.

Neji berbalik menatap Tenten yang berdiri tepat di bibir tangga dengan wajah bodohnya. Pria itu menggeleng pelan dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya.

"Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu kepadamu. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya jika tidak suka sama suka. Martabat Hyuuga jauh lebih mahal dari bayanganmu, Gadis Dungu. Jadi berhentilah menakuti dirimu sendiri dengan pikiran kotormu tentang diriku. Malam itu aku terpaksa mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk menggertakmu." Jelasnya mengusap puncak kepala Tenten sesaat dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tenten melongo. Gadis itu tertawa renyah menatap punggung Neji yang semakin menjauh. "Apa? Menggertak? Apa dia tidak waras atau hanya imajinasiku yang terlalu meliar?" Bibirnya mengerucut. "Dari tatapannya saja sudah jelas terlihat seolah dia akan menelanku masih bilang 'hanya sebuah gertakan'? Ha-ha-ha, kau lucu sekali Hyuuga." Kedua tangan Tenten terlipat ke depan.

"Tenten-san kemarilah." Panggil Ikuya.

Tenten berbalik dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Ada apa Baasan?" Gadis itu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Ikuya melanjutkan pekerjaannya membereskan piring-piring bekas pakai diatas meja lalu meletakkan benda lebar itu kedalam wastafel.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?"

"Masih. Tapi tidak separah kemarin." Ia meraih gelas-gelas di atas meja membawanya ke wastafel. "Terimakasih juga atas batuanmu tadi malam."

Wanita itu merebut halus gelas di tangan Tenten. "Tidak masalah." Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah mengalami pengerutan disana-sini. "Mulai hari ini Kun dan Tenichi masuk sekolah. Kurasa rumah akan terasa sepi tanpa mereka." Kata Ikuya tersenyum kecut sembari mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

Tenten tersenyum pada Ikuya. "Masih ada aku Baasan."

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku akan menghubungi Ajisai untuk bicara pada Bos ku agar aku bisa masuk agak siangan untuk hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berencana untuk menjemput Tenichi sepulang sekolah. Dia gadis pemalu, aku takut dia tidak akan nyaman jika berada satu mobil dengan sopir yang dikirim Neji nanti."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kun?"

"Kun?" Tenten tertawa. "Dia masih berusia 8 tahun, tapi Baasan tenang saja dia bahkan lebih bengal dari anak usia 15 tahun. Aku sangat mengenalnya." Ia mengibaskan telapak tangannya ke udara. "Tapi aku juga akan tetap menjemputnya. Itupun jika dia mau ikut denganku."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Yah.. kau tau bukan seperti apa anak-anak jika memiliki teman baru."

"Sekarang aku makin percaya darah siapa yang ada pada diri Kun." Lirih Ikuya mulai menggosok permukaan piring di hadapannya.

"Apa?" Celetuk Tenten tak mengerti.

"Kubilang sifat Kun mewarisi Ayahnya." Perhatian Baasan teralih sebentar pada Tenten. "Mereka berdua sama saat kecil. Hanya saja Neji lebih pendiam tanpa melepas sifat bengalnya. Berbeda dengan Kun yang menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. Sifat Kun sebelas duabelas dengan Boruto. Aku yakin mereka akan cocok."

'Ternyata kau juga urakan Hyuuga.' Tenten menyeringai. "Oh iya Baasan, boleh aku tau dimana Kun dan Tenichi bersekolah?"

"Di tempat yang sama dimana Boruto dan Himawari bersekolah. Jika kau tidak tau dan tetap ingin menjemput Tenichi, aku bisa menghubungi supir kiriman Neji-sama untuk kemari dan membawamu kesana."

Gadis itu menyesap bibir bawahnya dengan kedua alis terangkat cepat. "Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap."

"Hm, kau tidak lihat betapa semangatnya Tenichi saat mengenakan seragam juga tas dan sepatu barunya. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk membuatkannya rolade untuk dia makan siang nanti. Aku sangat menyukai putrimu itu Tenten-san." Kata Ikuya dengan mimik wajah menggemaskan.

Hanya ulasan senyum manis yang Ikuya dapatkan dari Tenten. Setelahnya Ibu muda itu segera naik kekamar melakukan apa saja yang perlu ia lakukan sebelum menjemput Tenichi ke sekolah.

 **oOo**

Tangan Neji meraih satu cangkir kopi di mejanya tanpa menghiraukan hiruk-pikuk para karyawan yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Sejak tadi ia hanya fokus pada kertas-kertas di hadapannya yang menjadi makanan sehari-harinya di kantor.

Setelah menyesap seperempat bagian lattenya, ia kembali meletakkan cangkir putih itu di atas tatakan cangkir lalu meraih bolpoin di sisi tangan kanannya dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas kertas tersebut.

Matsuri datang dari arah lain dengan membawa serta satu map berwarna biru dan menghampiri Neji yang masih tenang dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau masih betah berada di sini Neji-sama?" Tanya gadis itu duduk di hadapan Neji dengan tatapan datar.

Pria itu mendongak sebentar lalu kembali mengecek kertas di tangannya. "Hm. Aku jenuh di ruanganku. Dan sepertinya ini tempat yang tepat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku."

"Di cafe? Kau tidak terganggu?" Kembali gadis itu bertanya dengan mimik wajah yang sama.

"Sejauh ini tidak. Hanya berjarak 5 lantai dari runganku, tidak terlalu jauh untukku. Jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu aku bisa memanggilmu bukan? Seperti yang sekarang ini kau lakukan."

Alis Matsuri terangkat cepat menyudahi perbincangan ringan antara dirinya dan Neji. "Jangan terlalu fokus pada berkas itu Neji-sama. Itu tidak begitu penting. HRD kita bisa mengatasinya. Kau bukan bagian penyeleksi dan penerimaan karyawan baru."

Neji meletakkan benda di tangannya di sisi cangkir lalu melipat kedua tangannya menatap dalam Matsuri. "Lalu jelaskan padaku, apa ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari itu? Jika iya, katakan padaku."

"Jangan menggodaku Neji-sama. Lebih baik kau lihat ini,"

Gadis itu menyerahkan barang bawaannya pada Neji. Neji tau benar ada perubahan sikap Matsuri pada dirinya.

"Penjualan kita bulan ini menurun cukup drastis. Angka 10 persen bisa di bilang yang terparah sepanjang 5 tahun ini."

Neji menatap Matsuri. "Lalu?"

Gadis itu mendongak heran pada Neji dengan alis berkerut. "Lalu kau bilang?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Neji, Matsuri memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja kita harus melakukan sesuatu Neji-sama. Jika ini terus terjadi, bukan tidak mungkin PHK besar-besaran terjadi pada perusahaan ini." Jelasnya sedikit ngotot.

"Kau ada ide?" Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada menatap Matsuri sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Kemarin saat pertemuan Hinata-sama sempat bertanya tentang keadaan perusahaan. Kujawab keadaanya baik namun tidak bisa di katakan stabil. Maka dari itu Hinata-sama menyarankan agar Mall kita mengadakan pameran fashion. Kebetulan Hinata-sama punya teman yang membutuhkan tempat untuk mengadakan launching busana malamnya sekaligus acara lelang untuk gaun-gaun tersebut. Jika Neji-sama setuju, kita bisa bicarakan tentang hal ini lebih lanjut pada Hinata-sama dan juga teman desainernya itu."

"Apa menurutmu itu ide terbaik?"

"Kupikir iya. Banyak istri dan juga kerabat para pengusaha dan pejabat yang berkunjung untuk membeli sesuatu di Mall kita. Kita bisa mengundang mereka semua untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Dan hasil dari acara tersebut bisa kita gunakan untuk menambal kerugian 10 persen tersebut."

"Hanya gaun malam wanita dewasa? Bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Bisakah kita tambahkan fashion musim dingin untuk anak-anak? Bukankah tak lama lagi musim salju akan tiba?"

"Masukan yang bagus. Kita bisa bicarakan masalah ini nanti. Yang penting sekarang, kau menyetujuinya atau tidak?"

"Menurutmu? Jika aku tidak menyetujuinya, untuk apa aku menambahkan fashion musim dingin untuk anak-anak?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membuat jadwal pertemuan antara dirimu dengan Hinata-sama dan temannya itu. Aku sudah membuat proposal tentang acara ini sesuai dengan keadaan perusahaan kita. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak kau setujui kita bisa membicarakannya lagi."

Neji mengayunkan kertas di genggamannya ke udara. "Ini? Baiklah, akan kubaca nanti."

Gadis itu memundurkan posisi kursinya, lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sesaat tanpa melepas wajah datarnya.

"Duduklah lagi Matsuri, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Matsuri diam sesaat. "Jika itu tentang tadi malam, maaf aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk membicarakannya Neji-sama. Lagipula ini masih di wilayah kantor. Tidaklah pantas membicarakan hal pribadi disini."

Neji berdiri memposisikan dirinya lebih dekat dengan Matsuri. Kedua tangannya berada di bahu Matsuri menatap dalam wajah cantik gadis itu yang menundukan tak menghiraukan tatapannya.

"Kau gadis yang sangat baik Matsuri. Bahkan Hiashi-sama menyukai kepribadianmu. Jujur saja aku terkejut kau masih membelaku di depan Ayahmu malam itu. Jika seandainya gadis itu tidak hadir dalam hidupku, mungkin hubungan kita akan berhasil. Aku suka padamu, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengharuskanku untuk lebih memilih wanita itu. Ini pilihan yang sulit tapi aku harus melakukannya."

Matsuri sesenggukan dalam diamnya. Kedua bahu Matsuri yang berada dalam genggaman Neji bergetar pelan.

"Lalu apa yang wanita itu miliki dan hal itu tidak ada padaku?" Lirihnya pelan masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kau duga dalam hidupmu. Terlalu menyakitkan untukmu jika kau mengetahuinya. Tapi percayalah aku ini pria brengsek dan kau tidak pantas bersanding dengan pria sepertiku."

"Sebrengsek apa?" Matsuri mulai mendongak di sertai dengan cairan liquid mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Lebih brengsek dari pria brengsek manapun."

"Sebrengsek apapun dirimu aku tidak peduli Neji-sama. Selama aku bersamamu tidak pernah ada hal buruk menimpaku. Jika kau hanya menggunakan kebrengsekanmu yang kuragukan itu hanya sebagai alasan agar aku melupakanmu, kau tidak akan berhasil. Munafik jika aku mengatakan aku tidak kecewa padamu saat ini terlebih saat makan malam kemarin. Tapi yang lebih membuatku kecewa adalah, kau tidak mengatakan apa alasan sebenarnya kau melakukan semua ini hingga kau rela mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di depan orangtuaku."

Neji sedikit terkejut. Air wajah Matsuri berubah seram secara tiba-tiba. Rahangnya mengeras menatap mata Neji dalam dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Matsuri, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Tanpa kau sadari sikapmu yang seperti ini sudah membuat luka untukku. Entah apa setan yang merasuki dirimu, tapi kau bukan seperti Neji yang kukenal sebelumnya."

Satu hentakan halus kedua tangan Matsuri melepas genggaman Neji pada bahunya. Gadis itu melangkah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Neji dalam diam.

Langkah seribu Matsuri pilih untuk menjauh meninggalkan Neji. Sesekali punggung tangannya menyapu air mata yang menggenangi sudut matanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan posisi wajah sedikit menunduk. Menutupi wajah kacaunya dari semua orang yang mulai merasa aneh pada dirinya.

Jika saja bukan karena 'Cinta', Matsuri tidak akan sudi berada di posisi seperti ini. Sudah 6 tahun ia bekerja di sini dan hampir 5 tahun terhitung sejak saat itu ia sudah mulai mengagumi bos mudanya tersebut. Selama ia bekerja, tidak ada tanda-tanda pria Hyuuga itu menunjukkan eksistensinya pada dirinya. Namun tepat 2 tahun yang lalu, hubungan antara dirinya dan Neji mulai berkembang ketika Neji meminta bantuannya untuk menjadi kekasih palsunya agar Hiashi membatalkan perjodohan Neji dengan putri Relasinya. Selama itu Matsuri merasa nyaman dengan Neji. Begitu Juga Neji yang berkata kalau Matsuri adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan. Mereka melewati segalanya berdua hingga asumsi publik bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih mulai mencuat dan tertanam di pikiran mereka. Baik Neji atau Matsuri tidak keberatan dengan sebutan itu. Toh mereka tidak terganggu dengan perkataan orang tentang dirinya dan Neji.

Namun di balik itu semua, terselip rasa hampa pada Matsuri. Selama itu ia mengenal Neji baik luar maupun dalam begitu juga sebaliknya, tidak ada pernah ada kata 'Aku mencintaimu' keluar dari bibir Neji untuknya. Sempat Matsuri berpikir Neji menjadikannya hanya sebagai pelarian, tapi sikap Neji padanya menampik semua itu hingga ia semakin yakin bahwa Neji juga mencintai dirinya sama seperti yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat menyingkirkan perasaan negatifnya. Ia yakin Neji tidak sekejam itu, ia yakin Neji hanya sedang sedikit berpaling pada gadis lain dan suatu saat nanti akan kembali padanya. Bukankah semua lelaki pernah merasakan ketertarikan sesaat? Tapi apa yang membuat pria itu sampai hati mengatakan pada orangtuanya bahwa hubungan antara dirinya dan Neji tidak dapat di lanjutkan lagi karena seseorang? Semudah itukah Neji jatuh cinta lagi? Apakah ada sesuatu di balik ini semua? Akankah ada seseorang yang sudi menjelaskan situasi rumit ini pada Matsuri? Gadis itu sudah bertahun-tahun di buat gila karena cinta matinya pada Neji, dan sekarang untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi-lagi Neji membuatnya gila karena hal lain yang tak dapat ia pahami.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan Matsuri." Lirih gadis itu. Jemarinya teremas gemas.

 **oOo**

"Bubur sudah siap!"

Suara Tenten terdengar menggema di telinga bocah perempuan yang duduk di salah satu meja restoran yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari ruang ganti. Ekspresi wajah kelaparan jelas terlihat di wajah Tenichi. Kedua mata bocah itu berbinar melihat mangkuk bubur di hadapannya masing-masing.

"Terimakasih Kaasan." Ujarnya mendongak melihat Tenten.

Gadis itu mengusap sesaat puncak kepala Tenichi. "Sama-sama."

"Tapi.. mana minumannya? Aku bisa tersedak." Celoteh Tenichi.

"Akan segera datang. Lagipula ini bubur Tenichi, kau tidak akan tersedak." Kata Menma yang entah darimana datangnya. Pria itu duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan Tenichi. Tenten menatap pria berambut raven itu heran.

Tenichi hanya mengulas senyum sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Minuman yang kau minta sudah tiba." Ajisai datang meletakkan segelas jus kiwi di atas meja tersebut.

"Terimakasih Ajisai Baasan." Ucap bocah perempuan itu.

Menma beralih menatap Tenten yang berdiri tepat di samping Tenichi. "Kau bilang kau memiliki dua anak. Mana yang satunya?"

"Dia masih di sekolahnya. Aku sempat menawarinya untuk menjemputnya saat pulang nanti, tapi dia menolak. Katanya dia ingin bermain videogame di rumah sepupunya."

"Kau bisa mengajaknya kesini lain waktu." Menma menatap penuh wajah Tenten.

Ekspresi Tenten berubah takut melihat tatapan Menma yang tak dapat ia artikan. "I-iya, tentu saja." Jawabnya terbata.

Ajisai menarik perlahan lengan Tenten menjauh dari meja Menma dan Tenichi. Mereka berdua berdiri tepat di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Staff Only'. Ajisai menyeringai melihat Tenten yang membalas tatapannya bingung.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Bukankah sikap Menma-sama kepadamu sangat manis?" Kata gadis itu mengernyit gemas.

"Aku tau kearah mana pembicaraanmu ini Ajisai."

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Sepertinya Menma-sama tertarik padamu. Menma sama masih sendiri, begitu juga dirimu. Bukankah kesempatan terbuka lebar untukmu?" Godanya menyenggol bahu Tenten.

"Tidak Ajisai."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa Ajisai... Ada seseorang." Ujar Tenten dengan nada yang semakin melemah. Gadis itu tertunduk.

"Oh, benarkah?" Lirih Ajisai kecewa.

"Hm. Dia pria yang sudah lama kukenal. Dia sangat baik padaku. Aku mencintainya sejak lama tapi tidak kukatakan karena aku takut kehadiranku hanya akan mengacaukan kehidupannya." Tenten tertawa renyah sesaat. "Lagipula aku tau diri, pria sepertinya tidak pantas bersanding dengan gadis kacau sepertiku."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu Tenten. Aku penasaran dengan ceritamu, tapi sayang ini masih jam kerja. Akankah kau mau menceritakan tentang pria itu saat pulang nanti?"

"Iya, tentu saja." Balas Tenten cepat. "Sekarang, bisakah aku kembali pada anakku?"

"Tidak ada yang menghalangimu. Silahkan." Kata Ajisai santai.

Setelah selesai, Ajisai masuk kedapur meninggalkan Tenten yang menghampiri Tenichi dan Menma.

 _Kling.._

Lonceng yang terpasang tepat di atas pintu masuk berbunyi. Awalnya Tenten tak masalah. Gadis itu merundukkan badannya memberi salam pada pelanggan yang baru datang tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya matanya melihat dua orang yang tidak asing baginya. Kedua orang tersebut terlihat biasa saja hingga Menma melambaikan tangannya memanggil orang tersebut.

"Disini!" Seru Menma melambai.

Praktis Tenten mundur. Ia berdiri di belakang punggung Menma yang sudah terlebuh dahulu berdiri. Menma sempat bingung melihat tingkah aneh Tenten. Namun tidak ia hiraukan karena tamunya sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Aku kira kau tidak jadi datang." Kata Menma.

"Maunya begitu. Aku agak sibuk dengan urusan kantor. Tapi Hinata memaksaku. Dia bilang sedang ingin bubur kari jamurmu itu." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Hinata menyikut lengan Naruto cukup keras hingga pria itu sedikit mengaduh.

Pandangan Naruto dan Hinata turun kearah Tenichi yang masih melahap buburnya. Sontak keduanya terkejut mendapati Tenichi berada di sana.

"M-Menma-san, d-dia..."

"Anak dari salah satu pegawaiku." Menma menyela dengan kedikan bahu ringan.

Perlahan Tenten keluar dari balik punggung Menma dengan mimik wajah ragu. Ia tertawa renyah sesaat memberanikan diri menatap Naruto dan Hinata yang masih tak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"M-mau pesan sesuatu?" Lirihnya dengan suara parau.

"Ambilkan saja dua mangkuk bubur kari jamur dan teh hijau untuk mereka." Kata pria berambut raven itu menoleh pada Tenten.

"B-baiklah Menma-sama." Gadis itu melenggang pergi ke dapur.

"Hai Tenichi, apa kabar?" Seru Naruto pada bocah tersebut berharap keadaan dingin yang di alami dirinya dan Hinata sedikit mereda.

Tenichi mendongak mengulas senyumnya. "Baik Jiisan."

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Menam tertegun.

"Ceritanya panjang Menma." Ucap Hinata seraya duduk di samping Tenichi. Sementara Naruto mengangkat tubuh Tenichi sesaat lalu duduk di kursi Tenichi dan meletakkan bocah itu di atas pangkuannya.

"Dilihat dari situasinya, sepertinya kau dan Tenichi sangat akrab."

"Lupakan tentang itu. Sekarang aku tanya, siapa gadis itu?" Hinata menyela.

Mata Naruto menatap Hinata. "Ayolah Hinata, kita tidak perlu membahas ini."

"Diam Naruto."

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia pegawai baru disini. Dan Tenichi adalah putrinya... Dia gadis yang cantik bukan?" Menma berujar santai sembari menarik dirinya kebelakang. Bersandar.

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau tentu tau. Aku sendiri dan dia juga sudah menjadi orangtua tunggal." Seringai penuh kemenangan jelas nampak di wajah Menma.

"Orangtua tunggal katamu?" Naruto berjengit.

"Iya."

Hinata meletakkan ponselnya di atas dashboard mobil setelah menghubungi temannya untuk membatalkan pertemuannya. Gadis itu bersungut sebal sembari memasang sabuk pengaman. Sementara Naruto yang duduk di kursi kemudi tetap diam sejak Tenten datang mengantar dua mangkuk bubur ke mejanya hingga detik dimana ia hanya menyalakan mesin mobilnya di parkiran restoran bubur Menma. Keduanya bungkam saat makan. Terlebih saat Menma meninggalkan mereka untuk mengurus pekerjaanya. Hanya terjadi perbincangan kecil dan ringan saat Tenichi berceloteh dengan polosnya.

Naruto tau benar apa yang akan di lakukan Hinata. Dan ia tidak sependapat dengan istrinya itu.

"Naruto, kita ke kantor Ayah sekarang!" Kata wanita itu tajam.

Pria itu mendengus sebal. Ia diam sesaat dan menatap dalam Hinata. "Aku bukan supirmu Hinata!" Sergahnya dengan nada sedikit emosi.

Hinata terperanga melihat sikap Naruto yang dirasa cukup kasar padanya. Seumur hidup ia mengenal Naruto, baru kali ini pria Uzumaki itu membentaknya.

"A-apa? Naruto-kun.. kau.."

"Sudah cukup Hinata. Kau tidak berhak melakukan hal ini." Pria itu mencoba tenang.

"Tidak berhak katamu? Jelas-jelas dia sekarang berstatus sebagai istri Neji. Mengapa dia harus berkata kalau dia seorang janda? Apa tanggapan orang-orang jika mereka mendengar hal ini?"

"Hanya kita yang tau mereka suami istri. Hubungan mereka tidak memiliki perjanjian hitam diatas putih, tidak di akui secara sah oleh agama dan negara karena mereka memang belum menikah. Tenten mengaku bahwa dirinya masih sendiri karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Dia tidak terikat oleh lelaki manapun. Tidak Neji atau bahkan siapapun."

"Kau benar-benar tidak memahamiku di situasi ini Naruto. Bagaimana jika semua orang tau bahwa Ibu dari kedua anak Hyuuga Neji, bekerja sebagai cleaning service di restoran bubur Jinkaku milik Menma Uzumaki yang tak lain adalah adik iparnya sendiri. Kau tau, martabat Hyuuga benar-benar tercoreng disini."

"Mereka tidak akan tau Hinata. Aku yakin yang mengetahui hal ini hanyalah Kau, aku, dan juga Hiashi-sama dan mungkin juga para pekerja rumah tangga di rumah Neji. Sekarang coba kau pikir, apa masuk akal jika seorang Hiashi-sama mengatakan hal ini. Apa kau pikir Hiashi-sama akan dengan bangganya memperkenalkan menantunya di khalayak umum secara tiba-tiba? Maafkan aku Hinata, bukan maksudku untuk menjelekkan Ayahmu. Tapi selama yang aku tau, Hiashi-sama selalu menjujung tinggi strata keluarga Hyuuga di banding apapun."

"Bahkan di detik ini, kau lebih memilih bertengkar denganku dan membela gadis itu daripada harus menurunkan tensiku yang sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin pada gadis itu?" Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dan tertawa remeh.

"Dengar Hinata. Semua orang memiliki alasan mengapa ia harus hidup di dunia ini. Begitu juga Tenten. Dia pasti memiliki alasan mengapa ia menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai Ibu dari Kun Hyuuga dan Tenichi Hyuuga dan mengaku sebagai orang tua tunggal. Kau terlalu fokus menyalahkan Tenten. Bagaimana dengan Neji? Bagaimana jika alasan Tenten menyembunyikan identitasnya adalah karena Neji? Atau bahkan bukan hanya pada Menma dia menyembunyikan identitasnya, bahkan pada Neji pun mungkin dia merahasiakan tentang pekerjaanya ini. Pikirkan itu Hinata."

"Sekarang bahkan Neji-san kau salahkan. Dia sudah menjamin kehidupan Tenten. Semua yang gadis itu mau bisa Neji berikan hanya dalam sekejap mata. Mengapa ia harus rela bersusah payah bekerja?"

"Kau tidak bisa menyamakan dirimu dengan orang lain. Baiklah, bagi mereka yang sudah terbiasa hidup mewah dari mereka lahir hingga dewasa, mengisi hari-harinya di hotel bintang lima dengan nuansa Eropa adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka. Karena mereka sejak awal tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana susahnya menghasilkan uang yang mereka gunakan untuk menikmati kehidupan glamournya. Sementara Tenten, batu kehidupan sudah menghantamnya sejak ia kecil. Mencari pekerjaan kesana kemari bahkan ia rela menjadi pencopet hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuap nasi. Sekarang karena Kun dan Tenichi kehidupannya mutlak berbalik, kau pikir orang seperti itu bisa hanya berleha-leha di ranjang empuk nan lembut sementara selama bertahun-tahun dalam hidupnya ia bekerja keras? Tenten adalah tipe pemberontak. Dia tidak bisa di kekang agar hanya fokus pada satu kehidupan."

"..."

"Masa lalu Tenten memang kacau. Tapi sejauh ini dia bisa menjaga sikap. Cobalah untuk tidak memandang Tenten sebelah mata."

"..."

"Jika orang suci memiliki masa lalu, maka orang bejat sekalipun berhak untuk mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah tak berani menatap Naruto.

"Kau memang berhak melakukan ini jika Tenten mencoreng nama klan Hyuuga. Tindakan Tenten yang seperti ini bukanlah hal brutal Hinata. Biarkan ini menjadi urusan antara Neji dan Tenten. Bukankah di matamu mereka sudah menjadi suami istri? Jika memang begitu, kita tidak berhak mencampuri urusan rumah tangganya."

"Tapi bukankah Neji-san juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku? Aku hanya tidak ingin Neji-san terluka." Lirihnya.

"Itu dulu. Saat kau dan aku belum menikah. Tapi sekarang lihat, apa pernah Neji mencampuri urusan kita? Neji bisa mempercayaiku untuk menjagamu. Dan sekarang, giliranmu untuk mempercayai bahwa Tenten tidak seburuk bayanganmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Menma-san? Sepertinya dia menyukai Tenten."

"Dia adikku, aku akan bicara padanya nanti. Jangan khawatir." Ulasan senyum Naruto yang tidak tampak sejak tadi menghiasi wajahnya. Kumis kucing yang ada di pipinya naik perlahan.

"Aku mengerti sekarang Naruto-kun."

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan tadi pada Tenten saat kau membawanya keruang ganti?"

"Aku lupa. Tapi yang jelas tidak banyak yang kukatakan. Aku juga sempat menamparnya dan menghardiknya 'tidak tau diri'." Lirihnya makin tertunduk lemas.

Naruto menepuk punggung istrinya pelan. "Tak apa, aku mengerti kau sedang emosi tadi. Aturlah waktu yang tepat untuk kerumah Neji untuk meminta maaf pada Tenten."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Itachi, ada dimana kau sekarang?'_

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu yang Kaasan inginkan Sasuke."

 _'Itu artinya kau tidak ada di kantor bukan?'_

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

 _'Tidak. Baiklah, itu bagus.'_

"Kenapa?"

 _'Aku berada di dalam mobil perjalanan menuju kantormu sekarang. Fugaku mengajakku untuk menghadiri rapat disana.'_

"Di jam seperti ini?" Alis Itachi terangkat sebelah.

 _'Hn. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa ada rapat mendadak di jam bubaran kantor seperti ini. Tapi dilihat dari gelagatnya saat menelfonku tadi, kurasa dia ingin kau berkenalan dengan seseorang.'_

"Cih, perjodohan yang menjijikkan." Itachi melempar tawa renyah sembari membuang muka tak percaya lelaki itu masih berusaha membuat dirinya melupakan Tenten.

 _'Memang. Baiklah, jika kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, tolong sampaikan salamku pada Kaasan. Bilang aku akan terlambat untuk menjenguknya.'_

"Hm." Jawab Itachi singkat memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku.

Itachi berdiri di ambang pintu karavan kumuh milik Tenten. Pria itu tau tak ada seorang pun di dalam sana. Namun entah kenapa ia sangat yakin Tenten akan segera datang.

Hampir setengah jam ia menunggu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu akan datang. Itachi masih tetap teguh pada pendiriannya sampai indera pengelihatannya menangkap sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di belakang mobilnya. Tanpa berpikir pun Itachi sudah tau mobil siapa itu. Ia lantas berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celana dengan dada sedikit membusung. Ia melempar tawa renyah setelah melihat Neji keluar dari sana dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai Itachi. Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini." Sapa Neji dengan nada datar.

Uchiha itu hanya menanggapi Neji dengan ulasan senyum tipis.

Tidak ada perbincangan antara keduanya. Baik Itachi maupun Neji tidak mau membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Keduanya memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan alasan yang berbeda berada di tempat itu. Itachi dan Neji saling melempar death glear mereka. Meski tidak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar dari bibir mereka, namun tatapan yang mereka tampakkan sudah cukup membuktikan adanya perang dingin diantara mereka berdua.

Neji menghela nafas cepat. "Baiklah, aku sudah tidak tahan berdiam diri seperti ini. Sebagai seorang pria, akan kukatakan terus terang, Uchiha Itachi."

Penekanan nada ketika Neji menyebut namanya jelas terdengar oleh Itachi. Ia bahkan sudah siap jika satu waktu Hyuuga itu menyerangnya.

"Aku berkata tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku padamu sebagai rekan bisnis. Entah apa yang kalian sudah lalui di masa lalu, kini keadaanya sudah berbeda. Dia milikku dan kuharap kau mengerti itu."

"Dia bukan milikmu selama hatinya masih untukku. Hubungan kami bukanlah hubungan yang bisa kau remehkan hanya karena kehadiran Kun dan Tenichi di sisinya."

"Oh, jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya? Itu bagus. Dan menambah daftar alasan untukmu agar kau menjaga jarakmu darinya. Lenyapkan perasaan itu karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepasnya."

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau begitu yakin perasaanmu padanya akan berhasil. Tapi kurasa, menaklukkan hatinya yang sudah lama denganku tidaklah semudah bayanganmu. Aku sudah siap menjadi Ayah dari dua orang anak."

Amarah Neji mulai terpancing saat Itachi melontarkan kata-kata itu. "Tidak akan ada yang menjadi Ayah dari Kun dan Tenichi selain aku, ingat itu!"

"Situasi yang terjadi antara kau dan Tenten tidaklah tepat untukmu yang yakin dengan obsesimu itu."

 _Brukk.._

Tenten sudah sampai di rumahnya. Bosnya memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang dan tentu saja Tenichi di jadikan sebuah alasan agar dirinya mau menerima tawaran pria raven itu. Tenten tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membawa Menma kerumah Neji. Jadi mau tidak mau, hanya rumahnya lah yang bisa ia datangi untuk saat ini.

Menma membuka pintu mobil belakang membiarkan seorang gadis kecil keluar dari mobilnya. Sementara Tenten yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi berlari kecil menghampiri Mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih Menma-sama sudah mengantarku." Kata Tenten meraih bahu Tenichi.

"Sama-sama. Dan.. jika kau tidak keberatan. Jangan memanggilku 'Menma-sama' Ini sudah di luar jam kantor. Lagipula, sepertinya usia kita tidak terpaut jauh. Bukan begitu?" Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya ragu.

"A-akan aku usahakan." Gadis itu tersenyum kecut.

"Lalu, dimana rumahmu?"

"Tidak jauh Menma-sama, di balik dinding itu." Katanya menunjuk sebuah dinding yang di gunakan oleh penduduk sebagai pembatas antara jalan dan pemukiman.

"Baiklah. Dan juga terimakasih sudah membawa Tenichi ke restoran. Anakmu sangat manis." Kedua mata Menma menyipit ketika ia tersenyum.

"Tidak Menma-sama, justru aku yang harusnya berterimakasih. Terimakasih Menma-sama, maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengusap kepala Tenichi gemas.

"Terimakasih untuk bubur dan juga jus kiwinya Jiisan." Ujar Tenichi mendongak.

Pria itu jongkok di hadapan bocah itu. "Sama-sama. Apa lain kali kau mau datang kesana lagi? Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk bersemangat.

Mata Tenten teralih pada dua mobil yang terparkir tepat di depan jalan menuju rumahnya. Tentu ia tidak asing dengan mobil itu.

Gadis itu melangkah mendekati mobil-mobil tersebut. Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh, namun semuanya berubah saat matanya mendapati dua orang pria saling pukul tepat di depan rumahnya. Satu pria yang ia kenal bernama Raiga berusaha melerai keduanya namun sia-sia karena kelihatannya jiwa maniak mereka berdua sudah tak lagi dapat di bendung.

Mata Tenten mendelik terkejut. Tubuhnya mengejam di tempat.

"DEMI TUHAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Teriakan Tenten barusan sepertinya tidak di hiraukan oleh Neji dan Itachi. Mereka tetap saling melukai diri mereka. Saling menyerang secara membabi-buta seolah menghajar seorang maniak.

Mendengar teriakan Tenten, praktis Menma dan juga Tenichi menghampiri Tenten. Segera saja gadis itu meraih Tenichi kepelukannya membenamkan wajah anaknya tersebut ke tubuhnya agar tidak melihat adegan kekerasan tersebut.

"Ada apa Kaasan?" Tanya Tenichi dengan suara terbenam.

Segera saja Menma membantu Raiga yang kepayahan memisahkan dua pria yang bertengkar tersebut. Ia menahan bahu Itachi menggunakan kedua lengannya lalu memberi jarak pada Raiga yang juga berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Neji.

Situasi sudah lebih baik saat Neji dan Itachi berhenti. Nafas mereka berdua tersengal-sengal lengkap dengan luka lebam di wajah mereka masing-masing. Darah mengalir di sudut bibir mereka. Keduanya saling menatap penuh kebencian.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari para pria itu berdiri, seorang gadis masih diam di tempatnya dengam tubuh bergetar ketakutan bersama dengan anak kecil berada di pelukannya dengan posisi membelakangi mereka. Kedua alis Tenten bertemu menimbulkan kerutan di dahinya.

"Tenten!"

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Lalalalala.. maafkan Ran atas keterlambatan updatenya yaaa~ 0v0 Yosh.. yosh.. yosha! Gimana? Makin hancur dan berbelit kah? XD Oke, Ran akui di sini Matsuri ngenes sekali T^T Jadi korban 'friendzone' kalo kata bahasa para muda-mudi sekarang holololo ^0^ Dan juga karakter Hinata di sini terasa sangat OC nggak sih? Kan seperti yang semua tau, Hinata tidak semenyebalkan itu :v Nunggu Tenten cemburu sama Matsuri? Atau Neji cemburu sama Itachi? *sepertinya sudah terjadi sejak chapter lalu* Nggak jadi sama Itachi. Sama Menma XD Atau.. atau.. atau romance scene beserta kissu kissu nya? XD #buang**

 _ **Sooya:**_ **Cemburu? Sama Matsuri? Ohohoho~ tenang saja. Untuk saat ini Tenten nya lagi kecantol sama Itachi :v**

 _ **Sherry Ai:**_ **Dia suami idaman sejuta umat Sherry-san *lope lope di udara* Yash, pertarungan sudah terjadi. Neji udah bener-bener stak sama Tenten. Tapi dia masih nggak bisa lepasin Matsuri :3 *mau lu apa sih bang?! jangan labil jadi orang!* /buang XD Cinta Tenten akan bersemi pada Neji saat musim cherry wekawekawekaweka :v**

 _ **Rossadilla17:**_ **Hm yah, lebih panas sama pantat panci yang baru diangkat dari atas kompor :v Menma bukan hanya perhatian, tapi juga tertarik :3 Maunya NejiMatsu selesai, tapi kayanya Neji lagi labil deh T^T *nah kan yang buat elu Ran* :v Tenten kaya air di musim kemarau. Banyak yang rebutin XD**

 _ **Marin Choi:**_ **Ahahaha~ *dateng bersama kereta kencana* #plak XD Sudah di update dan maafkan atas keterlambatannya :B**

 _ **Tanpa Id:**_ **Ehehehe~ makasih :3 Sudah di lanjutkan. Dan ngomong ngomong tentang bro or sist, percayalah saya berasal dari planet lain :v**

 _ **Dragon:**_ **Hai new readers, salam kenal dari Ran mahkluk Tuhan yang paling tidak waras ini ^-^ Ohohoho~ jadi terharu Ran sampe belain begadang gitu T^T *gulung gulung di got* Iya, banyak para pemuda *eaa :v* yang suka sama Tenten. Dan dua di antaranya ada keluarga yang nggak suka :v Apa Tenten sama Menma aja ya? Kan kalo sama dia nggak ada masalah XD *jungkir balik* Oh no, Sasuke itu milik Ran seorang! *shanaro no jutsu* Tidak tidak tidak.. Tiga orang saja sudah puyeng Tenten nya. Kalo di tambah sama Sasuke lagi... jangan lupakan sifat serampangan Sasuke kalo udah jatuh cinta sama cewe. Egois, brutal tralala trilili *ngomong ape sih?* :v Bisa-bisa Tenten mati berdiri kalo sampai itu terjadi. Maafkan atas keterlambatan update nya XD Jaa ne ^-^**

 _ **Yuni:**_ **Eh.. kecepetan ya? 0.0 Kok Ran malah ngerasa alurnya berjalan terlalu lambat ya XD**

 _ **Akira ken:**_ **Enggak kok, Sasuke ngomong kaya gitu cuma buat godain Itachi aja biar perang batin (?) antara Neji sama Itachi berakhir :v Iya, Ran juga nggak berencana buat rated M kok, tenang saja XD**

 _ **Eva Ryuki:**_ **Iya, Tenten udah mulai cemburu. Tapi cemburunya Tenten tidak semengerikan cemburunya Neji :v**

 _ **Shinji R:**_ **Sudah di update. Maafkan kalau tidak kilat :v**

 _ **Shikadaii:**_ **Neji sama Itachi makin panas kaya knalpot bajaj :v Menma... :3 Sepertinya akan XD**

 _ **Nazlia haibara:**_ **Iya Itachi-san, jangan culik Tenten. Culik Ran aja, sekarang juga gak apa apa T^T Iya Neji, kamu yang lembut dong sama Tenten. Masa kalah sama popok bayi yang selembut sutra? :v *di tendang* Maafkan otak Ran yang dol ini Haibara-san XD**

 _ **AkariJW:**_ **Hei hei, maafkan kalau update nya lambat XD See you ^.^**

 **Ran ucapkan terimakasih untuk para readers yang membaca fanfic Ran. Terlebih untuk kalian yang meninggalkan review, Arrigatou Gozaimasu :))**

 **See you minna-san ^-^**

 **Log in? Cek PM :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gadis Pencuri**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: Typo(s), OOC, Nista, Abal, etc**

 **Neji x Tenten**

 **Slight: Itachi x Tenten, Menma x Tenten**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **RnR**

 **No Flame!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih Menma-sama untuk semua yang kau lakukan hari ini. Maaf jika aku selalu merepotkanmu. Sekali lagi terimakasih."

Menma yang berdiri di ambang pintu rumah Tenten hanya menyunggingkan senyum melihat sikap sungkan pegawainya. Satu tangannya yang tak ia masukkan kedalam saku celana mengelus pelan puncak kepala Tenten yang sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku senang melakukannya." Ujarnya ringan. "Baiklah sampai besok."

Tenten tersenyum lega melihat Menma yang melenggang pergi. Benar kata Yugao, Menma adalah pria yang pengertian. Setelah semua yang terjadi, Tenten hanya takut Menma akan bertanya yang tidak-tidak padanya. Namun dengan dewasanya pria itu berkata,

'Biarlah itu menjadi urusanmu. Aku tidak berhak ikut campur dan bertanya apapun tentang masalah ini. Tapi jika suatu saat kau ingin menceritakan semuanya padaku, aku akan mendengarnya dengan senang hati.'

Gadis itu kembali muram tepat ketika ia membalikkan badannya menghampiri Neji dan Itachi yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Satu kotak P3K yang ia dapatkan dari mobil Menma ia remas gemas. Baiklah, lagi-lagi ia harus merepotkan Bosnya.

Hanya beberapa detik setelah kepergian Menma, ia kembali memunculkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Itachi dan Neji. Terlihat perbedaan posisi saat Tenten meninggalkan dua pria itu tadi. Kini Itachi duduk di kursi kayu yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya menjaga jarak dari musuhnya yang setengah berbaring diatas ranjang sembari sesekali mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Dimana Tenichi?" Tanya Neji sedikit bangkit.

Tatapan Tenten beralih pada Neji, gadis itu melemparkan tatapan sinis.

"Dirumah Raiga-san. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anak sekecil itu melihat keadaan kalian yang kacau seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia trauma."

"Aku baik-baik saja Tenten, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Itachi.

Gadis itu beralih pada Itachi.

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana? Kalian begitu kacau. Menyerang satu sama lain secara membabi buta seolah menghajar seorang maniak. Lebam di wajah kalian merata dimana-mana dan kau masih bisa berkata kau baik-baik saja Itachi-san?!" Omelnya tanpa henti.

Itachi tersenyum. Ia sangat suka ketika Tenten mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini. Sama seperti yang lalu-lalu, perhatian Tenten akan berlipat ganda jika Itachi sedang sakit dan itu membuat Itachi lebih menginginkan sakit daripada sehat.

"Lalu siapa laki-laki tadi? Kenapa kau..."

"Kau juga diam Hyuuga!" Sergah Tenten memotong perkataan Neji. "Jangan katakan apapun lagi padaku. Inikah hal terbaik yang bisa kau tunjukkan pada anakmu sebagai seorang Ayah? Kau ingin putrimu itu tumbuh besar seperti seorang preman? Kau benar-benar Ayah yang buruk!"

Kali ini Neji yang mengulas senyum kemenangan. Kata-kata Tenten yang sarat akan kedua anaknya membuat pandangan Itachi pada Tenten sedikit teralih. Uchiha itu cemburu? Sudah jelas. Tampak terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar marah pada kalian berdua. Bisa-bisanya kalian melakukan hal sekonyol ini."

Tenten menghampiri Neji terlebih dahulu setelah melihat keadaan Neji yang lebih parah dari Itachi. Gadis itu meletakkan kotak bening tersebut di atas ranjang dan mengeluarkan semua isinya.

Bola kapas yang sudah di basahi antiseptic ia balurkan perlahan pada luka Neji. Pria itu meringis sesekali. Matanya terpejam cepat menahan perihnya. Beberapa kali bahkan Neji menjauhkan tangan Tenten dari wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau menyingkirkan tanganmu? Kau menghalangi aku mengobati lukamu." Kata Tenten dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"Dan kau bisakah melakukannya lebih halus? Kau membuat keadaanku makin buruk." Balas pria itu tak mau kalah.

"Sudah tau akan seperti ini, kenapa kau masih mau bertengkar? Dasar bodoh!"

Gadis itu mengakhiri perkataanya bersamaan dengan melekatkan plester bening di dahi Neji yang tergores. Setelah selesai dengan Neji, Tenten kembali bangkit dan menghampiri Itachi. Neji menatap tajam kepergian Tenten.

Hanya tinggal beberapa centi bola kapas yang telah di basahi obat merah menyentuh sudut bibur Itachi, pria itu menghentikan pergerakan tangan Tenten. Tenten termangu menatap bingung pria di depannya.

"Ada apa Itachi-san?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Tadinya aku akan bermaksud untuk memberitahumu sesuatu. Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah setelah ini kita akan menemuinya. Tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada wajahmu terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak masalah tentang lukaku. Aku bisa mengobatinya di rumah sakit nanti. Tapi untuk sekarang bisakah kau ikut bersamaku?"

"R-rumah sakit?" Gadis itu menarik dirinya sedikit kebelakang. "Mikoto Basan sakit?"

Itachi mengangguk pelan tanpa melepas matanya dari Tenten.

"Kaasan sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia bilang, dia sangat merindukanmu. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu. Dilihat dari keadaanya saat ini, sepertinya kau tidak bisa."

Tenten mengerjap cepat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lantas bangkit dan mengemasi semua benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku bisa Itachi-san. Mari kita pergi sekarang." Kata Tenten singkat.

Wajah Neji yang terlihat kacau makin tak berbentuk saat kerutan dahinya muncul begitu saja. Pria itu terkejut mendengar kata-kata Tenten yang akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Bagaimana denganku?"

Tenten diam sesaat. Ia menatap Neji mulai ujung kaki ke ujung rambut berkali-kali dengan tatapan yang tak di mengerti oleh kedua pria itu.

"Yang terluka hanya wajahmu. Kedua tangan dan kakimu baik-baik saja. Kau pasti bisa mengemudi sendiri dengan selamat sampai kerumah."

Neji terdiam. Baiklah, ia salah mengira bahwa Tenten benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tapi bukan itu yang Neji khawatirkan sekarang. Yang akan terjadi setelah ini adalah, Tenten pergi bersama Itachi. Itu artinya Tenten akan meninggalkan dirinya dan Tenichi. Hei! Benar! Tenichi!

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tenichi? Kau mau meninggalkannya begitu saja?" Ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

"Kau bisa membawanya pulang bukan? Tapi jika kau tidak mau, aku bisa membawanya bersamaku." Jawab Tenten enteng. "Bagaimana?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan membawanya bersamaku." Kata Tenten mulai pergi.

"J-jangan.. Aku yang akan membawanya. Pergilah. Dan pastikan aku melihatmu berada di rumah pukul dua belas malam nanti." Pria itu mulai berdiri.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi Cinderella? Baiklah, kalau begitu kau ibu perinya." Tukas Tenten asal lantas meninggalkan Neji yang terdiam di ikuti Itachi.

.

Meski permadani langit bertabur bintang semakin terlihat pekat, tak membuat Tenten menyesal menginjakkan kakinya di loby salah satu Rumah Sakit elit di kotanya.

Tenten bergidik ketika ia dan Itachi melewati pintu otomatis rumah sakit. Bulukuduknya berdiri seketika merasakan hawa dingin yang menerpanya. Tak perlu menampakkan sikap atau bahkan gesture yang memperlihatkan bahwa ia kedinginan, sebuah jas hitam langsung menyambangi punggung Tenten. Gadis itu menoleh cepat pada Itachi dengan wajah terkejut dan hanya di balas senyuman dan tepukan pelan pada punggungnya.

"Kamar nomer 269, letaknya ada di lantai 5. Pergilah terlebih dahulu, aku akan menyusul. Mungkin Sasuke sudah ada disana." Kata Itachi.

"Kenapa tidak masuk bersama? Itachi-san mau kemana?" Tanya Tenten dengan wajah polos.

"Aku butuh sesuatu untuk lukaku, ini mulai terasa sakit." Pria itu tertawa canggung.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu mengobati lukamu dan kita bisa pergi bersama."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Pergilah, Kaasan sudah lama menunggumu."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Tenten sekali lagi.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan dan pergi meninggalkan Tenten kearah yang berlawanan.

Baiklah, Tenten menerawang jauh kedepan menghirup nafas panjang. Ia melangkah ragu ke arah lift. Rumah sakit sebesar ini terlihat sangat menakutkan di malam hari, di tambah keadaanya yang sepi membuat aura dingin semakin erat merangkul Tenten walau lampu terang masih menyoroti setiap sudut ruangan dari segala arah. Hanya beberapa orang yang mungkin kerabat pasien atau petugas yang berjaga malam melintas menampakkan dirinya di hadapan gadis itu.

Satu orang pria berbadan tambun dengan tongakat hitam dan topi berwarna gelap menghiasi pinggangnya membuat Tenten gatal untuk memanggil pria itu.

"M-maaf Jiisan, aku akan ke kamar 269, arah mana yang harus aku tuju?" Tanyanya ragu.

Sang penjaga yang sedikit terkejut tersenyum sesaat menoleh pada Tenten.

"Naiklah kelantai lima, setelah itu ambil jalan ke kiri. Setelah kau berada di ujung koridor, berbeloklah ke kanan. Kamar 269 ada sebelah kanan di ujung lorong." Jawabnya ringan.

"Baiklah Jiisan, terimakasih."

Ia melenggang ringan setelah sang penjaga rumah sakit meninggalkannya. Kedua alis Tenten terangkat cepat. Sepertinya tidaklah sulit menemukan kamarnya.

Gadis itu bergumam pelan ketika lift mencapai lantai lima. Entah apa yang ia gumamkan, ia segera berhenti setelah pintu lift terbuka. Tas slipbag yang menghiasi bahunya sejak dari rumah ia genggam rapat talinya seraya melangkah keluar.

Setelah menuruti interuksi si penjaga yang ia temui tadi, Tenten berhasil menemukan kamar yang dimaksud dan mendapati Sasuke dan seorang gadis duduk di kursi tunggu bagian luar kamar. Tepatnya di salah satu sisi lorong.

Kedua manusia itu berdiri bersamaan ketika sang gadis bersurai cokelat menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Tenten, apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa seseorang di samping Sasuke.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja Sakura. Terimakasih." Balas Tenten tersenyum.

Onix Sasuke melirik sekilas jas hitam yang melindungi punggung Tenten.

"Dimana Itachi?" Tanya bungsu Uchiha itu singkat.

"D-dia masih dibawah. Sebentar lagi akan kemari."

Sasuke mengangguk paham.

Tenten masih diam.

"Kau tidak masuk?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ehm, itu... apakah..."

"Tidak ada Fugaku di dalam. Ayahku masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Kau tenang saja." Sela Sasuke terikik ringan di ikuti Sakura.

Tangan Tenten menggaruk belakang lehernya ragu.

"Sangat jelas terlihat ya?" Kata Tenten lirih.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan ujung jarinya melihat tingkah polos Tenten. "Jelas sekali terlihat. Andai kau tau seberapa transparannya wajahmu itu."

"Aku ada disini. Jangan takut." Singkat sang Uchiha.

"T-tapi.. apa tidak apa-apa aku berkunjung selarut ini? Apa Mikoto Baasan tidak istirahat?" Tanya Tenten ragu.

"Tidak. Masuklah, Kaasan sudah menunggumu."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ujung jarinya menyentuh knop pintu berwarna silver lalu memutar benda itu dan mendorong pintunya masuk.

Seorang wanita yang setengah bersandar di atas ranjang dengan sebuah bantal di bagian punggungnya sedikit kepayahan hendak mengambil gelas air putih di laci samping ranjang. Sontak Tenten menutup pintunya cepat dan berlari ke arah gelas yang berusaha diraih oleh Tenten.

Sedetik kemudian gelas yang tadinya berada di atas laci beralih ketangan Tenten. Ia lantas memberikannya pada Mikoto. Wanita berparas cantik itu sontak terkejut.

"Ah, Tenten. Terimakasih." Mikoto berujar sembari menampakkan senyumnya.

"Sama-sama Basan. Kenapa tidak memanggil orang lain untuk menolongmu?" Kata Tenten membetulkan letak bantal di punggung Mikoto yang sedikit miring akibat gerakan wanita itu.

Hening. Tenten membiarkan Mikoto meneguk isi gelasnya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Balas Mikoto tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabar Basan? Kenapa bisa sampai terbaring disini?"

"Hanya terkena tifus ditambah asam lambungku yang naik." Jawabnya ringan.

"Semoga lekas sembuh Mikoto Basan, Itachi-san bilang seminggu tanpa kehadiran Basan dirumah sangat membosankan. Dia sangat merindukan masakan Basan." Ujarnya.

Wanita bersurai gelap itu tersenyum. "Benarkah? Seingatku dia jarang pulang kerumah. Selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya dan jarang menikmati masakanku."

Keduanya tertawa.

Tangan Mikoto meraih pergelangan tangan Tenten dan perlahan menarik gadis itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Mungkinkah Itachi akan lebih rajin pulang kerumah jika disambut olehmu?" Wanita itu menatap Tenten penuh harap.

"B-Basan.."

"Dia mungkin akan lebih sering pulang jika seseorang menunggunya dirumah, akan lebih senang jika memakan masakan dari orang yang dicintainya, akan lebih menjadi pribadi yang periang jika bersama dengan wanita seperti dirimu."

Tenten menunduk lemah. Tatapannya turun kearah tangan Mikoto yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Hanya kau yang ada di pikirannya Tenten. Dia tidak peduli pada Ayahnya yang menentangmu, Itachi tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia tidak sedikit pun goyah untuk mencintaimu meski puluhan wanita cantik di sodorkan oleh Fugaku padanya."

"Aku takut... aku takut kehadiranku hanya akan menjadi beban untuk Itachi-san. Aku bukan wanita baik-baik. Banyak hal akan terjadi jika aku ada ditengah kalian. Selama ini aku mencoba untuk menekan perasaanku padanya berusaha untuk tidak mencintainya."

Mikoto diam. Ia tidak menyalahkan sikap Tenten seperti ini untuk melindungi keluarganya. Lagipula ia tidak mau egois memaksa Tenten untuk menjadi bagian dari Uchiha mengingat Fugaku yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendepak keluar Tenten dari kehidupan Itachi. Bukan menyakiti Tenten yang Mikoto inginkan.

Tangan Mikoto mengelus puncak kepala Tenten menggiring gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Matanya terpejam tak lama kemudian liquid bening menghiasi sudut matanya.

"Aku mengerti.. aku mengerti." Gumamnya tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Tenten.

.

"Kenapa kalian begitu tegang?"

Suara berat Itachi menggema pelan di koridor rumah sakit. Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk diam di luar kamar Mikoto sontak berdiri menatap Itachi. Membuat sulung Uchiha itu membalas tatapan mereka tak mengerti.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Itachi diam sesaat. "Aku baru saja selesai mengobati lukaku. Ada apa?"

Segera pandangan Sasuke dan Sakura beralih pada lebam-lebam pada wajah Itachi yang baru mereka sadari. Baiklah, itu tidak penting.

"Masalah. Tenten belum keluar." Kata Sasuke singkat.

Itachi masih tak mengerti maksud kata-kata Sasuke. "Lalu?"

"Fugaku Jiisan ada di dalam." Imbuh Sakura sukses membuat mata gelap Itachi membulat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Itachi menegang.

Pria berambut raven itu tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Sasuke segera duduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lantas menyapu rambut emonya kebelakang.

"Aku tidak tau. Dia tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa berkata apapun padaku dan langsung masuk kedalam."

Dengan langkah berat, Itachi bermaksud untuk masuk kedalam.

"Jika boleh aku sarankan, jangan dulu masuk kedalam Itachi-san." Kata Sakura menatap sendu calon kakak iparnya itu. "Akan semakin keruh jika kau tiba-tiba muncul. Percayalah, Fugaku Jiisan tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Tenten di depan Mikoto Basan."

Pria itu diam. Sakura benar, keadaan akan semakin runyam jika ia masuk tiba-tiba.

Klek..

Tenten keluar dari kamar rawat Mikoto. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menyadari kehadiran Itachi yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sementara lainnya berada di bangku tunggu duduk beriringan. Tempat yang sama saat Tenten melihat Sasuke tadi. Itachi mendekati gadis itu yang baru saja menutup pintunya.

Tangan Tenten terlipat di depan meremas bagian lengan jas Itachi yang berada di samping tubuhnya. Ia menghela lalu melempar senyum teduhnya pada Itachi.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang..."

"Sst, jangan tanya apapun. Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya tersenyum.

Itachi bungkam ketika telunjuk kanan Tenten menyentuh bibirnya.

Sudut bibir Itachi mengembang. "Baiklah, kuantar kau pulang."

"Selamat malam Sasuke, Sakura." Kata Tenten pamit. Keduanya menangguk canggung dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka. Mereka berdua tidak yakin Tenten baik-baik saja.

Itachi dan Tenten. Dua manusia yang saling mencintai namun sang gadis masih tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menyembunyikan perasaanya. Kini mereka tengah berjalan beriringan dengan tempo perlahan menuju lift. Koridor rumah sakit terlihat sepi saat jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Jas hitam Itachi yang masih setia melindungi tubuh Tenten dari dinginnya malam terayun dengan tempo teratur setiap ia bergerak.

Gadis itu masih setia dengan kebungkamannya sejak mereka meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura di depan kamar rawat. Wajahnya terlihat biasa. Namun Itachi tidak sebodoh itu untuk ditipu. Wajah Tenten memang menampakkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, tapi tidak untuk sorot matanya.

Perjalanan ke arah lift masih cukup jauh. Membuat Itachi gatal untuk bertanya.

"Kau tau, seberapa keras kau berusaha menyembunyikannya, aku akan tetap menyadarinya." Kata Itachi.

Tenten berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap lurus sepatunya berpikir sesaat lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri lantai 5 koridor rumah sakit tersebut.

"Katakan sesuatu." Imbuh Itachi sedikit gusar.

Gadis itu tetap diam. Ia mendengar jelas apa yang Itachi katakan tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas masalah itu.

Itachi berhenti, "Aku tidak bisa berbuat kasar padamu untuk membuat kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku lebih tidak sanggup lagi jika seseorang menyakitimu.. termasuk Ayahku sendiri."

Ucapan Itachi membuat Tenten terhenti. Kepalanya masih menunduk namun ia perlahan berbalik menatap Itachi.

"Tidak ada yang tersakiti Itachi-san. Itu hanya akan terjadi jika kau memaksaku untuk bertahan disisimu. Ayahmu benar, terlalu besar konsekuensi yang akan kau terima jika kau masih terus bersamaku."

"Tidak ada yang tersakiti? Kau tidak memikirkan aku?"

"Lalu apa kau tidak memikirkan Ayahmu? Yang telah membesarkanmu dan merawatmu selama ini? Bagaimana dengan rekan kerjamu jika tau kau menyukai seorang gadis kacau sepertiku? Dan juga Neji? Kun ataupun Tenichi? Bagaimana dengan mereka semua? Kita berdua sama-sama ada di posisi yang sulit. Dan karena semua itu juga aku kini bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Sekeras apapun kita berusaha, tidak akan pernah ada jalan untuk kita bersama."

Pria itu mendekati Tenten yang tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis di hadapannya. Mata onix dan manik hazel bertemu.

"Tegakah kau menghancurkan harapanku?"

Kedua mata Tenten tertutup cepat. Diluar kendalinya, matanya berair dan tak lama kemudian cairan bening itu menetes membasahi pipinya lalu masuk ke mulutnya memberikan sensasi rasa ditengah Itachi melumat bibirnya.

Ditengah rasa pedih yang berkecamuk di hatinya, Tenten membalas ciuman Itachi. Sulit untuknya menolak Itachi. Setahun dia mengenal Itachi, benih cinta di hatinya mulai tumbuh tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Ia berbohong pada Mikoto bahwa ia telah menekan perasaanya untuk Itachi. Sesungguhnya, Itachi adalah sosok yang sangat ia inginkan. Namum keadaanya yang seperti ini membuatnya minder dan lebih memilih untuk mundur.

Kedua tangan Tenten mengudara hendak menjauhkan Itachi darinya. Namun urung ketika disaat yang sama pria itu memperdalam panggutannya dengan menangkup rahang Tenten rapat.

Tenten terlena. Ia kalah dengan pesona sang Uchiha yang sudah lama mengisi hatinya. Gadis itu lebih memilih diam dan membalas apapun yang akan di lakukan Itachi padanya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melepas tegang di bahunya, menikmati setiap sapuan bibir Itachi yang menghipnotisnya.

.

.

.

.

"Otousan, hari ini Matsumi Sensei bilang kami akan ada pelajaran tambahan di museum. Saat pulang nanti, apakah Otousan bisa mengantar kami ke kedai ice cream? Sejak kemarin aku ingin sekali mengajak Hima ke kedai ice cream yang di tunjukan oleh Kaasan. Tapi tidak jadi karena kemarin saat pulang Kaasan menjemputku." Kata sang bungsu Hyuuga dengan mulut penuh panekuk.

Manik lavender Neji menatap putrinya. Wajahnya yang semula datar berubah hangat.

"Baiklah, siang ini. Pukul 12 nanti Ayah tunggu di depan gerbang." Kata Neji menarik sudut bibirnya keatas.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang dan menangguk semangat.

"Lalu.. Kun, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Apa semuanya lancar?" Neji beralih pada Kun yang masih lahap menelan panekuk madu di hadapannya.

Kun membalas tatapan Neji kemudian mengangguk.

"Kudengar kau kemarin pulang terlambat. Darimana saja kau?"

"Sepulang sekolah aku ikut kerumah Boruto untuk bermain videogame. Karena kelelahan aku tertidur disana. Sorenya Paman Naruto yang mengantarku pulang."

"Selamat pagi."

Suara Tenten memecah kehangantan anara Ayah dan anak di ruang makan rangkap dapur tersebut.

Gadis itu segera duduk di samping Tenichi yang masih fokus pada makanannya. Raut wajah Neji kembalu berubah datar melihat kehadiran Tenten. Tenten sadar akan perubahan sikap Neji, namun ia lebih memilih diam dan tak peduli.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa membantumu menyiapkan makanan pagi ini Basan. Aku bangun kesiangan tadi."

"Tidak masalah Tenten. Semuanya lancar tanpamu." Jawab wanita itu meletakkan piring panekuk di hadapan Tenten.

Tenten tersenyum singkat. "Terimakasih Basan."

Drrt.. drrt..

Ponsel sang Hyuuga bergetar lama. Tanpa banyak bicara pria itu menerima panggilan tersebut tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

"Ya Matsuri?"

Tenten yang baru saja mulai melahap panekuk di hadapannya segera teralih fokusnya saat Neji menyebut nama Matsuri. Ia memasukkan makanan tersebut dan mengunyah pelan di dalam mulut dengan melirik Neji dengan tatapan sedikit tajam melalui sudut matanya.

"Baiklah aku akan segera ke kantor." Sahut Neji pada Matsuri.

Pria itu segera bangkit dari kursinya dan segera pergi setelah mencium puncak kepala kedua anaknya.

"Tenten-san, apa Neji-sama sudah tau tentang pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Ikuya sekilas melirik seragam dan tag name yang melekat ditubuh gadis itu.

Gadis itu meletakkan garpu yang ada di tangannya.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi diantara kami tadi malam Basan. Tidaklah sulit untuknya menerka apa yang aku lakukan."

Ikuya mengangguk paham.

"Pagi ini dia terlihat sangat kesal. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi kelihatan sekali moodnya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik." Kata Ikuya meletakkan segelas air putih di samping garpu Tenten.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa yang terjadi?"

Wanita itu menggeleng sembari menurunkan sudut bibirnya. "Entahlah. Setelah tadi malam pulang bersama Tenicihi, dia langsung masuk ke kamar. Saat aku tanya kenapa, dia hanya bilang 'aku kehilangan satu paru-paruku Baasan. Aku sedang sulit untuk bernafas sekarang' begitulah."

Tenten terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong piring di hadapannya. Apa yang di maksud Neji adalah dirinya? Tapi.. apa secepat itu Neji mencintainya? Atau Tenten hanya terlalu percaya diri? Terlebih telah apa yang terjadi antara Itachi dan dirinya di koridor rumah sakit tadi malam, Tenten merasa bersalah. Hei, merasa bersalah? Kenapa Tenten harus merasa seperti itu? Siapa Neji? Apa arti Neji dalam hidupnya? Tidakkah ini semua terasa aneh? Saat Tenten memantapkan hatinya untuk menyerah pada Itachi, disaat yang sama Neji hadir dalam hidupnya.

Ia mengusap lembut puncak kepala Tenichi dan menatap Kun dengan senyum rapat dan mengembang. Apakah dengan beralih pada Neji bisa membuatnya melupakan Itachi? Sungguh demi apapun, melihat Itachi hancur di hadapannya adalah hal paling menyakitkan dibanding membohongi Itachi akan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

'Haruskah?'

 **oOo**

Neji masuk kedalam ruanganya. Ia membetulkan kancing jasnya sesaat lalu duduk di kursinya. Hanya selang beberapa detik, Matsuri ikut masuk kedalam dengan membawa serta beberapa map berisi berkas.

"Ini laporan tentang proyek yang di tangani Hinata sama dan Sasuke-sama. Tidak ada kendala berarti. Hanya sedikit kesalahpahaman antara arsitek dan pihak kontraktor. Tapi Hinata-sama bilang dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu." Kata Matsuri meletakkan map berwarna merah di atas meja Neji.

"Baiklah, sepertinya itu tidak perlu di khawatirkan... Kau bilang kau punya info tentang peragaan busana. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Neji.

"Tentang itu, iya. Kebetulan saat Hinata-sama memberikan laporan itu kemarin, aku menyinggung masalah peragaan busana itu. Teman Hinata-sama dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Neji-sama untuk mengadakan acara fashion di mall kita. Tapi berhubung Neji-sama menambahkan persyaratan untuk membuat fashion musim dingin untuk anak, Ino-sama memerlukan sedikit waktu lagi untuk mendapatkan konsep yang tepat." Jelas Matsuri.

"Tidak masalah. Biar dia menggunakan waktunya untuk berpikir. Tapi jika bisa, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?"

Matsuri mengangguk.

"Tim kami juga sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari dekorasi hingga konsumsi sudah kami siapkan. Jadi sebelum hari H, persiapan dari pihak kita sudah selesai." Kata Matsuri setelah meletakkan kertas berisi rincian kebutuhan acara tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan modelnya? Apakah kita yang harus menyediakannya?" Neji mendongak.

"Tidak Neji-sama. Ino-sama memakai agency tempat temannya bernaung. Kudengar yang akan menjadi maskot dalam peragaan busana tersebut adalah tunangan Sasuke-sama, Haruno Sakura."

Lagi-lagi hanya anggukan ringan yang didapat oleh Matsuri.

"Apa hanya itu laporan yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?"

"Untuk saat ini hanya itu Neji-sama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Apa jadwalku siang ini?"

"Siang ini Neji-sama harus menghadiri rapat bersama para kolega.

"Tolong kau undur rapat itu menjadi besok."

"Kenapa Neji-sama? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Matsuri sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya Neji seperti ini.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya harus melakukan sesuatu siang ini." Balas Neji tersenyum.

 **oOo**

Ruangan bernuansa putih yang tadinya sunyi tiba-tiba menimbulkan gema ketika seseorang terkekeh.

"Bukankah sebelum kau memutuskan untuk mencintainya, harusnya kau tau sifat aslinya." Celoteh Sasuke.

Itachi mendengus sebal melempar pandangan kearah lain. Kedua tangannya berada di atas meja dengan jemari kanannya memainkan pena hitam miliknya.

"Memaksanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia ceritakan adalah hal yang sia-sia. Jangan membuatnya merasa di sudutkan oleh pertanyaanmu. Buat dirinya merasa seakan-akan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya harus di ceritakan padamu." Imbuh Sasuke menggeleng tipis.

"Aku kalap Sasuke." Singkat Itachi.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tertawa geli. Ia menyeruput cangkir berisi kopi di atas meja Itachi kemudian mengangkat kedua alisnya cepat.

"Kalap itu biasa. Apalagi melihat orang yang kita cintai di intimidasi oleh orang lain. Tapi dengan kau menciumnya disaat dia dalam keadaan terburuknya, kau membuat keadaan semakin memburuk."

"Aku tau. Itu semua diluar kendaliku."

"Bagaimana sikapnya setelah kau melakukan ciuman sepihakmu itu?"

"Tidak ada percakapan diantara kami. Sepertinya dia diselimuti rasa canggung. Saat aku mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara, dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mungkin setelah ini dia tidak akan mau bertemu denganku lagi."

"Jangan pesimis Itachi. Bukankah kau bilang di membalas ciumanmu? Itu artinya dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu bukan? Jika hanya karena itu dia tidak mau menemuimu, rasanya tidak mungkin itu terjadi."

"Baiklah, anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi diantara kami. Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji? Dia jelas-jelas berkata tidak akan melepas Tenten apapun yang terjadi. Ditambah lagi Kun dan Tenichi. Jika dibandingkan, posisiku dan Neji tidak sebanding."

"Sebanding atau tidak, sebelum Tenten menyandang nama marga dari orang lain, kesempatan untukmu masih terbuka lebar Itachi."

Itachi tertawa sinis. Jujur saja ia percaya Tenten juga mencintainya, tapi ia tidak yakin gadis itu akan jatuh kepelukannya. Menjadi Ayah dari dua orang anak tidaklah masalah baginya. Kun juga sudah akrab dengannya sejak lama. Tapi entah bagaimana dengan Tenichi.

"Jika tidak bisa memenangkan Tenten, banyak teman Sakura yang tergila-gila padamu." Celoteh Sasuke asal membuat bungsu Uchiha itu menerima tatapan tajam dari pria di hadapannya.

"Sebentar lagi makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kau membelikanku makanan. Adikmu ini kelaparan." Kata Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

 **oOo**

"Apa aku merepotkanmu?" Tanya Neji pada seorang wanita yang baru datang.

"Tidak. Tapi kau harus cepat, waktuku tidak banyak." Jawabnya meletakkan tas slipbag kecilnya diatas meja.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung ke intinya. Tapi perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Neji. Aku suami dari Tenten." Kata Neji mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu diam memaku di tempatnya meski tangannya membalas jabatan tangan pria itu. Kedua matanya melebar. "S-suami?"

Neji melepas jabatan tangannya lalu mengangguk.

"A-aku Ajisai. S-senang bertemu denganmu." Ajisai tertawa canggung. "T-tapi bagaimana kau tau kalau aku teman Tenten?"

"Aku mengambil nomer telefonmu dari ponselnya tadi malam. Tapi itu tidaklah penting. Kau bilang langsung ke pokok permasalahan bukan? Aku ingin tau, apa kau mengenal Itachi?"

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka berdua lantas menyodorkan buku menu pada Ajisai.

"Aku tidak ingin memesan. Maaf." Kata Ajisai pada pelayan tersebut.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Neji ketika pelayan tersebut pergi.

Ajisai mengangguk.

"Istitahat makan siangku hanya 20 menit. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu disini. Baiklah, kau bertanya tentang Itachi? Baru kemarin Tenten bercerita sedikit padaku tentang pria itu. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang dirinya?"

"Bagaimana Tenten dan Itachi bisa bertemu?" Neji menatap Ajisai serius.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku masih penasaran, bukankah kau kakak ipar dari Uzumaki Naruto? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menjadi suami Tenten? Yang aku tau dia adalah seorang janda."

"Kau benar. Maka dari itu, kuharap kau merahasiakan pertemuan kita ini dari bos mu. Tentang status janda itu, entah apa yang dipikirkan Tenten tapi mungkin dia sengaja menyembunyikan statusnya agar aku tidak marah jika sampai aku tau dia bekerja."

Ajisai mengangguk. Jujur ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi. Tapi bagi Ajisai, akan lebih baik jika ia mengetahui permasalahan ini langsung dari Tenten daripada harus mencari tau kesana-kemari.

"Baiklah. Apa kau tau, sebelum Tenten bekerja di tempat kami, dia adalah seorang pencopet?"

Pria itu diam dan hanya mengangguk tipis.

"Dia adalah salah satu korbannya."

"..."

"Lebih tepatnya bukan Itachi yang menjadi sasarannya, tapi Ibunya. Mikoto Uchiha." Gadis itu menarik diri kebelakang untuk bersandar. "Entah kebetulan atau tidak, setelah Tenten mendapatkan dompet wanita itu, dia lari tunggang langgang saat penjaga swalayan memergoki perbuatannya. Dia berlari kemanapun dan secepat yang dia bisa, tapi entah kenapa kakinya membawanya kejalan raya yang sedang dalam keadaan ramai. Kata Tenten, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Saat dia siuman, tiba-tiba dia bangun di ICU rumah sakit dengan perban disekujur tubuhnya dan gips di lehernya."

"Lalu?"

"Disanalah Itachi muncul. Saat dia bertanya apa yang terjadi, Itachi menjawab semua yang terjadi pada Tenten adalah salahnya. Hampir satu bulan dia dirawat intensif karena tulang belikatnya yang patah dan sedikit remuk serta tulang lehernya yang agak bergeser dari tempatnya akibat terkena hantaman keras dari mobil Itachi."

Kedua mata Neji membelalak terkejut mendengar cerita dari Ajisai. "Separah itu?" Tanyanya dengan mulut membeo.

"Iya. Tenten juga pernah berkata padaku dia memiliki luka yang cukup besar di pinggang dan juga bahu kanan bagian belakangnya. Aku juga sudah melihatnya saat dia ganti seragam di ruang ganti. Goresan panjang tepat di pinggang belakangnya cukup membuktikan padaku seberapa parah keadaan Tenten waktu itu meski aku tidak ada disana."

Kedua tangan Neji mengepal. Bibirnya terkatup rapat lalu melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Ada lagi?"

Ajisai mengangguk singkat. "Hm, sejak saat itulah Itachi sangat protektif pada Tenten dan selalu tau apa yang Tenten lakukan setiap harinya. Karena jika ada sesuatu yang mengambat gerak tubuh Tenten, Itachi merasa itu adalah salahnya dan dia harus bertanggung jawab."

Neji menghela nafas berat. Pikirannya berkecamuk tentang Tenten. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul, namun ia seolah sudah mengenal Tenten sejak lama dan masih tidak dapat menerima hal seperti itu pernah terjadi padanya.

Neji mencintainya. Mencintai gadis itu. Mencintai seorang gadis pencopet tanpa keluarga maupun marga. Ya, Neji tidak akan munafik lagi sekarang, dan dirinya mengakui itu. Kini baginya, Tenten bukanlah sebuah alasan untuk Kun dan Tenichi. Mempertahankan Tenten disisinya adalah sebuah keharusan baginya karena dia membutuhkan wanita itu dan sangat menginginkannya.

Hyuuga itu kembali beralih menatap Ajisai dengan tatapan datar.

"Lalu Menma, bagaimana dengannya?"

"Secara terang-terangan dia menunjukkan rasa ketertarikannya pada Tenten. Menma-sama sangat baik pada Tenten dan juga Tenichi." Jelas Ajisai mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Tapi Tenten sepertinya tidak tertarik pada Menma-sama. Dan sepertinya tanpa kusebutkan pun kau pasti tau siapa orang itu."

Pria itu menyeringai disertai keluarnya kekehan kecil meremehkan. Sudah pasti Neji tau siapa pria itu.

"Jika tidak ada hal lain lagi aku akan pergi. Jam makan siangku hampir habis."

"Apa perlu kuantar?" Tawar Neji pada Ajisai yang mulai menggunakan mantelnya.

"Tidak perlu Neji. Akan terlihat aneh jika seorang pegawai biasa sepertiku yang izin keluar untuk membeli obat flu kembali ke restoran menggunakan mobil itu." Tolak Ajisai halus sembari melempar pandangannya sesaat kearah mobil Chevrolet SS milik Neji yang parkir di bawah trotoar khusus lajur parkir tepat di depan cafe.

Neji terkikik geli mendengar kata-kata Ajisai.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi aku berterimakasih padamu untuk semuanya. Kau sangat membantu."

"Tidak masalah Neji. Aku senang bisa membantumu dan Tenten." Balas Ajisai melempar senyum.

Gadis itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Neji yang berdiri di balik meja yang mereka tempati.

Baru dua langkah Ajisai berjalan, ia kembali berbalik menghampiri Neji.

"Neji.. Entah yang akan kukatakan ini penting atau tidak bagimu, tapi kemarin Naruto-sama dan Hinata-sama datang ke restoran kami dan bertemu dengan Tenten serta Menma-sama. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dan Tenten juga tidak mau menceritakannya padaku, tapi saat Tenten dan Hinata-sama keluar dari ruang ganti, aku melihat istrimu meringis dengan bercak merah di pipi kanannya. Kuharap tidak terjadi apapun pada Tenten."

Lagi-lagi Neji dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan Ajisai. Tanpa perlu berpikir pun Neji tau apa yang terjadi antara Tenten dan Hinata. Sesuatu mengganjal di hatinya, sejak kapan Hinata yang dia kenal sebagai pribadi yang lemah lembut berubah menjadi orang yang ganas? Sebegitu bencikah wanita itu pada Tenten hingga sikapnya berubah seperti itu?

"Aku hanya khawatir dia merasa tertekan jika memang ada sesuatu diantara dirinya dan Hinata-sama. Karena terakhir sebelum aku kemari, untuk kesekian kalinya aku bertanya tentang masalah itu dia tetap bungkam padaku. Menma-sama juga mengetahui hal itu tanpa tau alasannya dan kami sepakat untuk diam jika bukan Tenten sendiri yang mau menceritakan hal itu kepada kami."

"A-akan aku pastikan hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi Ajisai. Kau jangan khawatir."

 **.**

 **.**

Gemericik air yang berasal dari shower kamar mandi di kamar Tenten. Pintu kaca yang membatasi antara tempat mandi serta bath up dengan wastafel dan kloset, terlihat rapat menutup. Seolah gadis itu tak ingin ada celah yang terlihat dari luar maupun dalam. Tak membiarkan siapapun mengintip bahkan lalat sekalipun.

Seperti biasa, pulang petang membuat tubuhnya terasa lelah. Keadaan restoran memang tidak seramai biasanya, namun tetap saja pekerjaan sebagai pelayan dan cleaning service yang ia emban ia akui menguras hampir semua tenaganya.

Gadis itu telah selesai dengan mandinya. Rambut hazel panjangnya yang basah ia bungkus handuk dan meletakkan buntalan tersebut diatas kepalanya. Tubuhnya di tutupi sebuah handuk berbentuk kimono berwarna putih. Ia menghampiri wastafel lantas memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di depan kaca. Tangannya terangkat keatas. Ujung jemarinya meraba tipis pipi kanannya. Kedua alisnya terangkat bersamaan dengan sudut bibir yang mengarah kebawah.

"Kupikir bercak itu akan bertahan lama, ternyata sudah hilang." Katanya sedikit remeh.

Kakinya membawa dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah ini Tenten berencana untuk turun dan membantu Ikuya menyiapkan makan malam. Hal yang biasa Tenten lakukan selama ini.

Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya sembari bersenandung lirih. Kedua tangannya mengeratkan tali kimono di pingganya. Matanya terfokus pada ranjang king size di depannya. Tenten menyeringai tajam dan tak lama kemudian gadis itu melompat keatasnya. Membuat ranjang tersebut berderit dan berguncang.

Dengan posisi telungkup, Tenten membenamkan wajahnya. Ia sangat lelah, punggungnya terasa nyeri. Berbaring beberapa menit disini sepertinya tidak masalah. Hanya 5 menit waktu yang dia butuhkan.

Ia tersenyum damai menikmati kenyamanan yang ia rasakan. Betapa beruntungnya orang-orang seperti Neji yang sudah terlahir menjadi keturunan konglomerat. Tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang harus dimakan esok hari, tidak pernah menghadapi pemilik rumah yang galak, tidak perlu kepanasan ketika musim kemarau, kedinginan ketika musim salju, atau bahkan kelaparan akibat tidak adanya penghasilan yang di dapat.

Mata Tenten terbuka. Gadis itu tertegun dalam diam. Ia berpikir, apakah jika dia memiliki orangtua hidupnya akan seperti ini? Atau bahkan akan lebih buruk daripada hidupnya sebelum bertemu dengan Neji. Apakah seperti ini rasanya memiliki keluarga? Memang belum lama Tenten berada disini, namun ia sangat suka akan kehangatan rumah ini. Tenten senang ketika ada yang menyambutnya saat dia pulang kerja, ia senang saat Kun dan Tenichi berhambur kepelukannya saat ia lelah. Meskipun Neji masih terlihat tidak peduli padanya, tapi Tenten merasa dia adalah pria yang baik. Apapun yang Tenten butuhkan selalu diberikan dalam sekejap mata meski sejauh ini tidak ada permintaan apapun dari Tenten. Tapi satu hal yang paling penting, janji Neji yang akan memberinya kehangatan.. sudah terwujud. Dengan adanya Ikuya, Kun, Tenichi, dan juga pekerja rumah tangga lainnya, Tenten merasa sudah memiliki sebuah keluarga dan gadis itu sangat berterimakasih. Meski ia tidak tau sampai kapan keadaan ini akan berakhir.

Cklek...

Pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sosok Neji dengan tatapan datarnya berdiri di ambang pintu. Tenten sontak terkejut dan segera beringsut duduk dan membetulkan letak kimononya yang tersingkap.

Pria itu masuk dan menutup pelan pintunya. Tenten masih tak bergeming, dia masih setia dengan posisi duduknya di atas ranjang. Buntalan handuk yang ada di kepalanya lepas akibat gerakan cepat Tenten tadi.

"Katakan padaku, apa Hinata telah menamparmu?" Tanya Neji ke pokok permasalahan.

Tenten terkejut dan sontak mendongak menatap Neji.

"Ekspersimu sudah cukup untukku." Imbuh pria itu dengan nada datar.

Neji berjalan santai kearah ranjang dan naik keatasnya. Tentu saja Tenten kelabakan melihat gerakan cepat Neji yang menghampirinya. Baru saja dia berniat untuk mundur dan turun dari ranjangnya, tangan Neji menahan tangan kanannya. Tatapan tajam dari sang Hyuuga yang tak dapat Tenten artikan membuatnya merinding. Tanpa banyak bicara Neji melucuti ikatan tali kimono di pinggang Tenten. Jelas gadis itu berontak, ia berusaha meronta menjauhkan dirinya dari Neji. Namun urung.

Wajah Tenten pucat pasih. Kedua matanya terbelalak terkejut ketika ia sadar wajahnya sudah berada tepat di atas perut Neji yang berada di hadapannya menggunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan diatas ranjang. Tangan kanan Neji masih menahan tangan Tenten meski gadis itu sudah tidak lagi memberontak, sementara tangan kirinya berhasil menyingkap bagian bahu dari kimono tersebut.

Mata lavender Neji menatap dingin guratan luka berukuran besar pada bahu gadis itu. Dahinya berkerut nanar. Hatinya tersayat melihat gadis yang dia cintai memiliki bekas luka yang tak bisa hilang sebesar ini di punggungnya.

Tenten bergetar dalam dekapan Neji. Nafasnya terhenti saat tangan Neji pelan namun pasti semakin merendahkan posisi kimono tersebut. Tenten tak dapat melihat wajah Neji, namun Tenten dapat mendengar suara detak jantung Neji yang berpacu jauh dari normal terdengar.

Neji mengerutkan hidung bagian atasnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan sedikit memicingkan matanya. Gerakannya melambat ketika tangannya hampir membuka kimono di bagian yang ia maksud. Ia ragu akan membuka luka tersebut. Jika tidak dibuka, rasa penasaran Neji tidak akan terjawab. Namun jika ia sampai melihat luka tersebut, entah apa yang akan ia rasakan nanti.

Blatz..

Satu gerakan cepat Neji berhasil membuka kimono Tenten memperlihatkan punggung polos tanpa apapun namun di hiasi beberapa luka disana. Benar kata Ajisai, luka terbesar ada pada pinggang Tenten dan hal itu membuat hati Neji nyeri.

Jemari tangan Neji menyentuh bagian luka bak sabuk yang sudah menjadi scar tersebut. Meski sudah cukup lama, namun bekas jahitannya masih kelihatan. Tepat di bagian tengah luka tersebut, bagian dagingnya sedikit menjorok kedalam. Neji tidak tau bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, namun sepertinya operasi perbaikan tulang ikut andil tentang itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan ini dariku?" Tanya Neji dingin.

"Kenapa kau harus tau? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Balas Tenten.

"Di detik dimana untuk pertama kalinya Kun dan Tenichi menginjakkan kakinya di ambang pintu rumahku, itu artinya kau adalah ibu dari kedua bocah itu yang tak lain kau juga adalah istriku. Itu artinya, kalian bertiga adalah proritas utamaku. Dan meski luka ini terjadi sebelum aku masuk ke kehidupanmu, aku merasa bertanggung jawab meski bukan aku yang melakukannya."

"Jangan merasa bersalah dan tidak perlu bertanggung jawab. Semua ini kesalahanku dan kau tidak perlu memikirkannya." Kata Tenten menaikkan kimononya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk berkata jujur padamu." Neji sedikit menarik dirinya menjauh dari Tenten yang sibuk dengan tali dipingganya. Pria itu menatap dingin Tenten yang posisinya lebih rendah darinya.

"Aku memang tidak seperti Menma, yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa ketertarikanku pada seseorang. Menjadi baik untuk semua orang terlebih lagi pada wanita yang kucintai bukanlah keahlianku. Tidak juga seperti Itachi, yang berperilaku ramah dan romantis dihadapan gadis yang dia cintai. Perhatian? Mereka berdua memperhatikanmu karena mereka tertarik padamu dan itu jelas. Aku bukan mereka yang bisa melakukan itu semua karena aku memang tidak tau bagaimana caranya memperlakukan wanita yang kucintai sebab ini kau adalah wanita pertama yang berhasil membuatku seperti ini."

Gadis itu sontak mendongak terkejut. Mendapat tatapan serius dari seorang Hyuuga Neji adalah hal baru dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak meskipun dia ingin.

"Tanpa kusadari namamu terukir di urat nadiku. Semua tentangmu menyatu dalam tubuhku. Berulang kali aku menepis perasaan itu, namun semakin aku berusaha memori tentangmu semakin mencengkeram otakku. Mendapat perlakuan dingin darimu setiap pagi seolah mengikat kedua tangan dan kakiku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena kau yang dengan kejamnya membiarkanku hanya memikirkan dirimu. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis sepertimu membuatku seperti itu?"

"..."

"Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya membuatmu bahagia. Akan kulakukan segala cara bahkan jika aku harus menghancurkan tulang belikat dan pinggangku agar aku bisa merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan."

Tenten membeo. Tatapan Neji tetap tidak berubah sejak tadi. Membuat Tenten membeku tak bergerak. Tatapan teduh itu, membuat Tenten merasakan hal aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

"Aku... menginginkanmu."

 **To Be Continued..**

 _ ***Lambai-lambai ke kamera* Oi, pada masih ingat fanfic ini? XD Lebih dari satu bulan Ran anggurin fanfic ini dan baru bisa di update sekarang. Maafkan atas keterlambatannya minna 0^0 Well sejauh ini bagaimana? Tenten udah mulai cemburu dan Neji... ah, sudahlah XD *tebar confetti* Neji, kau terlalu agresif nak :")) /buang. Ran mau minta maaf karena membuat karakter Hinata menjadi OOC disini. Tapi percayalah, Hinata aslinya tidak semenyebalkan itu kok /dor . Dan untuk reader yang bertanya siapa tunangan Sasuke, sudah terjawab bukan? XD Disini semuanya canon pair. Mungkin hanya cerita slight antara ItaTen dan MenmaTen yang crack pairing.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rikarika: Hai~ makasih udah mampir :)) Yoroshiku. Itachi sama Tenten ya? *di pelototin Neji* XD See you Rika-san ^^**_

 _ **Hera: Yoroshiku Hera-san. Terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan meninggalkan review. Semoga chapter ini nggak bikin kecewa ne :))**_

 _ **Rossadilla17: No~ ribut kok. Ran takut ntar fanfic Ran di kasih surat peringatan sama kapei XD/buang.**_

 _ **Sherry Ai: Ahaha~ segitu lamanya kah? :")) Maafkan Sherry-san, Ran terkendala waktu. Jadwalnya bentrok sama jam kuliah. Jadilah ngaret :")) Iya ya, Hinata OOC banget ya? XD *dihajar* Iya, Naruto dewasa banget. Sherry-san mau? Ntar Ran bungkusin satu kagebunshin nya XD**_

 _ **Akira Ken: Lagi-lagi ngaret. Maafkan Ran, Akira-san XD *dijedotin* Menma mah kalem orangnya. Tiper Ran banget ituuu~ XD Untuk saat ini mungkin Ran akan merampungkan terlebih dahulu fanfic ini sama Ambivalence :))**_

 _ **Yuni: Iya kudu ngirit sekarang. Soalnya harga pada naik XD *ditendang* Makasih ya udah ninggalin review. Semoga nggak gumoh baca chapter yang ini :))**_

 _ **Marin Choi: TAT jangan di panggil senpai doong~ Senioritas disini terasa kental banget :)) panggil Ran aja ne. Ran lebih nyaman di panggil nama aja :)) Ahaha~ lama banget ya? Maafkan :") *ditabok* Makin belibet? Sekali lagi maafkan, fanfic-fanfic Ran memang nista :"v See you in next chap Marin-san :)**_

 _ **AkariJW: Scene romantis NejiTen ya? *ketuk ketuk meja* Maybe chapter depan XD Tenang Akari-san, pelan tapi pasti Itachi akan keluar dari hidup Tenten kok XD Tenten itu pasangannya... Ran jadi baper. Kebawa perasaan waktu Neji mati di serialnya. Maafkan Ran, Ran tidak kuat menanggung beban berat itu :"v *baper + drama.* /golok mana golok?**_

 _ **Sooya: Hai Sooya-san. Makasih ne :))**_

 _ **RanMegumiKWSuper: Heyah~ adegan intim? 0/0 Sabar, sabar, akan ada saatnya scene intim mereka berdua. Tapu bukan lemon loh XD Hiashi-sama di singkirkan? Oke, gimana caranya? Ran juga sebel sama dia nentang NejiTen XD *dilempar tombak* It's oke nggak masalah :)) See you ^^**_

 _ **Shinji R: Menma gimana Menma? Dia juga cucok :3**_

 _ **Guest: Next chapter is done :))**_

 _ **Nabilah: Chapter 9 complete. See you Nabila-san :))**_

 _ **Sribiyondo: Hai, yororshiku :)) Maafkan kalo updatenya ngaret :"v *ditendang* Terjadi di kehidupan Ran? Ahhh~ amin amin aminn~ XD Eh tapi, haruskah Ran jadi pencopet juga? 0.0**_

 _ **NamikazeRael: Kalo beneran Hyuuga dama Uchiha berantem gara-gara Tenten lucu kali ya XD Tapi sayang, Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang jadi pemeran utama disini sudah tenang di alamnya :")) Konflik sepertinya masih ada XD Makasih supportnya. No~ selama mood masih baik, insyallah fanfic ini tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan :)) Semoga chap ini memuaskan :)) See you~**_

 _ **Kazuha: Yosh! Makasih udah mampir Kazuha-san. See you :))**_

 _ **Hera-chan: Yoroshiku Hera-san. Makasi untu RnR nya :)) Konfliknya banyak kaya sinetron ya XD Chapter 9 sudah selesai, see you di chpater 10 Hera-san, ciao~ * dilempar ke bulan***_

 _ **Nazlia Haibara: Yosh! Tepat sekali pekiraan Haibara-san, Tenten ngomel-ngomel kaya emak-emak XD *ditendang* Menma curiga, tapi dia dewasa :") Tipe Ran banget itu mah :"v No~ Neji sudah cinta sama Tenten. Romansu banget Neji sampe mau hancurin tulang belikatnya buat Tenten :")) (Yaoloh, kirimin Ran cowo kaya Neji yaoloh. Amiinn~) XD**_

 _ **Fiuh~ Chapter 9 sudah rampung. See you minna XD**_

 _ **Log in? Cek PM :))**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Gadis Pencuri**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **NejixTenten slight ItachixTenten**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Nista, Abal, EYD kacau**

 **Don't like Don't read**

 **No Flame!**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

Lampu temaram diatas laci menemani malam sang gadis pencuri yang tengah duduk di sofa kamarnya. Kedua kakinya terlipat dan tangan-tangannya saling bertaut memikirkan apa guna benda yang ada di atas ranjangnya tersebut. Tentu saja, sedari tadi maniknya berhenti pada sebuah kotak persegi panjang berukuran besar yang entah sejak kapan berada diatas ranjangnya. Yang ia tau hanya saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya sepulang bekerja, kotak tersebut sudah duduk dengan anggunya disana.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Tenten memandangi kotak tersebut meski masih berbalut seragam kerjanya. Gadis itu masih belum berani membukanya karena takut kalau ternyata benda itu bukan miliknya. Hei, tapi bukankah benda itu ada di kamarnya, itu artinya benda tersebut adalah miliknya.

Langkah ragu Tenten pilih guna mendekati ranjangnya. Alisnya sesekali berkedut entah karena apa. Beberapa menit kemudian, tangannya sudah berada di sisi kotak dan segera membuka kotak tersebut.

Tatapannya menyorot pada kertas putih yang berada letaknya paling atas. Jemarinya membuka lipatan kertas berukuran sedang tersebut dan membaca guratan tinta berwarna biru yang tergores disana.

'Temukan Pangeranmu malam ini, Tuan Putri. ^^'

Ino Yamanaka

Bibir Tenten bergerak, bergumam lirih "Ino Yamanaka? Siapa dia?"

Kertas ditangan Tenten sudah berpindah ke atas ranjang. Kini fokusnya teralih pada gumplan kain bermotif polos dengan potongan indah di dalam sana.

Dress selutut yang terlipat rapi dan hanya memperlihatkan bagian dada yang tak memiliki lengan tersebut membuat manik karamel sang wanita berhenti. Ujung jemarinya menyentuh manik indah di bagian atas dadanya. Terlihat dengan jelas aksen rumit berbentuk lengkungan berpola indah tertata dengan rapi. Detik berikutnya ia beralih pada high heels di sampingnya. Sepatu bak kaca membuat mata Tenten mengerling takjub mengagumi betapa indahnya sepatu bening tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Siapa yang meletakkan benda seperti ini disini?" Gumamnya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

Brakk..

Pintu kamar Tenten yang dibuka paksa oleh seseorang praktis membuatnya tersentak dan menjatuhkan benda di tangannya begitu saja. Detik berikutnya dua bocah kecil masuk dengan wajah ceria.

"Lihatlah Kaasan.. Tousan memberikan baju musim dingin ini untuk kami." Celoteh Tenichi memutar tubuhnya memperlihatkan baju serta sweater tebal nan modis yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kami baru saja pulang dari peragaan musim dingin khusus untuk anak-anak di panti asuhan. Semua anak yang ada di sana mendapat bagian pakaian musim dingin. Bukankah Ayahku sangat hebat!" Imbuh Kun makin membuat suasana yang tadinya sunyi semakin meriah.

Bibir Tenten mengulas senyum. Ia menghampiri keduanya memeluk kedua bocah tersebut.

Baik Kun dan Tenichi yang tadinya bergembira seketika mereda. Tatapannya menyorot lurus pada lantai di bawahnya. Pipi mereka ia letakkan diatas kedua bahu Tenten yang masih tidak melepasnya.

"Kaasan.. entah apa yang terjadi pada kalian, tapi melihat Kaasan dan Tousan saling diam satu sama lain tanpa bertegur sapa selama beberapa minggu ini membuat kami begitu sedih." Ujar sang Neji junior dengan suara lirih.

Giliran Tenichi. Gadis kecil itu terlebih dahulu menghela nafas sebelum mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan. "Kun-nii benar. Apakah Kaasan tau, saat peragaan busana berlangsung, Tousan terlihat murung walaupun acaranya berlangsung sangat meriah."

Tenten menghela. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa untuk menanggapi kedua anaknya. Kun benar, sudah lebih dari sebulan ia mendiamkan Neji. Tepatnya sejak malam itu, ketika Neji mengetahui tentang dirinya lebih dalam. Jujur saja, hingga saat ini Tenten juga tidak tau alasan apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu pada Neji. Bukankah kekhawatiran Neji itu wajar? Tapi Tenten rasa itu akan terasa biasa jika mereka benar-benar menikah. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan menjadi kekasihnya pun tidak.

"Kaasan.. kami sedih jika Tousan sedih. Kumohon jangan membuat Tousan sedih." Celoteh Tenichi polos sembari melepas pelukan Tenten disusul Kun.

Manik karamel Tenten menatap Kun dan Tenichi bergantian. Senyuman samat terukir dari sana membuat Kun dan Tenichi makin bingung dibuatnya.

"Apa kalian benar-benar menyayangi Neji Hyuuga?" Tanyanya.

Kedua bocah tersebut menatap Tenten bingung dengan dahi berkerut. "Tentu saja Kaasan. Dia adalah Ayah kami." Jawab mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi Jiisan. Apa dia tidak cukup baik untuk kalian?" Gadis itu beralih menatap Kun.

"Itachi Jiisan sangat baik. Dia yang menjaga Kaasan selama ini. Aku suka padanya. Namun meski begitu, yang aku inginkan hanya Ayahku." Kata Kun berujar dengan tatapan sendu.

Giliran Tenichi yang mendapat giliran. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Menma Jiisan. Apa dia pria yang baik?"

"Menma Jiisan pria yang sangat baik. Dan kelihatannya dia menyayangi aku. Tapi aku sama seperti Kun-nii, aku hanya menginginkan Ayahku. Aku hanya ingin Ayah dan Ibuku. Dan mereka adalah Neji Hyuuga dan Tenten. Bukan Itachi dan Tenten ataupun Menma dan Tenten." Ujar Tenichi dengan suara terisak.

Kembali Tenten mengulas senyumya. Kedua tangannya menarik Kun dan Tenichi kedalam pelukannya. Sesaat kemudian ia mengeratkan pelukannya meletakkan dagunya diatas kedua bahu Kun dan Tenichi yang menyatu sementara kedua tangannya mendekap tengkuk mereka erat. Ia tersenyum damai sembari berkata lirih,

"Kalian akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan. Tunggu Kaasan yang akan membawa Tousan kepelukan kalian."

'Lalu bagaimana dengan Hiashi-sama? Apa aku bisa mengatasi orang itu?' Batin Tenten bertanya.

.

.

Kini Tenten tengah berdiri di ambang pintu Mall yang sudah di hias sedemikian rupa untuk menyambut para tamu penting yang datang. Setelah lebih dari satu jam ia mempersiapkan semuanya, jadilah sekarang ia berpenampilan berbeda dari gayanya sehari-harinya.

Kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut sepatu bak crystal yang terlihat sangat pas di kakinya melangkah ragu memasuki ballroom Mall yang sudah terlihat ramai pengunjung. Tidak ada yang Tenten kenali disana. Yang ia tau hanyalah mereka sepertinya dari kalangan atas. Jelas terlihat dari cara mereka berpakaian.

Acara belum dimulai, para undangan sibuk berbincang satu sama lain sementara yang lain mencicipi berbagai hidangan yang disajikan diatas meja. Jelas sekali Tenten ingat apa yang membuatnya hadir di acara ini dengan penampilan yang sangat anggun. Tentu saja karena Kun dan Tenichi. Dua bocah itu berhasil meluluhkan hatinya sekaligus membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Cinta yang sebenarnya adalah dia yang selalu berada disampingmu, memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan bukan apa yang kau inginkan. Dia yang memandangmu berbeda dari orang lain yang menganggap remeh dirimu. Dia yang bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi pada dirimu. Dia yang dapat menemukan setitik kebaikan dalam dirimu ditengah kegelapan hidup yang kau jalani. Ciuman bukanlah pembuktian cinta, begitu juga kebaikan. Pembuktian cinta yang sebenarnya adalah, dalam keadaan terhimpit sekalipun dia tetap melindungimu tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Tenten memang menemukan itu pada diri Itachi. Tapi satu hal yang membuat sang brunette benar-benar yakin bahwa Neji Hyuuga adalah pria yang akan menjadi pilihan terakhirnya. Hyuuga itu, memberikan seluruh ketulusan yang dia miliki hanya untuk Tenten. Semua yang Hyuuga itu perlihatkan selama Tenten tidak menghiraukannya hanyalah ketulusan murni tanpa ada maksud tertentu bahkan Kun dan Tenichi sekalipun.

Kakinya terus menapak melewati kerumunan orang yang tak melihatnya karena memang Tenten bukanlah sosialita terpandang. Jadi sangat wajar jika tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

Detik berikutnya Tenten terdiam. Maniknya mendapati seorang pria berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Mata lavender pria itu menatapnya dalam tanpa melepas senyumnya. Balutan tuxedo berwarna abu-abu metalic membalut sempurna tubuh atletisnya. Perlahan pria itu melangkah mengahampirinya yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Atmosfir di ruangan luas nan mewah tersebut membuat Tenten sesak. Manik indah bak berlian yang menatapnya tanpa henti seolah semakin membuat udara yang mengitari dirinya terasa menghangat bahkan menjurus ke panas. Keringat dingin yang entah bagaimana caranya keluar dari tubuhnya ketika sesaat kemudian pria itu merengkuh dirinya membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat yang tak pernah ia terima dari siapapun. Satu lengan kanannya berada di pinggangnya membawa dirinya makin larut dalam pesona sang pangeran berambut panjang, sementara tangan kirinya berada di kepala bagian belakang. Gadis itu sedikit berjinjit saat Neji semakin merapatkan jarak diantara mereka.

"Terimakasih untuk tidak membuatku kecewa." Desisinya halus tepat di telinga sanga brunette yang masih tak bergerak dalam pelukannya.

"N-Neji.."

Neji melepas pelukannya. Matanya memperhatikan Tenten dari mulai bawah hingga keatas. Tepat seperti yang Neji inginkan. Dress selutut dengan yang berwarna senada dengan tuxedo yang dia kenakan. Menambah kesan mendalam bagi Neji saat melihatnya. Sesaat ujung jemarinya mengenai bekas luka di bahu kiri Tenten yang tertutup sebagian. Merasa area lukanya di sentuh, Tenten mendongak menatap Neji.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Tenten lirih dengan senyum kecut menghiasi wajahnya.

Gerakan cepat Neji yang berniat untuk melepas jas nya dihentikan oleh gadis tersebut. Kedua tangan Tenten mencengkeram erat lengan Neji.

"Hentikan. Jangan rusak penampilanmu hanya untuk menutupi luka ini. Ini acaramu, jangan buat namamu buruk dimata para tamu hanya untuk diriku."

"Berhentilah bicara Tenten. Aku tidak mau melihat seisi ruangan ini menggunjingkan lukamu itu."

"Kumohon. Bisakah kau mendengarkanku kali ini?"

Neji menghela nafas berat menatap malas sang brunette yang menampakkan senyum samar.

Detik berikutnya Tenten berdiri sempurna di atas kedua kakinya setelah benar-benar lepas dari Neji. Ia menyibakkan helaian rambut yang menghiasi sisi kepalanya ke belakang. Menyadari tatapan Neji yang tak juga lepas darinya.

'Ino, kau memang bisa di andalkan.' Batin Neji tersenyum samar.

"Ah, maaf jika penampilanku aneh." Kata Tenten menggaruk kecil tengkuknya yang bebas dari helaian rambut cokelatnya.

"Aneh apanya?! Kau terlihat sangat mengagumkan Tenten!" Seru seseorang menyergap cepat bahunya dari belakang.

Jelas Tenten lihat helaian pirang panjang menutupi sebagian bahu kanannya karena gerakan cepat dari seseorang. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang wanita bermata aquamarine menampakkan wujudnya melalui belakangnya.

"Ino benar. Kau terlihat sangat cantik." Puji Neji bersemu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Aku kemari hanya ingin bertemu dengan pasangan pangeran. Dan lagi, baju ini sangat pas untuknya. Aku bangga desainku di kenakan olehnya." Kata Ino.

"K-kau yang bernama Ino?" Tenten menatap Ino terkejut. Ino mengangguk sesaat. "Dan tulisan itu..."

"Tulisan apa?" Giliran Neji yang melempar tatapan bingung pada keduanya.

"Ah, bukan tulisan apa-apa Neji." Ujar wanita pirang itu ragu. "A-aku harus pergi. Sepertinya Sakura membutuhkanku. Dan untukmu Tuan Putri, nikmati persembahan istimewa yang sengaja Neji buat hanya untukmu. Sampai bertemu lagi Tenten." Detik berikutnya baik Neji maupun Tenten sudah tak melihat keberadaan gadis itu yang sudah pergi ke backstage.

Gadis yang kini berpenampilan bak wanita sosialita tersebut menoleh cepat pada Neji bermaksud meminta penjelas dari pernyataan yang Ino lontarkan.

"Persembahan istimewa?... Untukku?"

Sang pria melempar wajah kesegala arah mencoba menghindari tatapan si brunette yang makin menajam. Sungguh Neji berharap bumi segera menelannya agar terhindar dari pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jawab. Bukan tak bisa, lebih tepatnya ia enggan untuk menjawabnya. Karena bagi Neji, membuat acara semacam ini untuk wanita yang dia cintai harusnya bukan sebuah alasan yang mendasarinya. Ini keinginannya.

Fokus Neji untuk menghindari tatapan Tenten pecah ketika ia menyadari seseorang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Neji-san, selamat atas gelaran pameran busana ini. Sejauh ini acaranya sangat meriah dan berjalan lancar." Kata Hinata melontarkan senyumnya.

"Terimakasih Hinata. Kau juga ikut andil dalam semua ini. Tanpa bantuanmu, mungkin acaranya tidak akan semeriah ini." Kata Neji pada Hinata.

Wanita berambut indigo itu menyelipkan helaian rambut kebelakang telinganya dan beralih pada Tenten yang berdiri tepat di samping Neji.

"Tenten-san, kau terlihat sangat anggun sekali." Puji Hinata.

"Terimakasih Hinata-sama. Kau juga terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih tulangmu itu." Balas Tenten tak kalah ramah.

Neji menoleh kearah lain sesaat lalu mengangguk. Ia menatap kearah Hinata dan Naruto yang berdiri beriringan.

"Nikmati saja acaranya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan." Kata Neji pada pasangan Uzumaki tersebut.

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tenten, jika kau tidak nyaman berada disini, kau bisa pergi ke ruanganku. Setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan segera menemuimu." Katanya sesaat lalu pergi.

Manik karamelnya menatap kepergian Neji yang berjalan kearah luar. Sementara Tenten masih betah memandang Neji, seseorang merangkul bahunya begitu saja dari samping. Membuatnya sontak terkejut dan nyaris menjerit.

"Kau sangat menawan malam ini, Tenten." Pujinya tanpa melepas rangkulannya.

Dug..

Satu kepalan tangan Naruto mendarat begitu saja pada dahi bagian kanan Menma. Pria berambut raven itu meringis dan mengaduh.

"Menma Baka! Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan masalah ini?!" Tukas Naruto memberilan penekanan nada.

"Aku tau.. aku tau. Kami adalah teman di luar restoran. Begitu juga disini. Bukan begitu Brunette?" Balas Menma santai.

"I-itu benar Naruto-sama. Kami hanya teman." Imbuh Tenten.

"Aku sudah tau duduk permasalahannya meski tidak semua. Tapi untunglah ketertarikanku padanya belum masuk ketahap yang lebih dalam. Jadi aku bisa sedikit menekannya. Jika saja Naruto tidak bercerita padaku, mungkin perasaanku akan berubah jadi cinta. Dan jika sampai itu terjadi, bukan hanya orang lain, bahkan dirimu sendiri pun tidak akan kuizinkan untuk memilikimu. Karena hanya aku yang berhak segalanya atas dirimu." Ujarnya menatap dalam Tenten.

Plakk..

Naruto menepis kasar lengan Menma dari bahu Tenten.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Baka! Lebih baik kau pergi saja, cari wanita yang bisa kau jadikan mainanmu. Asal jangan Tenten, dia adalah berlian milik seseorang." Usir Naruto.

"Hyuuga Neji maksudmu?" Menma tertawa renyah dan kembali beralih pada Tenten. "Beruntunglah Neji yang menjadi pemilikmu Berlian Brunette. Yakinlah tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu bahkan malaikat maut sekalipun." Goda Menma menyentuh sesaat dagu Tenten dan berlalu pergi.

"Jangan hiraukan perkataanya Tenten. Sebelum dia pergi kemari, dia sempat menenggak segelas _Tequilla_. Mungkin efek alkohol nya masih bereaksi hingga sekarang." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto sama. Memang seperti itulah Menma yang kukenal." Ujarnya sembari tertawa ragu.

"Tenten, jika kau benar-benar tidak nyaman berada disini, kau bisa pergi keruangan Neji-san. Sebentar lagi acara akan di mulai. Jika kau tetap ingin disini, lebih baik kita mencari bangku sekarang." Tawar Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku akan pergi keruangan Neji saja. Kau benar, aku agak kurang nyaman berada disini. Ini bukanlah tempatku." Jawabnya menggosok kedua lengannya yang tak terbalut apapun.

"Baiklah, mari kuantar keruangan Neji-san." Hinata menggiring pelan Tenten.

"T-tidak perlu Hinata-sama, tunjukkan saja kemana arah ruangan Neji, aku bisa pergi seorang diri." Tolaknya halus.

"Jika itu maumu baiklah. Kau naik saja ke lantai paling atas. Ruangan terbesar dengan pintu dan dinding kaca di lantai tersebut adalah ruangan Neji-san."

"Terimakasih Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama. Aku akan pergi."

Tenten pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. Kini yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah mencari lift dan pergi ke ruangan Neji. Entah apa yang sedang dirasakan Tenten tapi gadis itu ingin sendiri.

Selang 10 menit kemudian Tenten sudah menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud tanpa harus susah payah mencari walau baru pertama kali ia kemari. Matanya sudah melihat pintu kaca yang persis seperti Hinata katakan. Tanpa pikir panjang Tenten membuka ruangan tersebut yang terlihat terang seolah ada seseorang disana.

Benar dugaan si brunette. Seseorang sedang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tepatnya ada dua orang disana. Awalnya Tenten tidak menyadari kehadiran orang yang lainnya, namun setelah mendengar suara kecil dari sudut ruangan, otomatis dia beralih dan mendapati seseorang lagi di sudut ruangan tepatnya di depan lemari kaca di salah satu dinding.

Satu dari dua orang tersebut sangat familiar bagi Tenten. Dan karena orang tersebut jugalah kini Tenten merasa es menjalari setiap inci kakinya. Ia membeku dengan nafas yang tertahan di dadanya.

"Sepertinya Neji bangga memilikimu. Kau di undang ke acara ini dan itu membuktikan semuanya." Katanya tajam dengan wajah datar namun terlihat begitu menusuk bagi Tenten.

"Me-memiliki? A-apa maksud anda Hiashi-sama?" Tanya orang yang lainnya menatap heran Tenten dan Hiashi bergantian.

"Sudah kuduga Neji tidak akan bercerita tentang gadis pencuri ini padamu."

Sekali lagi kata-kata yang di lontarkan oleh Hiashi terasa menusuk langsung ke ulu hatinya. Tanpa Tenten sadar sudut mata kanannya berair. Sesaat ia menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menghapus lelehan tersebut meski ia tau akan percuma.

"A-aku bukanlah gadis pencuri Hiashi-sama." Balasnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Bukan gadis pencuri untuk beberapa minggu terakhir bukan? Sejak ada Neji kau berhenti mencuri karena kau sudah mendapatkan target terbesarmu. Bukan begitu?"

"Tidak!" Sela Tenten gak sabaran. "Neji bukanlah target atau apapun yang kau katakan. Dia adalah Ayah dari kedua anakku!" Jawab Tenten dengan suara meninggi.

"A-anak?!" Teriak Matsuri terkejut.

"Tenanglah Matsuri, gadis ini hanya membual. Jangan pedulikan perkataanya." Timpal Hiashi pada Matsuri yang mulai panik.

Tenten memejamkan matanya menghirup pasokan oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Kedua tanganya yang tadinya berada di pintu berpindah ke sisi tubuhnya dalam keadaan terkepal rapat.

"Maaf jika aku menyinggungmu Pak Tua. Tapi Neji adalah Ayah dari Kun dan Tenichi. Berapa kali pun kau mencoba menghibur wanita itu dengan perkataanmu, keadaan tidak akan pernah berubah. Dan satu hal yang harus kau tau. Neji Hyuuga adalah suamiku. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk memisahkan kami. Kuharap kau mengingat itu Pak Tua." Lontar gadis itu dan segera berlalu dari tempatnya tanpa mempedulikan Hiashi yang menatapanya tajam juga Matsuri yang memandang kepergiannya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hi-Hiashi-sama, a-apa yang gadis itu katakan? N-Neji sudah memiliki anak dan istri?" Tanya Matsuri terbata.

Kedua kaki Matsuri seketika lemas. Namun beruntung dia berdiri di dekat kursi Neji. Jadi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi karena Matsuri jatuh terduduk di atas kursi tersebut.

"Maafkan aku karena menyembunyikan semua ini Matsuri. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha meyakinkan Neji agar tetap bersamamu." Tukas Hiashi dingin dan segera pergi dari sana.

Dalam diam, tangis Matsuri semakin menjadi. Gaun merah yang dia kenakan mulai basah dibagian dadanya karena lelehan air matanya. Tangan kanannya meremas rok bagian bawahnya hingga kusut. Giginya mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan pedih di hatinya.

"Inikah yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Kau keterlaluan Neji! Kau membiarkanku jatuh cinta pada suami wanita lain." Desisnya parau.

 **oOo**

Kedua telapak tangan gadis brunette yang berdiri di ujung trotoar yang mulai sepi oleh lalu lalang kendaraan, menggosok cepat kedua lengannya yang tak terbalut apapun guna memberi sedikit kehangatan untuk tubuhnya. Jemarinya tak kunjung melepas lengannya dan malah mencengkeram bagian tubuhnya tersebut. Sesaat ia melihat lampu lalu lintas yang masih menyala merah untuk para penyebrang jalan. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit berantakan. Bekas air mata yang menggaris di kedua pipinya semakin memperjelas keadaanya. Ia mengigit bawahnya bergetar dan detik berikutnya ia melangkah melewati zebra cross di depannya setelah ia menyadari lampu hijau menyalang terang.

Sesekali Tenten mengigit ujung kukunya sembari terisak cemas. Ia tetap melangkah kemanapun kedua kakinya membawa dirinya. Namun setelah melewati dua trotoar yang tak jauh dari Mall keluarga Hyuuga, ia berhenti disebuah bar yang cukup besar. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi ia merasa tertarik untuk masuk kesana.

Tak peduli apapun lagi, Tenten melangkah lebar dan melewati pintu kaca otomatis yang terbuka begitu ia akan masuk. Ia menyapukan pengelihatannya keseluruh ruangan. Suasana sangat ramai seperti bar-bar yang biasa ia masuki untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari kejaran para aparat. Hanya saja yang berbeda, bar yang kali ini Tenten masuki hanya dikunjungi oleh mereka yang berpakaian rapi dan berpenampilan glamour. Beruntung bagi Tenten, berkat dress Ino, dia tidak di hentikan oleh para penjaga yang ada di depan.

"Uh~ Nona, kau cantik sekali. Cepol di rambutmu itu sangat menawan, cantik." Goda seorang pria yang setengah sadar sedang berjalan keluar dibantu oleh temannya yang membopongnya.

Tangan Tenten menepis kasar tangan pria mabuk tersebut yang hampir mengenai dagunya.

"Tolong jauhkan temanmu itu dariku, Tuan." Sergah Tenten pada pria yang membopong pemuda mabuk tersebut.

"Maaf Nona atas perlakuan tidak sopannya." Balasnya mempercepat langkah kaki mereka menjauhi Tenten yang perlahan masuk kedalam.

Gadis itu menghampiri meja panjang bartender. Tenten duduk di salah satu kursi kosong tepat di depan bartender yang sedang menunjukkan aksinya. Bartender yang menggunakan polo shirt warna putih tersebut hanya melihat Tenten sekilas lalu meletakkan botol minuman berwarna bening di tangannya. Bartender tersebut memandang Tenten dengan kedua tangan bertumpu diatas meja.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu nona?" Tanyanya dengan alis terangkat ramah.

Tenten membuang muka sesaat lalu kembali lagi. Ia masih menatap datar ke arah bartender meski derap musik jazz yang harusnya meningkatkan mood mengalun indah ditelinganya.

"Berikan apapun, aku akan meminumnya. Tapi jangan yang terlalu keras." Pintanya.

"Biar kutebak.. kau sedang stress dan datang kemari hanya untuk menghibur diri dan bukan untuk mabuk-mabukan, bukan begitu?"

"Iya Tuan Pengertian, bisa kau berikan itu sekarang?" Tukasnya tak sabaran.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kelihatannya _Cointreau_ sangat cocok untukmu saat ini. Sepertinya kami masih memiliki satu botol di ruang penyimpanan. Beri aku waktu 3 menit." Katanya berlalu pergi.

"Baiklah, cepat!"

Tak lama setelah itu, sang bartender kembali dengan sebotol _Cointreau_ di tangan kanannya dan seember kecil es batu di tangan kirinya.

"Ini pesananmu Nona Manis." Ujarnya meletakkan botol berwarna cokelat tersebut di depannya disusul gelas crystal berukuran sedang.

"Terimakasih." Balas Tenten singkat.

"Tambahkan es batu untuk menetralisir kadar alkohol di dalamnya jika kau mau." Imbuhnya meletakkan ember stainless berisi bongkahan es batu kecil di dalamnya.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar. Setelahnya ia menuangkan minuman beralkohol hingga mencapai setengah gelas dan menenggak cairan tersebut hingga habis tas bersisa. Kembali ia menuangkan minuman itu kedalam gelas dan meminumnya kembali. Hal tersebut terjadi hingga minuman tersebut terisisa tinggal seperempat botol.

Hampir setengah jam lamanya Tenten masih betah dengan kegiatannya tuang-tenggak-tuang-tenggak tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya yang makin ramai karena sudah memasuki jam malam. Namun meski begitu, Tenten tidak merasa mabuk sama sekali. Entah karena urat mabuknya dalam tubuhnya sudah putus karena dibuat gila oleh Neji, atau memang bartender tersebut memilihkan minuman yang kadar alkoholnya rendah.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan Terjadi. Beruntung bukan _Grappa_ yang ada di depanmu. Jika cairan itu yang kau tenggak, untuk mengangkat membuka kedua matamu saja mungkin kau tidak sanggup." Kata seseorang dari belakang.

Kedua mata Tenten melebar melihat kehadiran Itachi yang tiba-tiba duduk di kursi kosong di sampingnya. Kelopak mata Itachi menyipit lembut menatap Tenten yang masih terkejut karena kehadiran Itachi. Sesaat mata Itachi melihat sebagian luka yang ada di bahu gadis itu. Wajahnya berubah masam dengan tatapan penuh sesal.

"I-Itachi-san.."

"Jujur saja aku terkejut saat melihatmu disini." Katanya dengan senyuman samar.

"Aku juga terkejut melihatmu disini." Gadis itu membuang muka.

"Cukup lama aku tidak melihatmu. Dan saat melihatmu disini dengan penampilan seperti ini membuatku sedikit ragu untuk menghampirimu khawatir jika itu bukan dirimu."

"Pakaian ini membuatku tidak nyaman." Singkatnya sembari menarik ujung gaun bagian bawahnya.

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat menawan. Benar kata pria tadi, cepolmu terlihat sangat cantik. Aku suka." Puji pria itu memperhatikan cepolan satu tinggi diatas kepala Tenten. Pandangan Itachi turun kearah helain tipis rambut Tenten yang tak terikat di bagian sisi wajahnya. Menghiasi kedua pipinya menemani juntaian anting bermodel panjang di kedua telinganya.

"S-Sejak kapan Itachi-san berada disini?"

"Mungkin sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sebelum kau berada disini."

Lagi-lagi Tenten bergidik mendengar kata-kata Itachi.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah acara masih berlangsung?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak nyaman berada disana."

"Dan kau memilih tempat ini?"

Tenten mengangguk.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Neji?"

Gadis itu diam dan hanya menatap kosong gelasnya.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu ikut campur. Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini. Terlebih selama aku mengenalmu, aku tidak pernah melihatmu masuk ketempat seperti ini dan menenggak minuman keras seperti itu."

"Tidak perlu merasa khawatir Itachi-san. Aku baik-baik saja. Baik tanpamu ataupun Neji, mungkin. Untuk saat ini, satu-satunya prioritas hidupku adalah Kun dan Tenichi. Mereka adalah anak-anakku."

"Apa itu artinya kau sudah menentukan pilihan?"

"..."

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menerimanya. Meski bukan hal yang mudah, tapi jika dengan membiarkan kau bersamanya sebagai tebusan atas dosaku padamu di masa lalu, aku akan merasa senang."

"Ah, s-sungguh.. aku tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian itu. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan telah berlalu bagiku. Jangan merasa bersalah Itachi-san, Demi Tuhan aku sudah melupakannya."

Itachi tertawa renyah menatap Tenten. "Kau bercanda? Kejadian seperti itu akan menjadi ingatan permanen dalam kepalaku. Seperti dirimu yang tidak akan pernah hilang sampai kapanpun."

Dapat Tenten lihat jelas semu merah di kedua pipi Itachi. Begitu juga sebaliknya, manik Itachi segera melebar ketika semburat di wajah Tenten muncul.

"Lalu, kenapa Itachi-san berada disini?" Tanya Tenten menggaruk tengkuknya ragu guna mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pria itu menenggak sesaat minuman yang sejak tadi berada ditangannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

"Aku di undang. Kupikir hanya Sasuke karena Sakura ikut andil dalam peragaan itu. Tapi tidak kusangka, undangan bertuliskan namaku terbujur indah di atas meja kerjaku minggu lalu." Jelasnya meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Tadinya aku memang berada disana. Namun sama sepertimu. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Dan tempat ini sangat cocok untuk dijadikan tempat pelarian."

"Apa berhubungan dengan perusahaan?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya meng-iyakan pertanyaan Tenten melalui mimik wajah santai.

"Kuharap bukan hal yang besar."

Itachi mengarahkan wajahnya kearah lain menghindari tatapan sendu Tenten yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Apa aku salah?"

"Perusahaan mengalami kerugian besar." Balas Itachi singkat tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Kerugian?"

"Proyek besar kerjasama antara perusahaan Hyuuga dan Uchiha hancur total."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya tercekat.

"Dana yang sudah kami alokasikan untuk pembangunan sebesar 75 persen dari penyediaan sudah kami berikan kepada perusahaan konstruksi yang ternyata fiktif. Perusahaan fiktif tersebut membawa kabur semua uang kami dan perusahaan-perusahaan besar lainnya yang terikat kontrak kerjasama dengannya."

"Itachi-san.."

"Semua ini salahku. Jika saja aku lebih teliti lagi, mungkin kejadian memalukan seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Itachi-san. Semua bertanggung jawab atas masalah itu." Gadis itu mengelus lembut bahu kiri Itachi.

"Terimakasih."

Tenten membeku ditempatnya. Ia mengingat kembali perkataan Itachi yang sempat menyebut nama Hyuuga. Itu artinya,

'Neji!'

Tap..

Kedua kaki Tenten yang tadinya menggantung segera menapak keras diatas lantai gelap dibawahnya. Ia lantas berlari keluar tanpa peduli panggilan bartender yang meminta uang pembayaran untuk minuman yang ia pesan. Juga tak mempedulikan panggilan Itachi yang menyerukan namanya.

"Biarkan dia pergi. Masukan tagihannya kedalam billku." Kata Itachi pada bartender yang masih menatap kepergian Tenten.

 **oOo**

Tuk..

Gelas bening berisi air mineral bersuara pelan ketika sang pemilik meletakkan benda bening tersebut di atas meja kaca ruang tamu. Lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya menggunakan satu tangannya frustasi.

"Kau masih tak mau mengubah keputusanmu?"

Neji tetap bungkam mendengar pertanyaan terakhir yang Hiashi lontarkan sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Wanitamu kacau Neji. Dia bukan gadis baik-baik." Imbuh Hiashi memandang tajam pria yang masih menunduk tersebut.

"Kau hanya melihat dari masa lalunya. Coba lihat sisi lain dari dirinya, dia gadis yang baik bahkan mungkin lebih baik dari Hinata."

"Omong kosong. Berani-beraninya kau membandingkan Hinata dengannya? Lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi keputusanmu untuk melanjutkan hidupmu dengannya daripada kau menyesalinya kelak."

"Tidak ada yang kusesali Hiashi-sama. Aku bahagia bersamanya dan kedua anakku. Sejak awal hingga akhir aku akan tetap seperti itu. Jadi kumohon berhentilah untuk menyodorkan Matsuri padaku. Aku sudah memiliki keluarga."

"Bukankah dulu kau sendiri yang memilih Matsuri? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah meninggalkannya dan memilih gadis tanpa asal-usul seperti istrimu."

"Tenten Hyuuga. Dia memiliki asal-usul dan jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'wanita itu' dia memiliki nama dan juga marga."

"Marga Hyuuga bukan untuk wanita tak terdidik seperti dirinya. Kau tau kenapa aku ingin kau dan Matsuri bersatu? Karena keturunan wanita Hyuuga terakhir yang sudah menyandang marga Uzumaki, dan tidak lama lagi Hanabi juga akan mengganti nama marganya menjadi Sarutobi. Dan untuk menggantikannya, aku ingin wanita baik-baik yang sudah jelas asal-usulnya. Kau adalah harapanku untuk penerus generasi Hyuuga, Neji. Kau satu-satunya."

Neji berdiri cepat memandang Hiashi yang duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Hiashi-sama, Tenten adalah istriku. Mau seperti apapun kau berkata, kita sudah terikat di hadapan Tuhan. Jangan coba-coba menghinanya karena itu sama saja kau menginjak-injak harga diriku. Jika kau tidak suka padanya, lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Jangan kacaukan keluarga kami. Nafasmu adalah Hinata dan Hanabi, begitu juga Tenten, dia adalah nyawaku. Aku tidak peduli kau mengambil semua yang aku miliki, tapi untuk Tenten.. tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya bahkan dirimu sekalipun." Pria itu berbalik melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. "Dan satu lagi.. Dia adalah Tenten Hyuuga bagaimanapun keadaanya. Hyuuga yang tersemat pada namanya bukanlah dari namamu atau Hyuuga yang lainnya. Tapi dari namaku dan mendiang Ayahku. Hisashi Hyuuga."

Kata-kata tersebut menjadi kalimat terakhir Neji setelah sekian lama berargumen dengan Hiashi. Ia melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya dengan mimik wajah tak karuan. Sudah cukup ia mendengar kerugian yang di alami perusahaanya. Rencananya pulang untuk menenangkan diri malah menjadi lebih parah karena Hiashi sudah menunggunya untuk meneceramahinya. Sangat memuakkan bukan?

Brakk..

Pria itu membanting pintunya begitu ia sudah berada di dalam kamar. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan matanya menyalang geram. Ia melepas kasar jasnya lalu melempar benda tersebut begitu saja ke atas ranjang.

"Aw.."

Suara rintihan kecil jelas terdengar bersamaan dengan mendaratnya potongan jas tersebut di atas ranjang. Manik lavender Neji melebar ketika ia mengetahui kedua anaknya berada di balik jas tersebut.

Perlahan Kun dan Tenichi menurunkan jas tersebut dari wajah mereka. Ekspresi takut bercampur khawatir mereka tampakkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Neji terkejut.

"A-aku takut pada Hiashi-sama. Maka dari itu kami kemari." Kata Kun serak.

"Kami kemari karena khawatir pada Tousan." Imbuh Kun meralat perkataan Tenichi.

Pria itu tekekeh kecil lalu duduk di bawah ranjang dengan kedua kaki terbujur. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kun dan Tenichi untuk mendekat. Kedua bocah tersebut mendekat lalu meletakkan dagu mereka diatas bahu Neji. Pria itu memeluk kepala mereka hangat.

"Tousan baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Neji mencium puncak kepala keduanya bergantian.

Tangan kecil Tenichi memeluk leher Neji dari belakang. Disusul Kun yang mengalungkan kedua tangannya di dada Neji. Pria itu terpejam pelan merasakan pelukan hangat dari kedua anaknya. Perlahan kepalanya ia sandarkan pada ranjang.

"Tousan sangat menyayangi kalian." Lirih Neji diiringi hembusan nafas berat.

"Kami juga." Sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan anak-anak. Selama Tousan berada disini, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuh kalian berdua. Ingat itu." Imbuh Neji mengecup puncak kepala kedua anaknya bergantian.

"Dimana Kaasan?" Tanya Tenichi.

"Dia mungkin sedang di peragaan busana bersenang-senang dengan orang-orang disana."

Klikk..

"Neji.." Lirih seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kaasan!" Seru Tenichi.

Mendengar teriakan Tenichi, Neji sontak bangkit dan membuka kedua matanya.

"Tenten."

Gadis itu duduk tepat di depan Neji dengan kaki bersimpuh. Sementara Neji membenarkan posisinya dengan duduk bersila tanpa melepas sandarannya pada tepi ranjang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku khawatir denganmu." Balas Tenten dengan nafas memburu.

Mata Neji beralih pada kedua kaki Tenten. Salah satu heels di sepatunya patah.

"Kenapa dengan kakimu?" Tanya Neji lagi dengan wajah menyelidik.

Tepat setelah Neji bertanya, Tenten merasakan nyeri di punggung kakinya. Ia lantas melepas sepatu yang masih di kenakannya disertai sedikit ringisan. Jelas terlihat garis merah lecet di kaki putih sebelah kanannya setelah benda tersebut lepas dari kakinya. Ia mendelik sesaat sembari memijat kecil kakinya.

"Aku berlari tadi. Hanya sedikit lecet tapi aku baik-baik saja." Kata Tenten menghibur ketiga manusia di hadapannya.

Tenten lalu melepas sepatu di kaki kirinya. Lagi-lagi ia melihat luka melepuh di bagian belakang tungkainya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

"Ini juga luka kecil. Sebentar lagi juga pasti sembuh." Imbuhnya terkekeh.

"Kaasan kau terluka." Kata Tenichi melepas rengkuhannya pada Neji lalu turun mendekati Tenten dan duduk tepat di sebelah kaki gadis itu.

"Kaasan baik-baik saja Tenichi." Gadis itu menepuk pipi Tenichi lembut.

Neji masih betah menatap Tenten dalam diam. Hatinya berkecamuk melihat gadis di hadapannya dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Helaian rambutnya mencuat kemana-mana, heels sepatunya patah, dan mini dress yang terlihat basah karena keringat. Apakah salah jika Neji menganggap Tenten sudah memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang dia rasakan?

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Neji singkat.

"Aku khawatir padamu."

"Hanya itu?" Sebelah alis Neji terangkat.

Tenten mengangguk.

"Kun, Tenichi, tidurlah. Ini sudah larut. Besok kalian harus pergi kesekolah." Kata Neji pada kedua anaknya.

"Tapi bukankah Kaasan butuh obat? Biar aku ambilkan." Balas Kun turun dari ranjang Neji.

"Biarlah Kaasan menjadi urusan Tousan. Kalian cepatlah tidur." Sergah Neji tak sabaran.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kun dan Tenichi serentak diiring anggukan lemah. "Selamat malam Tousan, Kaasan." Kata mereka sesaat sebelum mereka keluar dari kamar Neji.

"Selamat malam." Balas Neji.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus menidurkan mereka. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Gadis itu beranjak berdiri sedetik setelah pintu kamar tertutup.

Brukk..

Tanpa Tenten sadari, Neji menarik tangan kanannya begitu ia setengah berdiri untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Tepatnya di tempat kosong di antara kaki dan tubuhnya. Terkejut? Tidak perlu ditanya. Tenten merasa dirinya di serang stroke ringan ketika ia menyadari dirinya kini duduk di tengah kaki Neji yang bersila diatas lantai.

"Siapa bilang aku baik-baik saja?" Desis Neji tepat di telinga Tenten.

"N-Neji, Kun dan Tenichi menungguku." Lirihnya dengan mata terpejam rapat.

"Malam ini bukan mereka yang membutuhkanmu. Tapi aku. Temani aku malam ini."

"T-tapi.."

Kedua tangan Neji melingkari pinggang Tenten. Deru nafas sang Hyuuga yang terdengar sangat tipis mengenai bagian tengkuk sang brunette yang bebas tanpa sehelai rambut pun. Sesaat kemudian Neji meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu kiri Tenten tanpa melepas wajah lelahnya.

"Banyak yang kulalui hari ini Tenten. Hanya kau yang aku butuhkan." Ujarnya dengan mata terpejam.

"N-Neji, baiklah kita bicara. Tapi jangan seperti ini." Gadis itu berkata gugup.

Tidak mempedulikan Tenten, Neji malah makin mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Jika ini masalah perusahaan, aku sudah mendengarnya. Jika ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku akan melakukannya."

"Cukup berada di sisiku selamanya. Aku butuh nafasmu untuk menopang jantungku."

"Bagaimana dengan wanita itu? Sepertinya dia sangat mencintaimu?"

"Matsuri? Aku sungguh tidak peduli padanya. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan."

"Lalu Hiashi-sama?"

"Persetan dengannya. Dia bukan Ayahku. Dia tidak berhak mengaturku."

"Neji, aku.."

Pria itu melepas pelukannya membuat Tenten berhenti bicara. Ia memberi jarak antara wajahnya dan Tenten agar akses untuk melihat gadis itu tak terhalangi.

"Sejak kau berada disini, kau tidak pernah sedikit pun mengizinkaku memejamkan mataku, kau tidak pernah membiarkan sedetik pun otakku untuk berpikir hal-hal yang lain selain dirimu. Jika orang lain membutuhkan nafas untuk mereka hidup, maka aku membutuhkanmu."

Kedua tatapan mereka semakin dalam. Udara di sekitar ruangan yang semula dingin menjadi hangat. Mereka dapat merasakan debaman jantung mereka masing-masing. Keringat dingin Tenten mengucur deras di dahinya. Sementara Neji masih tak bosan memandang penuh wajah gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kau merebut semua yang aku miliki. Hatiku yang hanya berisi tentang dirimu, waktuku yang kuhabiskan untuk memikirkanmu, ingatanku yang kau buat hanya mengingat dirimu seorang. Tidakkah kau sadari kau adalah wanita paling egois yang pernah kukenal."

Ujung jemari Neji melepas ikatan cepol yang menahan rambut Tenten agar tidak terurai. Sedetik kemudian rambut panjang cokelat tersebut tergerai. Mengeluarkan semerbak wangi buah dan mengisi paru-paru Neji. Membuat pria itu makin gila rasanya.

"Tanpamu, bukan hanya Kun dan Tenichi yang tidak bisa hidup, aku juga bisa mati.. jika kau berada di pelukan orang lain."

"N-Neji.."

"Tetaplah disini, bersamaku. Aku memohon bukan untuk Kun ataupun Tenichi. Aku meminta untuk diriku sendiri. Kau adalah sisi lain dari diriku yang tidak akan pernah bisa kulepas bahkan hingga aku mati sekalipun."

Pria itu menyentuh permukaan luka di bahu Tenten yang menonjol dengan tatapan nanar. Setiap ujung jarinya bergerak di permukaan tersebut, Tenten merasa darahnya berdesir tidak karuan. Sensasi geli membuat bulu roma di tangan dan tengkuknya seketika berdiri.

"Maaf jika aku selalu kasar padamu disaat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku bahkan mengancam akan merebut kesucianmu hingga membuatmu takut berada di dekatku. Aku ingin membuka lembaran baru bersamamu. Membuang semua hal buruk di masa lalu antara kau dan aku. Mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu seperti yang kau inginkan."

Gadis itu mengarahkan tubuhnya kesamping. Ia mengehentikan maniknya tepat di mata Neji.

"Jangan membual Neji, apa yang kau harapkan dari gadis sial sepertiku?" Tukasnya tajam dengan suara lirih.

"Siapa yang kau sebut gadis sial? Aku tidak peduli kau gadis sial atau gadis pendosa sekalipun. Yang aku tau hanyalah aku mencintaimu."

"Itachi-"

"Jangan bicarakan dia! Akan kupatahkan lehernya jika berani merenggutmu dariku dan anak-anakku." Sela Neji dingin dan tajam.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Bukankah dulu kau sangat membenciku?"

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku hanya terkejut karena keadaan yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini tiba-tiba terjadi padaku."

"Katakan sesuatu untuk meyakinkanku bahwa memilihmu adalah pilihan terakhirku."

Tangan Neji naik. Di letakkan kedua telapak hangat itu pada kedua pipi Tenten yang menatap kosong lantai di bawah mereka. Neji mengarahkan kepala gadis itu untuk menghadapnya. Sedetik kemudian kedua dahi manusia tersebut beradu. Manik karamel menutup gugup, sementara sorot dalam dari mata lavender menatap penuh kasih sang gadis pencuri yang tak pernah ia bayangkan masuk kedalam hidupnya.

"Aku.. mengerti apapun yang tidak kau katakan, mendengar apapun yang tidak kau ucapkan. Aku, tidak pernah memandang kekuranganmu sebagai kelemahan melainkan sebagai sebuah keindahan. Kau.. ada di hatiku, ada dalam jiwaku, ada di setiap nafasku dan ada di dalam cinta itu sendiri."

Gadis itu terkekeh remeh tanpa membuka matanya.

"Dunia keras yang kulalui selama ini membuatku belajar sesuatu untuk tidak terlalu dalam mencintai, tidak terlalu dalam untuk percaya, dan tidak terlalu berharap lebih, karena semua itu mampu melukaiku lebih dalam. Karena cinta itu seperti api. Kita tidak tahu apakah dia akan menghangatkan atau malah akan membakar."

"Lalu katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya untuk memadamkan api itu? Aku benci pada tidak seimbangnya antara temu dan rindu, aku benci kau yang tak kunjung sadar bahwa aku menunggumu. Cinta sepihak ini membunuhku." Neji bersuara parau.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk membuatku yakin untuk memilihmu. Tuhan tidak merancang pikiranku untuk mengetahui apa yang aku inginkan dari pria yang kucintai sementara beralas tikar pun aku akan bahagia bila itu bersamanya. Namun untuk saat ini, cukup menjadi Ayah yang baik bagi Kun dan Tenichi. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

Lengan Tenten yang sedari tadi berada disisi tubuhnya, terangkat keatas melingkari leher Neji. Ia memusnahkan jarak diantara mereka dengan mendekap hangat sang Hyuuga di atas pangkuan pria tersebut. Kedua bahunya naik perlahan menyamankan posisi tubuhnya pada Neji. Sesaat setelahnya Tenten merasa dua tangan kekar naik kepunggungnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya tanpa kau minta."

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya berpindah ke tengkuk Neji.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat besok. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Serunya berbinar.

"Kemana?"

"Kemanapun aku membawamu."

"Hanya berdua?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja dengan Kun dan Tenichi."

"Oh ayolah, aku ingin berdua saja."

"Belum lima menit kau bersumpah akan menjadi Ayah yang baik untuk Kun dan Tenichi."

"Baiklah baiklah, kita berempat."

"Bagus." Balas Tenten puas dengan senyum mengembang. "Baiklah, sepertinya sudah saatnya untukku lepas dari posisi ini." Ujar Tenten dengan senyum kecut.

"Tidak. Kita akan seperti ini sampai batas waktu yang belum kutentukan." Jawab sang Hyuuga santai.

"J-jangan bercanda Neji. Aku butuh baju ganti, aku kedinginan dan tidak nyaman menggunakan baju ini."

Blatz..

Jas Neji yang tadinya berada di atas ranjang berpindah cepat membalut punggung Tenten setelah pria itu menyambar dengan sebelah tangannya.

Tenten merona padam begitu kepalanya direngkuh perlahan kearah dada Neji. Semakin pucat ketika Neji berdesis lirih tepat di telinganya.

"Hangatkan aku.. Tenten Hyuuga."

 **To Be Continued..**

 _ **Huhah~ Ran kembali lagi :)) Roman-romannya bakal ada fanfic yang akan tamat ya, mengingat NejiTen yang sudah.. Ah sudahlah, bukan di chapter depan kok tamatnya :"D Maafkan Ran yang tidak bisa fast update. Kesibukan Ran dan tanggungan fanfic lain yang juga belum rampung menjadi alasan kenapa Ran nggak bisa fast update :")) Well, gimana dengan chapter ini? Semakin nista kah X"D**_

 _ **Leny Chan: Ehehehe~ sepertinya agak susah kalo update kilat. Tapi jangan khawatir, Ran bakal terus update kok :))**_

 _ **Nazlia Haibara: Iya, enak banget kayanya jadi Tenten ya :"D Eh, first kiss Tenten sama Itachi? Nazlia coba deh baca lagi chapter 4 Di situ Neji udah nyosor Tenten duluan kok :")) Noh..noh.. udah pada ngakuin perasaan masing-masing :"D Ciee~ Tenten udah ngakuin perasaannya ciee~ *di jyuken***_

 _ **Sooya: Syukurlah Tenten udah suka sama Neji :"D Ambivalence akan di lanjutkan setelah fanfic ini. Di tunggu ne :))**_

 _ **Arigato: Hai hai~ Arigato juga udah baca dan untuk review nya :))**_

 _ **FyCha HyuuRa: Itachi akan mundur pelan-pelan dari Tenten. Mungkin di chapter yang akan datang ada scene mereka berdua untuk membicarakan itu :)) Maafkam kalo tidak update kilat T.T *di lempar tombak***_

 _ **Shikadaii: Ow ow ow~ Scenen keluarga kecil itu? :3 Ada doonngg pastii~ XD Tunggu ne :"D**_

 _ **Rossadilla17: Hu'um, saking cintanya sampe nanya-nanya kaya gitu. Terharu deh jadinya *mewek* Iya, jujur biar nggak di embat sama orang lain :"D Neji posesif amat yak :v**_

 _ **Sherry Ai: Neji tidak akan tau hohoho~ XD Nggak ngebayangin kalo Neji sampe tau. Bisa-bisa Ran di lempar ke planet mars. Secara yang bikin adegan kissu Itachi Tenten kan Ran X"D Boleh dibungkus. Mau pedes apa enggak? XD**_

 _ **Shinji R: Lagi-lagi nggak update kilat T_T Gomen ne**_

 _ **SriBiyondo: Perlu pelemasan sepertinya :"D Gomen tidak bisa update cepat. Terkendala kesibukan T.T**_

 _ **Marin Choi: Yosh! Ran aja tanpa embel-embel senpai :")) No~ nggak perlu minta maaf Marin-san :)) Well, nggak bisa update kilat seperti sebelumnya :"D Tapi Ran akan berusaha untuk update secepat mungkin kok *di gorok***_

 _ **Yuni: Ran juga minat sama ItaTen. OTP awal semenjak nonton Naruto :"D Tapi setelah tau canon pair nya, pupus sudah harapan Ran untuk ItaTen :"D Ahaha~ tadinya mau di update 20 chapter sekaligus, tapi takut Yuni-san gumoh nanti :"D *nggak deh. chapternya nggak sebanyak itu***_

 _ **Anna: Peran Kun dan Tenichi Ran simpan untuk chapter depan. Chapter ini perbincangan keluarga kecil ini hanya untuk pemanasan :"D *minta di tendang* No~ kemungkinan nggak akan sampe 15 chapter kok. Ran nggak bisa bikin fanfic sepanjang itu :"D**_

 _ **Hera: Tenten sudah mengakui juga kalo dia suka sama Neji XD *tebar confetti***_

 _ **RanMegumiKWSuper: Iyes~ Tenten hanya butuh sedikit dorongan :"D No fast update Ran-san :3 Gomen**_

 _ **Riyah Septia: Hiya~ terharu :"D Kenapa Itachi sama Tenten di pairkan? Karena Ran suka mereka :"D Mereka sama-sama jago kalo soal senjata. Sama-sama fokus kalo udah di medan tempur. Sama-sama pengguna benang chakra untuk pengendalian segalanya XD Maka dari itu Ran suka :)) NejiTen romance.. yang di atas masih kurang ya? Tunggu chapter depan ya :")) Ehehe~ seiring berjalannya waktu konfliknya akan hilang dengan sendirinya kok :)) Fanfic tanpa konflik kaya Neji tanpa Tenten, Hampa X"D**_

 _ **Nunut: Maaf kalo nggak update cepet. See you di next chapter Nunut-san :"))**_

 _ **Yosh! Ran ucapkan terimakasih untuk reader yang berkenan untuk membaca dan meninggalkan review untuk fanfic abal ini :")) See you minna-san :"D**_

 _ **Log in? Cek PM ;))**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Gadis Pencuri**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T/T+**

 **Warn: Abal, Nista, etc**

 **No Flame**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalan setapak berselimut salju mengugah hati dua bocah gembira untuk bergulung-gulung di sana untuk sekedar melengkapi kesenangan mereka berdua di saat kedua orangtuanya masih berangkulan mesra di belakang mereka di tengah waktunya menghabiskan hari ini bersama-sama. Meski tidak ada hal yang berbau mewah dari liburan keluarga kecil tersebut, tapi bagi Neji yang notabenya adalah manusia dengan hidup serba berkecukupan sejak ia bayi, hal itu sama sekali bukanlah masalah baginya. Bahkan pria itu merasa hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan seumur hidupnya.

Air danau yang terlihat membeku menjadi daya tarik bagi kedua bocah tersebut setelah mereka merasa puas bermain dengan butiran salju di tanah. Baik Neji maupun Tenten tak melarang kedua anaknya bertingkah selama tak lepas dari pandangan dan tidak membahayakan orang lain.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku akan mencari sesuatu yang hangat." Kata Neji meniup dekat kedua tangan Tenten yang mulai membiru karena udara dingin.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sedetik setelahnya, Neji sudah berjalan menjauhinya menuju sebuah mini market di ujung jalan.

Coat tebal dan syal yang tergantung di leher Tenten ia rapatkan letaknya. Nafasnya mengeluarkan kepulan asap setiap gadis itu menghembuskannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri kedua anaknya yang bermain di atas danau beku. Kedua bocah yang masih berpakaian seragam dan di balut coat tebal berwarna pastel tersebut menyambut hangat kedatangan sang Ibu yang berlari kecil kearahnya.

Sankeien Garden, adalah taman yang menjadi destinasi Tenten untuk mengajak keluarga kecilnya untuk berakhir pekan. Bukan secara tiba-tiba, tentu ada alasan khusus kenapa Tenten memilih taman yang letaknya di sebelah barat kota Tokyo tersebut.

"Dimana Tousan?" Tanya sang bocah perempuan sembari melongokkan kepalanya kesana kemari.

"Membeli sesuatu untuk menghangatkan kalian." Balas Tenten dengan senyum tersungging.

"Aku senang kita berada di sini." Ujar Kun dengan wajah semangat.

Lagi-lagi hanya senyuman yang Tenten lontarkan. Baru saja ia hendak berkata, sesuatu yang hangat menyambangi rahang kirinya dan sontak membuatnya nyaris terjerembab kebelakang jika saja Neji tidak sigap menghalau Tenten dengan tubuh tegapnya dari belakang.

"Kau hampir membuatku jantungan Neji!" Titahnya sebal.

Pria itu hanya tertawa renyah sembari menyerahkan segelas cokelat panas kepada sang gadis yang masih merengut sebal menatapnya.

"Sepertinya mereka masih tidak mau di ganggu." Ucap Neji memandang kedua anaknya yang masih berlarian kesana kemari di atas batu es licin.

"Sepertinya begitu." Balasnya seadanya. Meninggalkan Neji yang masih tak kuasa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Tenten yang tak kunjung reda dan kedua anaknya yang masih bermain di atas danau yang beku bersama pengunjung lainnya.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Godanya mengekori Tenten duduk di bangku kayu di bawah pohon tepi danau.

"..."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Kaasan." Imbuhnya di iringi kikikan kecil.

"Kaasan?" Tanya Tenten setengah berteriak.

"Bukankah kau Ibu dari kedua anakku? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Oh ayolah Neji, kau pembual yang buruk. Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kaasan'. Sangat menjijikan jika itu keluar dari bibirmu." Ocehnya membuang muka.

"Bagaimana dengan 'Kanai'?"

Tenten diam.

"Sayang?"

Masih tetap diam di tambah ekspresi muak.

"Nona Hyuuga?"

Tak bereaksi.

"Ibu dari anak-anakku?"

Masih tetap bungkam.

"Wanitaku?"

Kali ini perlahan Neji dapat melihat wajah Tenten sedikit demi sedikit menoleh pada dirinya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Wanitaku, tetaplah berada di sisiku untuk memompa denyut jantung di tubuhku." Desis Neji lembut sembari menatap Tenten.

Tenten tersenyum samar dengan pipi merona. Jemari Neji terangkat guna mengusap lembut pipi memerah tersebut. Wajah Tenten membuat Neji semakin gemas. Terlebih dengan ekspresi tersipu itu.

"Tempat ini sangat indah. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari Tokyo, tapi aku sama sekali belum pernah kemari." Kata Neji terkekeh pelan.

"Kau benar. Bagiku tempat ini sangat indah dan penuh kenangan. Tidak jauh berbeda sejak terakhir aku melihatnya 3 tahun yang lalu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada." Balas Tenten cepat.

"Bagimu tempat ini sangat indah dan penuh kenangan. Kau mengajakku kemari bukan tanpa alasan kan?" Tanya Neji menyelidik.

"Kau benar. Tempat ini, adalah tempatku tumbuh dan besar." Lirihnya menunduk. Menyorot kedua tangannya yang berada di pangkuanya.

Neji masih setia dengan kebungkamannya. Bersabar mendengar lanjutan cerita dari Tenten yang makin muram wajahnya.

"Di sekitar sini terdapat sebuah kuil. Disanalah seorang biksu tua menemukanku di pinggiran tempat sampah ketika usiaku baru menginjak 1 bulan. Beliau membawaku pulang dan merawatku hingga aku menjadi seperti ini." Jelasnya disertai air yang menggenangi kedua sudut matanya. "Kini Biksu bernama Kotarou yang merawatku dahulu sudah berpulang karena batas usia maksimal seorang pria tua 3 tahun yang lalu. Sejak itulah aku hidup sebatang kara tanpa siapapun di sisiku. Hidup yang keras membuatku terpaksa menjadi seorang pencopet meski aku tau sebuah pekerjaan akan kudapat jika aku mau sedikit berusaha. Kau tau kan tipikal orang jaman sekarang adalah senang dengan cara instan. Itulah moto hidupku dahulu."

"Tidak perlu di sesali. Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah." Ujar pria itu hangat sembari merangkul rapat bahu Tenten yang di balut coat tebal berwarna merah gelap. "Oh iya, kau bilang ada yang menarik di sini? Mana?" Tanya Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm, nanti malam akan ada perayaaan kembang api di kuil. Di adakan setiap 1 tahun sekali dan malam ini adalah perayaanya."

"Kau yakin akan ke kuil?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan kesana. Kenangan akan biksu Kotarou masih belum bisa hilang dari otakku. Jika aku kesana, aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diriku. Kau saja yang kesana bersama Kun dan Tenichi. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

"Apa ada cara lain supaya kita bisa melihatnya bersama-sama? Maksudku, aku yakin Kun dan Tenichi ingin melihatnya bersamamu. Termasuk aku."

"Sepertinya bisa. Kita bisa menyusup lewat pintu belakang villa yang tak jauh dari sini. Di sana kembang api akan terlihat lebih indah dan hidup."

"Menyusup?" Tanya Neji tak percaya.

"Iya menyusup. Tenanglah, aku sudah hafal jalannya. Dulu aku dan biksu Kotarou sering melakukan itu saat perayaan tiba." Balas Tenten cepat.

"Bagaimana kalo kita buat keadaanya menjadi legal? Maksudku, kita benar-benar menyewa villa."

"Neji yang benar saja, hanya untuk melihat kembang api kau harus menyewa villa? Itu pemborosan Neji."

"Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kebahagiaan dan kenyamananmu dan anak-anak kita. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk kalian."

Byurr~

Suara benda besar yang memaksa masuk kedalam air terdengar oleh Neji dan Tenten. Keduanya sontak berlari menghampiri asal suara yang tanpa disangka berasal dari kedua anaknya yang sedang bermain. Lapisan salju yang membeku di danau retak dan menenggelamkan kedua bocah tersebut kedalam air bersuhu rendah. Bagian es tipis yang Tenichi pijak turut membuat retakan pada es yang di pijak oleh Kun hingga keduanya terperosok kedalam. Orang-orang yang berada disana berusaha menolong bocah-bocah malang itu dengan sebatang kayu berharap kedua bocah itu meraihnya. Tidak satupun di antara mereka yang berani terjun ke air di karenakan suhu air yang begitu dingin. Usaha mereka gagal karena baik Kun dan Tenichi sudah tak terlihat lagi bagian tubuhnya di atas permukaan air.

Neji yang panik terlihat langsung masuk kedalam air tanpa peduli betapa dingin air yang akan menyergapnya. Sementara Tenten yang hendak ikut terjun di hentikan seorang wanita tua yang berusaha menenangkannya. Tubuh dingin Tenten bergetar hebat dalam pelukan orang tersebut. Tangisnya pecah khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada kedua anaknya. Beberapa menit Neji menyelam, kedua lengan pria itu sudah penuh dengan Kun dan Tenichi yang tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuh mungil putra Neji tersebut lemas dengan wajah membiru dan tubuh mengigil.

"Kun, Tenichi!" Seru Tenten menjunjung kedua anaknya ke tepi di bantu oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Tenten melepas syal tebal yang menghangatkan lehernya untuk di pasangkan pada leher Neji ketika pria itu masih dalam posisi hendak keluar dari danau. Tubuh kekar Neji mengigil. Bibirnya juga membiru. Tenten mengenggam erat kedua tangan Hyuuga itu lalu meniupnya dekat guna memberi kehangatan. Sesaat telapak tangan hangat yang tadinya berbalut sarung tangan mengelus pipi kanan sang pria. Setelah selesai dengan Neji, Tenten kembali melepas mantel dan sweaternya untuk di pasangkan pada masing-masing anaknya. Ia membalut tubuh mungil Tenichi dengan sweater tebal sementara Kun di hangatkan oleh sang Ibu menggunakan coatnya.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" Gumam Tenten sesenggukan.

"Lapisan es yang di pijak Tenichi belum membeku sempurna hingga membuatnya rapuh jika di injak sedikit saja." Jelas Neji dengan suara bergetar menahan dingin yang menderanya.

"Ibu, aku baik-baik saja." Gumam Tenichi dalam pelukan Tenten.

Sementara tidak ada jawab dari Kun yang sepertinya masih tidak sadarkan diri, Tenten segera bangkit dengan membawa serta Tenichi diikuti Neji yang membopong Kun mengikuti Tenten. Meninggalkan kerumunan yang sejak awal kejadian menyaksikan mereka.

"Kita menginap di villa yang kau bicarakan saja. Anak-anak tidak akan kuat jika kita membawanya pulang." Seru Neji berjalan cepat mendahului Tenten.

"Terserah kau saja selama itu yang terbaik." Balas Tenten cepat.

Secepat kilat tangan Neji merogoh sakunya meraih kunci mobil yang turut basah. Setelah pintu mobil terbuka, kedua bocah itu sudah terbaring di jok belakamg bagian mobil. Sedangkan Neji yang hendak membuka pintu kemudi di halau secara tiba-tiba oleh Tenten yang menatapnya.

"Biar aku saja. Kau tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk mengemudi."

"Tapi.."

"Jangan membuatku marah di saat seperti ini Neji. Kau juga perlu di khawatirkan kau tau!" Katanya sedikit membentak.

 **oOo**

Lampu temaram kamar utama di villa sederhana terlihat menyala. Suara tetesan air dari kamar mandi dari dalam kamar tersebut terdengar oleh seorang gadis yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa serta setelan baju sederhana berwarna gelap dan segelas ocha di tangan kanannya. Pintu yang tak tertutup sepenuhnya itu ia dorong menggunakan punggungnya. Setelah terbuka ia segera masuk dan meletakkan ocha di atas meja lampu. Tak ada suara yang terdengar keluar dari gadis itu. Setelah ia selesai dengan urusannya, Tenten segera melangkah mundur dan keluar dari sana. Namun baru separuh jemarinya menyentuh knop pintu, suara derit engsel pintu kamar mandi menguar dan otomatis membuatnya berbalik.

"Entah cocok atau tidak denganmu, tapi aku hanya menemukan itu di supermarket bawah. Tapi kau tenang saja, ukurannya sepertinya pas di tubuhmu." Ujar Tenten melirik sepasang baju di atas ranjang.

"Terimakasih." Balas Neji singkat.

Ia membiarkan Tenten keluar kamarnya sementara dirinya mengganti bajunya. Senyumnya tersungging ketika manik lavendernya mendapati segelas ocha yang masih mengepul ada di dekatnya.

Kembali pintu kamar terbuka tepat setelah celana panjangnya terpasang. Sontak ia menoleh mendapati seorang Tenten salah tingkah di depan pintu.

"M-maaf aku tidak tau." Katanya cepat berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tidak apa. Masuklah." Kata Neji mengayunkan sesaat kepalanya.

Dengan langkah ragu Tenten masuk kedalam membawa sebuah baskom berisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil.

"A-aku membawa air hangat untukmu. Kulihat tadi sekilas punggungmu terbentur sisi es yang tebal. Aku hanya takut akan menjadi memar yang lebar." Ucapnya terbata.

Neji mendekat pada Tenten yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berkat penampilan Neji yang hanya bertelanjang dada. Tangan Hyuuga itu mengambil baskom serta handuk di tangan Tenten dan meletakkan benda itu di atas ranjang tanpa melepas tatapannya pada gadis di hadapannya. Sesaat kemudian Neji merengkuh Tenten. Perlahan namun pasti, jemari Neji menaikkan kemeja putih yang Tenten kenakan sejak tadi pagi. Setelah terbuka setengah bagian punggung Tenten, Neji merendahkan posisinya menyentuh lembut bekas luka sang gadis di atas permukaanya.

"Tidaklah seberapa jika di bandingkan ini." Desisinya dengan nafas teratur dan nada lembut.

"N-Neji.. aku harus kembali ke kamar Kun dan Tenichi. Barangkali salah satu dari mereka bangun." Ucap Tenten masih terpejam rapat menahan gejolak yang nyaris tak dapat ia tahan ketika sang Hyuuga tak juga melepas rengkuhannya.

"Jangan menggunakan anak-anak untuk menghindari situasi seperti ini. Itu tidaklah mempan bagiku."

Bukan tanpa alasan Neji masih tak mau melepas rengkuhannya. Sungguh ia bersumpah baru kali ini ia merasa seperti berada di bagian surga paling dalam bila berada di sisi gadis brunette ini. Setiap inci aroma tubuh Tenten seolah memabukannya untuk dicium setiap bagiannya. Bagi Neji, Tenten adalah lilin di tengah kegelapan hidupnya. Detik ini, dimana lengannya makin mengerat mengikat sang gadis dalam pelukannya, suara gemuruh perayaan kembang api di tengah turunnya salju menyadarkan mereka dan seketika menoleh ke arah jendela.

"Sepertinya perayaanya sudah di mulai." Kata Tenten melepas begitu saja pelukan Neji yang sedikit melonggar.

Tapak kaki Tenten melangkah cepat menuju beranda villa. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Pancaran cahaya warna-warni dari kembang api yang memamerkan keindahannya terpantul di wajah polos Tenten. Membuat Neji kembali teringat ketika dirinya dan Tenten bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di festival lampion. Perisis seperti wajah Tenichi ketika bocah kecil itu memandang deretan lampion yang akan di terbangkan dengan wajah dan tatapan yang berbinar.

Neji menyambar cepat atasannya dan mengikuti Tenten lalu berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Kedua lengannya naik melingkari leher Tenten. Gadis itu terlihat tak terkejut sama sekali. Sepertinya ia mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan Neji.

"Bukankah mereka indah." Gumam Tenten tersenyum damai.

"Tak seindah dirimu, Wanitaku. Kau adalah hal terindah di banding apapun di muka bumi." Balas Neji mengecup puncak kepala Tenten yang posisinya lebih rendah darinya.

Cuaca dingin yang mengelilingi mereka begitu terasa. Sesekali Tenten mengigil sembari menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Udara di sini sangat dingin. Kau bisa sakit." Kata Neji menarik perlahan Tenten kedalam lalu menutup pintu beranda berbahan kaca tersebut.

"Kau benar. Di luar sangat dingin. Aku hampir beku." Timpal Tenten menyetujui perkataan Neji.

Tatapan Neji berubah sendu melihat gadis itu. Atmosfir ruangan terasa mencekiknya. Bagaimana tidak, sudah berhari-hari ia menahan diri, dan kali ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang Neji ingin katakan. Wajar jika Neji sama sekali gagap tentang hal ini, namun apa boleh buat, bagaimana pun nanti yang akan terjadi dan apa tanggapan Tenten tentang hal ini, bagi Neji itu adalah sesuatu yang terakhir akan ia sesali. Yang terpenting adalah mengutarakan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Ehm-" Hyuuga itu berdeham ringan dan berhasil membuat Tenten menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa Neji? Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan?" Tanyanya dengan tampang polosnya.

"Tenten, menikahlah denganku!" Seru Neji cepat.

Setelah beberapa kalimat itu terlontar, Neji yang salah tingkah hanya bisa memandang Tenten ragu.

"D-dengar, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk segera menjawabnya. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau, kau bukanlah sekedar kekasih bagiku. Maksudku, tanpa kehadiranmu aku merasa separuh nyawaku lenyap. Tanpa kau sadari, kau menyentuh bagian hitam dari hatiku dan mengubahnya secara bertahap dari abu-abu kini menjadi putih. Hembusan nafasmu adalah bahagiaku, sehelai rambutmu adalah harta bagiku, bahkan aroma tubuhmu adalah hal pokok yang selalu ingin aku dapatkan setiap harinya. Jangan berpaling pada yang lain dan mencoba untuk menghindariku karena itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu. Kau.."

Tap..

Satu telapak tangan Tenten menangkup pipi kiri Neji. Pria itu diam seketika.

"Kau semakin banyak bicara jika sedang jatuh cinta, Lelakiku." Kata Tenten dengan nada selembut mungkin.

1

2

3

"Neji!" Pekik Tenten terkejut. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna ketika sedetik kemudian dirinya berada di atas ranjang dengan Neji merangkapnya.

"Kini apapun yang terjadi padaku, itu semua karena dirimu. Dan apapun yang terjadi padamu, semuanya adalah tanggung jawabku." Kata Neji dalam.

Hyuuga berparas tampan itu melumat lembut bibir ranum Tenten tanpa izin. Perlakuan Neji tersebut sukses membuat wajah Tenten memadam. Ia masih tak membalas perlakuan Neji karena dirinya masih belum terbiasa dengan situasi yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba itu.

.

 _'Tuhan adalah segala pemilik kehidupan dan semua manusia bahkan mahluk sebesar plankton pun mempercayai hal itu. Begitu juga takdir yang Tuhan berikan untukku. Sebuah takdir yang lebih pantas disebut sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah terlintas di benakku sekalipun. Kejutan indah penuh warna di setiap sisi dan bagiannya. Seolah setiap gerakan yang aku lakukan adalah sebuah hal manis yang tak akan pernah dapat aku lupakan bahkan hingga kelak kulitku berganti menjadi tulang belulang dalam lubang peristirahatanku nanti._

 _Tenten. Hanya pemilik nama itu yang membuatku melupakan hal lainnya. Hanya wanita itu, satu-satunya yang membuat setiap kedipan mataku terasa lebih berkesan. Tak dapat kupungkiri, siapapun yang kelak mendengar kehidupan cintaku yang tak biasa ini akan menyebutku gila atau bahkan pengarang handal. Namun bagaimanapun tanggapan orang lain yang akan mendengar ceritaku suatu saat nanti, tak akan merubah keadaan yang kini terjadi. Situasi yang ada berkat dua malaikat kecil yang telah berjasa besar mempertemukan aku dengan seorang manusia yang menjadi tulang rusuk yang sudah seharusnya berada di sisiku hingga nanti lambaian tangan Tuhan mengarah padaku._

 _Hembusan nafasku, denyut nadi yang masih aktif bergerak di setiap pembuluh darahku, apapun yang aku pikirkan, semuanya hanya akan mengarah padanya. Tak peduli dirinya jauh dari pelupuk mata, setiap detik yang kulalui aku merasa dirinya selalu berada di sisiku, merangkul hangat bahuku membisikkan semua kata indah yang tak pernah dia ucapkan secara gamblang padaku, menggelitik relung hatiku untuk memukul mundur diriku agar kembali hidup jika keadaan sedang tak berpihak padaku._

 _Di kehidupan sebelumnya, aku percaya uang adalah sumber kebahagiaan. Namun kini, adanya Tenten dan kedua anakku, aku merasa Tuhan telah mencambukku untuk membuang jauh persepsi itu. Uang dan apapun yang berkaitan dengan harta dan kekayaan, bukanlah sesuatu yang mutlak untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Kehangatan dari seseorang yang kita sayangi dan kehadirannya yang mengisi setiap lubang nafas tubuh yang tak terisilah yang melengkapi hidup meski tak se-sen pun harta ada pada dirimu.'_

Indera peraba dua insan yang baru saja selesai menyalurkan gejolak asmara mereka yang terpendam, bersentuhan memberikan kehangatan yang di hasilkan oleh tubuh mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir Tenten. Namun meski begitu, tidak sedikitpun ia menyesali apa yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Neji.

Tenten tidur pulas membelakangi Neji yang terlihat masih terjaga. Siapa sangka, Hyuuga itu tak dapat menahan godaan kuat sang iblis cinta yang merangkap setiap bagian hatinya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar cumbuan. Awalnya Neji menyesal tidak bisa menjaga Tenten seperti yang ia inginkan dulu, namun mendengar jawaban sang kekasih yang begitu dalam, perlahan Neji mulai lega dan bahkan pria itu tidak akan segan jika ia menginginkan hal itu lagi.

Neji menengadahkan kepalanya. Meluaskan pengelihatanya ke arah langit-langit lalu beralih pada Tenten yang masih terpejam membelakanginya sembari memeluk bantalnya. Iris lavender itu tak berhenti menatap punggung polos sang gadis brunette.

Baru saja Neji hendak bangun dari posisinya, secara tiba-tiba Tenten bergerak cepat dengan mengeluarkan suara erangan yang sangat memilukan menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Tenten meringkuk dan melengkungkan tubuhnya lalu meremas perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa seperti di tusuk entah kenapa. Neji yang melihat Tenten kesakitan segera beringsut dari posisinya.

"Ugh!" Rintihnya.

Keringat dingin terlihat menggenangi pelipis sang gadis malang itu. Giginya mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Dahinya berkerut berusaha menahan suara erangan yang mungkin saja akan terdengat hingga keluar jika ia tak dapat menahannya. Sementara Tenten masih meringkuk kesakitan, Neji yang tidak tau apa yang terjadi hanya bisa menenangkan Tenten sembari mengusap puncak kepala Tenten dan memikirkan hal apa yang mungkin terjadi dan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kun.. Tenichi." Rintih Tenten tertahan sembari bangkit dari ranjang.

Dengan langkah terseok, Tenten yang kepayahan berjalan melangkah gusar ke kamar kedua anaknya setelah menyambar cepat sepotong kemeja yang ia belikan tadi untuk baju ganti Hyuuga itu. Tak peduli kemeja Neji yang terlihat kedodoran di tubuhnya ia terus melangkah meninggalkan Neji yang hanya menggunakan bawahan panjang dan bertelanjang dada. Sedetik kemudian Neji mengekori Tenten dari belakang.

Setelah pintu kamar Kun dan Tenichi terbuka, keduanya terkejut karena tak melihat kedua bocah itu di dalam sana. Justru bau semerbak wangi masakan kari yang mirip seperti kari kesukaan Kun dan aroma ice cream mangga seperti kudapan favorit Tenichi lah yang mengisi relung paru-paru mereka.

"Kemana mereka?!" Tanya Tenten memejamkan sebelah matanya sembari setengah berdiri masih menahan sakit yang teramat sangat di perutnya.

Neji membelalak dan sontak menyorot ke arah perut Tenten.

'Mungkinkah?'

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Yosh! Dilihat dari keadaanya, seperti fanfic ini akan tamat :"D** **Apakah adegan NejiTen terlalu vulgar? Haruskah Ran ganti rate nya jadi M? _ XD**

 **Oke, Ran mau menyampaikan sedikit kesalahan di sini. Entah di chapter berapa, ada scene dimana Itachi dan asistennya datang kerumah Neji. Masalahnya, di sana Ran salah nulis nama Ino jadi asisten Itachi, sementara di chapter sebelumnya, Ino adalah desainer sekaligus sahabat baik Sakura. Sekali lagi Ran minta maaf untuk kesalahan yang teramat fatal itu. Dan untuk mengatasi situasi itu, kita lupakan Ino si asisten Itachi, akan ada cerita lain dari Ino sang desainer handal di chapter berikutnya, so terimakasih banyak untuk perhatiannya :"))**

 **Dan Ran juga berterimakasih pada Diana Ross, Westlife, dan juga Celine Dion, selaku pelantun lagu 'When You Say That You Love Me' dan 'Beauty And The Beast' yang telah menemani Ran mengerjakan chapter 11 fanfic ini. Berkat beberapa kalimat dari lagu beliau-beliau, Ran jadi tergugah dan mood untuk membuat fanfic ini kembali menyambangi di tengah keterpurukan Ran berkat seorang flamers yang sangat kasar kata-katanya. Maafkan kalo chapter ini hancur dan pendek, karena hanya di kerjakan satu hari :"D Tidak seperti fanfic lainnya yang bisa samoe berhari-hari. Dan juga Ran sedang membuat sesuatu spesial ultah Gaara-kun sebentar lagi. Maka dari itu Ran memutuskan untuk mengupdate fanfic ini secepatnya :")) Sekali lagi Ran meminta permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya *bungkuk***

 **Anna: Ran ada rencana sendiri untuk Ino. Tunggu saja :"D**

 **No Name: Ahaha~ Ran juga pengen kaya Tenten :"D *ditendang ke laut* See you ^.^**

 **Sooya: Iya dong, masa tiap ketemu berantem mulu. Kasian Tentennya dibully mulu sama Neji :"D**

 **Leny Chan: Ahaha~ maafkeun kalo nggal upate kilat :"3 Ehm.. ano~ bagian itunya,, ituh,, ya gitu itu,, gimana ya,, *digampar tangan Saitama* XD**

 **Nazlia Haibara: Demi cinta, apapun Tenten lakukan. Untuk akang Neji, jangankan kaki lecet keringin samudra hindia pun akan Tenten lakukan :'3 #plak. Nggak ada apa2 kok di antara mereka _ Mereka cuma menghangatkan satu sama lain aja :"v**

 **Eva Ryuki: Iya abang Neji puitis banget. Siapa dulu dong, anaknya Hisazhi gitu loh, langsung to the point X"D Gomen nggak bisa update kilat.**

 **SilentReader: Masih mau nambah tissunya? Ran masih punya banyak. Ada tisu kering, tisu basah, tisu mamel juga ada :'3 *digampar bolak-balik***

 **Sherry Ai: Itu artinya secara nggak langsung Ran merusak suasana romantisnya ya :"D *dipandang wajah diktator* Sudahlah, jangan di karetin Neji sama Itachinya. Mereka nggak pantas di kecapin, pantesnya di nikahin XD**

 **Marin Choi: Kenapa Neji berpulang terlebih dahulu? Apa salah Hyuuga tampan itu Om Masashi? X Yosh! Thank you so much dan see you ;))**

 **Yuni: 'Nunggu kakak update bikin jamuran.' Astaga, itu seperti tamparan keras buat Ran :")) Gomen sekali lagi gomen, Ran nggak selalu bisa ngetik setiap harinya. Tapi akan tetap Ran usahakan update secepatnya. Semoga nggak bosen nunggu ne :"))**

 **Hera-chan: Ehm~ ano, yang di atas kurang banyak atau gimana? *mainin jari* See you Hera-chan :"))**

 **Guest: Yap! Kun dan Tenichi menghilang secara misterius. Seperti datangnya yang juga misterius dan tiba-tiba :"D**

 **Rossadilla17: Chapter ini full NejiTen tanpa ada campur tangan pihak lain. Jadi bapernya di chapter depan aja, dimana semuanya bakal berkumpul X"D**

 **Itachi-hime: Sudah di lanjut :")) Makasih sudah berkunjung ^.^**

 **Sribiyondo: Endingnya Itachi sama Ran Megumi XDD *di amaterasu Itachi* Nggak akan sampe chap 15 kok, Ran nggak bisa bikin fanfic yang sepanjang itu XD**

 **Chapter 11 is done! See you minna-san :"))**

 **Log in? Cek PM ;))**

 **Wanna join in group facebook for Tenten-centric? You can cek my bio. Thank you ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12: Last

**Gadis Pencuri**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T/T+**

 **Neji Hyuuga x Tenten**

 **Slight? Find your self :'**

 **Warn: AU, Typo(s), Abal, OoC, EYD, Alur kacau, Serta kesalahan pemula lainnya**

 **DLDR!**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak pernah mau menerima kekalahan. Jika salah satu diantara kita kalah, harusnya itu dirimu, bukan aku."

Desir angin malam pukul satu dini hari, melesak masuk melalui dua pintu megah yang terbuka lebar. Semakin menambah kesan mencekam di tengah perbincangan kaku yang terjadi di sebuah ruang makan rangkap dapur kediaman seorang Hiashi Hyuuga.

Neji, harus melakukan sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya ia lakukan sejak lama. Memilih apa yang seharusnya dia pilih. Bahkan jika itu menghancurkan hidupnya, apapun akan dirinya lakukan untuk mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Semua sudah kupikirkan. Bahkan jika..."

"... jika kau terdepak dari Hyuuga Corp." sela Hiashi masih terpaku pada secangkir teh di atas meja makan rumahnya.

"Ya." jawab Neji mantap dengan bibir terkatup.

"Entah seberapa besar arti dari gadis itu untukmu hingga kau berani mengangguku di jam istirahatku. Namun apapun itu, pilihan tetap ada di tanganmu."

Sosok wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Hiashi hanya diam tanpa suara.

"Pergi." Kata-kata terakhir Hiashi menutup perbincangan alot yang sudah berlangsung sejak satu jam yang lalu tersebut.

"Ayah!" Suara halus di sertai sedikit teriakan otomatis menghentikan langkah Hiashi yang sudah beranjak dari kursi.

"Jangan ikut campur Hinata. Bukan porsimu untuk mengemukakan pendapatmu di sini. Lebih baik kau urus saja masalah kerugian perusahaan yang di sebabkan olehmu dan Sasuke." balas Hiashi melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya.

"Tidak. Aku memiliki hak untuk bicara. Aku berbicara bukan sebagai bawahanmu ataupun anakmu. Aku berbicara sebagai seseorang yang juga mempunyai hak untuk bicara," kukuhnya dengan nada tajam. "Neji _Niisan_ , melakukan semua yang ia bisa untuk membangun perusahaan ini lebih baik dari masa jabatan Ayah dahulu. Banyak perubahan besar yang terjadi ketika Neji _Niisan_ duduk di kursi direktur dengan sejuta kecerdasan yang ia tumpahkan. Bukan hanya itu, di luar perusahaan, dia juga menjagaku dan Hanabi. Menjaga nama baik Ayah dan keluarga Hyuuga. Di usia semuda itu dia menjadi pria yang berhasil dan di kagumi. Namun di balik itu semua, tidak pernah Ayah memperhatikan apa yang Neji _Niisan_ inginkan. Yang Ayah tau hanyalah Neji _Niisan_ seorang maniak kerja dengan segala ambisi di tangannya. Detik ini, dia hanya menginginkan seorang Tenten untuk berada di sisinya. Tidak akan merugikan siapapun jika Ayah menerimanya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga. Aku tau bagaimana Tenten lebih dari yang Ayah kira. Dan karena itu juga kini aku bernyali untuk mengatakan semua ini pada Ayah. Apakah tidak cukup bagimu dua pria berpangkat untuk menjadi pendamping keluarga Hyuuga? Baik Uzumaki dan Sarutobi, semuanya adalah keluarga bermartabat dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat namamu semakin di elu-elukan di khalayak umum," di tengah senggukannya, ia mengusap air mata di ujung matanya sesekali.

"... aku dan Hanabi sepakat akan berada di belakang Neji Niisan dan Tenten bagaimanapun keadaanya. Tidak peduli seberapa keras Ayah menekan mereka berdua agar menjauh, kami juga akan menjadi tameng agar Ayah tidak bisa menyentuh mereka berdua. Kebahagiaan, bukan semata-mata kedudukan dan kehormatan. Menyerahlah pada hal yang sebenarnya hanyalah masalah sepele ini. Tidak akan berhasil sampai kapapun kau berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka. Cinta mereka... bisa mengalahkan ambisimu dengan mudah."

Diam. Hanya itu yang bisa Hiashi lakukan setelah mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan. Satu tangan mengepal erat, sementara yang lain masih rileks di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Pikiran dan hatinya sungguh tidak bisa di kendalikan saat ini.

"Pergi." lagi-lagi Hiashi hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata kemudian kembali berjalan. Menyisakan Neji dan Hinata di ruang makan di sertai gempuran kesunyian.

"Terimakasih Hinata." ucap Neji lirih. Ia berdiri dengan senyuman samar terulas. "Tapi lain kali, jangan mengatakan itu pada Hiashi- _sama_. Bagaimanapun dia Ayahmu." imbuhnya.

"Sesekali Ayah harus mengesampingkan ambisinya Neji- _san_. Aku begitu menyukai Ayah ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto maupun Konohamaru. Tapi aku begitu membencinya ketika kita sudah membahas Tenten. Apakah ada bedanya? Ini tidak adil."

"Beda. Jika kau juga menjadi pria pebisnis, taraf hidup antara Naruto dan Konohamaru jelas berbeda dengan Tenten. Tidak akan bisa kau menyamai Naruto dan Konohamaru jika kau berada di posisi Tenten. Jika kau masih berusaha, kau akan berjuang layaknya merangkak naik dari dasar jurang ke atas dengan rantai di lehermu, sebilah pisau di kedua kakimu, dan tapal panas di kedua tanganmu. Tapi apa arti itu semua bagiku? Segalanya sudah kumiliki, lalu untuk apa aku menuntut banyak hal dari wanitaku?"

"Neji- _san_..."

"Kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi sudah kupertimbangkan. Jikalaupun aku di depak keluar dari perusahaan, jangan pernah melakukan apapun untuk melindungiku dan Tenten. Percayalah, sebagai seorang pria, segalanya sudah kupersiapkan untuk kami dan anak-anak kami kelak. Tetaplah jadi Hinata yang baik hati dan lemah lembut. Sebelum Naruto hadir, alasanku hidup adalah untuk dirimu. Tapi kini, dengan adanya Tenten, aku bisa mempercayakan dirimu pada Naruto dengan tenang dan mendapatkan alasan baru untukku hidup."

"Kau berkata seolah dirimu akan pergi tanpa kembali."

"Jika memang itu yang harus kulakukan, aku akan melakukannya. Lagipula aku tidak bisa menatap Matsuri dengan kehadiran Tenten di sisiku. Bukan karena hal lain, menyakiti Matsuri dengan pilihan yang aku ambil lebih dari sekedar menggores hatinya dengan sebuah kapak."

Hinata berhambur ke pelukan Neji. Dekapan erat itu ia tumpahkan dengan membawa serta derai air mata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, sekecil apapun itu, katakan padaku. Ingatlah, jika sampai kau menghilang secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahu aku ataupun Hanabi, sampai dalam kuburmu pun, aku akan mengutuk perlakuanmu pada kami." kata Hinata yang lebih terdengar seperti suara desisan.

Neji melepas lengan Hinata. Memindahkan tangannya dari pergelangan ke sisi lengan wanita tersebut. Seulas senyum mengembang.

"Aku berjanji."

Suara gaung di dalam kepala mendominasi. Mendengar percakapan antara Hinata dan Neji dari anak tangga ketujuh membuat Hiashi semakin terpuruk. Bukan karena ambisi Hiashi mengatur kehidupan Neji. Jujur saja, ia sudah membuang ambisinya jauh hari semenjak istrinya meninggal. Baginya, ambisi hanyalah cerita kuno yang tidak pantas untuk di realisasikan. Mungkin memang salah jika selama ini Hiashi hanya mengukur kedudukan sebagai tolak ukur kebahagiaan. Namun di balik itu semua, dirinya tau bagaimana Matsuri secara menyeluruh. Maka dari itu dia tetap kukuh ingin Matsuri menjadi menantu keluarga Hyuuga yang selanjutnya.

"Hinata, aku harus segera pergi. Tenten dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku harus segera kesana."

"T-Tenten di rumah sakit? A-ada apa dengannya?" Mimik wajah wanita itu berangsur berubah.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kata dokter hanya kelelahan. Jika sudah baikan, dia akan pulang."

"Perlukah aku ikut kesana?"

"Tidak. Cukup pulang dan temani suamimu di rumah. Dia pasti cemas menunggumu tidak kunjung pulang hingga selarut ini. Bukankah kau kemari hanya berniat untuk mengunjungi Hiashi? Pulanglah." Hinata menurut melalui anggukan yang ia tampakkan.

 **oOo**

Malam makin menampakkan kecantikan parasnya. Bintang bertebaran di mana-mana. Dengan anggun bulan muncul dari arah timur dan semakin tinggi menjulang setiap detiknya. Lirih dingin menyapa, menyergap setiap bagian punggung Neji.

Berdiri di depan kaca, memandang jauh suasana perkotaan yang sudah lengang karena memang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua pagi. Kedua tangan berada dalam saku dengan pikiran melalang buana ke segala hal. Ia masih tak bergeming, bahkan ketika sosok wanita di belakangnya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah mulai sadar.

Setelah kurang lebih dua belas jam Tenten berbaring, akhirnya kelopak indah itu terbuka. Perlahan menampakkan manik karamel di dalamnya. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi hingga dirinya menyadari seorang Neji tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Setelahnya, Tenten beralih pada jarum infus yang menancap di punggung tangannya. Menatap kosong benda berujung tajam tersebut lalu kembali beralih pada punggung yang membelakanginya.

Lengkap dengan busana rumah sakit yang ia kenakan, Tenten turun dari ranjang tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tangannya menarik standart infus untuk di bawa serta menghampiri lelaki yang masih tak menyadari kesadarannya. Meskipun kepalanya terasa berputar, gadis itu masih tak menyerah menghampiri Neji.

Greb!

Punggung tangan berwarna pucat itu melesak masuk melalui celah lengan Neji, memeluk erat pinggang atletis itu dari belakang. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam punggung bidang. Menyembunyikan sesak yang ia sampul di balik rintihan dengan tangis kecil yang terdengar keluar sesekali.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Singkat pria itu melirik Tenten dari sudut matanya.

Tidak ada suara sebagai jawabannya. Hanya ada sedikit gesekan yang Neji rasakan saat wajah itu mengangguk di balik tubuhnya.

Senyuman getir terulas di balik wajah dinginnya. Neji masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Kita melakukan itu dan menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Andai aku bisa mengendalikan diriku, mungkin kita masih bisa melihat dua bocah itu." Kata Neji dengan penuh penyesalan yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Sedikit sesak Neji rasakan saat rangkulan Tenten semakin mengerat.

"Kebodohanku. Kau boleh memakiku. Semua karena salahku. Maafkan aku." Lirihnya menunduk.

Tenten mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Menempelkan pipi kenyalnya pada punggung tersebut.

"Kau tau, secara teknis tidak ada yang bersalah dalam hal ini. Kau dan aku, kita berdua sudah sama-sama dewasa untuk memahami makna perasaan yang tersirat. Kau melakukan hal yang kau inginkan, dan aku menerimanya tanpa paksaan," Tenten terhenti tepat ketika lendir bening menggelitik ujung lubang hidungnya. "...selama aku tidak sadar, banyak spekulasi yang bermunculan. Bahkan keyakinan akan kitalah yang di bawa ke dunia Kun dan Tenichi mencengkeram setiap inci otak untuk mempercayai hal itu. Tapi beberapa saat ketika aku memikirkannya, semuanya masih terasa tidak masuk akal."

Neji menunduk sembari menunduk saat dirinya dan Tenten memiliki satu pemikiran yang sama. "Sempat terpikirkan olehku, namun segera kubuang jauh karena memang itu tidaklah masuk akal. Jika memang seperti itu kenyataanya, mengapa bisa begitu banyak orang yang terlibat dan terluka?" Senyum getir terulas. "Permainan kayangan, apa yang di harapkan dari otak si jenius jika sudah Tuhan yang mengambil alih,"

"Satu-satunya hal yang berkecamuk saat ini adalah tentang dirimu dan aku. Apakah setelah ini kita akan tetap bersama? Kun dan Tenichi, menjadi perekat diantara kita. Tanpa mereka berdua, apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Selain itu, tidak ada lagi alasan untuk Hiashi- _sama_ membiarkan kita berdua bersama."

Telapak hangat Neji membalut kedua punggung tangan Tenten. Ia melepas tautan tersebut lalu berbalik. Menggunakan ujung jarinya, Neji mengangkat dagu meremang padam tersebut.

"Kun dan Tenichi terbentuk karena sebuah cinta. Cinta yang muncul antara kau dan aku. Jika kau ingin mereka kembali, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah terus mencintaiku dan berada di dekatku hingga mereka kembali."

"Matsuri.."

"Bisakah kau berhenti membahas nama lain di sini? Aku tidak ingin mendengar nama lain. Tetaplah di sisiku bahkan hingga Kun dan Tenichi kembali. Kita akan utuh seperti ini untuk mereka."

"Kau berjanji?"

Neji mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Kita berjuang bersama. Kau adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah kutemui. Bahkan mungkin melebihi ibuku. Kita bisa melalui ini."

"Tapi aku.. apa yang bisa kulakukan di hadapan Hiashi- _sama_. Tidak ada alasan kuat untukku tetap berada di sisimu."

"Ada. Kau adalah gadis pencuri, yang berhasil merampas separuh jiwaku untuk kau rengkuh seorang diri. Mencuri nafasku dan perhatianku yang hanya berpusat padamu. Dan atas semua yang kau lakukan, aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab."

Kedua kelopak yang membungkus manik karamel itu mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Seserakah itukah aku?" tanya Tenten polos.

"Baru menyadarinya Nyonya Hyuuga? Kemana saja kau selama ini?" goda Neji.

Sontak kedua pipi Tenten meredam merah.

"Neji,"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Besok kau akan pulang. Setelah cairan infusmu habis, kau akan pulang."

"Tapi aku ingin pulang sekarang. Karavanku lebih nyaman daripada ini."

"Bisakah kita melupakan tentang karavanmu itu? Kau memiliki rumah sendiri bukan?"

"Rumah? Yang mana?"

"Tentu saja rumah yang kau tinggali selama ini bersama Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Kun, Hyuuga Tenichi, dan Ikuya _Baasan_."

"Bukankah itu rumah milik keluarga Hyuuga?" Tenten mendongak polos.

"Dengar Panda, usiaku sekarang adalah 25 tahun. Dan aku sudah bekerja di perusahaan sejak aku berusia 19 tahun. Aku bekerja keras hingga tetes keringat terakhirku. Dengan sekilas pandang saja kau pasti tau, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bergantung pada orang lain. Bukan begitu, Wanitaku?"

Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi pria angkuh sepertimu bukanlah tipeku." cercanya membuat Neji terkesiap.

"Angkuh? Aku angkuh? Dimana letak keangkuhanku?"

"Kau ingat saat kita bertemu? Kau berkata bahwa aku bukanlah tipemu. Lalu apa sekarang? Kau bahkan tidak melepas pelukanmu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Hei Dungu, kau juga berkata demikian saat kita pertama bertemu. Lalu sekarang apa yang kau lakukan? Membiarkanku memelukmu tanpa melepasmu bukan?" balas Neji tak mau kalah. "Tenanglah, kau tidak memilih pria yang salah. Aku adalah pria bertanggung jawab dengan sejuta pesona yang kumiliki." imbuhnya terkekeh.

"Kau tetap saja arogan." ejeknya membuang wajah ke arah lain.

Pria itu melepas pelukannya. Menempatkan Tenten di depannya setelah dirinya hanya membalas perkataan Tenten melalui tawa renyah. Pantulan dirinya dan gadis itu terlihat jelas di depan kaca bening di hadapannya.

Sesaat kemudian, Neji mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Tenten. Menempatkan kepalanya tepat di atas lengan kanannya. Menggunakan tubuh Tenten sebagai sanggahan untuk menahan beban tubuhnya yang tidak bisa di katakan ringan. Badan tegap tinggi tersebut membungkuk setelah sang pemilik berhembus perlahan.

"Aku sedikit lelah hari ini. Aku butuh kau. Hanya dirimu. Sebagai sandaran terakhirku."

Manik lavender itu tertutup seiring hembusan nafas perlahan yang ia keluarkan. Menenggelamkan separuh wajah tersebut. Bersembunyi di balik tengkuk sang wanita yang tak kunjung paham apa di katakan oleh Neji.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tangan Tenten naik menyentuh pergelangan tangan Neji.

Tidak ada jawaban. Neji semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menghirup wangi bunga krisan. Bau khas seorang Tenten.

Gadis itu mengerti. Ia sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum samar.

"Kau.. bertemu dengan Hiashi- _sama_ bukan?"

Diamnya Neji seolah meng-iyakan pertanyaan Tenten.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan terlalu memaksakan diri?" katanya menatap Neji melalui ujung matanya.

"Hal semustahil apapun akan aku lakukan asal ada dirimu di balik semuanya." Suara lirih yang lebih menyerupai desisan terdengar keluar dari bibir yang terhalangi tersebut.

"Entah apa yang doa apa yang Biksu Kotarou panjatkan untukku. Aku benar-benar beruntung bertemu dengan dirimu di antara miliyaran manusia di bumi." Semburat tipis menghiasi pipi Tenten. "Berjanjilah ini akan menjadi hal bodoh terakhir yang kau lakukan untukku. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menjadi maniak di depan seseorang yang sudah menjagamu selama ini."

Neji mengangguk samar. "Aku berjanji."

Telapak tangan Tenten meninggi, menepuk lembut sisi kepala Neji.

"Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini terjadi tanpa kita duga. Anggap saja saat ini, itu terjadi pada kita berdua. Sama halnya seperti saat untuk pertama kalinya, secara tiba-tiba kita di pertemukan oleh Kun dan Tenichi. Jangan terlalu menyesalinya. Maafkan aku jika tadi reaksiku terlalu berlebihan. Namun untuk sekarang, dengan aku berada di sisimu apakah tidak cukup?"

Berbalik. Pantulan cahaya lampu yang tadinya terlihat oleh Tenten dari kaca jendela tiba-tiba tertutup. Tak lama setelah itu, ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi selain kancing kemeja Neji yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Tidak hanya cukup. Kehadiranmu untukku adalah mutlak dan sempurna."

Permata jernih menetes. Pilu di hati terasa menyengat batin teriris Tenten yang hampa. Bukan karena Neji, melainkan karena Kun dan Tenichi. Bagaimanapun dirinya sudah meyakini bahwa Kun dan Tenichi adalah darah dagingnya. Kehilangan mereka berdua sekaligus adalah pukulan terberat dalam hidupnya. Namun untuk saat ini, bukan waktunya untuk Tenten kalah dari perasaanya itu. Tidak ada yang lebih penting lagi saat ini daripada menjadi kuat di hadapan Hyuuga Neji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gadis Pencuri: Last Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

Takdir yang telah di gariskan, dan Tuhan adalah sebab dari semua ini terjadi. Bertemu dengannya adalah takdir, namun mencintainya adalah sebuah keputusan tanpa penyesalan. Hanya itu yang memenuhi kepala Neji sejak pagi.

Gaun pengantin putih membalut anggun tubuhnya. Semua pasang mata dalam gereja tertuju padanya yang masih berjalan perlahan di depan pintu. Tiada Ayah yang mendampinginya, namun bukan berarti situasi itu akan mempermalukan dirinya. Seorang pria dengan garis tegas di tulang hidungnya, tengah menuntun anggun dirinya menuju altar. Bukan hanya dia, bahkan pria itu juga tersenyum sumringah seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia juga bahagia dengan adanya pernikahan ini.

Tepat di depan figur pria berbadan tegap, mereka berdiri. Mata itu masih menunduk, enggan menatap sosok di depannya. Sebuah bunga yang dia bawa menjadi perhatiannya. Sedetik kemudian pria pendampingnya mengatakan sesuatu melalui sebuah bisikan halus pada pengantin pria.

"Kalian di pertemukan oleh Tuhan, bahagiakan dia atas nama Tuhan, jangan sakiti dirinya hanya karena beberapa alasan. Kau mengerti?" ucapnya.

"Aku mengerti, Itachi." jawab Neji mantap.

Tangan Neji mengulur bersamaan dengan Itachi yang menyerahkan tangan Tenten. Tangan lembut dan sudah lama ingin ia miliki tersebut sudah dalam genggaman. Hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi, maka semuanya akan menjadi kehidupan baru bagi Neji maupun Tenten.

Sebelum Itachi benar-benar pergi dari sana, manik mata Tenten memandang penuh haru sosok pria yang baru saja mengantarkan dirinya ke gerbang kebahagiaan.

"Terimakasih banyak Itachi-san." lirihnya sedikit terisak.

"Jangan rusak semua ini dengan air matamu. Cinta tidak harus memiliki. Begitu juga perjuangan yang tidak selamanya dapat di menangkan." Seulas senyum penuh ketegaran tampak terukir jelas dari paras Itachi.

 **oOo**

Kicau ratusan burung berbagai spesies dan serangga kecil lainnya berkicau. Seolah turut bersuka cita atas gelaran pernikahan sederhana di salah satu kuil di sebuah desa yang letaknya di kawasan _Hokkaido_. Pesta sederhana tanpa media dan kemewahan berlangsung sakral tanpa hambatan. Tepat di belakang kuil, Neji melihat seorang pria dengan setelan rapih, berdiri membelakanginya dengan segelas minuman berada di tangan kanannya. Sesaat ia membetulkan letak jas abu-abunya lalu menghampiri Itachi yang sudah menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya.

Kelopak lavender itu mengikuti ke arah mana Itachi memandang. Bukit hijau di desa _Biei_ , menjadi objek yang mereka nikmati keindahannya.

"Aku terkejut saat kau berkata akan menjadi pendamping pengantin untuk Tenten. Entah pujian macam apa yang harus aku katakan padamu. Yang jelas, sikapmu patut mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar pujian." Neji memposisikan dirinya tepat di sisi kiri Itachi.

"Cukup buktikan padaku bahwa melepas Tenten untukmu bukanlah hal yang akan membawaku ke dalam penyesalan tanpa ujung." Pria itu menenggak minumannya dengan senyum datar. "Aku benci mengakuinya," Itachi berhenti bicara lalu menunduk dan tertawa renyah. "Tapi kuakui, dia adalah gadis beruntung karena bisa menikah dengan seorang Hyuuga Neji- _sama_." katanya lagi, menoleh pada Neji yang juga balik menatapnya entah sejak kapan.

"Aku, jauh lebih beruntung dari Tenten. Karena memiliki seorang istri dengan kemampuan memikat tanpa mengenalku sebelumnya, adalah suatu hal yang jarang kutemui pada kebanyakan wanita yang kutemui." katanya tanpa ragu. Keduanya tertawa renyah secara bersamaan.

Pada akhirnya, keputusan final ada di tangan Tenten. Menjadi cinta terakhir Neji adalah keputusan paling tepat bagi gadis itu. Tidak peduli berapa lembar Itachi turut mengisi buku harian di hidupnya, namun menjadi halaman terakhir dari petualangan cinta Neji adalah hal terakhir yang di inginkannya. Tidak peduli batu sebesar apa yang akan ia panggul untuk menjaga nama baik Hyuuga, Tenten tidak akan mundur walau hanya selangkah. Neji sendiri juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan menjaga Tenten lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Jangankan melukainya, ia bahkan seolah enggan mengizinkan sebutir debu mengnganggu pengelihatan Tenten. Meski kini semuanya terasa jelas, namun mengubah Tenten tanpa menjadi orang laib adalah pekerjaan rumah yang wajib ia tuntaskan. Perlahan dirinya akan menjadi kertas amplas bagi Tenten dan menunjukkan kilauan gadis itu di mata dunia.

 **oOo**

 _ **(Tenten POV)**_

Aku ingat, seseorang pernah berkata padaku sebelumnya. Hidup adalah bagaimana cara kita memaknai sebuah cinta. Cinta, adalah kata dengan jutaan arti di wikipedia. Tapi mengenal cinta dan mengetahui makna dari cinta yang tersirat, tidak perlu membaca jutaan artikel di sana. Mengenal cinta, cukup dengan bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu merasa menjadi sosok paling bahagia dia muka bumi tanpa mengenal apa itu titik jenuh hingga tubuhmu menyatu dengan tanah suatu hari kelak. Biksu Kotarou yang mengatakan hal itu padaku ketika aku berusia 7 tahun.

 _"Bagi kami, Neji adalah berlian suci yang sudah menampakkan kilaunya tanpa perlu kami asah dengan berbagai cara dan upaya. Dia adalah permata murni yang terlahir dari bibit luar biasa berkat kemurahan hati Tuhan dan juga berkat kepandaian serta keuletan Hisashi Hyuuga. Menyerahkan Neji padamu adalah hal yang tidak pernah aku duga seumur hidupku. Hyuuga bukanlah keluarga yang bisa kau pandang sebelah mata. Martabat kami jauh lebih mahal dari apa yang pernah kau bayangkan. Menyandang marga Hyuuga di belakang namamu bukanlah perkara mudah. Satu kesalahan kecil yang kau lakukan, kau harus membayar mahal untuk mempertanggung jawabkan tindakanmu."_

 _"Jika aku boleh bertanya, kenapa anda tiba-tiba merestui hubungan kami?"_

 _"Dia adalah pewaris tunggal jauh dari Hinata. Kami menjaga Neji sejak dirinya masih berada di dalam rahim Ibunya. Dia lebih baik dariku maupun Hisashi. Darah Hyuuga mengalir deras dalam tubuhnya. Tidak peduli dia adalah Bunke ataupun Souke, dia tetap menjadi keturunan Hyuuga terbaik sepanjang sejarah keluarga Hyuuga. Kami semua mengakuinya dan dia layak mendapatkan penghargaan atas itu semua. Membuang Neji hanya untuk ego kami adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah kami lakukan. Menyingkirkanmu dari kehidupannya juga sepertinya hal mustahil untuk di lakukan. Maka dari itu, demi mempertahankan seorang Neji, dengan segala hal yang kami punya, kami akan menerimamu dan mengubah statusmu serta derajatmu tepat setelah kalian mengucapkan janji suci di depan altar besok. Kelak, bukan hanya nama Neji yang kau pikul. Melainkan kami semua. Seluruh keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi mulai sekarang, biasakanlah untuk terbiasa dengan beban itu di atas kedua bahumu. Jangan mencoba untuk menjadi orang lain hanya untuk menjaga nama baik Hyuuga. Karena kelak, hal itu hanya akan merugikan dirimu sendiri. Cukup jadilah dirimu sendiri dan jaga nama baik keluarga Hyuuga dengan caramu. Aku yakin, kau cukup pandai untuk memahami perkataanku."_

Hiashi- _sama_ mengatakan itu semua tepat sehari sebelum acara pernikahan ini berlangsung. Bak spot jantung, ketika aku sudah berada di rumah Neji dengan seragam restoran masih melekat di tubuhku, pria senja itu menatapku dengan tenang tidak seperti biasnya. Tidak tampak aura menggebu-gebu yang biasa ia tampakkan padaku. Tepat pukul sore beliau pulang, dan satu jam setelah itu, Neji datang membawa serta setelan tuxedonya yang kini ia kenakan.

Malam sebelum pernikahan, di meja makan tempat kami berada. Melihat Neji makan dengan lahapnya di waktu makan malamnya, membuatku memutar otak dan kembali berpikir tentang perkataan Hiashi tadi sore.

Aku, tidak yang yakin bagaimana aku menemukan kuatku tanpa Neji Hyuuga, bagaimana aku menapakkan kakiku tanpa Neji Hyuuga di sisiku. Mungkin jika hanya untuk bertahan hidup, aku bisa tanpanya. Namun mengubah hitamku menjadi putih, hanya dengan berada di sisisnya semua itu bisa kulakukan. Sejauh ini dan aku yakin selamanya, kuatku hanya karena Neji Hyuuga dan partikel kecil di setiap inci hatiku sudah terbentuk dengan jutaan nama Neji di dalam tubuhku. Dan kini, aku meyakininya.

Telapak tanganku terangkat menyentuh hangat pipi mengembung penuh nasi di sampingku. Sontak saja dia terkejut lalu menoleh padaku sembari mengunyah pelan nasi di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos bak malaikat kecil di surga.

"Tidak ada. Yang aku tau hanyalah, aku benar-benar tidak mungkin untuk pergi dari sisimu. Aku tidak mau dan aku tidak bisa." ucapku sesantai mungkin.

Ibu jari kananku mengelus pipinya. Seperti seorang bocah kecil, ia menampakkan ulasan senyum sucinya lalu melepas sumpitnya.

Hanya ada kami berdua di ruang makan. Tidak ada Ikuya _Baasan_ ataupun pekerja rumah tangga lainnya. Meski kami tak melarang mereka berkeliaran di sini, tapi mereka lebih memilih menjauh dengan alasan waktu untuk kami berdua adalah hal yang paling berharga bagi mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa kami katakan dan kami berdua berterimakasih untuk hal itu.

Kedua tangannya lantas menjauhkan beberapa piring lauk di atas meja makan lalu kembali memegang sumpitnya. Aku yang menyangga dagu di sisi kanannya hanya berjengit melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"K-kenapa kau menyingkirkan semua itu? A-aku tau masakanku tidak seberapa enak, tapi itu semua layak untuk dimakan. Baasan sendiri sudah mencicipinya." ujarku di sertai perempatan di dahiku.

Tidak ada jawaban. Pria itu lantas memasukkan sesumpit nasi ke dalam mulutnya lalu segera mengecup bibirku sebelum ia mengunyah makan tersebut. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat semu merah di kedua pipiku muncul.

"Kenapa harus makan dengan itu semua jika bibirmu lebih menggoda?" ucapnya santai dan kembali melakukan tingkah konyolnya.

Brakk!

"Tenten!"

Beberapa suara teriakan menguar tepat setelah pintu kamar rias pengantin terbanting akibat ulah para perempuan brutal yang mendobraknya dengan sengaja. Menyadarkanku segera dari lamunan panjangku tentang kejadian kemarin. Segera saja tidak lama setelah itu, di balik pintu muncul sosok-sosok yang tidak asing bagiku. Siapa lagi jika bukan tunangan Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, istri Naruto, Hinata Hyuuga, serta gadis yang di kabarkan dekat dengan Menma Uzumaki- _sama_ , Ino Yamanaka.

"Kuucapkan selamat untuk pernikahanmu Tenten- _chan_!" seru Sakura menggaet kedua tanganku begitu saja.

Gaun putih panjang yang kukenakan aku sibak ketika mendapati gelagat mereka yang mencari kursi untuk duduk. Kupersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa panjang yang aku duduki.

"Aku tidak menyangka dengan pilihanmu. Tapi tetap saja aku sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun putihmu ini." lanjut Sakura menampakkan wajah gemas.

"Sakura, kau ini kenapa? Bukankah sejak dulu memang Tenten dekat dengan Neji?" Sambar Ino dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Ino Pig! Apa kau tidak tahu, jauh sebelum Tenten mengenal Neji, Itachi lebih dulu menjadi bagian dari hidupnya kau tau." Cercah Sakura tak terima.

"T-Tenten- _san_ pernah berhubungan dengan I-Itachi- _nii_?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

Sontak aku menyikut sisi kanan Sakura dengan seringai menghiasi wajah.

"A-aku hanya mengenalnya Hinata- _sama_. Tidak lebih dari itu." sergah gadis itu menunjukkan eye smilenya.

Wanita berambut indigo itu sedikit tertegun.

"Pantas saja. Sewaktu kami berada di restoran, aura antara Neji- _san_ dan Itachi- _nii_ sangat berbeda. Kupikir itu hanyalah sebatas masalah pekerjaan." Hinata menatapku.

Di ujung kursi, Ino hanya menggeleng pelan dengan mata memicing ke arahku. "Ternyata lebih dari itu," katanya singkat.

"Ayolah, bukankah itu hanya masa lalu? Yang terpenting sekarang Tenten adalah seorang Hyuuga. Tenten Hyuuga. Benar-benar nama yang indah bukan?" Sakura mencairkan suasana sementara ketiganya hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Maafkan aku telah menyembunyikan ini Hinata- _sama_." Tenten menatap Hinata.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf dan tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan. Dan satu lagi, jangan memanggilku 'Hinata- _sama_ '. Kau sekarang adalah istri Neji dan itu artinya kau adalah kakakku. Memanggil seorang adik dengan embel-embel ' _sama_ ' adalah hal yang di larang dalam tradisi keluarga kami. Jadi mulai sekarang, panggil namaku saja. Kau mengerti?"

"Baiklah, Hi-na-ta," kataku terbata. Tak lama setelah itu, gelak tawa menguar dari masing-masing bibir kami.

Ckrek!

Blitz kamera menyala tanpa kusadari sebelumnya. Bidikan tersebut tepat menembak gambar ketika kami tertawa. Perangkat lunak di tangan kanan seseorang menjadi perhatian kami kali ini.

"Benar-benar momen yang indah. Aku iri pada kalian." kata seseorang tersebut naik ke tempat kami berada.

"M-Matsuri?" aku melongo.

Gadis berambut cokelat tersebut mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dengan senyuman lebar dan mata menyipit bahagia, Matsuri masih setia menunggu jabatan tanganku.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Meski kenyataan tidak sesuai harapan, tapi aku turut senang atas pernikahan ini." ujarnya.

"Terimakasih banyak Matsuri." jawabku membalas jabatan tangan tersebut.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sana, Matsuri segera mundur dan berniat untuk pergi. Aku tahu, meski dirinya sudah merelakan Neji, namun hatinya masih berteriak memanggil nama pria tersebut. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

"Aku harus segera kembali. Dan untuk ini," Matsuri menggoyangkan kamera SLR di tangannya, "... akan kucetak foto kalian berempat sebesar mungkin lalu meletakkan ini di dinding panti asuhan kalian nanti. Jadi, selamat menikmati kehidupan yang baru." katanya kemudian pergi.

Semuanya tertegun mendengar perkataan itu.

"Panti asuhan?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa maksudnya?" Giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak tau." aku ikut buka suara.

" _A-ano_.. sebenarnya," Suara dari Hinata otomatis membuat kami bertiga menoleh kearahnya secara bersamaan. "Kami sepakat untuk membangun sebuah panti asuhan untuk menampung anak-anak yang terbuang dan sejenisnya. Aku, Neji- _nii_ , Sasuke, Itachi- _nii_ , Menma, dan Naruto sepakat untuk membangun panti asuhan itu sebagai ganti dari proyek kami yang gagal. Bukan hanya itu, di panti asuhan tersebut kami juga akan mengadakan sekolah gratis bagi para anak jalanan yang kurang beruntung agar mereka juga bisa merasakan indahnya masa tua dengan kerja keras yang mereka lakukan selagi mereka masih muda. Sisa dana proyek sebelumnya sudah di serahkan dan lusa akan menjadi hari pertama pembangunan gedung sekolah. Dan mengenai dana dari sekolah itu, akan kami ambil dari penghasilan dari setiap perusahaan sebesar 10% untuk di alokasikan sebagai pembiayaan secara menyeluruh setiap bulannya. Baik itu sandang, pangan, asrama, dan juga hal-hal yang mengenai sekolah. Hyuuga _Corp_ , Uchiha _Group_ , Uzumaki _Corporation_ , dan juga Sarutobi _Residence_ sudah sepakat untuk bertanggung jawab atas semua dana tersebut. Bisa di bilang ini adalah proyek gabungan tanpa melihat celah untuk mendapatkan laba. Kami melakukan ini dengan harapan, semoga kelak tidak lagi ada Tenten lain yang menghalalkan segala cara demi sesuap nasi. Anak-anak di negeri ini terlalu berharga untuk di sia-siakan." jelas Hinata menatap ketiganya secara bergantian.

"Aku ingin segera menikahi pria itu. Men-ma U-zu-ma-ki- _sama_." kata Ino menangis terharu. "Berikan bunga itu padaku Tenten." katanya merebut rangkaian bunga kecil di tangan tanganku dengan deraian air mata haru.

"Aku ingin 1 bulan ini berjalan lebih cepat agar aku bisa segera mengubah namaku menjadi Sakura Uchiha." Imbuh Sakura menyeka air matanya.

"Terimakasih banyak Hinata. Kau benar. Aku harap, aku adalah orang terakhir yang hidup menderita di tengah kerasnya dunia. Terimakasih banyak." Aku memeluk Hinata. Di ikuti Sakura dan Ino.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Sudah menjadi kewajiban kita sebagai sesama manusia untuk saling membantu bukan?" Hinata merentangkan tangannya membalas pelukan kami yang masih tak berhenti menangis tersebut. "Harusnya ini menjadi sebuah kejutan untuk para pengantin baru. Tapi Matsuri sudah membeberkannya," Imbuh Hinata tertawa renyah. "Lihat saja Matsuri, akan kupatahkan lehernya." lagi-lagi Hinata berkata dengan senyum sumringah di sertai seringai tajam. Membuat bulu kuduk kami berdiri ngeri seketika itu juga.

 _ **(Tenten POV End)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gadis Pencuri: Last Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pukul sembilan malam, Tenten keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya dan tidak mendapati seorangpun berada di ruangan tersebut. Ia lantas turun lalu melihat Neji tengah sibuk dengan remote tv di tangannya serta keripik kentang di sampingnya. Gelak tawa ringan keluar begitu saja dari bibir Tenten.

Di atas sofa berwarna peach Neji duduk. Gadis itu memeluk suaminya dari belakang masih dengan balutan yukata tipis serta handuk yang membungkus rambut basahnya.

"Udara di sini lumayan dingin. Kau mau sesuatu yang hangat?" tawar Tenten melirik Neji melalui ujung matanya.

"Sesuatu yang hangat? Apakah itu pelukanmu? Kecupanmu? Ciumanmu? Atau lebih dari itu?" tanya Neji dengan seringai menggoda.

"Kau jenius tapi juga terkadang bodoh. Maksudku minuman hangat. Misalnya secangkir teh, kopi, atau susu. Apapun yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu." balas Tenten dongkol.

Neji tertawa. Membuat Tenten semakin memajukan posisi bibirnya.

"Aku tidak seberapa suka dengan kopi, karena minuman itu sering membuatku begadang di malam hari. Susu? Boleh. Tapi aku juga tidak menyukainya. Terlebih jika di minum di malam hari seperti ini. Bisa-bisa semua abs di tubuhku lenyap. Mungkin teh adalah pilihan terbaik." katanya menimbang-nimbang pilihannya.

"Baiklah, dua cangkir teh dan beberapa cemilan akan siap, Neji- _sama_!" seru Tenten menepuk punggung Neji sebelum gadis itu beralih ke dapur.

Selang beberapa menit, dua cangkir teh panas lengkap dengan kepulan asapnya tersaji di hadapan Neji. Tidak lupa juga semangkuk besar _raspaberry_ juga bersanding di samping cangkir berwarna biru dan hijau tersebut.

"Kenapa buah _berry_?" Neji bertanya begitu Tenten meletakkan sebuah nampan di atas meja.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin kehilangan abs di perutmu bukan? Lalu kenapa kau masih melahap keripik kentang itu? Bukankah itu juga mengandung lemak jenuh? Jadi, buang saja ini." Gadis itu menyambar cepat bungkusan kripik kentang di samping Neji lalu melempar benda tersebut ke keranjang sampah di sudut ruangan.

Ia lantas berjalan melewati Neji, mengincar tempat duduk di sebelah kanan pria itu yang masih longgar untuknya. Belum sempat ia menempatkan dirinya, tanpa bicara sebuah tangan menarik pinggangnya.

Bruk!

"Aku sudah memesan tempat untuk Tenten Hyuuga- _sama_. Kursi _VIP_ dengan pelayanan ekstra." ucap Neji sumringah begitu Tenten sudah berada di antara kakinya.

"Ayolah Neji, di sampingmu masih kosong." Rengeknya.

"Tidak. Kursi itu ilegal bagimu. Tempat terbaik dan legal bagimu adalah, pangkuanku. Kau mengerti?" sambar Neji cepat.

Tak ada yang bisa Tenten lakukan selain memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya cepat lalu segera menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang tersebut.

Beberapa menit mereka menonton televisi bersama, tidak ada yang bicara. Acara di sana agaknya lebih menarik daripada membicarakan tentang satu sama lain. Hingga pada akhirnya layar televisi menampilkan sebuah gambar padang savana luas.

"Kau tau, aku masih heran. Kenapa kau memilih tempat ini untuk kau jadikan destinasi bulan madu kita?" tanya Tenten mendongak memandang Neji.

Ekspresi khas Hyuuga jelas tampak dari raut wajahnya. Neji menjawab sembari mengganti saluran televisi, "Kau bertemu dengan biksu Kotarou di sini, di sini juga kita kehilangan Kun dan Tenichi. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kita titik awal pertemuan kita dengan Kun dan Tenichi berada di tempat ini." jawabnya santai.

Tenten mengangguk paham. Ia lalu melahap _berry_ di pangkuannya dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana awalnya kau bertemu dengan Tenichi? Kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang itu padaku?" tanya Tenten lagi. Kedua ujung alisnya bertemu.

"Lebih tepatnya bukan Tenichi yang kutemui. Tapi dirimu. Jelas sekali terlihat saat itu aku bertemu dengan dirimu yang masih berusia 6 tahun."

Meski Tenten tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang Neji katakan, gadis itu lebih memilih diam daripada harus bertanya lebih jauh tentang hal tersebut.

Pip!

Tombol merah di _remote_ di tekan oleh pria tersebut. Saat itu juga televisi mati dan meninggalkan warna pelangi di pengelihatan Tenten untuk sesaat. Tanpa banyak bicara Neji segera menyingkirkan baskom di pangkuan Tenten dan menggotong gadis itu ke atas bahu kanannya.

Neji berbalik dan membawa naik Tenten tanpa mempedulikan suara rontaan yang di keluarkan oleh istrinya.

"Neji apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku." Pintanya memukul bagian punggung belakang Neji.

"Sekaranglah saatnya. Kita mulai dari Kun terlebih dahulu." ucap pria itu menutup pintu kamarnya lalu memutar kunci kecil di sudutnya.

"Tapi apa ini? Membopongku layaknya kau membopong sekarung beras. Kau tidak romantis sama sekali!" Tenten mempoutkan bibirnya sebal namun pasrah.

Bruk!

Satu hentakan keras dari Neji berhasil membanting Tenten ke atas ranjang dengan punggung mendarat terlebih dahulu.

" _I-ita_..." Tenten merintih. "Neji _baka_!" hardiknya tak terima.

Sedetik kemudian pria itu sudah memenjarakan Tenten di kedua kakinya lalu menyerang lekukan lehernya tanpa sepatah kata terlontar dari bibirnya.

Untuk selanjutnya, hanya ada suara desahan dan lenguhan yang terdengar di peraduan. Di malam dingin dengan status yang sudah berbeda mereka menikmatinya di tengah dinginnya salju di temani remang lampu dan kehangatan yang saling tersalurkan satu sama lain melalui tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Malam pertama untuk Neji Hyuuga dan Tenten Hyuuga. Terasa berbeda meski sebelumnya mereka sudah pernah melakukan hal itu. Tidak ada halangan ataupun paksaan. Mereka sudah sepenuhnya memiliki satu sama lain. Cinta di antara mereka sudah tumbuh dan kini mereka sepakat seperti apa mereka mengartikan makna dari sebuah cinta.

 _'Cinta bukanlah tentang dengan siapa kau bersanding bersama orang yang kau impikan dan idamkan, namun cinta adalah bagaimana kau kehilangan seseorang tersebut tanpa bisa membayangkan bagaimana kau bisa hidup tanpanya kelak.'_

 **FINISH!**

 **Okeeee~ dengan berakhir chapter ini, itu artinya berakhir juga penderitaan kalian setiap baca fanfic absurd bin gajelas ini :"D Tepuk tangan buat kita semuaaaa~ XD Ran sangat sangat sangat berterimakasih pada semua reader yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic yang updatenya ngaret setengah mati ini. Maafkeun Ran ya minna, maaf bangettt *bungkuk* :"3 You can hate me loh :" Karena Ran tau, di gantung selama berbulan-bulan itu gak enak rasanya XD *AADC2 syndrome***

 **Alasan fanfic ini ngaret sedemikian lama adalah alasan klasik yang mungkin kalian udah pada bosen dengernya :'v WB, kesibukan RL, serta tugas menumpuk tergabung menjadi satu kesatuan dan akhirnya terbentuk sebuah molekul-molekul kecil yang biasa di sebut Mager *ngomong ape lo?* Jadi sekali lagi Ran minta maaf jika ada salah-salah kata serta kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja lainnya. Mungkin di sini banyak alur yang tidak beraturan karena Ran udah lumayan lama nggak menjamah(?) fanfic ini. Jikalau memanglah begitu, apa dayaku sebagai manusia biasa yang tak luput dari salah dan dosa*drama*. Tapi semoga dengan updatenya chapter ini sekaligus sebagai penutup bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan minna-san ya :"D Kalo ada yang nanya Itachi gimana nasibnya, akan dengan senang hati Ran menjawab '** _ **lagi ada di kamar Ran. Dese lagi bobok.'**_ **XD *ditabok***

 **Ran akan jawab semua pertanyaan minna di review sebelumnya. Jadi cocokan sendiri ya dengan pertanyaan kalian di chapter yang lalu :"D Bukannya mager atau apapun, kalo di bales satu persatu takutnya kebanyakan words balasan daripada fanficnya sendiri ^-^ (Ran kebanyakam bacod soalnya :'v)**

 **Kemana Kun sama Tenichi pergi? Balik ke perut Tenten kah?** Yap! That's right. Dari rahim akan balik ke rahim XD Jadi hanya tinggal nunggu waktu sampai mereka balik kembali di tengah Neji dan Tenten X"

 **Akankah ada fanfic NejiTen yang lain setelah fanfic ini tamat?** Insyallah akan ada. Tapi entah itu kapan. Karena Ran berencana akan menyelesaikan semua hutang fanfic multichapter terlebih dahulu sebelum membuat fanfic yang baru. Jadi mulai sekarang Ran akan berusaha untuk tidak menumpuk hutang supaya kalian nggak kecewa nantinya ^-^

 **Ada gitu-gituannya?** Oke untuk yang ini akan Ran jelaskan :"D Sebenarnya Ran khilaf dengan adanya adegan ini. Awalnya Ran akan bikin seorang Neji Hyuuga sebagai pria yang anti sama perbuatan seperti ini. Namun apa daya, bisikan setan lebih kuat. Alhasil adegan itu masuk tanpa Ran sadari. Sekali lagi maapkeun, Ran khilaf TvT

 **Fanfic GaaTen?** Fanfic GaaTen yang gantung adalah _Ambivalence_. Jujur Ran masih kurang yakin akan di bawa kemana arah cerita fanfic tersebut XD Mohon maklum, ram otak ini hanya 10MB XD *dihajar masa*

 **Gimana tanggapan Matsuri?** Jujur aja, untuk buat scene khusus Matsuri Neji untuk membicarakan masalah ini, Ran nggak sanggup bikinnya. Akan terlalu menyakitkan kalo sakita hati Matsuri di jabarkan dalam bentuk tulisan. Jadi mungkin, anggaplah Neji sudah berbicara empat mata dengan Matsuri, dan kalian sendiri yang mengimajinasikan bagaimana suasana dan perdebatan macam apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sungguh, Matsuri terlalu baik untuk di campakkan. Maafkan daku Matsuri- _chan_ TTvTT

 **About flamers?** Yeah! Ran nggak punya waktu untuk meladeni para flamers. So, don't be worry. They are can't drag me down *gaya ID* XD/sarap

 **Anaknya hilang, berarti Neji dan Tenten udah saling mencintai?** Yap! Seperti itulah XD *prok prok prok*

 **Lemon?** Oh my god *bersemu merah*/plakk XD Ran nggak jago di genre seperti itu. Pernah coba sekali dan jadinya absurd. Paling mentok semi-M. Itupun bikinnya sambil gigit bantal _ XD

 **Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pas terakhir?** Mungkin Ran nggak jelasin di atas. Tapi minna pasti tau apa yang Neji lakuin sebagai seorang pria. Membawa Tenten ke rumah sakit, terus berterus terang ke Hiashi tanpa peduli waktu saat itu juga untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya XD

 **Hiashi kebakaran jenggot?** No~ selama Ran tau, Hiashi sosok yang tegas namun tenang. Kebakaran jenggot bukanlah gayanya. Jadi dia tetepa stay cool XD /dilempar shuriken

 **Kapan tamatnya?** Udah tamat kok. Tenang aja X3

 **Wanna join in group Tennaisance?** Just search my facebook name 'Evelyn Ayu Kurnia Sari' ne :3

Well, sudah sampai di ujung chapter. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk rev/fav/foll dari minna. Tanpa kalian sadari, itu yang bikin Ran semangat lanjutin fanfic ini. Dan maafkan kalo Ran slow update. Thankyou for your review! See you in another fanfic. Ran Megumi here, sign out~! *ketcup atu-atu*


End file.
